A Second Chance for Love
by Narnialover
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella is heart broken. Victoria comes back and changes Bella. It's been 100 years later. Bella has a new family and friends and is happy with her life. What will happen when Edward finds her again and prophesies are revealed?
1. Heartbreak and a New beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on the reviews please. Part of this was a dream that I had during vacation. Hope that you all like it! SEE END NOTE!!!!!!!!!

A Second Chance for Love

Chapter One

It started out like any other day. I was over at Edward's house and I was cuddling with him on his couch. Alice was going to take me shopping in an hour. Then, me being me, I had to go and ruin the moment by asking, "Edward, why won't you change me?"

He lightly pushed me off of him and sighed, trying to control his anger and frustration.

"Because, Bella, I don't want to damn you to this life. I want you to have a chance to move on and be human!" he shouted.

"I don't think of you as a monster. I think of you as a person like me with some amazing abilities! The drinking blood thing is okay! Everyone has flaws!" I shouted at him. Why didn't he get it? I can't live, breathe, or function in any way without him.

"Bella," he said again, a little calmer although his eyes were steadily turning black, "I don't want to hurt you! I love you too much to do that to you."

"Have you noticed something?" I asked, staring down his black eyes, "All you do is talk about is how this will hurt _you, you, you. That you w_ouldn't bear to watch me be like _you, you, you. You_ want me to stay human because _you _will miss_ my_ human qualities too much, Edward." I hissed. I had not ever been that angry before in my life! I knew that I should probably shut up right about then, but I couldn't.

"I am the one being changed. I have lived with your family. I love them like my own and all of you fight what you are!" Then quieter, "I love you all too much, especially you Edward, to lose all of you when it could have been prevented." By the end of my speech, I was looking at the floor.

"My answer is still 'no'," said Edward in a deadly calm voice.

I chanced a glance at him and was shocked by what I saw - his eyes were pitch-black and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"But-" I was cut off by Alice running into the room and dragging me off to her car.

"Alice, is Edward going to be okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, she replied. "After he hunts, but I think that we should postpone our shopping-day, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said in a quiet voice.

"Bella, please stay home, ok? Someone will call you when things have calmed down." Alice said in an implicating voice, telling me not to ask questions.

By that time, we were at Charlie's. "Bye Alice, see you soon!" I said, trying to sound more cheerful than I felt, but I didn't think she bought it. I walked up to the door and when I turned around, she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Bells, you're home early," said Charlie.

"Yeah, Alice had to reschedule the shopping trip," I replied.

"Okay, Bells."

"Hey, dad, I'm pretty tired. I 'm gonna head up. You can handle dinner, right?" I said, trying to sound tired.

"Sure Bells, rest up."

"Thanks Dad."

When I got up to my room, I just collapsed on my bed. _I hope_ _everyone is alright,_ I thought... _I miss Edward_. With that thought, I fell into an anything but restful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a week of not hearing anything and moping around, I decided to go see if every thing was okay myself.

I got dressed, ate some cereal, grabbed my jacket and car keys, and walked through the rain to my poor, neglected truck. When I started it, I screamed out loud because I was so used to Edward's car's gentle purr. Edward. God, how I missed him!

As I was driving down their driveway, I noticed that Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's BMW, Emmett's jeep, and Carlisle's Mercedes weren't there... huh.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I wondered why Alice wasn't already out there waiting for me, but I shrugged it off. I knocked again. No one answered. I tried again. Still nothing, only silence. I finally opened the door and walked in. Nothing would ever prepare me for this...

The whole house was _empty_. No furniture. No Cullens. No noise. No…nothing.

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I ran around the house screaming for Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, even Rosalie, and...Edward. I checked all the rooms, finally coming to...his...room. I was scared, would I find nothing like every where else, or would he be sitting there, his crooked smile on his face and everyone behind him saying that it was just some sick practical joke? I hoped for the latter.

I was sadly mistaken.

The whole room was empty except for a CD, a note, and a small black box. The CD was the Debussy CD we first heard that night in the car. The note said,

_Dear Bella,_

_I have come to realize that the only way for you to live a normal life, was for me and my family to leave. Now you can live the life that you would've had if I hadn't met you. The gift in the box is for you. Remember that I will love you always and will never forget you._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Then with shaking hands, I opened the box, fighting tears the whole time. Inside was a ring with a white gold band that had a circle of alternating diamonds and rubies surrounding a glittering topaz stone.

That was the last straw; I just broke down and cried while my heart shattered for what seemed like ages. Finally, I dried my blood shot eyes and put the box in my pocket along with the note and CD.

"Break your promise, I'll break mine." I said in a hollow voice and ran off into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just started getting really deep into the forest when I was suddenly pinned to the ground by a blur of red hair and white skin.

"Thanks for making my revenge much easier Ms. Swan," said a voice filled with hate and loathing.

I was staring up into the blood red eyes of Victoria. "Wh-what do you mean 'your revenge'?" I said, trying to sound braver than I felt.

"Well you see, wench, you and your _boyfriend_ killed my husband!" she spat.

"So what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to give you your heart's greatest desire. Then rip it away from you by killing you." she said grinning evilly.

Then she leaned down and bit my neck, drinking a little of my blood.

"It's a shame that I can't kill you now," she said while the fire raged through my veins, "because once you find Edward, oh yes, you will find him, and once you do and find happiness, I will kill you." She then got off me and laughed sinisterly and whispered in my ear: "'cause right now it would be too easy to kill you."

She straightened her back and started walking away at a human pace.

"Have a fun first death!" Then suddenly she was over me, "I will be responsible for the second and last one while your beloved and his family watches."

And then she was gone, leaving me to my screams of pain before I blacked out.

----------------------------------------------

_A/N: __I might be a little slow at updating because I'm a slow typer and I start school next week. _

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A CLEANED UP VERSION. MY NEW BETA IS GOING THROUGH AND HELPING ME CLEAN UP ALL THE CHAPTERS!!!**

_Now review._

_I don't see you reviewing._


	2. Lonliness and A New Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Unfortunately.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! It made me feel all warm and tingly inside! Sorry for not updating quickly! I had to rewrite my second chapter and I started my first week of high school this week and had a emotional break down. Hope that you all like it!

Just a heads up, I didn't feel like having to describe Raven's, Jordan's, Amy's, Nicole's, and Ashley's powers somewhere in the story, too complicated, so I'm going to list then now:

Jordan Sparks: can read people's feelings and the thoughts that go with them, and can see the past.

Raven Sparks: can change anyone and anything's appearance and she can control the earth (like rocks and trees) and her eyes turn green while doing so.

Amy Sparks: can project people's memories like a movie for others when holding that person's hand.

Ashley Brown: able to hold conversations in people's minds and she can control water and her eyes turn bright blue when doing so.

Nicole Johnson: can move objects telepathically and she can control fire and her eyes turn a fiery red while doing so.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

When I finally came to, it was raining.

"What happened?" I said.

Then everything came back to me. Edward leaving, Victoria, her threat. _Oh my gosh! I'm a _vampire I thought. I was asleep throughout the whole transformation.

Wait, I'm a vampire; I can't stay with Charlie anymore. I have to leave. What am I going to do?

While I was thinking up a plan, I hadn't noticed the weight on my back. Now I did.

My back itched.

When I went to scratch it, I felt silky soft...feathers?

I ran to the river by the Cullen's house. When I looked at my reflection, I gasped. I had two huge wings coming out of my back!

I started to panic. I can't walk around with wings coming out of my back!

While I was thinking about how to hide my wings, I didn't notice that strong winds had appeared out of nowhere and were wreaking havoc on the surrounding forest.

Finally, I concentrated on retracting my wings. I felt a tingling sensation and when I looked back at my reflection, the wings were gone. I tried getting them out and there they were.

When I looked back at my reflection, for the umpteenth time, I was shocked! I blinked a few time, yet the image stayed the same.

My eyes were white! I started to panic again and the wind came back. **(A/N: got any ideas yet to what her other power will be?)** _My eyes are white; they are supposed to be red or golden! What's going on here?_ I thought.

This time I did notice the wind. As I started to calm down, so did the wind. **(A/N: got it yet?)**

"Amazing." I said out loud, "I have wings, can fly, and I can control the wind. Wow!"

"Wait till Edward sees this!"

This brought my attention back to reality and the hole in my chest where my heart should be.

I cried out, "How could you leave me! You promised forever! I hate you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then I put my plan into action. I ran back to my truck and drove to the nearest cliff. I gunned the engine and shot off of the cliff like a bullet. I jumped out of the cab and flew back to the ledge as my beloved truck hit the ground and exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran back to Charlie's house and snuck into my room using the window-just like Edward-but I pushed that thought away.

I gathered some of my clothes and piled them all into a suitcase along with some cash.

When I went to the bathroom, I was shocked by my reflection.

I had wavy reddish brown hair, full rose-colored lips, a curvaceous body, and apple red eyes that stood out against my pale skin and were framed by thick lashes.

I was beautiful. I think that I was prettier that Rosalie, if that's even possible.

I heard Charlie cough and get up to go to the bathroom.

I glided silently to my room and shut the door, grabbed my now feather-light suitcase and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to go to Canada. I ran for the border and as I crossed it, I left my old life behind forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was going deeper and deeper into the Canadian wilderness, not sure about what I was looking for.

Then out of nowhere I ran into a beautiful clearing. In its middle, there was a little log cabin.

I walked into it and immediately fell in love with it. It was the perfect size for me. Two bedrooms, a bathroom on the second floor with a fireplace in both of the bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room on the first floor were what the inside was like.

I simply loved it.

I spent the next week fixing it up and adding more furniture.

I had my new house and my old life was left behind. Now all I had to do was live out eternity here in seclusion. Sounds like fun! Not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 years later

I had just finished hunting, life falls into a boring routine after being alone for fifteen years, when I heard two vampires arguing.

I glided silently over to them. It appeared that they were brother and sister based on their raven black hair and similar features. The girl was beautiful and the boy was just as handsome.

They looked up when they heard me.

"Hello." I said. "My name's Bella Swan. What's yours?"

They stared at me in shock, but the girl recovered first.

"The name's Raven and this air-head is my older brother Jordan." said Raven casually.

"Hello." Jordan finally managed to get out.

"Where's the rest of your group?" asked Raven.

"Just me," I said, "just like it has been for the past fifteen years."

"Really?" said Jordan. "Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes. Why don't you come back to my house and I'll explain everything." I said. I felt really comfortable and happy around them for the first time in what seems like forever.

We went back to my house and I explained everything. Edward, James, Edward's leaving, Victoria, all the way up to now

"That bastard!" shouted Raven when I finished. "How could he do that to you?"

"I don't know." I said quietly, fighting the despair that was washing over me in waves.

"Oh no! I shouldn't have said anything!" wailed Raven.

"Don't worry, it's okay." I said.

"You must come stay with us! _Right_ Jordan?" said Raven with a face that screamed "don't you **dare** say no!"

"Of course you can Bella." Jordan said, facing me and completely ignoring the death glare his sister was giving him.

"Thank you both so much!" I said as I hugged them to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I went with them back to London and Ashley and Jordan's then fiancée, Amy. We all got along wonderfully.

Raven and I were extremely close. We were like completely opposite twins. They were all my family.

A couple years later Jordan decided to open an all vampire club called Club Ice. We stocked human and animal blood and we were the only club that can get a vampire drunk. The secret Raven stumbled upon during her ever present rebellion. Jordan became the DJ, Amy the bartender, some of their friends became bouncers, and Ashley, Raven, Nicole or Niki, Raven's friend, and I became The Vamps. Saturday nights entertainment.

I was lead singer and back-up guitarist, Raven was lead guitarist and back-up singer, Ashley was drummer, and Niki was bass guitarist and pianist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after Club Ice's opening, Amy and Jordan got married. It was a lovely wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

85 years later

I was sitting in my room listening to Evanescence, trying to drown out the sounds of a busy London day.

Yes, I live in London now with a coven of my own. The coven consists of Jordan, Raven or Rae Sparks, Jordan's wife Amy, and her "sister" Ashley Brown. I play Raven's completely opposite twin and Ashley plays as Amy's sister.

"BELLAAAAAA! Get your ass down here!" shouted an angry Raven, "It's time for school!"

I jumped, rudely startled out of my reverie, sprinted down the stairs, out the door and into my Bentley Convertible, completely ignoring all the other cars (Raven's blue BMW 6er, Ashley's Porsche Carrera GT, Amy's red mustang convertible, and Jordan's Jaguar x-type), where Rae and Ashley sat waiting with the keys in the ignition.

"Good morning Bella." Said Ashley.

"Good morning lazy ass." Said Raven.

"Good morning Ashley and could you please tell miss sunshine in the back seat good morning for me?" I said.

"Sure." Ashley giggled.

Then we drove off at 200mph to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Had I known what would happen this fateful day that I would end up meeting the person that had ruined my life all those years ago, I might have just ignored Raven and stayed in my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thank you all for reading my long awaited second chapter of **A Second Chance for Love**. I hope that you liked it. I'm going to try and put links to the car pictures on my profile, but so far it's not working. Just go to Google images and type in the car names. You can figure it out.

Please don't make me cry!

Please don't make me sad!

Please just review!

It's not that bad!

All you have to do is hit the purple button!

Are you doing it? I don't see you doing it!


	3. Sorry x10!

**Author's Note**

**Hello all!**

**Sorry sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much everyone! I'm gonna try and update this weekend and hopefully tomorrow or maybe Wednesday. Right now I have a chapter ready, but my mom is being a jerk and taking it from me to add her own corrections because quote "it's not suspenseful enough and it's what your readers want." I try to tell her that that's not true and a lot of other people's stories aren't and she doesn't listen to me! So I'm going to try and get it back from her so that I can update! **

**Please forgive me for misleading you to think that this is a chapter!**


	4. Repition and Reopening Old Wounds

**A/N: **I am so sorry everyone for not updating faster, but I had like five tests last week. Anyway, I just wanted to say that all of your reviews have made me smile and want to keep going on my story! I love you all! Now, I have two questions...

1.) What does AU mean?

2.) Does anyone want to proof read my story for me or beta it or whatever it is that you call it?

Warning: there might be like .1 New Moon spoilers, although they are barley noticeable.

Disclaimer: 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

We drove into the parking lot and parked, singing Hey Ya by Outkast at the top of our lungs, attracting a lot of stares from most of the population of the school. Raven had just made a comment about how many times we would be asked out that year when we walked by a silver Volvo in the parking lot. I suddenly felt a searing pain go through my chest. I doubled over in pain. It was agony! I had never felt pain like this before! I was on the ground gasping for breath.

"Ashley, please go and get our schedules. I'll take care of Bella." said Raven calmly. You'd think that she did this all the time!

"Ok." said Ashley as she sped off to the main office.

"Bella, are you ok? Does it remind you of **_him_**?" asked Raven with a hint of anger in her voice. Raven is very protective of me and when this happens to me, it makes her hate Edward all the more.

"Yes, it looks just like Edw-, just like his car." I managed to choke out through all of the pain. I couldn't say his name without fear of additional pain.

I slowly numbed my self to the hole in my chest and was fine, not really but it helped.

"I'm fine. Let's go and find Ashley." I lied.

Raven didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything.

We met up with Ashley; none of us mentioned what had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She handed me my schedule.

"Yes!" I said. "I have a class with either you or Raven or both the whole day, Ash!" Except for one, but I didn't mention it.

I was so happy! Now I had someone to help me with the boys and prevent me from dying of boredom. Yes! A two for one deal!

On that note, we linked arms and skipped off to the medieval torture device we call school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

Alice has been acting really weird this past week and she kept blocking her thoughts from me. Had I been trying harder, I probably could have gotten through her barrier, but I don't read my family's or anyone else's minds that much anymore, not since Bella's death. It gets annoying listening to all the sympathy and irritation coming at me for being depressed and staying in my room all day. What do they expect? The love of my life was dead!

"Edward, time for school." Called Esme, "Everyone id already in the car and waiting for you."

My family had made me go to school again in hopes to get me to talk more than my zero words a day and in hopes that I will go back to the way I was before Bella. It was a vain hope. Nothing could get me to move on or forget Bella, nothing.

I groaned and got up. Another day of hormonal children and ignorant teachers and remindings of just how alone I really am. Things might be different in London though.

I ran down the stairs, said good-bye to Esme, raced to the car, leaving the house at 140 mph.

Alice was grinning at me from the passenger seat, Jasper was behind her and Emmett and Rosalie were doing god knows what in the back seat.

"Guys! Not in my car!" I shouted at them.

"Fine." grumbled Emmett and Rosalie, who were upset at losing some "fun" time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had just parked when these three girls, I mean vampires, came into the parking lot speeding at about 200 mph, singing at the top of their lungs.

The one driving reminded me of...Bella?

_Wow, the black haired one is gorgeous! Wait, why am I thinking that? No one is as gorgeous as Rose!_ thought Emmett.

I was shocked! Normally he calls other girls pretty, but never gorgeous. He reserves that word for Rosalie. Hmmm...

When we all got out, we passed he other vampires. All of them were beautiful! I think that they were all prettier than Rosalie, but the prettiest one by far was the driver.

After I had gotten my class schedule, I doubled back to watch them in the shadows, I was curious about them. Why? I don't know.

As they passed by my hiding spot, the one that reminded me of Bella collapsed, allowing me to catch her scent.

She smelled just like her! Then I heard the raven-haired girl:

"Bella, are you ok? Does it remind you of **_him_**?"

"Yes, it looks just like Edw-, just like his car." said the other one.

Was she about to say Edward? How could she know what my car looked like and the one girl called her Bella? Could it be? That she really was changed and had faked her death?

No. It must be a coincidence...but still...

Just then Alice showed up.

"Hurry Edward or we'll be late."

I turned around and followed her to another boring day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I think that I had been asked out at least fifty times and it was only noon! 75 of them were by this guy Nathan. Thank god for Raven! I would have killed him by now if she hadn't intervened. Time for lunch. Hopefully I'll be free from them then!

When Raven, Ashley, and I walked in, there was only one other group in the cafeteria. I was too busy laughing to notice them until I felt Raven and Ashley stiffen. They had seen what the Cullen's looked like thanks to Amy. She had projected my memories of them for the rest of the family to see. Now there they were, all of them, and they were staring at me too.

I immediately looked away and so did Ashley, but Raven kept glaring at them and probably shouting profanities at Edward through her mind,

Once we had sat down, I felt Ashley start connections to each other, but blocking it from Edward.

_Ok, what are we going to do?_ asked Ashley silently into our minds.

_I don't know,_ I thought.

_Let's give them a piece of our, I mean my mind!_ thought Raven.

_No, don't. Let's just ignore them until they approach us._ I thought.

_Ok,_ thought Ashley.

_Fine, if I must,_ said a grouchy Raven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV

Boys have such a one track mind! I came so close to killing the whole male population of the school today, especially Nathan! Ugh! He is so persistent! Yet somehow, I was the one restraining Bella, not the other way around. Bella seemed preoccupied.

I met up with Ashley and Bella outside the doors to the cafeteria.

"Bella, here comes Nathan." I said. At that Bella immediately hid behind us until we burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! The look on her face was priceless! I laughed harder when she glared at us, but she eventually joined us when we walked through the doors to the cafeteria.

There was a group of five vampires sitting by themselves. I recognized them and stopped dead staring, so did Ashley.

When Bella sensed our reactions she stopped and looked around then spotting the group. She looked down with a blank look on her face, it seemed as if she was trying not to feel anything or repress the emotions that were surfacing.

No one hurts my sister and gets away with it! I gave them my best death glare. I saw Jasper flinch because of how angry-no furious I was!

"_Edward! You bastard! How COULD you? She LOVED YOU! I know you can hear me! Go ahead; tell your family and that biatch Rosalie! She was happy never sorry! She was happy that Bella died!"_

I kept shouting at him through my mind until we sat down.

Ashley immediately connected our minds, but was a little slow, which was good for me because I had to arrange my thoughts.

_The big burly one, Emmett I think, is so handsome! I could stare at him forever! No, wait, I can't think that! He's married! Bad Raven! Bad, bad, bad Raven!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ok, what are we going to do?_ asked Ashley silently into our minds.

_I don't know,_ Bella thought.

_Let's give them a piece of our, I mean my mind!_ I thought, gleeful at the prospect.

_No, don't. Let's just ignore them until they approach us._ Bella thought.

_Ok,_ thought Ashley.

_Fine, if I must,_ I thought. Darn! No fun for me today! Fun suckers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett's POV

_Whoa! Bella's not dead and she's hot! Ummmm... ignore that Edward! _I thought as he glared at me.

_Man! That black-haired girl, she is so hot! She looks so gorgeous and tough! Wait, I'm married! I can't think that! Please don't tell Rosalie Edward!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

We were just sitting there, trying to ignore the stares when much to my surprise, Alice came over and sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Alice" says Bella quietly, not even looking up.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" asks Alice cheerfully.

"Fine, I guess." Bella said, "Oh this is Raven and Ashley."

"Hello." says Ashley nicely.

"Hmmm, since you're not Edward, I guess I can talk to you. Hi then." Says Raven sweetly with an innocent face, but an angry glint in her eye when she said Edward. This takes Alice by surprise along with all the other Cullens.

By now the rest of the students have come into the cafeteria for lunch. Just as Bella was going to say something else, she noticed someone walking up behind Ashley and Alice and groaned.

"Hi Nathan," says Bella tiredly while Ashley and Rae flinch and roll their eyes at his name, Alice looks confused.

"Hey Bella! What's new?" asked Nathan or Nate as he was known on the football team.

"Same as always Nathan."

"That's good. Listen I was wondering-" but Nate was cut off by Ashley (who was usually the quiet and most understanding one), since she couldn't take his daily if not hourly flirtations anymore said,

"Sorry Nathan, but Bella will never be free to go on a date with you...ever! go away and leave us alone! Now if you will excuse us, we must get to class. Nice meeting you Alice." And with that she stormed off to wait for Bella and Rae, who scrambled up after her, trying not to burst out laughing at the look on Nate's face.

With that all three left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

When I had finally gotten rid of Ashley and Raven, I was already five minutes late for my next class, Biology.

As I walked in, my teacher, Mr. Perry, gave me a glare and pointed to the only empty seat.

My stomach dropped. Two guesses as to who I would be sitting next to. Nate? No. I'm not that lucky. Edward? Bingo! Houston we have a winner!

I was mortified! I didn't think that I could last the whole class, especially if he tried to talk to me.

I quickly sat down and tried to pay attention, I truly did! But this was all heard:

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" said Edward pleadingly. "I should never have left! I was a mess without you and when I heard that you had died, I almost tried to kill myself! I miss you! Please forgive me! I still and always have loved you!"

"Edward," I said trying not to focus on how much I loved saying his name, "You left me to die! I was a wreck! I felt like I had a gaping hole where my heart should be! I was an empty shell! Charlie wouldn't even come home until I was asleep so that he wouldn't have to see me! This is what you did! I never want to see you again!" I shouted at him. Then I left him stunned and ran for my car, my baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

Lunch was...interesting. one minute I was being cussed and yelled at by the girl, Raven, the next Alice is talking to them! Then some Mike clone shows up then Ashley, I think is what her name was, blowing up at him. At the mention of Mike I growled under my breath.

Now I'm in class with Bella. My beautiful Bella. God how I missed her!

Maybe we could get together again, but no, she probably hates me. I wouldn't blame her, but I have to at least try.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" I said pleadingly. "I should never have left! I was a mess without you and when I heard that you had died, I almost tried to kill myself! I miss you! Please forgive me! I still and always have loved you!"

She got a pained look on her face then said:

"Edward," she said, "You left me to die! I was a wreck! I felt like I had a gaping hole where my heart should be! I was an empty shell! Charlie wouldn't even come home until I was asleep so that he wouldn't have to see me! This is what you did! I never want to see you again!" Bella shouted at me.

I was stunned. I had no idea that it was than bad! I didn't even try to stop her from leaving or make a move to go after her. I caused her so much pain! I don't deserve to be with her! I still have to try! Who changed her? I can only cause pain! I should be killed! I love Bella, I couldn't-no-can't leave her now that she's here again! Oh, I'm so confused! I have to go after her!

When I finally snapped out of it and ran after her, I was just in time to see her car speed away. I turned around to look at my family who appeared behind me thanks to Alice's vision and said:

"We will find her and we will get some answers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading my third installment in **A Second Chance for Love**. I trust that you all enjoyed it. I will try my hardest to get it updated quicker than I did with this one. Will someone be my beta or editor? Hint: it might help me post faster!

Ok, the car pictures are working! So you can go and check them out on my homepage if you haven't already!

I hope you all like a lot of music in the chapters, cause in either the next one or the one after that there will be some music.

That is the only clue I will give you all, but if you can figure out what I mean personal message me and I'll mention you in my next chapter and you will get...drum roll please...

A COOKIE! YAY!

Please don't make me cry!

Please don't make me sad!

Please just review!

It's not that bad!


	5. Regret and New Understandings

Disclaimer: 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue

**A/N: ** Hello all my loyal readers! I think that I updated this pretty quickly if I say so myself. This could possibly be the longest chapter yet, due to all the nights I was writing this already half-asleep. Ya. Ummm...I think that I shall start the story now.

Oh btw: I do now accept anonymous reviews. wink wink nudge nudge

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Why? Why did he have to come back? Just when I was starting to accept the fact that I was going to be alone forever?

I hate him! I thought, _No you don't_ said that cool, reasonable part of my brain, _you still love him and you know it!_ No! I hate him for what he did to me! _Face it, you still love him and have already forgiven him._ Fine! I'll admit that, but if he thinks that I'll just crawl right back to him, he's got another thing coming!

While I was having this argument in my head, Ashley and Raven were discussing what we should do.

"Bella." said Ashley tentatively since she was scared of my anger and my driving since I was going 250 mph.

"Yes." I said sharply at her, then instantly regretted for snapping at her. She was, after all, only trying to help.

"We think that maybe we should call Jordan and Amy to have them come home and talk about things before we invite the Cullens over." said Ashley as she prepared for my outrage.

The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. 

I slowly turned around to face the two of them in the back seat; I had wondered why Raven or Ashley wasn't in the passenger seat. Now I knew.

"What do you mean 'invite them over'?" I hissed. What are they thinking? Invite them into our house! Why? I thought that Amy and Raven hated them!

This time Raven answered,

"Well, we can't be fighting in school or out of it and we think that it's best if," then she faltered then she seemed to gather her courage and continued, "if you and Edward reached and understanding."

I was stunned and a bit suspicious, hadn't she told me to get back at him?

"Understanding?" I said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. You should either ignore each other, get back together, or fight. It's your choice. I favor fighting my self." she said matter-of-factly. 

To this I tossed Ashley the keys, stepped out of the car, and grew out my wings.

"What are you doing?" asked Ashley, afraid for my sanity.

"Are you nuts?" exclaimed Raven, thinking the same thing as Ashley. "In broad daylight! Someone might see you!"

But right now, I was beyond caring about that. I waved good-bye to Ashley and Raven as I flew off to my sanctuary. The only place I could truly be me and alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

After we had all gotten our things, we got into the car and drove home.

When we got there, Esme greeted us cheerfully although she wanted to know why we were home so early.

Alice drew her aside and explained things to her.

I was focused on how we were going to find her. Wasn't her new last name Sparks?

I got out the phone book and looked up their address. It seems that they have been in London for quite a while, if the book was accurate.

Esme came back in with hope in her eyes. It had hurt her almost as much as me when we left and Bella then had died.

She felt like she had lost her daughter and her lost me again because Bella had become part of the family and I was even worse than before Bella.

"Alright, I have Bella's address. Let's go and get her back." I said as I started heading for the door, but I was stopped by Alice.

"Wait." she said, "We haven't talked to Carlisle yet and you can't just barge in there, it would be rude and anyway I had a vision." She showed it to me in her mind.

_A woman who I had never seen before was calling someone on the phone. She was tall, around 5'8, had blonde hair and topaz eyes. She was very pretty. Behind her was Ashley, who looked anxious. Raven was no where to be seen and neither was Bella, but there was a man. He was around 6'4; the same raven black hair as Raven and the same physical features, as if they were siblings. He looked like he was battling two emotions: anger and nervousness. The woman said, "Hello, Dr. Cullen? It's Amy from the hospital. Would you and your family like to come and visit?"_

"Ok, we'll wait." I said.

Alice was obviously pleased as she was beaming and skipping around the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I didn't know how long I was flying. All I knew was that my rage, that had kept me going, had almost cooled off. I was close to my destination though, very close.

I landed in the middle of a forest and started walking.

I was trying not to think, just focusing on the sounds coming from the forest until I heard what I was listening for; I heard the sound of the crashing water of the waterfall. I started walking towards the sound,

When I got there, I immediately felt at peace.

The water fall was magnificent with its rushing water and the little rainbows that reflected off of it. It was in the middle of a meadow and emptied out into a small river.

I started to strip down until I was only in my underwear and ran to the top of the waterfall.

When I got there, I climbed to the rock that jutted over the edge, took a deep breath and jumped.

It was exhilarating! I loved the part where I dove straight through the waster and swam to the bottom.

Then I kicked back up to the surface.

I surfaced, watching the water droplets fly away from me as I shock my head.

I just floated on my back for what seemed like an eternity.

I started thinking about what Edward, Rae, Ashley, and even my own mind was telling me.

I still loved Edward and I should hear him out before yelling at him. Well, with that decided I started thinking about other things.

I bet that Edward will be at the Club tonight. I mean, why wouldn't her? It's the only all vampire club and we, the gorgeous Vamps, would be playing tonight.

I swam to the shore and walked to where a sun-warmed rock was sitting in the middle of a field of blue, lavender, and pink flowers.

I sighed happily as I let the sun dry and slightly warm me.

Suddenly I got the feeling I was being watched, I sat up feeling a little nervous and with chagrin I realized I was still in my underwear. So I quickly put my clothes back on and unfurled my wings.

I was sad to leave this place. It had helped me so much the past 85 years.

I then flew home feeling better than I had in years,

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still felt like I was being watched and it really creeped me out. It made me fly faster than normal.

So I made it home in half the time it took to get there, huh?

When I walked through the door, I saw everyone was crowded around the T.V.

"Hey guys." I said a little sheepishly as I remembered my response to Rae's and Ashley's suggestion.

"Hey Bella." said Amy. She worked as a nurse at the near-by hospital.

"Hey Bells." said Jordan. He was a lawyer and even though he looked young, every law-firm wanted him.

"Hey" said Raven and Ashley as if nothing was wrong.

Talking in a rush I said, "Look guys, I'm really sorry and I think that we should do what you suggested."

"Ok, we already talked about it to Jor-Jor," he winced at the nickname, "and Amy, they both agreed." Said Raven, she had given him the nickname to personally torture Jordan on a daily basis.

"We also think that Amy should call the Cullens since she met Carlisle at the hospital today. Ashley added matter-of-factly, "as well as Jordan because he is the hospital's lawyer."

"Ok." I said, "Now I'm going to go and take a shower, ok guys?"

"Yep." said Raven with an evil glint in her eye that made me just a little nervous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV

MUHAHAHA! My evil plot to embarrass Bella is working purrrfectly. Everyone except Bella and the Cullens are in on it.

See, I knew that Bella would agree and that she would take a shower. So, I had Amy call them and invite them over around the time Bella would be in the shower.

But, that is all I will reveal. MUHAHAHA! Man, I gotta stop doing that...MUHAHA!

Bella's POV

I got the water started and pulled out my favorite Evanescence CD to play during my shower, and then I undressed.

As I stepped into the shower I thought, 

_Raven is up to something. It makes me nervous, no scratch that frightened._

The last time Rae was up to something- I shuddered violently at the thought.

Then my favorite Evanescence song, Weight of the World, started playing. I started singing to it when there was a knock on the front door, but I ignored it thinking someone else would get it,

_Feels like the weight of the world,_

_Like God in heaven gave me a turn._

_Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you._

_Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

_Freefall, freefall, all through life_

_If you love me, then let go of me_

_I won't be held down by who I used to be_

_She's nothing to me_

_Feels like the weight of the world_

_Like all my screaming has gone unheard_

_And oh, I know you don't believe in me_

_Safe in the dark, how can you see?_

_Freefall, freefall, all through life_

_If you love me, then let go of me_

_I won't be held down by who I used to be_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Someone get it!" I shouted. I was positive they could hear it. Why were they ignoring it?

I went back to the strawberry scented shower. It was strawberry scented because of my shampoo.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Fine! I'll get it!" I shouted again.

I got out, turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around myself as I ran at human speed to the door, cursing to myself.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I neared the door, but they knock again.

I reached the door, flung it open, and stood there with my hands on my hips in short towel as I said,

"What do you want?"

Then I realized who was at the door and froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

I think I speak for everyone when I say that Alice is too happy. I mean Carlisle and Esme wouldn't show it, but I could tell.

She was really getting on my nerves when the phone rang, Carlisle went to answer it, while we all froze in whatever position we were in to listen.

"Hello Amy."... "Yes, of course."... "See you soon."... "I understand."

Then he hung up. There was a huge crash from upstairs, followed by a shriek of rage.

Emmett had apparently paused in mid-step. Then fell into Rosalie's vanity in their room.

"I'm so sorry Rose! I'll buy you new ones! I love you!"

Carlisle walked into the room to tell us that a nurse he had worked with was in Bella's coven and that we were invited over later.

This immediately cheered me up. Another chance to see Bella, hear her voice and maybe, just maybe talk to her.

So we sat around and waited for two hours until the phone rang again. Alice raced to get it and won.

We heard Alice giggle and agree to something, and then giggled some more before hanging up. **(FYI: that was Raven calling to tell Alice what the plan was)**

When Jasper looked at me as if to ask, "What was all that about?" I just shrugged; I couldn't get past her mind block.

"Time to go to Bella's." Alice sang as she waltzed to the door with all of us following.

We all piled into two cars: Alice, Jasper, and I into my Volvo and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie in to Carlisle's Mercedes.

We arrived a little earlier than we were supposed to, but Alice said it didn't matter,

As I climbed the steps to the porch, I paused for two reasons. One was that their was just do beautiful an awe inspiring. The second was that we could hear singing from someone inside. It was beautiful; I just wanted to listen to it forever.

_Feels like the weight of the world,_

_Like God in heaven gave me a turn._

_Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you._

_Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

_Freefall, freefall, all through life_

_If you love me, then let go of me_

_I won't be held down by who I used to be_

_She's nothing to me_

Carlisle strode past me to knock. No one answered. He knocked again, still nothing. He waited a little bit before knocking again and then we hear from inside Bella shouting,

"I'm coming!"

When she reached the door, it was flung open and there, my beautiful Bella stood. Her hair was dripping wet, a short towel was all that covered her body, and she had her hands on her hips and a glare on her face as she said,

"What do you want?" then she froze.

She just stood there in shock before screaming and slamming the door in our faces.

Emmett and Alice were laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other for support. It was quite comical actually, huge Emmett was leaning on tiny Alice. This made us all start laughing.

Then the door opened again and instead of a wet half-naked Bella **(I'm not trying to sound perverted btw)**, there was a tall man with raven black hair and an easy smile on his face. In my opinion he looked a lot like Raven.

"Hello, sorry about that. Raven, my little sister, just wanted to embarrass Bella." He said.

Following this was a shriek and Bella was now standing there, clothed in jeans, vans, and a blue t-shirt. She completely ignored is and stared at Raven's brother in disbelief.

"You knew?" she said, her voice raising a few octaves.

The man seemed suddenly nervous.

"Well, um, not, um, exactly, um, it was Rae's idea?"

"RAVEN EBONY SPARKS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bella shouted before running off at a speed I didn't think possible.

An "oh crap" could be heard from upstairs before the sound of something breaking and another shriek of rage.

"Don't mind them, it happens all the time." he said at the look of shock on all of our faces. "Oh by the way my name is Jordan." he said, "Please come in."

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme/ that's Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Jasper with his wife Alice. Lastly, Edward." Carlisle said as he pointed each of us out in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you, please do come in."

We all followed him to a living room that had two couches, a coffee table, plasma TV, and one recliner.

Ashley and the woman from the vision were sitting on one of the couches with a pad of paper in their hands.

"Bella 10, Raven 0." They said in unison as we walked in and sat down just as another crash could be heard.

"This is my wife Amy and her 'sister' Ashley." Jordan said.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to see you again." Amy said.

"Please call me Carlisle, Amy, and the pleasure is all mine." Carlisle said.

"Ok then Carlisle." she said beaming at him.

"Hello again." said Ashley, once we were comfortable.

Jordan sat on the recliner, which was near Amy.

Now all we had to do was wait for Bella and Raven. Oh boy, we might be here a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I was looking at all of the CULLENS! Oh my f-in' god! I'm practically naked in front of all of them! Shit!

So, I did the first thing that came to my head...

I screamed, slammed the door, and ran into my room. You can tell I'm the smart one, but seriously, what would you have done?

I ran into m closet and picked out my favorite outfit: jeans, pink vans, and a blue t-shirt that was rather tight.

I heard Jordan get the door and was about to just blow-off this whole meeting when I heard Jordan say,

"Hello, sorry about that. Raven, my little sister, just wanted to embarrass Bella."

What did he just say? No way did he know about this.

I zoomed down the stairs and was now facing Jordan, completely oblivious to everyone else.

"You knew?" I shrieked.

""Well, um, not, um, exactly, um, it was Rae's idea?" he said, only a little scared. cough cough

"RAVEN EBONY SPARKS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled before taking off to her room.

She looked up with a smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye before having it replaced with a look of pure terror. I was murderous.

"Oh crap." was all she said.

I tackled Raven, causing a lamp to fall and smash.

Raven shrieked with rage because that was her favorite lamp. I just smirked at her. 

We just kept battling like this on the floor wrestling, until we got outside and I had the advantage.

I immediately grew my wings while Raven made a rock fly her around in the air. My eyes were stark white, her eyes a vivid green.

I kept hitting her with wind and braches trying to knock her off. Meanwhile she pelted me with rocks and trees.

We didn't realize we had an audience; we just kept battling until we fell out of the air onto the ground completely exhausted. Rae's eyes were still green and mine were still white, since I never retracted my wings.

I looked around to see Jordan paying money to Ashley. She must have won a bet, most likely. The Cullens were all staring at is with a combination of concern, fear, respect, and awe written all over our faces.

"Damn." I groaned under my breath and glanced at the Cullens who were still frozen, then Raven when she looked at me curiously.

She saw their puzzled faces, the n groaned, just like me because now, we had to explain our whole fight scene in the sky.

I stood up and so did Raven. I just dusted myself off, retracted my wings, and patted my hair back into place, Raven had no such luck.

Her shirt was torn all over, her hair was a giant Frankenstein's wife do, and her left jean leg from the knee down was torn off. But not to mention all the cuts on her face and arms that were already half-healed.

She just imagined a new pair of jeans with a white belt and a new purple off-the-shoulder sweater. Her hair was already looking back to normal.

I glared at her, but she just shrugged as if to say "not much point in hiding our powers now, is there?" I had to agree with her.

We linked arms and turned to face the others. Jordan, Amy, and Ashley were laughing at the Cullens' faces as they gawked at us.

Raven and I just walked inside with the others following us.

I can tell it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Here is the fourth installment in **A Second Chance for Love**. If any of you have forgotten any of their powers just refer back to the a/n for chapter 2. I hope that all of you have like it! I will try to update as quickly as possible!

Please don't make me cry!

Please don't make me sad!

Please just review!

It's not that bad! 


	6. Conversations and Chaos part 1

_A/N:__ Hello darlings! Here is the 5th chapter for you! Man! I am so awesome! Nah, jk. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that a picture of The Sparks' house is posted on my profile. Go check it out!_

_Now, on with the show! cough I mean story_

_Oh! P.S.: I have noticed how some of the newer stories that I'm reading are uncannily like mine in certain ways. Now I don't want people to take that the wrong way, like I'm some stuck up jerk and will sue every person's story that I like mine in some way. It truly is ok with me. Some people could have already thought of it. I don't mind, really, I'm just stating what I feel/find. I'm actually flattered by it._

**THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 5!!!!!**

Disclaimer: 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

We were all sitting there, just making small talk. This was difficult because with every crash I wanted to go and break up the fight, while all Jordan, Amy, and Ashley did was make bets and keep score.

"How often do Raven and Bella fight?" asked Carlisle politely.

"Oh, about twice a week, maybe more." said Amy.

"I mean from what Bella has told us, you all seem to fight a lot." said Ashley.

"Well, not with as much...ferocity." said Carlisle.

"Oh, I see.." said Amy.

This is STUPID! I should stop the fight! Bella could get hurt!

I moved to get up but was pushed back down by Emmett.

"This is too funny! Don't ruin it! Plus, I have $200 riding on Bella winning!" hissed Emmett with a big boyish grin on his face.

I sat down when the sound of a window breaking, followed by a huge gust of wind blew through the room.

We all raced outside, with me in the lead.

Raven was flying on a boulder and it appeared she was uprooting trees and rocks as she went. Her eyes were a vivid green. What?

Bella shocked me the most. Her hair was all around her and she was controlling the wind that was pelting Raven with branches and very small rocks. But what surprised me the most was the fact that she had wings and stark white eyes.

She truly was an angel.

My family's thought were similar to mine:

_Oh, my gosh! I never saw this! I'll have to take Bella shopping after this!_

_I like a woman with fight in her! Wait-what?_

_My goodness! Will they be alright?_

_Their anger is amazing!_

_Great! Now she can fly!_

_Elemental power! I think I may have read about this before! Now which book was it?_

It was amazing and a bit scary. They were terrifying up there in the sky, who am I kidding?

They finally just dropped through the air and caused a mini-crater in the ground. It took all my will-power to just stand here and not to run to catch her.

She and Raven just lay there before getting up practically unscathed! Then all of a sudden Raven was perfectly normal and with a new outfit! How did that happen?

All of my family and I could do was follow Raven and Bella dumbly into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

Rae and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch with Ashley. Raven immediately pulled out her cell and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?'' Ashley asked.

"Niki." was all Raven said before Nicole picked up.

"Why is she calling Nicole?" asked Jordan.

"We think it's best to have all four of us here at the same time." I told him.

"Tell Nicole that if she burns anything else, she has to deal with me." said Amy loudly to Raven.

"She says, 'Screw you.'" said Raven to Amy.

Then Alice skipped over to sit in the recliner before Jasper picked her up and placed her on his lap while she mock pouted.

"Who's coming?" she asked.

"Raven's friend Nicole." I said.

All of the Cullens sat with their spouses.

My hair blew in a gentle breeze that only I could fell when Ashley's eyes pulsed blue and Rae's ivy tattoo on her wrist looked like it was growing.

"What was that?" said Rosalie, a tad angrily because she was still mad that everyone was paying attention to us instead of her.

"Niki's here." I said. "Get the door Raven before she burns it down!"

"Run!" Jordan, Amy, and Ashley shouted as the door started to smoke.

Rae ran at top speed to the door before it became ashes.

"Nicole Marianna Johnson! That was our fifth door!" Amy shouted.

"Not sorry!" a voice said from the hallway.

"Get your sluggish asses in here! We need to talk!" I called down the hall to them.I could see the confused looks upon the Cullens' faces, and they were just trying to understand what was going on. They were probably asking themselves why Jordon, Amy, and Ashley were ignoring it. Little did they know, this happens more than once a week. We just started to ignore it.

"Coming asshole," The voice said.

Raven walked in and sat down while the other girl stood there with a defensive look.

She had fiery red hair that appeared to be crackling, angry golden eyes, and full lips. She had torn jeans, black healed boots, a black Hot Topic shirt on, and black and red stripped arm warmers. She had onyx earrings and a dark red chocker. She stood with her arms crossed as she glared at everyone.

"Nicole. Why did you disintegrate my door?" exclaimed an outraged Amy.

"It was in my way." Nicole said, shrugging.

This made Amy even angrier. She opened her mouth to retaliate when Jordan cut in.

"Nicole, please come in. Sit down, and relax. Get to know everyone."

"Okay" she said as she sat on the armrest of the couch.

"Why am I here," Niki said to me. She then turned to the Cullens with a confused, yet angry, look upon her face. "And who the hell are you?"

"Well," I said, "the Cullens are back, saw our powers, and are sitting right in front of you."

"They're here?" she hissed venomously.

"Yup." Raven said brightly. Nicole hated all of the Cullens, not just Edward, with a passion.

Niki's eyes turned fiery red and in her hand suddenly formed itself into a fireball.

Ashley reached over with her palm facing Niki with her eyes a shocking blue and drenched Niki with water.

"Why you little bi-" Nicole sputtered before I cut in.

"Knock it off. If we wanted you here to fight, we would've told you. Now shut up and sit down." I told her.

Raven looked at Alice and said "Ask away."

"Ok." Alice said, "What are your powers?"

"Well, mine is the power to control the wind and air. I also can fly. When I do this, my eyes turn white." I told her.

"I can change anyone's or anything's appearance and I can control the earth. Me eyes turn green." Raven said, you could tell her wording was intentional.

"I can hold conversations in people's minds and I can control water. Plus, my eyes turn blue." Ashley said politely.

"Tell them." I growled.

"No." said Niki.

"Do it."

"Never."

"I said, do it."

"Make me."

"Fine."

I stood up and the wind started blowing. Niki had fear in her eyes when she said:

"Alright, Alright! I'll do it! Geez!"

"I can move objects with my mind and I can control fire. The eyes turn red." She said as she pointed to her eyes and didn't look at anyone.

"There, see, that wasn't so hard." I said sweetly.

Niki said something I couldn't understand.

"What was that?" I said nicely again.

"Nothing," Nicole grumbled.

"That's what I thought." I told her smugly.

"Ahem, we are still here you know." said Rosalie testily.

This caused all four of us to glare at her.

"What?" was all she said, innocently.

"So all of you have elemental powers and another power?" asked Carlisle, taking attention from Rosalie.

"Pretty much," said Raven.

"What are your powers, Jordan and Amy?" asked Alice.

"Well, I can read people's feelings and the thoughts that go with them." said Jordan, "I can also see the past."

"I can remember everything. Plus I have extreme photographic memory." Amy said.

"What does that mean?" asked Edward.

"Well, it means that I can project my or anyone else's memories, if I am touching them, like a movie." she replied, "For example:"

Suddenly everyone saw a picture of Amy and Jordan's wedding.

"Whoa." said Jasper.

"Wicked." said Emmett.

"So how did you all find Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Here, I'll show you if it's ok with Bella." Amy said.

Everyone looked at me, waiting.

"Alright." I said and held onto Amy's hand tightly.

After it was over, I was sobbing into Rae's shoulder while she comforted me.

"Um, Carlisle, Esme, would you both like to come with Amy and me to my study to discuss some things?" asked Jordan.

"Of course," Said Esme, as they left all of us alone.

The second they were gone, Nicole jumped up. Her hair looked as if it was on fire and her eyes menacing.

Raven and Ashley also stood up. Raven's eyes turned bright green and vines started to grown up her arms. Ashley's eyes turned ocean blue and her hair was floating around her like she was underwater.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Getting payback," which was all the answer I needed.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. Nicole conjured a fireball and threw it at Alice. Vines started climbing Rosalie's body, pinning her arms to her body. Ashley had Edward in a swirling vortex of water. He tries to fight but couldn't stop it.

It was chaos. Jasper was trying to defend himself and Alice from Niki. Emmett was trying, but to no avail, to free Rosalie. This caused him to be pinned to the wall by a boulder. Ashley was trying to tire or drown Edward, but he was resilient.

I just huddled on the couch, quietly screaming stop, but they didn't hear me.

Then, something inside of me snapped. Finally all those years of hanging around with Rae and Niki wore off on me. I was tired of always giving in and being the one weak one in need of protecting.

I stood up.

"STOP!" I screamed. A blast of wind pinned Rae, Niki, and Ashley to one wall and the Cullen's to the other.

"What is wrong with all of you? You're acting like children! So what if I can't love anymore. So what if I constantly feel like I have a hole instead of a heart? It's not your problem that the love of my life left me!" I screamed.

"But..." Raven began.

"I don't care that you couldn't bear to see me or Edward depressed! You could've ignored it! So don't play that card. Now will all of you behave or will I have to make you experience category 5 hurricane winds?" I seethed.

They all shook their heads meekly.

"Good." Now I rounded on Edward. "Before you talk to me, you listen to this." I tossed him a CD.

"You three," I said glaring, "March yourselves over there and apologize to them." Raven, Ashley, and Nicole hesitated.

"Now." I said. That made them move.

"I am leaving for a brief meeting with a hotel room. Behave or else. And yes, I will be back in time for Saturday. Until then, I bid you adieu." I said as I walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: end part uno of chapter 5. I hope that you all liked it.. I will be needing your opinions soon on several matters. So pay attention! I want a lot of reviews before I post the second half. I got 322 hits on my last chapter and only about 15 reviews! Start reviewing you lazy people! Or else. starts sharpening swords in corner while laughing manically. Also, has anyone noticed what is going on with Emmett and Raven?

Please don't make me cry!

Please don't make me sad!

Please just review!

It's not that bad!


	7. Conversations and Chaos part 2

**A/N:** I have decided to update. Yes, those of you who haven't updated yet, better thank those lovely people who did review and made me all giddy with excitement. I haven't been this happy in a long time, well ever since they made me stop taking the happy pills (shudders). Anywho... I will have a righteous time writing up the other half. Yes, righteous, got a problem with that? 

I just want to thank: _StupidLamb,Blueyedbabe, GoodyGoody23, Katchelle87, kyasurin15, gilmorepassion14, Angelfire511, vanilla me vampire, socksE-B4ev, Jen Fitz, xxElekaNamenxx, ILuvEdwardCullen, starslaugh, twilightslove, ridiculouskopec, Linnea Leitner(my all time fave reviewer who gave me great writing tips), mimigril, JaY, and silvershadowkittie _

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue

Chapter 5 part deux (two) 

Edward's POV

All of their powers are amazing! I don't envy anyone who has to fight them!

Jordan, Amy, Carlisle, and Esme went upstairs to talk. I tried to read Carlisle's thoughts, but all I got was a headache. He was going through thousands of books in his head.

The next thing I knew, Nicole is up and ready to fight along with Raven and Ashley. Bella was just as shocked as we were.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella asked.

"Getting payback," was all I heard.

"NO!" Bella shouted, but it was a second too late.

Nicole threw a fireball at Alice while vines grew up Rosalie's body.

Suddenly, all I could see was water. I was in what looked to be a tunnel that was closing in on tunnel;. I tried to fight it or break free but it had no affect (or effect?) on it.

I couldn't see Bella huddled in the corner, but I could fell it. I fought harder, but my strength was fading.

"STOP!" Bella screamed. Ashley, Nicole, and Raven were pinned to one wall and my and I to the other. 

"What is wrong with all of you? You're acting like children! So what if I can't love anymore. So what if I constantly feel like I have a hole instead of a heart? It's not your problem that the love of my life left me!" she screamed.

"But..." Raven began.

"I don't care that you couldn't bear to see me or Edward depressed! You could've ignored it! So don't play that card. Now will all of you behave or will I have to make you experience category 5 hurricane winds?" she seethed, I have never seen her this angry.

We all shook our heads meekly.

"Good." Now she rounded on me. "Before you talk to me, you listen to this." She tossed me a CD. It was blank, what was this about?

"You three," she said glaring. "March yourselves over there and apologize to them. Raven, Ashley, and Nicole hesitated.

"Now." She said. That made them move.

"I am leaving for a brief meeting with a hotel room. Behave or else and yes, I will be back in time for Saturday. Until then, I bid you adieu." She said as she walked out the door.

We were all too shocked to move. All I did was stare dumbly at the CD she gave me. All I kept thinking was "I hope she comes back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I jumped in my car and gunned the engine.

I don't know how long I was driving, maybe five hours, before my phone started ringing. I expected them to call a lot sooner, but they probably didn't take me seriously. I'd show them.

I reached over, picked up the phone, and removed the battery causing it to fall silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I reached Dublin around 10pm. I drove until I found the nearest and cheapest hotel.

When I walked in, there was a man at the front desk, typical.

I walked up to him and flashed him my best smile. He looked stunned and his eyes kept wandering and stopping on my chest. I mentally cringed.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

"How may I help you?" he asked in an attempt at a smooth, deep, masculine voice. It didn't work since he was like 17.

"one of your best rooms please." I said.

"Ok and for how many nights will you need it?"

"Five please."

"Right away ma'am." After signing me in, he said, "Just follow Mark here, to your room."

"Thank you." I aid and walked away.

Mark also seemed to have a fascination with my chest. I swear it makes me want to snap my fingers in front of his face and say "my face is up here."

"203 here's your room Ms. ..." "Brown." "Miss Brown"

I slipped him a $20 as he walked out the door.

The room was pretty mice for something that I had paid in cash for. I didn't was them to find me. I always carry $1000 cash in my wallet. Seriously.

What am I going to do for five days? In Dublin?

I checked the date, it was Halloween! Yay! I got into my car and drove to the nearest video store. I rented "A Nightmare Before Christmas" by Tim Burton. It was my all time fave movie. It was perfect for Christmas _and_ Halloween. 

I drove back to the hotel and popped the movie into the TV. This was how I spent one and a half of my five days...watching Halloween movies.

It was around 1:00 on the fourth day. I had just gotten back from shopping. Yes, now I love shopping, but not as much as Raven or Alice. 

I had nothing better to do, so I turned my cell phone back on and checked my messages. 

I had 100 voicemails on my phone. What the heck?

Let's see: 25 from Raven, 3 from Jordan, 1 from Nicole, 40 from Alice, 5 from Amy, 5 from Ashley, and 28 from Edward.

I scrolled to the most recent.

Raven: "Bella, we are SO sorry! Jordan, and by Jordan I mean Amy, opened up a can of whoop ass on us! I feel terrible and so does Niki and Ashley! Please come home."

Alice: "Bella! Get home immediately! Everyone is in chaos! No one can trace you and I can't get a vision of you! Edward's a wreck! If you don't come home, you'll shop with me non-stop forever!"

Edward: "Bella, I listened to the CD. I had no idea. Forgive me. I miss you so much, I ache in my heart. I love you. Come home when you're ready."

Rae's and Alice's messages I can handle, but Edward's was different. It wasn't demanding or angry. It makes me love him all the more. Damn him!

Who should I call? Alice? No, she'll squeal. Raven? Maybe. Niki? Definitely not. Edward? Hmm...no. I think that I shall call Raven, all I can do is hope that she is alone and has her mind block up.

I went to the bathroom to make the call because the only reason they haven't come to Dublin and dragged me back is that I am able to block visions of me from Alice. The bathroom, is in case my mind-block weakens a bit.

Ring. Ring.

"Raven? It's Bella."

"Bella, you need to get back ASAP!"

"Why? I'll be back tomorrow for the Club."

"Well, you see, EdwardisonarampageandJordanisgoingtokillme!"

"Ok, how does this affect me?"

"He's going to kill someone!"

"Right, here's the plan. Can you get Edward to the Club around ten tomorrow night? Great, put Alice on, but make sure Edward is far away."

"He's hunting. How did you know Alice was here?"

"My sixth sense. Now put her on!" 

"Ok ok, sheesh"

"Hey Bella! Where are you? I can't see anything!" said Alice.

"Hey Alice. I'm away . I have a mind-block up. Now listen."

2 hours later**(try to imagine that French guy from Spongebob Squarepants for the 2 hr. thing)**

"Got it Alice?"

"Yep!" she said brightly.

"Ok, see ya then!" and I hung up.

Wow, I never realized how much I missed talking to Alice.

Ok, now to get ready for tomorrow. Or?

I'm going to sit her and sing along to "A Nightmare Before Christmas"! YAY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV

"Until the, I bid you adieu." Bella said before she marched out the door,

We all heard her drive off, still in shock when:

"What the hell is going on down here?" an outraged and mortified Jordan yelled at us, but mainly at me.

Damn, I didn't think he could hear us. I am so dead.

"No, wait, don't answer that. I already know." said Amy in a "you'll wish Jordan had gotten you first" voice.

"Raven, Nicole, and Ashley all thought that now was the perfect time to seek revenge on Edward for what he did to Bella. So you all attacked the Cullens while Carlisle, Esme, Jordan, and I were busy upstairs. Meanwhile, Bella is having a nervous breakdown in the corner, unnoticed by any of you. She then snaps, breaks up the fight and leaves. For all we know, she might never come back. Good job. Bravo" Amy ranted.

"Damn. We really screwed up didn't we?" I asked.

"Ya, we did. We're really really sorry. It's just we all love Bella so much." said Ashley.

Nicole said nothing. She never admits she's wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next three and a half days, we all called Bella repeatedly, but she never answered since she had turned her phone off.

According to Alice, Edward was freaking out. He was angry at Alice, angry at us, and angry at himself. What a pity party!

"Damn it Bella! Answer the phone!" I was in my room, trying to bore holes through the ceiling with my eyes when My Chemical Romance's 'Welcome to the Black Parade' started playing.

"Raven." I answered.

"Raven? It's Bella."

"Bella, you need to get back ASAP!"

"Why? I'll be back tomorrow for the Club."

"Well, you see, EdwardisonarampageandJordanisgoingtokillme!"

"Ok, how does this affect me?"

"He's going to kill someone!"

"Right, here's the plan. Can you get Edward to the Club around ten tomorrow night? Great, put Alice on, but make sure Edward is far away."

"He's hunting. How did you know Alice was here?"

"My sixth sense. Now put her on!" 

"Ok ok, sheesh"

Then I handed the phone to Alice who was extremely close to literally bouncing off the walls.

I wish I knew what Bella said to Alice, but Alice wouldn't tell me.

Now, how to get Edward to the Club? I'll ask Alice.

"Hey Al?" she flinched. Score 1 for me.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to get Eddie to the Club without him knowing anything?"

"Leave it to me." She said, as she grinned evilly.

"Ok. Want to shop?"

"Sure."

And we linked arms as we skipped out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I had about an eight hour drive ahead of me. Great. I checked out of the hotel. Thank god a woman was there instead of that child.

I hoped into my car, put on the radio and drove home. 

I was about a half hour away from our house so I decided to give Rae a call.

Ring. Ring. Ri- "Raven." she said when she picked up.

"Hey Rae. I'm about a half hour away. Is everything set?"

"Yep. See you then!"

"Tootles." I said as I hung up.

Just then "Welcome to the Black Parade" by MCR came on the radio. **(she has HD radio incase you were wondering and yes I love this song!) **I started to sing to it.

_When I was a young boy my father took me into the city_

_  
to see a marching band_

_  
He said 'Son when you grow up, would you be, the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?'_

_  
He said 'Will you, defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?_

_  
Because one day I'll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer to join the Black Parade.'_

_  
WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY, MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY_

_  
TO SEE A MARCHING BAND!_

_  
HE SAID 'SON WHEN YOU GROW UP, WOULD YOU BE, THE SAVIOUR OF THE BROKEN, THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED!'_

_  
Sometimes I get the feeling_

_  
She's watching over me_

_  
And other times I feel like I should go_

_  
And through it all; the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets_

_  
And when you come we watch you want to know_

_  
We'll carry on_

_  
We'll carry on_

_  
and though you're singing, god believe me_

_  
Your memory will carry on_

_  
You'll carry on_

_  
And in my heart I can't contain it_

_  
The end of world is waiting_

_  
Your romances you reel in from decimated dreams_

_  
Your misery and hate will kill us all!_

_  
So paint it black and take it back_

_  
And let's shout aloud at prayer!_

_  
Defy unto the end we hear the call!_

_  
So carry on_

_  
We'll carry on_

_  
and though your singing, god believe me_

_  
Your memory will carry on_

_  
And carry on_

_  
And though you're broken and defeated_

_  
Your weary widow marches_

_  
On and on we carry through the fears_

_  
Disappointed faces of your peers_

_  
Take a look at me_

_  
Cause I could not care at all_

_  
Do or die_

_  
You'll never make me_

_  
Because I won't_

_  
You'll never take my heart_

_  
And though they try_

_  
They'll never break me_

_  
They want it all_

_  
They wanna break this heart_

_  
I won't explain_

_  
Or say I'm sorry_

_  
I'm not ashamed_

_  
I'm gonna show my scar_

_  
Give the chair_

_  
Now while I'm broken_

_  
Listen here!_

_  
And listen to me!_

_I'm just a man,_

_  
I'm not a hero_

_  
Just a boy_

_  
Now let him sing this song_

_  
I'm just a man_

_  
I'm not a hero_

_  
I don't care_

_  
We'll carry on_

_  
We'll carry on_

_  
And though you're singing, god believe me_

_  
Your memory will carry on_

_  
You'll carry on_

_  
And though you're broken and defeated_

_  
Your weary widow marches on!_

_  
Do or die_

_  
You'll never make me_

_  
Because I won't_

_  
You'll never take my heart_

_  
And though they try_

_  
They'll never break me_

_  
They want it all_

_  
They wanna break this heart_

_  
Do or die_

_  
You'll never make me_

_  
Because I won't_

_  
You'll never take my heart_

_  
And though they try_

_  
They'll never break me_

_  
They want it all_

_  
They wanna break this heart_

I finally got home and parked the car when Raven, Nicole and Ashley jumped into it.

"Whoa, hold on. Where are we going?" I yelled at them.

"Shopping. It's already 6:00! We have only four hours until we have to be at the Club. Drive Woman! We are wasting valuable time!" a near hysterical Raven ranted.

We had this tradition that on the night of our performance at the Club, we would buy our outfits and get ready that day.

I drove into the mall parking lot. We all got out and walked into the first store we saw, Hot Topic.

Raven went through and grabbed about thirty different outfits for us. She is like Alice's clone when it comes to shopping. 

First it was Nicole because she tends to sneak off while we try things on.

She settled on black torn jeans with a chain belt that dangled. She also has a red halter top that looked great on her, along with a green ribbon on her wrist and black dangle earrings. Lastly she had black converse that had stars on them.

After Hot Topic we went to many other stores including Gucci, Chanel, etc.

Ashley got a blue scarf for her hair. She is wearing black leather pants, wedge boots, blue hoop earrings, and a blue strapless top.

Raven had a purple scarf to twist through her hair. Black leather pants, purple healed boots, purple hoop earrings, a purple off the shoulder shirt with a huge white belt for her pants.

I had white Gucci sunglasses to push my hair back from my face, diamond hoop earrings, black healed boots up to my knees and a mid-thigh white halter dress with black embroidery.

We all looked hott, if I do say so myself.

Time for the spa. After this we went to the show. 

I hope Edward likes it. I hope we can still get together. Is it even possible?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Here is the fifth chapter for "A Second Chance for Love". I hope that you all liked it! Now to answer some of the questions and concerns that people have.

1. Yes Bella and Edward will get together. I mean it's like blasphemy if they don't.

2. They are going to the Club that Jordan and Raven own since the band they are in, The Vamps, performs every Saturday.

So if any of you have any clubbing songs for me, I would love to hear them. I'm thinking Fergilicious by Fergie as one of them.

Thank you all! And for those of you who haven't reviewed... I have my swords ready for your necks! MUHAHA! Jk...or am I? 

Please don't make me cry!

Please don't make me sad!

Please just review!

It's not that bad! 


	8. You Better Read this!

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! Listen, I really need your guys' opinions!!! I need need need to know what you guys think on this subject:

1.) Should Emmett and Rosalie stay together? Rosalie and Raven hate each other and Rosalie leaves?

2.) Should it be Emmett and Raven instead (like I was planning)? Rosalie would leave and be like evil.

3.) Should Rosalie leave at all? Cause she's just not one of my favorite characters and is the easiest one to get rid of.

I need to know cause this will effect the next chapter! If you want me to update any faster, you will review to this cause I can't decide this on my own. One person already said no to Emmett and Raven.

I really need your opinions!!!!!!!!

Review or Die! lol.


	9. Parties and a Message

**A/N:** I have decided to update without further delay. I'm really sorry for not getting this up sooner! It's just that my b-day was this week and I've had so much homework as well!! So please don't kill me!!!! Anyway...on to more important matters. Emmett and Rosalie will stay together. Are you happy?? Thanks for shattering my dreams all of you!!!! Nah, just kidding. I also thank _Blueyedbabe_ for her suggestion that Raven will get a really hott guy, though who this guy is you'll have to wait.

Without further adieu, I give the chapter!

Disclaimer: 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

When we arrived at the Club, there was already a huge line at the door. Since Raven and Jordan both own Club Ice, we just walked up to the door.

Ben, the bouncer, winked at us on our way in before Rae remembered something.

"Hey Benny-Boo? The Cullens are back and are coming to the Club tonight. Please be nice and let them in unharmed." said Raven sweetly.

"Sure Raven-Baven, but only if you tell Melanie and Bella's ok with it." he said sweetly back. Ben was the only one of us who could give Raven horrible nicknames. He was around 7'2", brown hair in a shag and had more muscle than Emmett. He was like my older brother. He and everyone else here are like my family and know about Edward.

"Sure Ben-Jen." Replied Raven as we walked in. Ashley, Nicole, and I were laughing hysterically after that.

"Right, first things first." Raven said as she marched off towards to what looked like a wall and passed through it.

This is the security area of the Club that was so protected that if you didn't have clearance, the guards would kill you first ask questions later.

We walked down a burgundy hallway that had golden chandeliers and locked doors placed periodically down the hallway. It appeared welcoming.

Rae, Nicole, Ashley, and I reached a hallway and separated. Raven was going to get updates on the Club. Nicole was going to get the instruments and set up. Ashley was going to help Amy at the bar, while I was going to see Melanie.

Let me describe Melanie for you. She was around 5'2", had curly brown hair just past her shoulders and a few freckles on her face. She drank animal blood. If you didn't know her she had attitude. If you were brought in to see her, since she is head of security, she was your worst nightmare. If you were her close friend, she was the greatest friend to have.

I came up to her office and knocked on the door. Then this metal hand came out from the wall and ripped out a hair and scanned it.

"Access granted." said a pre-recorded female voice.

"Have a nice day Isabella Marie Swan." it said as I walked in.

"Ow! What was that for?" I said as I massaged my scalp.

"Nothin' much, just thought it would be something fun to put it." Melanie replied.

"Whatever. Listen. The Cullens are coming the Club, could you brief everyone about it?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure. No problem." She said as she leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk.

"Now you listen here. Wait what? Why aren't you arguing with me?" I asked unnerved.

"Why should I? If this is what you want then ok, I won't stop you." She said innocently.

"Ok." I said slowly. Something bad's gonna happen.

"I'll just go then."

"Bye-bye now."

I was officially freaked out. Melanie is way worse than Raven when it comes to this type of stuff.

I left the security until and checked the time on my cell, 10:50 pm. Okay, we have ten minutes till we have to perform.

Just then these balloons fell from the ceiling and the Chicken Dance started playing as I walked onto the stage to join Rae, Ashley, and Niki.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The one and only Cullens have arrived! Who are they you might ask. They are the family that left" a spotlight appeared on me while I was adjusting my mic, "Bella here to die." Said an announcer type voice shouted for all the vampires in the Club. This of course caused all the vampires to move in a hostile manner towards the shocked and frightened Cullens.

"But wait!" the voice said again, "Bella has forgiven them and invited them here. So you can't hurt them." It said when they still didn't relax.

"Raven!" I shrieked in outrage, but was cut off by the announcer/soon-to-be-dead-man.

"Now, put your un-dead hands together for the Vamps!"

I'll get her later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

Alice has been annoying us to Club Ice on Saturday! She bribed us by saying that she saw us go and that Bella would be there. So, of course, we have to go.

The good thing was that Alice already went shopping. I'm wearing white shirt and black pants apparently.

She told all of us this on Saturday at 6:00 pm! Rosalie freaked.

When we got there, there was already a huge line but Alice just waltzed to a rather intimidating bounced. I tried to read his mind, but was blocked. Why does everyone have a mind block?

"Hi, we're friends of Bella's. She told us to talk to you." Said Alice. How does she know?

"Ya. Just go in." he sounded like he didn't want to do whatever Bella said.

Just then these balloons fell from the ceiling and the Chicken Dance started playing right when Bella walked onto the stage to join Raven, Ashley, and Nicole.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The one and only Cullens have arrived! Who are they you might ask. They are the family that left" a spotlight appeared on Bella, "Bella here to die." Said an announcer type voice shouted for all the vampires in the Club. This of course caused all the vampires to move in a hostile manner towards us. We were a little freaked out.

"But wait!" the voice said again, "Bella has forgiven them and invited them here. So you can't hurt them." It said when they still didn't relax. Thank God! I thought they were going to kill us! Emmett's tough, but not that though.

We all just slid into the booth closest to us and enjoyed the show.

"Now, put your un-dead hands together for the Vamps!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

We went to our places. I adjusted my guitar and moved the mic. The whole time I was trying not to glance over to where _he_ was sitting.

"Are you ready to party?" I shouted.

"Ya!" the audience shouted back.

"Well, then here we go!" I shouted excitedly.

Our first song was 4ever by the Veronicas.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got all the plans for tonight  
But I don't really care _

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they wanna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
so Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

Come on baby we aint gonna live Forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last Forever  
last Forever...(echoes)

Then we did Fall Behind Me by the Donnas.

_I can't believe she bought it  
She got too close and she caught it  
Had a point but she forgot it _

When you skip steps on the way up  
The gaps have a way of catching up  
And you can't cover that with make-up

You're gonna fall behind me  
You're gonna cry and beg for mercy  
'Cause you're not ready baby  
And you got nothin' on me

(And you got nothin' on me)

Now that I'm getting to know her  
Part of me wants to show her  
Who she's really screwing over

'Cause she's got nothin' real  
Taking everything that she can steal  
Just like it was her last meal

_You're gonna fall behind me_

_You're gonna cry and beg for mercy_

'_Cause you're not ready baby_

_And you got nothin' on me_

_You're gonna fall behind me_

_You're gonna cry and beg for mercy_

'_Cause you're not ready baby_

_And you got nothin' on me _

(And you got nothin' on me)

How long is she gonna be around ?  
How long do we have to watch her dumb it down ?  
'Cause when it's cheap it fades fast  
How long does she think it's gonna last ?

_You're gonna fall behind me_

_You're gonna cry and beg for mercy_

'_Cause you're not ready baby_

_And you got nothin' on me  
_

_You're gonna fall behind me_

_You're gonna cry and beg for mercy_

'_Cause you're not ready baby_

_And you got nothin' on me _

And you got nothin' on me  
And you got nothin' on me  
And you got nothin' on me  
And you got nothin' on me

People were already going crazy.

Our last song was Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence. For this song, my eyes met Edward's the whole time.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind _

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

So don't cry to me

_If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind _

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind

The crowd erupted into applause. Rae, Niki, and I swung our guitars around to our back while Ashley stood up and bowed.

To Edward's shocked face I just smirked, smug at finally upstaging him.

Rae and I were thirsty so we walked to the bar for a drink.

"Great show guys! Can't wait for the second act." Amy said as she gave us our martinis.

"You're dead." I chocked out with the last of my drink.

"What?" Raven exclaimed as she finished her drink. "What did I do?"

"oh, so the Chicken Dance thing wasn't your idea?"

"NO!"

"Then whose was it?"

"Melanie."

"Are you kidding? No, wait, scratch that. No one blames her for anything unless they're suicidal or telling the truth."

"Duh."

"Don't you duh me!"

By now we were in the middle of the dance floor. Again, the guys were staring at our chests and again our faces are up here.

I looked at Raven,

"Ready?"

"Hit it." She replied as we leaped onto the bar.

Right then Respect by Pink started playing.

**(Bella's lines are bold, **_Raven's lines are italic, _and **_Bella and Raven are bold and italic)_**

_1 and 2 and 3 and 4  
This my rap song  
_  
**1-2-3-4  
I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face **

Pick up lines like "What's your sign" won't get  
you anyplace  
When me and all my girls go walking down the  
street  
It seems we can't go anywhere without a car that  
goes "Beep-beep"

Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin'  
unconditionally  
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?  
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free  
Now, now, now,

**Hey ladies**  
_(Yeah!)_  
**Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
**_(Yeah!)_  
**Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free**

_Mirror on the wall, damn I sure look fine  
I can't blame those horny boys, I would make me  
mine  
When I pass you in a club, "Ooh, lala!" you gasp  
Back up boy, I ain't your toy, or your piece of  
ass _

Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin'  
unconditionally  
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?  
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free  
Now, now, now

_Hey ladies_  
**(Yeah!)  
**Let 'em know it ain't easy  
_R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
_**(Yeah!)  
**_Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free _

**Hey ladies  
(Yeah!)  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
(Yeah!)  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free  
**  
_No jealousy, no envy girls, c'mon, let's work it  
out  
No freebies in the limousine, that's not what its  
about  
_**Let 'em know there's work to do, give it up he  
won't call you  
Respect is just a minimum, go on girl and get you  
some  
**  
**_1-2-3-4_**

**Hey ladies  
**_(Yeah!)  
_**Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
**_(Yeah!)  
_**Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free  
**  
_Hey ladies  
_**(Yeah!)**_  
Let 'em know it ain't easy  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Let's come togeta'  
Sista's  
_**(Yeah!)**_  
Its time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free_

**Let's come together  
**_C'mon girls let's work it out  
_**Let's come together**  
_We'll show them what we're talkin' bout  
Let's come together  
C'mon girls let's work it out  
_**Let's come together  
Let's come together  
Let's come together**  
**_Nothin' good comes for free_**

We jumped down to a round of applause.

I saw Raven slip Jordan a list of songs.

First up was Fergilicious followed by Beep by PCD, Wait a Minute by PCD, and many more.

The whole time Raven and I were dancing with these guys who we didn't even know and let's just say our dancing wasn't something you wouldn't go home and show your mom. Edward was so jealous.

Time for us to perform again. We play at 10 pm and 2 am.

No one was really paying attention, so we had Jordan cut off the music for right when we started playing.

Cherry Lips by Garbage

_She gave you everything she had  
But she was young and dumb  
She just turned 21  
She didn't have to hang around  
So when the shit came down why she was nowhere to be found  
This life can turn a good girl bad  
She was the sweetest thing that you had ever seen _

You're so such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm  
Of an emotional landslide  
In physical terms

With your cherry lips and golden curls  
You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past  
And in your hot pants and high heels  
They could not believe that such a body was for real  
It seemed like rainbows would appear  
Whenever you came here the clouds would disappear  
Because you look just like a girl  
Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast

_You're so such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm  
Of an emotional landslide  
In physical terms  
_

_You hold a candle in your heart (go baby go go)  
You shine the light on hidden parts (go baby go go)  
You make the whole world wanna dance (go baby go go)  
You bought yourself a second chance _

Go baby go go, we're right behind you  
Go baby go go, yeah, we're looking at you  
Go baby go go, oh ,we're right behind you  
Go baby go baby, yeah, we're right behind you  
Go baby go baby, oh, we're right behind you  
Go baby go baby, yeah, we're looking at you  
Go baby go baby, oh, we're right behind you  
Go baby go baby, yeah, we're looking at you

You hold a candle in your heart (go baby go go)  
You shine the light on hidden parts (go baby go go)  
You make the whole world wanna dance (go baby go go)  
You bought yourself a second chance

Go baby go baby go, delicate boy  
Go baby go baby go, in the hysterical realm  
Go baby go baby go, of an emotional landslide  
Go baby go baby go, in physical terms  
Go baby go go, go

Yeah, we're looking at you  
Go baby go go, oh, we're right behind you

Why Do You Love Me by Garbage

_I'm no barbie doll  
I'm not your baby girl  
I've done ugly things and I have made mistakes  
And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines  
I am rotten to my core if they're to be believed  
So what if I'm no baby bird hanging upon your every word?  
Nothing ever smells of roses that rises out of mud _

Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me

You're not some baby boy  
Why you acting so surprised  
You're sick of all the rules  
Well I'm sick of all your lies  
Now I've held back a wealth of shit, I think I'm gonna choke  
I'm standing in the shadows with the words stuck in my throat  
Does it really come as a surprise when I tell you I don't feel good?  
Nothing ever came from nothing man  
Oh man, ain't that the truth

Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it, I do it again

I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine  
I have no proof but I think that I'm right  
And you've still got the most beautiful face  
It just makes me sad most of the time

I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it again  
I get back up and I do it, I do it again  
Do it again  
Do it again  
Do it again

Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me  
Why do you love me

Bleed Like Me by Garbage was the last one.

_Avalanche is sullen and too thin  
She starves herself to rid herself of sin  
And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin  
And she says:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me _

Chris is all dressed up and acting coy  
Painted like a brand new Christmas toy  
He's trying to figure out if he's a girl or he's a boy  
He says:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me

Doodle takes Dad's scissors to her skin  
And when she does relief comes setting in  
While she hides the scars she's making underneath her pretty clothes  
She sings:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me

Therapy is Speedie's brand new drug  
Dancing with the devil's past has never been too fun  
It's better off than trying to take a bullet from a gun  
And she cries:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me

JT gets all fucked up in some karaoke bar  
After two drinks he's a loser after three drinks he's a star  
Getting all nostalgic as he sings "I Will Survive"  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
Oh, c'mon baby can you bleed like me

You should see my scars  
You should see my scars  
You should see my scars  
You should see my scars

And try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Just try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend

You should see my scars  
You should see my scars

**(A/N: I just want to say sorry if any of the language offended anyone)**

And again, the crowd went crazy. We just bowed and walked off of the stage.

Rae and I went back to dance, but not before visiting Edward.

We sauntered over to the table.

"So, whaddya think?"

"Amazing."

"Awesome. Ow!"

"Nice, I guess."

"Wonderful."

"Stupendous."

"Cool."

"Beautiful."

I would've been blushing if I still could, Raven just look smug.

"Well, Bella and I are going to dance. You can join if you want. Hope you enjoy the rest of your time here!" said Rae as she dragged me across the floor.

We hottened up the dance floor, as usual.

I had been dancing with some guy and didn't notice that we were getting closer and closer to the door and farther and farther away from Rae and the others. I wasn't worried in any case. If he got my past Ben, which is highly doubtful, I could just use my powers to get to safety.

Next thing I know the guy grabs my arm and covers my mouth with his hand.

"Do as I say and no one gets hurt." He said.

It took me a minute to realize that time had stopped. He let me go.

"What did you do?" I gasped.

"Froze time and if you want them all alive, you will follow me peacefully." He told me.

I nodded meekly.

He led me to his car and pushed me onto the backseat when it clicked: he's gonna rape me.

"Ah, I have a message for you from my mistress, but I can have a little fun first." He grinned lustfully down at me, causing me to shudder which only made him grin more.

He ripped open my shirt. I kicked him in the chest and tried to run but he caught me.

"Ah ah ah." He tsked.

"I'm not done with you."

I fought like a tiger to get free, but he was stronger. With the last of my energy I screamed, "EDWARD!" and collapsed completely spent.

"Give up? Good girl." He said before a punch sent him flying.

"Bella, are you alright?" asked an extremely worried Edward.

I guess that he accidentally let go of time while he fought with me, setting Edward free.

"I'm fine. Edward look out!" I shouted.

Edward just barely missed the punch that was aimed right at him.

I crawled out of the car and crept silently past the fight to lean on then slide down the wall to rest.

I saw Edward freeze mid-punch and screamed.

My captor looked over to while I was sitting and ran over.

"My mistress's message: You're running out of time." He whispered in my ear before he ran off. It finally clicked. Victoria.

No. No. No. No. This cannot be happening!" I wailed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Edward as he pulled me onto his lap.

I told him everything but Victoria.

"Shhhh. Everything's going to be ok." Edward whispered soothingly as he rocked me back and forth. I felt so fragile, like one word would break me.

"No it's not. I've been so mean to you! All I've been doing is focusing on my pain not yours. I love you and I've been treating you like crap." I wailed and hid my face in my hands.

Edward pulled my hands away and made me look at him.

"You love me after everything I've done?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Can you love me?"

"I never stopped." He bent his face to mine and kissed me sweetly. Oh how I missed this.

I just sat there as Edward, my only love, rocked me and sang Ever the Same by Rob Thomas to me.

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now _

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same

We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same(Ever the same)

Sometime during this, I passed out with a smile on my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice's POV

I was dancing with Jasper, when I saw Bella walk out with this guy. She looked upset.

I saw Edward head towards them when he froze and I went to go help him when I realized I couldn't move either.

When I could move again, Edward was gone and so was Bella and that guy. I started to feel the beginnings of a vision coming, so I froze.

Vision:

_Edward and that guy started fighting. Meanwhile Bella crawled over to the wall and collapses._

_Edward was about to punch the guy when he froze. Bella screamed and the guy looked towards Bella with a menacing look in his eye._

End Vision

I grabbed Jasper and stole Emmett and Raven from their dance partners and dragged them outside.

When we got there, I had filled them in and we were ready to fight, we found Edward rocking a sleeping Bella. All he did was put a finger to his lips and pick her up.

"Get the others, I'll take her home." Edward said quietly.

"Ok." I said as I ushered everyone inside the Club.

I filled in the rest of my family, Jordan, Amy, Ashley, and Nicole. The Sparks' and Nicole looked tense and scared when I mentioned his power and fascination with Bella. It was as if they were expecting it.

Everyone got into their cars. Jordan had to make a pit stop to tell Melanie that she was in charge.

When we got to the house, we saw the last person we expected standing on the porch waiting for us with an anxious expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** here is the next chapter in A Second Chance for Love. I hope that you all enjoyed it! Sorry for all the song lyrics , but they were really important. Sorry about any grammar mistakes!

BTW: Victoria's power is that she can prevent any vampire from using their powers and use them as her own. This is why Bella couldn't fly away.

Thank you for reading!

Please don't make me cry!

Please don't make me sad!

Please just review!

It's not that bad!


	10. Playtime and Still More Questions part 1

**A/N:** Hello all! I am very mad at my computer because apparently it has deleted all of my previous chapters that I had saved along with solitaire! Damn you! Lol. I am going to be out of town all next week, except CHRISTMAS DAY, so I won't be able to update at all. I just wanted to give you all a present by giving you guys the first part of chapter 7.

P.S.

I am very disappointed in the number of reviews I got for the last chapter!

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

As I was driving Bella back to her house, I glanced over at her sleeping form. I didn't think it was possible for us to sleep, but Bella has the tendency to do the impossible.

"Edward."

I looked over, but she was still asleep. I smirked. It's nice to know that something's never change.

I parked the car and carried her up to her room. I didn't want to leave her dressed like this, but I wasn't about to change her clothes, so I just removed her boots.

When I walked down the stairs I saw everyone on one side of the room and…Aro on the other. What is he doing here? Without a guard?

"Ah, good morning Carlisle." Aro said as I joined the others and Alice snuck off upstairs to change Bella into more comfortable clothes.

"Good morning to you too Aro. May I ask what brings you here, on a visit?" asked Carlisle.

"Business." Everyone tensed. Alice came back and joined the group.

Just then we all heard a small yawn followed by a crash from upstairs.

"I'm ok." Said a small voice.

We all tried to hide smiles, as Bella came down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes to my room. How did I get here?

Then I remembered. I told Edward that I love him. Do I? Yes. Do I trust him? Undoubtingly. Will he leave me again? No.

Great. Now that's settled. Let's go see everyone.

I yawned and got up, only to have a heart-to-heart with the floor.

"I'm ok." I said meekly. I haven't tripped in 100 years.

I walked downstairs to a strange site: the Cullens, Jordan, Amy, Ash, Nicole, and Rae on one side, Carlisle in the middle, and someone on the other side. He moved into the light and I saw who it was.

"DADDY!" I yelled and ran into Aro's open arms.

"My little Bell-Bell." He said as he held me close.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

"Daddy?" asked Raven, the moment ruiner, in disbelief.

"Well, um, yeah." I said.

"What makes you so special?" said a clearly jealous Rosalie.

"I took care of her when no one else would." Said Aro affectionately.

"Come, sit down, stay for a while." I said as I led everyone to the seats.

"Spill." Said Emmett eagerly.

"Alright. I met Aro in those 15 years before I met Rae and Jordan. I was depressed and didn't want to live anymore, so I went to Volterra. I was shown right in to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I paused for a breath then continued. "They turned down my request to end my life because of my powers, beauty, and the fact that Aro was fond of me already. He spent the next several years with me and soon we developed a father-daughter relationship. I had no one to turn to after the Cullens left. I could tell Aro anything." At this I smiled up at him and he squeezed my shoulders. "I felt like I was home. He let me call him daddy and I called the other two: Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius. They were like the uncles that give you presents in secret. Jane, Alec, and I never got along; I think that they were jealous. After staying with the Volturi for a while, I went back to my cabin. I stayed there until I met Jordan and Raven." I finished my tale and looked around the room.

Most faces were shocked or in awe. Raven looked angry that I didn't tell her any of this. Mental note: don't go anywhere alone.

"So…ya. Is anyone going to say anything?" I said into the awkward silence.

"Umm, cool?" said Jordan in an attempt to lift the tension. I smiled at his to show my gratitude.

"Just for the record, I know that you and Bella are 'together' but that doesn't mean you have my trust and/or approval, Edward. Hurt her again and my men will hunt you down." Said Aro. "So Carlisle, what's new?"

"Not much." Said Carlisle, causing all of us to leave but not before I kissed Aro on the cheek good-bye.

Amy and Alice were going shopping, Rae, Ash, Niki, and I were going to our rooms, and the boys were doing…boy stuff.

I walked into my room. It looked just like a sunset on the walls and my bed; on the ceiling were all the pictures of me and the Sparks, even the Cullens.

I put on a mixed CD. The first song was "It's only Rock 'n' Roll but I like it" by the Stones (Rolling Stones).

I was jumping on my bed, air-guitaring (is that a word?), and banging my head.

I was too busy rockin' out to notice the door open and a camera appear in the opening…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV

Bella better hope that I don't catch her alone anytime soon.

I was in my room: purple and black with posters of my favorite bands all over he walls and clothes all over the floor.

"Crocodile Rock" by Elton John came on. I don't normally listen to this stuff, but I liked it.

I was playing the air-piano and jamming. I had the glasses and everything!

The door opened and an arm held a video camera in the room…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicole's POV

I went into my room of darkness, laugh and die. The walls were black and my bed sheets were blood red. I'm such a cheerful person.

I pulled a CD out from under my pillow, crept to the door to make sure no one was around: empty.

I put the CD in and "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado started to play. I was dancing and dropping it like it was hot.

If only I had been paying better attention to the burly arm **(hint hint)** holding a camera in the doorway…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's POV

I walked into my sky blue and lilac room and pulled out my iPOD to plug into my iHOME.

I don't normally let people see my iPOD because I love it so much.

It was on shuffle, so "My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas came on. Who doesn't dance or at least sing-a-long with this?

A pale arm brought a camera into the room and placed it on a table and left…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett's POV

After Bella finished talking, the quartet went upstairs leaving Edward, Jasper, Jordan, and I alone.

"I have the greatest idea! Let's video tape the girls for blackmail!" I said excitedly, this is going to be fun!

"I don't know. What about Raven and Nicole?" asked Jordan.

"They don't have to find out." Said Jasper.

I put my hand in with Jasper's, Edward's, and Jordan's. we each had our camera and a room: I had Nicole, Jordan had Raven, Jasper had Ashley, and, of course, Edward had Bella.

After we had all placed the cameras in the rooms, we were all cracking up! It was hysterical.

Just then all the music in the rooms was cut off at the same time. We all looked at each other.

"Crap." Was all I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

B R N Ash's POV

"YOU BETTER RUN!" we all said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV

They were videotaping us! Destroy the evidence!

(no cameras were actually harmed in the making of the making of this film.)

The cameras were still smoldering on the floor while we held a council of war.

"Burn them into a crisp!" said Niki.

"Revenge!" screamed Bella.

"Utter annihilation!" screamed Ashley.

"Enhanced football." Was all that I said.

"We challenge the boys to the most holy of men-sports and crush them into the ground!"

"I like it! Destroy their will!" said Nicole maniacally. She made even me nervous!

"Enhanced?" asked Bella skeptically.

"We use our powers, but don't tell them that we will."

"Sweet." Said Ashley, already figuring out a battle plan.

Alice skipped into the room, "I'm in."

"But they didn't do anything to you yet!" whined Bella.

"Remember, I have been with them much longer than you have."

"Oh." Was all that we said together.

We spent the next hour creating plays, with the help of Alice, and blocking our minds.

"And Alice, you will make the winning touchdown, alright?"

"Yep!"

Bella and I led the way to where the boys were cowering and peeing themselves: in the bathroom closet.

"How did they find us?" whispered Emmett to Jordan.

"You forget, I helped to build this house. I know where everything is. Plus, Alice told me." I said nonchalantly.

"Please sign." Said Niki holding a contract out to them.

"Why?" said Edward.

A fireball just missed his head.

"Point taken."

They all signed the paper quickly.

"What did we just sign?" asked Jasper.

"A war-contract. We challenge you to a game of our choosing. If we win, you are our slaves for 5 years. If you win, you aren't our slaves for 5 years. That's it. Any questions? None? Good." I said in a business like manner.

We all turned around to walk away when Bella and I said at the same time,

"By the way, gentlemen, I hope you know this means war!"

And we walked away to get ready for the football game of the century.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **thank you all for reading this installment of A Second Chance for Love. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope that you all liked it! I just saw the movie Pride and Prejudice and all I can say is that I'm in love with the movie and Mr. Darcy! (goes and drools over picture of Mr. Darcy in corner)

**FYI:** the reason why Victoria's power was able to affect Bella was that she can use her power in a 100 mile radius of that person. So you can understand that she was relatively close to Bella.

Thank you for reading!

Please don't make me cry!

Please don't make me sad!

Please just review!

It's not that bad!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!


	11. THE FOOTBALL GAME and stuff part 2

**A/N:** Here is the second part to the chapter!!! I know that the title is different, but it's really important! I want to thank all of you have reviewed, I now that it's Christmas/New Year break, but couldn't you guys review a bit more than you did? It made me very sad!

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue

Chapter 7 part 2

Raven's POV

"Ok, here's what's gonna happen: Ashley, you are sitting out of the game with Esme. Wear your shades to hide your eyes and make the ground around the guys wet.

"Alice, we need you to be near the end zone at all times."

"Bella, you will be disposing of Edward by any means possible." I said as they nodded their heads.

"Nicole, you are going to get rid of Emmett, not literally! I don't care how!"

"And I get Jordan. Whoever finishes first gets Jasper. Got it? Good."

With that, we all put on camouflage capris and tight tops. We had our hair up and black stripes under our eyes.

The guys were out in the yard, waiting.

"Hello boys. We challenge you to a game of football, first to score wins." I said.

"5 against 4?!" said Jordan.

"Ashley isn't playing." said Bella.

"Rules: well, none really. I hope you boys have cups." I said grinning evilly along with Niki, Alice, and Bella. The boys gulped.

We all lined up. The boys got the ball first out of sympathy.

"Hike."

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

We all moved to our assigned jobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

I sauntered over to Edward, making sure he could see my hips and that my shirt was extra tight.

"Edward." I purred. He gulped as I pressed my body up against his.

"Yes?" he said dazed. At that I kissed him passionately. I got him so into the kiss (and my body) that he didn't notice we were in the air until I put him onto one of the tallest trees hanging by his…briefs. Oh my God! I'm in love with a guy who wears briefs!

"Bella! What are you doing?" shouted Edward.

"All is fair in love and war, briefs boy!"

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicole's POV

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

Not literally! Spoil my fun!

"Oh Emmett." I called sweetly.

"Uh oh. Yes Nicole?"

I had a fireball in my hands behind my back.

"Oh nothing." I said as I scorched his pants and a wall of fire came up around him.

"I'm sooo dead." Was all Emmett said.

_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's POV

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

I made sure that the boys were in mud alright.

"Is this allowed?" asked Esme from beside me.

"Yes, we just didn't tell the boys." I said.

Jasper's getting too close to the end zone. I covered him in a ball of water and the ball was carried to Alice.

"Dear, can you do that?"

"Yep!"

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

"Come here new meat." I said to Jordan menacingly.

"Give up now or suffer the consequences."

"Never?" he said trembling.

"I was hoping that you would say that big bro."

Vines held his arms tight while he sank into the ground up to his shoulders.

"Booya."

_So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice's POV

_Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

I caught the ball just as the water dropped it.

All the boys were contained, so I had a clear path to victory. I did feel bad for Jasper though.

I put the ball under my arm and ran flat out to the end zone. I was a foot from the line when someone grabbed my ankle, slowing me down. It was Jasper.

"Sorry honey, but you shouldn't have done the shampoo prank." I said as I kicked him in the face, not hard, but it made him let go, and twirled into the end zone.

_Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV

WE WON! WE GOT SLAVES FOR 5 YEARS! WAHOOO!

I had all the guys stuck in the ground like Jordan in front of us.

I imagined us to look like Queen: Bella looked like Freddie Mercury, I was the lead guitarist, Niki base, and Ashley on the drums.

Much to Edward's dismay, Bella was in tight pants with a tight tank-top. Remember, Freddie Mercury was a guy and he was gay.

Bella took the mic off of the stand and started to sing "We are the Champions" by Queen.

The guys had to sit and watch all 3:02 minutes of it.

I made us look like ourselves again and said,

"Great game. Sorry about not telling you about how we could use our powers. We aren't sorry that Esme filmed the whole thing for us!"

I released them and all they did was stand there in shock. Sweetness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

We went back inside to join Aro and Carlisle.

"Where are the boys?" asked Carlisle.

"Outside." Said Raven.

"Why?" asked Aro.

"We creamed them in football and they have to be our slaves for 5 years." Said Raven as she told them about the whole game in detail.

Around now, the boys came in. we snickered at them, even Carlisle and Aro had smiles on their faces.

"I have news from Italy." Said Aro.

"Does Jane still hate me?" I asked.

"She doesn't – ok, yes she still hates you. Some rogue covens are joining together to do what, we don't know."

"Who's the leader?"

"Her." At this we all gasped with panicked looks on our faces.

"Who?"

I shot Aro a look. I didn't want to get them involved in my battle with Victoria and get hurt.

"Classified. I am not a liberty to tell you."

"Bella, what's going on?" asked Edward.

"Tell us Bella." Said Alice.

"What's so important about it?" asked Emmett.

"Nothing! Now, for once n your lives leave me alone!" I shouted as I ran out of the house and to my car. I was going to Melanie's place.

I'm running out of time. Victoria knows that she'll need an army to take me down.

I arrived at Melanie's flat. It was very cozy and welcoming.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella." Said Melanie as she opened the door.

"It's started." Was all I said as I broke into tears and she led me into her flat to sit down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melanie's POV

"Bella, calm down. It's going to be alright."

"No, it's not! V-V-Victoria has an army that she's going to use to kill me and conquer the vampire world." She said while hyperventilating.

"How do you know all of this?"

"A-Aro told m-me and all w-week I've b-been getting noted t-telling me that t-time is r-r-running out!" she cried as she burst into tears, again.

I wrapped my arms around her. She's going to need all the love and support a girl can need.

"Have you told Edward?" I asked.

"N-No. I haven't told him why the girls and I have our elemental powers, although I think Carlisle might know." She said as she calmed down.

"Why haven't you told-oh, I know. What are you going to do?"

"I guess just go home and if the notes keep coming, I'm going to Italy."

"I guess I better go now before they come here and burn your door down."

"Again." We said together.

"I'm not worried, my security will stop them. Are you sure you're ok? You can stay as long as you like."

"I'm ok." She said, smiling for the first time since she arrived here.

"Thanks for not flipping out on me and being a great friend."

"Anytime."

I helped her up and walked her to the door.

"See ya."

"Bye-bye now! Take care!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I drove home feeling much better. I didn't want to answer questions yet, so I pulled the car in silently, crept around to the back of the house, and crawled up the ivy into my room without making a sound.

I could hear fighting/arguing downstairs, so I grabbed Pride&Prejudice, me iPOD nano (blue), changed into my pjs and crawled into bed to see how long it would take for them to realize that I was here. Hopefully not for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** thank you for reading the second half of Chapter 7 of A Second Chance for Love. Sorry about the grammar! I start school tomorrow, so I won't be able to write as much! I hope that you all liked it!!

Please don't make me cry!

Please don't make me sad!

Please just review!

It's not that bad!


	12. The Good Times Never Last Long part 1

**A/N:** Hello all! Here is only half of chapter 8! The reason for this is 1. I had exams this week 2. I have a life and 3. I am going to the Bahamas tomorrow!!!! Enjoy!

FYI: If Bella seems childish or immature for running away a lot… deal with it!

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please don't sue

Enjoy!

Chapter 8 part 1

Raven's POV 

I had been screaming at Edward for the past hour. He is so damn stubborn! He wouldn't let me go and find Bella, unless I told him where she was. Fat chance. She left for a reason. Eddieboy was currently accusing me of keeping secrets blah blah blah. Duh, we're keeping secrets! Just because he and Bella are "together" doesn't mean he's in the know or the circle of trust **(Meet the Fockers, best movie ever!)**.

Eddieboy was currently pacing/ranting/waving his arms about without even realizing no one was listening.

I walked up to him and slapped him. He stared. Shocked at me along with everyone else.

"Snap out of it! You want to know why Bella keeps running off? Or why she or I don't tell you anything? Or why _Aro of the Volturi_ knows more than you? Well, I got news for ya: the world doesn't revolve around you! She leaves because she can't even have some time to think or anyone to talk to in her own home with all of you hanging around. She doesn't tell you things for your own good! The less you know the better. The only reason you are still here is that Bella, Ashley, Nicole, and I are keeping your asses away from anything compromising or dangerous! You may think that you're tough, but you are weaklings compared to what you're up against. The only reason we're still alive is because all of the Volturi are backing us! All of us have a destiny that none of us chose but accept! Your life is wimpy and normal compared to ours! So back off and leave Bella alone! She will tell you information if she deems it necessary! Savvy?" I ranted.

I turned around, marching up the stairs into Bella's room.

"And as for you missy!" I said as I slammed the door closed.

She looked up from her book.

"I honestly don't know what you see in him."

She giggled before replying.

"He has his faults."

"Did you hear my rant/tirade?"

"Yes, and thanks for standing up form e. I'm sorry you had to do that."

"It's ok, they just needed to know their place, that's all."

"Now what?"

"Well, you guys know about the notes right?"

I nodded.

"Well, if they keep coming, I'll leave."

"Where will you go?"

"Francesca's."

"For how long?"

"A couple months, maybe more."

"What about Edward?"

"I won't tell him. I'll just say that I'm going on my annual trip to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

"Ok." I went up and hugged her. We sat there for a while. The realization was finally sinking in: we were at war."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

I decided to go to talk to Edward.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that he grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I don't want to loose you." He said at last, our foreheads touching.

"You won't, I promise."

"I'm sorry that I keep running off, it's so childish."

He put a finger to my lips, "Shhh. It's ok. I understand. I was the one causing you to leave. I should do what Raven says 'back off'."

"That's not true! Don't listen to her."

We sat there quietly for a while. Edward was kissing up and down my neck, causing chills to run down my back.

"The reason we have our powers is because of a prophecy." I blurted out.

"A prophecy?"

I snuggled into his chest, sitting on his lap and his hands tightened around me.

"No one knows what it says. It tells of four beautiful vampiresses with elemental powers becoming queens over all of the vampire world. They will gain new powers and each will have a king, but he will be a figurehead power wise and lovers to the queens. That's why we hate telling people what our powers are because somehow everyone knows of the prophecy and bows to us once and flirt endlessly once they find out."

He was silent for a while. I grew worried when he finally said:

"When will you be crowned?"

"Hopefully not any time soon." I said smiling.

"Well, has her highness found a king yet?" he said jokingly.

"Yes, yes she has." I said playing along.

"What does he look like?"

"He has bronze hair, 6'2", and topaz eyes. He can be very stubborn and opinionated. He is also kind, sweet, loving, and over protective."

"He sounds like a great guy. Do I know him?"

"Yes." I said as I reached up to kiss him. "He's you."

Just when it was getting really passionate and heated, Raven just had to walk in.

"Eww, gross. Can't you do that somewhere else?" she said disgusted.

"What are you doing here Rae?" I said tiredly.

"Aro's leaving and he wanted to say good-bye."

"I'm coming!" I said as I jumped up and ran from the room with Edward just barley keeping up.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I barreled into him.

"Don't go." I said like a child.

"Honey, I have to go. Your uncles need me back home."

"Fine." I pouted.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bells."

"Good-bye everyone." And with that, he was gone.

Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist and was kissing up and down my neck giving me delicious chills.

"Edward." I whined.

"What?" he asked softly, still kissing me.

"People are watch-oh." Everyone had already left.

"Edward, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Tried tracking and failed miserably. I curled into a ball and let the misery take me and drove my family nuts most of the time."

"Oh."

"Let's not talk about that. Let's do something fun."

And I gladly complied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several months later

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been months without a single note from Victoria, Edward and I were together, and Raven seemed to like him more. I was happy, but everyday I had the feeling that I was too happy and that it would come crashing down around me.

What goes up must come down.

I walked into my room to grab my purse when I saw something on my bed. A paper something.

I picked it up with trembling fingers.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope that you have been enjoying yourself. My army is almost completed and you're back with Edward. You know what that means! Leave now without telling anyone but the other three and I will spare their lives. I expect you know what I mean. You have three days._

_Yours Truly,_

_V._

"RAVEN!!!!" I screamed before blacking out. My last thought was: _It's started._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I hope that you all enjoyed the first half of chapter 8! Sorry if it is a little short but I was pressed for time and it seemed like a good place to leave it. Sorry for any errors...i didn't proofread because i have to get to bed soon or I'll be a zombie at 5:30 a.m. for the trip. For those of you who don't read the authors note or review well I have two things for you:

**I AM GOING OUT OF TOWN TO THE BAHAMS TILL WEDNESDAY!!!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE THIS STORY EVERY AGAIN AND THOSE WHO DO REVIEW WILL HATE YOU!!!!**

Good. I hope that I have made my point across to those of you who are too lazy to write love it. Have a splendid weekend!!!! I know I will! Plus I just finished exams today! Wahoo!!


	13. The Good Times Never Last Long part 2

**A/N:** A very kind person pointed out today that it's been like 6 months and I'm still not done with the story. And for that I want to apologize, it's inexcusable (reassurances that I'm wrong are welcome). Please forgive me it's just between school and the fact that I'm about to pass out at night and the fact that the Daily Show and Colbert Report are on when I should be writing are some of the reasons why I take so long. Just for the record: I do feel bad for not updating faster, I only write one chapter at a time.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Yay me!

Well here's Chapter 8 part 2.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8 part 2

Victoria's POV 

Everything is going to plan: Bella got my note, she and Edward will fight causing her to leave. That, my friends, is when Agent T will strike. **(The first person to guess who agent T is will be mentioned in my next chapter. Hint: She has been mentioned in New Moon and Twilight and T is the first letter of her name).**

I decided to go and see how my army is doing. James would have been so proud if he was here, but because of her he isn't! my hackles were raised, eyes were black, and I started to crouch.

But no, that will come later. I straightened and brushed my hand through my hair, a perfect picture of a cool exterior.

My army was 10,000 strong, but in reality with their abilities it was more like 100,000.

I'm so proud of my minions; it's a pity most of them won't make it back alive. Oh well, someone has to die and it won't be me that's for sure.

"My fellow vampires!" I shouted from my position on top of a cliff over-looking where they were training. "Soon it will be the time to move and save the vampire world from destruction." They all roared their approval. So what? I had to lie. How else would I get them to back me? Definitely not for my own personal revenge.

I can sense Bella's panic.

Soon it will all be over. I'm coming for my dear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

B and I were heading back to the house feeling rejuvenated and had satisfied our shopping rush.

We had gotten a call from Ashley asking us why Edward was in shock because Emmett wouldn't say anything.

Oh, goodie for us. Thanks. A lot. Emmett.

I was going to try and make it seem like it was my idea instead of Bella's so that they wouldn't add to her stress.

When we walked through the front door to our house, we were immediately confronted by Amy.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing." And we proceeded to go up the stairs to our rooms before Jordan intercepted us.

"Sit." Was all he said and we obeyed, I don't like being on Jordan's bad side, all the time.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were going shopping, but didn't want to tell anyone. Eddieboy didn't like it so he followed us. To get rid of him, I told Bella to go to Babies 'R' Us and act like she was pregnant. He is still in shock from that." I told them.

"That was a very mean thing to do. You knew that he wants to be a father." Said the Spanish Inquisition.

"We told him that it wasn't true!" I said.

"Oh, like that's even better! Raise his hopes then crush them again! Good going! Do you even know how that feels?"

"I do." Said Bella quietly. We all fell silent then.

"I know what I did was wrong, but sometimes Edward just frustrates me! He doesn't understand that I'm not the same fragile Bella! I mean if it was you guys, you wouldn't even believe me! You would laugh along right?"

"All we're saying, dear, is that maybe you should go and talk to him." Said Amy.

"Ok." I got up and ran to the Cullen's' house. I proceeded to climb the tree outside Edward's window and into his room. He was lying on his couch.

"Edward?" Nothing.

I slowly walked over to where he was. I knelt down by his face and made him look at me.

"I'm sorry." Blink. Well, that's something at least.

"You just can't take everything I say literally all of the time." Blink. Blink.

"Do you forgive me?"

Silence.

"Oh, I see. You leave me for 100 years and break my heart but I still forgive you. But a stupid prank? Unforgivable." I said blinking back imaginary tears.

I leaned forward to kiss he forehead when I saw his eyes flash to my throat where a silver chain sat with a topaz ring hanging from it.

"I never took it off. And my answer will always be yes."

And I was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, I am at the airport waiting for my plane to Italy under my alias of Priscilla Jones. (Plus Raven temporarily changed my appearance).

I was leaving my life behind for my destiny. I know that in these unstable times I was going to be crowned very soon.

"Flight 1223 for Florence, Italy is now boarding."

As I boarded the plane I remembered something:

I hate flying on airplanes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV 

"And my answer will always be yes." She whispered.

Then she was gone.

I just sat there in my room for God knows how long before Alice zoomed in and started to pummeling me with her tiny fists. Our whole family was in the doorway watching.

"How could you do that to her? How could you!" she screamed.

"She loves you and you still did that to her! You bastard!"

Emmett finally came over and pulled Alice off of me before handing her to her husband.

"Edward what happened?" asked Esme.

"Oh-I know! Here, let me tell you what happened-" but Alice was cut off by an extremely worried Amy.

"Bella's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" asked Esme, shocked.

"Sh-She came here to apologize, but she never came back. It's been two hours." She sobbed while Jordan tried to soothe her.

Everyone looked at me.

"I-" I was at a loss for words, but Alice answered for me.

"He just couldn't bring his high and mighty arse off of his high and mighty horse to forgive Bella for one teeny tiny prank."

"Is that true Edward?" asked Esme, who looked as if she was going to cry herself.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

Emmett came over and socked me right in the face. No one stopped him.

They all left the room quietly, leaving me alone to my thoughts and my misery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

We went into the Cullen's' living room to talk.

"Who was the last person to see Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"I was." I said.

"What did you two do?"

"I helped her pack and changed her appearance temporarily."

"Why?" asked Alice.

"So that no one could find her and because she had to go anyway."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Italy." Said Ashley.

"What?"

"If you were her, you would go to where you are loved and have a family right?"

Everyone looked at her like she had three heads.

"She's right." Said Amy shakily. "I want my little sister here, but I don't think she's coming back home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV 

"Thank you for choosing us for your trip. Please enjoy your stay and we hope you enjoyed your flight." Said a flight attendant over the intercom, then again in Italian.

I just grabbed my bags and left the plane. I was just an empty shell of my former self, who I used to be.

I set my bags down by my car outside some café and pulled out my cell phone.

"Francesca? It's me, Bella"

…

"How are you?"

…

"I'm fine, thank you. Listen, can I come stay with you for a while?"

…

"It's just me."

…

"Ok, thanks. See you in half an hour." I said as I hung up on my cell phone.

I tipped the boy who watched my car and asked him a question Italian.

"Come prendo alla Strada di Barcellona da qui?" _How do I get to Barcelona Street from here?_

"Appena seguire la fila di caffè porta poi una destra per di tre miglia e sarà sulla sua destra, di fronte alla strada di Stella." _Just follow the row of cafes then take a right for about three miles and it will be on your right, across from Star Street._

"Grazi." _Thank you._ I said as I got into my car.

Francesca is Aro's mate. No one knows about her. Marcus and Caius don't even know she's Aro's mate, let alone that she exists.

Just like how Aro's my father, Francesca is my mother. She lives in Florence with my two twin cousins Antonia and Arabella.

Francesca found them unconscious in an alley when they were about seven. What struck her though was how malnourished they were and how they were holding hands. She brought them back to her house and took care of them for ten years before giving them the choice to be changed or not. They chose eternity.

Francesca has red hair, womanly figure, and heart shaped face. She is like Esme in her motherly instincts but is different in the fact that she could and would fight and/or kill someone if they angered her. She, unlike Aro, drinks from animals. They've had many a fight over that.

Antonia and Arabella are your typical Italians. Beautiful brown hair, willowy frames, and put family/food above anything else. Both of them are animal drinkers like Francesca. Antonio can teleport and Arabella can heal any wound and anything. No one knows Francesca's power. Those who do, seldom live to tell of it.

I pulled up to their house and knocked on the door. Francesca opened it with a warm smile.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Francesca. Where are Ara and Toni?"

"Ara's somewhere around here and Toni went out into the market to get some food for our guests." Francesca's policy was to help anyone who needs it. She had homeless people at her door asking for food and clothes almost daily.

"BELLA!" screamed a voice from somewhere in the house cough mansion cough.

"Ah, and here's Arabella now." Said Francesca as a brown haired blur sped down the stairs to stop directly in front of me.

"Hey Bella!" said Ara happily as she proceeded to squeeze the life out of me.

"Hey Ara." I managed to choke out before she finally let go.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good." And I wasn't lying. I was so happy to be seeing them again.

"Good. Let's go shopping and we can pick up Toni on the way." She said as she dragged me out to her car. Arabella is like a combined Alice and Raven but ten times worse.

Help. Me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** so…. How do you guys like it??? TELL ME NOW! Jk. Just for the record, I used an English to Italian translator for all of this so if I am in some way wrong, it's not my fault. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Sorry if Edward seems like an ass and that he and Bella will never be together, but don't worry, they will. Hope that you all enjoyed it!


	14. Yes, It is another one of those things

Hey guys! Sorry, but, no this is not a chapter. I am not that fast of a writer/thinker. Today was a snow day! Isn't it great and I got some writing done!!! I was wondering how much you guys like the spilt chapters. Would you rather have a 2 half chapters or one whole one????? Let me know ASAP!!! Cause it will help me with the writing of the chapters in the future!!!!!!!

Oh, and ideas for the story are welcome, but no "let's kill Rosalie" or something like that. She's not going to be some huge character in my stories (so far).

BTW:

Has anyone heard the song: Talking in your Sleep by The Romantics????? It like SCREAMS (!!!!!) Edward and Bella's relationship when she was human. Like how he would watch her in her sleep and ask her questions??? It's soooo perfect! Like oh my god!!!!! Glad, I got this out of my system!


	15. You're Where? and a Visit from Mordecai

**A/N:** Hello all! I just got back from seeing Ghost Rider! That is the BEST MOVIE EVEER!!!!!! You definitely have to go see it! If you don't I will personally hunt you dooown!!!! IT IS THE GREATEST MOST BITCHIN' MOVIE EVER!!!!! Don't question my judgment!!!!!!

Any who, on to the story. As to who Agent T is…basically all of you are right. The first person who got this was apparently, TopazBlood898. Congrats!!

I hope that you all enjoy this!!! I had a minor case of writer's block, but I have finally reached the point where I have planned everything after it in advance. Thank you overactive imagination!

Do you guys want more things in Edward's POV?? It's just I like writing things in Bella's and Raven's better because I don't think I get Edward really well. Is that true???

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Bella's POV 

"Ooh! You'll look really good in this and with a pair of jeans! Magnefic!" said Arabella as she held up a purple corset top and she gestured with her hands.

I, of course, looked at it with pure terror.

"No way!"

"Oh, come on Bella! How many times do you see me? Don't ruin it!"

Cue guilt trip.

"Fine, I'll try it on."

"Yippee!" Ok, she is waay to happy.

She thrust me into a changing room before throwing in mound after mound of clothes. I barely had room to breathe, let alone try on clothes!

"What are you trying on?" I asked, annoyed.

"None! I already went shopping. Ooo, this is cute!" she said as I heard her wander off.

After I had tried on about one hundred outfits, I heard a deep masculine voice say,

"Need help in there?"

I fell over as I was trying to pull on some jeans.

"Toni?"

"Yep. Now hurry up and change. I'm smuggling you out of here. She just ends up buying it all anyway." I felt sick to my stomach.

After I kept the door locked and had crawled under it, I could see that it was indeed Toni standing in front of me, grinning.

He was about 6'3" with his shoulder length brown hair and skin that was somehow vampire white and yet hinted that it was still tan. He and Arabella ran a restaurant that was famous all throughout Italy, Resturant di Antonio. Creative isn't it?

How can they run a restaurant? You might ask. They can't eat or taste human food.

Well, as an answer to your question, Toni and Ara have the unique ability to eat and taste human food. It has something to with how they never had much to eat before Francesca and how they both loved to eat/cook their recipes. Although, 99 percent of the time, they prefer blood to food.

"Smuggling me out of here?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." And with that he picked me up bridal style and carried a giggling me into a changing room before, with a small pop, he teleported.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ara's POV

One can never have too many clothes I always say.

I checked the clock on my phone. It was already 5pm. We had been here for two hours! Bella should be done by now.

"Bella." I said as I knocked on her door. "Bella, are you in there?" The door just swung open, I guess that I hit it too hard, to reveal clothes, clothes, clothes, clothes, and more clothes, but no Bella.

I sniffed the air. Toni has been here. I don't care that he is the two-minute-older one, he is going to die! But not before I buy all of these clothes and more for Bella! Ah yes, payback can be very sweet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV 

Toni and I appeared, with a small crack, in front of Toni's restaurant.

"One of our waitresses is sick plus we are extremely busy today. You are going to have to fill in for her. You are allowed to go a little faster than a human can and NO, you are not allowed to punch any pervy men _or_ women got it?" he said answering all of my questions.

"Yes master." I said, bowing mockingly at him.

"Good. Here's your apron. Now get back to work, slave."

I walked up to my first table of American tourists. It was my first out of like the twenty more tables of tourists that I was going to have to wait on.

"Good evening. My name is Bella and I'll be your waitress, tonight. Would you all like to start off your meal with some drinks?" I said sweetly with a fake smile plastered on my face and an Italian accent added into the mix. Toni is so lucky that I'm not addicted to or tempted by human blood.

This is how I spent the next week while we waited for the waitress to get over the damn flu. I had about ten guys either slap or pinch my butt! Let's just say, their meals had some extra ingredients in them, and not all were healthy or sanitary. The other waitresses are really creative when it comes to this stuff. Did you know that rat poison won't kill a person but make them sick for two weeks if you add the right amount?

As yet again, another perverted 30 year old (and probably married) man slapped my butt while his buddies whistled, I wondered what Rae is doing right now. Is she worried? Or Esme? I hated doing this to her. What about Edward? Does he even think of me, let alone miss me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

Where the hell is Bella?! We called Aro, but he hasn't seen her. We tried all the people we have ever come in contact with over the years, nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing! Everywhere we look, nothing! We even tried Forks since Bella had purchased Charlie's house after he died. STILL NOTHING!

Between Esme and Edward, I don't know who's the bigger wreck! Esme's always on the verge of tears and Edward is like a ghost all of the time! Don't even get me started on trying to get him to hunt!

Oh huh huh ho! **(Dr. Cox on Scrubs is awesome!)** Bella is so gonna pay for this!

"Bella! You better hope that I don't find you any time soon!" I shouted to the sky for all of the world to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV 

I glanced up from the order that I was taking down. I could have sworn that I heard Raven threaten me. Oh well.

Toni came up to tell me that my shift was over, sicky was back.

I decided to walk around for a bit. Italy is so beautiful. I wanted to live here forever.

In all of my daydreaming, I didn't watch where I was going. So, naturally, I'm going to bump into someone and bump into someone I did.

"Umph. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well that's obvious." Said a familiar, kind, and grandfatherly voice.

"Mordecai?" I gasped as I looked up. I was looking into kind, humorous eyes surrounded by a face wizened with time but still manages to look unbelievably handsome. He had gray hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Unlike other vampires, Mordecai or Morty as Raven likes to call him, looks the part of an old man. I don't know the specifics but it has something to do with age. Mordecai's gift is infinite wisdom. This is the exact reason he is regent to our throne and soon to be part of our council.

"Bella?! My, how you have grown since I last saw you!"

I snorted.

"Mordecai, what brings you to the neighborhood?"

"I was hoping to get all of you at once. Oh well." He snapped his fingers and with a crack Rae, Niki, and Ashley were standing next to us.

"Being regent has its perks." He said with a wink to me as he marched off to Francesca's.

"Bella, what's going on?" asked Rae in a hushed voice.

"You'll find out shortly." I said mysteriously, receiving some glares from my group for my vagueness.

We finally came upon Francesca's mansion.

"Where are we?" asked Ashley in awe.

"Welcome to Florence, Italy, home of the beautiful Francesca Giovanni Volturi, the missing mate of Aro and is my mother!" I said wondrously. I could totally replace Vanna White and take her job after this.

"Wow."

"She's married to Aro? God bless her."

"I was never told…why?"

"Shh. Now, be nice!" I said as we walked through the door.

"Lucy! I'm home! And I brought some guests with me!" I shouted to the whole house.

"Welcome." Said Francesca graciously.

"Francesca, you remember Mordecai?" I said.

"It is a pleasure madam." He said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

She just smiled and giggled at him. Francesca giggling. Well, you don't see that everyday.

"This is Raven, Ashley, and Nicole." I said.

"Oh how nice, the other three. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Bella has told me so much about all of you." Francesca said as she curtsied.

"Oh, did she now?" said Raven as she turned to look at me accusingly. I just smiled sweetly at her.

"Let me show you to your rooms."

They all followed Francesca to their rooms. I heard each one gasp, causing me to smirk.

I walked into my room and stopped at the sight. I could only see bags upon bags upon bags of clothes.

"Oh, did I forget to mention Ara just got home?" Said Francesca as she poked her in before leaving.

"She's been shopping non-stop for weeks. Toni's room is the exact same way "

I think I'm going to be sick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

Ok, how freaky is this?

I was just sitting in my room, minding my own business, for once, when I heard a distant snap followed by a whooshing sound.

Next thing I know, Niki, Ash, and I are standing in the middle of a market in Italy.

Mordecai and Bella were just standing there.

"Being regent has its perks." He said as he marched off to God knows where.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"You'll find out shortly."

I just glared at her. It was bad enough that we were in the middle of Italy _and_ against our will, but she won't even tell us why, how, or even where we are!

She is _mine_!

I just followed Bella sulkily after being told off twice for complaining too much on our way to the magical wonderful Land of Oz.

Ah, the wonders of fun me and creativity will have planning our revenge!

_Finally_, our group stumbled upon this HUGE mansion, which is where Francesca is supposed to live. I met her once when I decided to track where Bella really goes if she's not visiting daddy-poo. Nice woman.

I wonder if Toni's still single. Hmm…

I just sat in "my room" pondering this new predicament (and Toni) for a while and by a while, I mean 5 minutes.

Okay, I'm bored. Time to explore!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV 

Let me tell you about Mordecai.

Mordecai grew up in medieval Austria. His mother was Princess Adara of Israel and his father was King Phillip of Austria. His mother named him after his grandfather. He lived a pretty normal childhood since he was the not-as-important second con of Phillip and Adara. When he was seven and his older brother, Cai, was ten, their mother was struck ill by a plague and passed away.

Their father later remarried a much younger girl and had several children with her, although only one of them was known to be the king's. Cai became Mordecai's only and best friend. They did everything together despite their age difference.

When Mordecai was twenty and Cai was twenty-two, their father went to war with Hungary. Cai was sent to fight while Mordecai stayed behind with his wife and half-siblings.

After a year of no news, they finally received a letter that the king was dead and that Cai was wounded. Cai was immediately brought back to the palace.

Mordecai never left his brother's side, until his death a couple of weeks later from infection. Mordecai was devastated.

Mordecai was then made king , and had a son with his wife, Isabetta. He named him Cai after his beloved brother.

Ten years later, the plague struck again. This time, it claimed Isabetta. They say that the loss of his wife aged Mordecai, hence the gray the hair.

Mordecai devoted his life to the only child his dear Isabetta left him, Cai. Mordecai never remarried.

When Cai was twenty and Mordecai forty-one they again went to war with Hungary.

While Cai was fighting to protect his father, a vampire swooped in and started to feed from Mordecai. Cai managed to get him off of Mordecai, but not without sustaining some injuries. Mordecai finished the change and realized what he was.

A couple hours later he changed Cai because he couldn't bear to lose the last thing he had of Isabetta and he loved him too much. It has astounded us all how such a young vampire could fight off the blood lust long enough to change someone.

Cai and his father then planned their deaths and carried them out.

Mordecai's nephew from one of his stepsiblings inherited the throne before the commoners overthrew him and instated a democracy. **(not historically correct, but who cares!)**

Mordecai spent as much time as he could learning and perfecting his and Cai's resistance to human blood.

Cai had the ability to be extremely fast. It took him a long time to control his gift, but now he is in complete control. We call him _The Flash_.

Rae, Jordan, and I met him on our travels before we had finally settled down in London. Mordecai was the one who informed us about the prophecy and had offered to prepare the way for us as regent. We readily agreed.

Cai and Raven dated, but it ended after about 10 years. Hey, in vampire time, that's like two months! Although, I know for a fact that Rae still loves Cai and I am pretty sure that he still loves her.

That fact that Mordecai is here and that he summoned all four of us means that it is time for us to fulfill our destiny by becoming:

Queen Adelina the Valiant-Bella

Queen Caterina the Cunning-Raven

Queen Gabriella the Fierce-Nicole

Queen Rosalina the Merciful-Ashley

We had to change our names for many reasons:

the protection of our loved ones.

our protection. By knowing one's true name, you have power over them.

they sound better, more regal like.

If only I had Edward here to love and encourage me.

It's going to be a long eternity.

The End!

**A/N:** Hope that you all enjoyed it! If you guys have any ideas let me know!! I had three days off this week because of the snow! It was sooo awesome!!!! Although, because of the snow I forgot to do a Spanish project. Oh well, I can still get credit for it with only 5 pts. off. Jealous much?

Review please!………….or the Ghost Rider will come for your soul!!!!


	16. Corsets? Gliding? WTF!

**A/N:** Hello! How are all of you??? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a REALLY long time! I had a snow day last week and I had off on Monday, but I kind of forgot to update. Sorry! Please forgive me!!! I just got back from seeing Spamalot with my family. Omg! It is sooooo funny! You guys have to see that and rent Monty Python and the Holy Grail!!! They are soo funny!! I just want to say that if any of you guys have any ideas, whether it be for the story or songs, I don't care!

Did you guys know that you can preorder Eclipse on I already ordered mine! Isn't that great???

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Now leave me alone!!

Chapter 10

Bella's POV 

Mordecai wanted to see us immediately. Apparently we were on a time limit.

"As you all know, I am currently residing as regent for you four." He started out while we all just sat there.

"The ever present danger has grown, causing the coronation to become ever closer. You are going to come back to the palace for your training."

"Training? Why do we need training?" Raven said, outraged, as she cut him off.

"You are going to learn how to walk, talk, dance, govern, and most importantly deceive like a Queen."

"Deceive?" asked Nicole doubtfully.

"But of course, how else are you going to control the egotistical, sexist, and perverted noblemen." Replied Mordecai in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Do we have to?" whined Raven.

"Yes. Now shut up."

"You shall be caught up on etiquette and how to dress. Along with addressing the guard and choosing you own personal guards. **(Has anyone ever noticed how versatile the word guard(s) is? Guard1 or a whole group)**

"Cool! I call the hott ones!" exclaimed Raven.

"Would you rather have them 'hott' or have the skill to save your butt from trouble?"

That shut her up.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the date of the coronation has yet to be set. Cai and I will continue to partially rule for about a year afterwards so that we can help you adjust."

"What about Jordan and Amy?" asked Ashley.

"I think that we shouldn't mention them for the time being so that our enemies won't use them against us." said Mordecai.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"The same goes for Edward and his family. None of them must know what is going on for now."

"We understand." we chorused sadly.

"Good. Now onto…." I tuned him out. I can't tell Edward anything. I'm going to have to lie to him. This sucks. He's going to hate me after this. Does God hate me?

"I have to go." I said as I stood up and left the room.

I pulled out my cell so that Edward's caller-ID would only say London and wouldn't know my location.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's me Bella."

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I don't deserve you! Please forgive me!"

"Edward, I forgive you and always will. I-"

"Where are you? Are you with Raven, Ashley, and Nicole? Are you ok?"

"Ya, we're ok. Edward, listen, I-"

"I was so scared Bella! No one knew where you were!"

"EDWARD! Listen, ithinkthatweshouldbreakup!"

"What?! Why?"

"I'm scared that any little thing I do might set you off and make you hate me and/or leave me again! I can't take it anymore! I'm not good enough for you! I want you to find someone who deserves you cause I don't!" This was all partially true.

"Bella, how can you think that? I love you! No one else can replace you! You are beautiful, smart, funny, I can't list everything that I love about you! If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you! And I know that you love me!"

"I know that I love you, I just can't take the pain anymore."

"Bella-"

"Goodbye, my love, forever. Thank you for everything. I hope that you will forget me and move one. Forgive me, I love you." And with that, I hung up on the love of my life. I will never be truly happy again.

"Oh Bella!" said Rae as she, Nikki, and Ashley ran over and hugged me as I broke down sobbing.

Eventually, I stopped crying. I stood up from our position on the floor where I had collapsed previously.

"Mordecai, when do we leave?" I asked in a dulled voice.

"Like hell you're leaving!" snarled a voice from behind us.

We all spun around to see a murderous Aro glaring at us, and by us I mean me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The question was directed towards me.

"Umm, well, I, umm…" I felt like a little kid that was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I had to get away, so I went to Francesca's, then Mordecai showed up and brought these three here, and how here we are?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I figured that you would come here eventually. I mean, she is your wife after all."

"Don't get smart with me young lady!" he thundered. By now everyone had edged away from Aro and I.

"Dear, stop yelling at our daughter. You know she never does anything without a reason." Came the calming voice of Francesca as she waltzed into the room.

"But dear-"

"No buts, she's your daughter. Cut her some slack."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Good boy." She said as she patted him on the head.

"I like her already." muttered Raven, causing me to choke as I attempted to not burst out laughing.

"Mordecai, I do hope that you will excuse my husband's rude behavior." Said Francesca sweetly.

"Consider it forgotten." He said with a bow.

"When will you all be leaving?" she asked.

"At the earliest, tomorrow madam." He responded.

"So soon?" asked Ashley, shocked.

"We must get you crowned as quickly as possible."

After that, the four of us were ushered upstairs to "pack" because Morty had to go and see Cai and Francesca and Aro had to catch up.

Toni decided to just walk in to my room about 15 minutes later.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He seemed nervous to me.

"Umm, well, you know Ashley? I was kind of wondering if she was seeing anyone."

"Why?" I asked amused.

"No reason."

Ya. Right. "She's single and you like her."

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! I win! You do like her!" I shouted.

"Fine, you win, but keep it down. I don't want her to find out."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her single for ya."

"Thanks. You're the best." He said as he got up and kissed my cheek.

"I know. Now shoo." I said as I giggled and grinned like a ditzy schoolgirl.

Got Ashley and Rae covered, now all I need to do is find a guy for Miki. That's going to be tough.

I was just sitting in my room when my phone went off.

"Hello."

"Bella! What are you doing? You and Edward are for each other! Why did you-"

"Alice! How close to Edward are you right now?"

"He's no where near. Now tell me what's going on!"

"I'm going to be crowned soon, but I can't tell Edward for his own safety! If anyone knows about you guys they could use you for information or against me! I don't want you guys to get hurt. And if you tell him any of this, I will cheerfully beat you to death."

"Crystal clear."

"Well, then you can understand."

"But-"

"Tootles."

Then I hung up and turned off my phone. I am sooo screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We have been in our glorious palace for almost one whole day and we have yet to see anybody. Mostly we just stayed in our rooms.

My room was ivory.

Rae's was emerald.

Niki's was ruby.

Ashley's was sapphire.

All of them were really cozy.

I had been sitting in my room reading, when Mordecai walked in with the other three behind him.

"First things first, today we are going to choose your guards."

We quickly followed him out of the room and into the soldiers' barracks.

"Colin. You shall train the girls in how to fight with weapons along with their powers." Colin just saluted Mordecai, who nodded.

"Now." Said Mordecai, "You are going to choose your guards."

Raven went first, followed by Ashley and Nicole. I was the only one left.

"Wow. Umm, if I don't pick some of you don't worry ok? How about…" I stopped when I saw a boy in the crowd. He looked to be my age, extremely gorgeous, and had…purple eyes.

Mordecai had noticed where I was staring.

"Xaephyn, please step forward so that Princess Adelina (Bella) can see you better."

He stepped into the light, and I gasped. His skin didn't sparkle but instead had a faint blue glow around him.

"Xaephyn, will you do me the honor of being my own personal guard?" I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I could sense an ancient strength in him.

"It would be my honor Your Highness." He said in a silky smooth voice as he knelt to swear fealty to me.

I chose about ten other guards who would guard only me and only follow my orders.

I asked Xaephyn to come back to my rooms. He had silvery blue hair, olive skin, a light but muscular frame, and mischievous purple eyes.

"Your Highness wished to speak to me?" he asked curiously.

I beckoned him over to sit in the chair opposite me and next to the fire.

"Xaephyn, I have a feeling that I can trust you so you may call me Bella in private or with the other Princesses and Lina in public."

"Yes Bella."

"You can also cut the formalities. Please just act like you normally would." I said annoyed.

"Fine. Then you can call me Phyn (pronounced Fin). Why am I here?"

"What are you?" I blurted out.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask me that."

"And…" I said annoyed, again.

"I am a dragon about 30,000 years old."

"And you don't look a day over 2500." I said sarcastically.

"Thank you. Now-"

"Please stop talking all formal-like."

"Demanding much? Anyway, as I was saying. Is there anything else you want to know?"

I started to draw in a deep breath when he cut me off.

"You know what? How about I just tell you all about me, the FAQ's, and see if you still have any more questions left. Peachy?"

I nodded.

"Just as there are vampires and werewolves, there are dragons, faeries, elves, and mermaids. The dwarves and trolls just stick to themselves, so don't worry about them." I just stared in awe.

"You look like a fish out of water. Quit gaping at me like I grew three more heads. Anyway, 90 percent of all the myths are false except for the elves, dwarves, and trolls. I guess the closest one to getting it right would be Lord of the Rings."

"Never seen it." I said sounding stupid.

"Are you blind? Commercials? Previews? Any of this?" he said extremely annoyed. I shook my head.

"Wow, you live a sheltered life. You would think…never mind." He said.

"Ok, I'm bored. How about I just call some of these 'mystical creatures' in. How's that?" he said in a bored voice.

"That's good, I guess. What about the mer…maids?" I faltered as three people appeared in front of me while Phyn was muttering in some other language under his breath.

One had sea glass green eyes, pale complexion, and wavy blue hair that was, well, waving like it was still underwater. She wore a simple blue dress that was the exact shade of her hair.

Another one had slanted eyes, highly pronounced cheekbones, pointed ears, long pale hair, and a light, yet muscular, speedy frame. His eyes were constantly shifting and had a cunning look to them.

The last one had dark mahogany brown hair, forest green eyes, slightly tan skin, and a billowy frame. She wore a simple green dress like the ones from the Narnia movie and had light, transparent, shimmery wings that were a mix of purple and gold. She had slightly softer features than the elf and seemed to dance wherever she went.

I just gaped with my mouth wide open. I think that I swallowed a bug. Eww.

Xaephyn ranted, "You vampires are all the same. If you exist, why can't we? All you have to do is accept that we are real and 'poof'! You can see us! Even some humans can see us!"

"Xaephyn. Be nice." Reprimanded the faerie softly. "Don't make me call you sister in here."

"Fine." He said as he glowered at the faerie.

"You can figure out who is what right?" asked Xaephyn condescendingly.

I nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Good. Now shoo." He said to all of us, the other three left but I stayed. I mean, after all it is my room.

"Leave." He said outraged.

He is soo lucky that I like him right now. If it was anyone else, he would soo be in the dungeon right now for his insolence.

"No. This is my room you know." I said calmly. If I can't stand up to a dragon, who can I stand up to?

"I'm warning you!"

"Not leaving." A blast of fire just narrowly missed my head, but I stood my ground.

A few hours later…

There were scorch marks of my outline on the wall.

"That was either really brave or really stupid. Only my sister, Raina, has ever stood up to me." He said with his respect evident.

"Tell me about dragons." I said quietly as we sank to the floor and sat in front of each other.

Xaephyn went on to tell me that dragons are immortal. They have their human and dragon forms. Each person's dragon form is a different color. The ones with lighter colors are the good dragons, but thee darker colors are the evil ones. Gold or silver scales represent royalty or high status. A dragon's eye color in their human form is the color of their dragon form.

He and his half-sister are different from most dragons.

He has purple eyes while she has blue. Xaephyn's form is blue while hers is purple. They think that this happened in their infancy because they were inseparable. Both could do magic and when they are in the sunlight, they faintly glow their true colors.

Raina is the complete opposite of Xaephyn. She is coolheaded, patient, kind, and playful. He is hotheaded, impatient, can be kind, and tends to keep to himself. He is a warrior (a.k.a. guard) while she is a lady-in-waiting.

Talk about polar opposites.

1 week later…

"Why do I have to wear this thing?" I managed to squeeze out as Evangeline, my faerie maid, pulled my corset laces tight.

"Oh, stop complaining. It's not like you have to breathe anyway." She chided.

I just growled at her. "That's not very lady like."

"Suck it."

"Madam! Ladies do not use such foul language! Lady Gabriella (Nicole) is a bad influence on you." Said Evangeline.

"Nonsense." I scoffed while she just pursed her lips at my response and pull the strings tighter.

"Do we have more etiquette lessons today?"

"I believe so my lady."

"How many times have I told you to call me Lina?"

"I know, I know. I believe so Lina."

I felt really weird being called Lina, Adelina, my lady, Your Highness, any of it. It was like I was a completely different person.

The once clumsy-to-the-point-of-handicapped, shy, pale, blushing, **human** Bella who was madly in love with and dating Edward Cullen, was

Now, beautiful, graceful, non-blushing, even paler, **vampire** Bella who is still madly in love with but not dating Edward Cullen. She had to protect _him_ from _her_ enemies but is empty and heartbroken, sounds familiar, no?

Even though I have immortality, I would give anything to go back to a time where I loved and was loved in return.

"Lina? Are you ok?" said a very concerned Xaephyn. Xaephyn and I had gotten really close over the past week. Not like lovers, but more like best friends. I told him everything.

Since he was my bodyguard, he had to be at my side 24-7. We even shared the same room. He protested my putting a cot in for him to lye on. I told him to just shut up and take that gift. Man, I'm such a hypocrite.

…Back to the present…

"She just started to freeze and stare off into space. She wouldn't snap out of it!" cried Evangeline worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here." Said Xaephyn.

…Back to Bella's inner-mind…

I told him everything, so he knew that I was regretting my existence because all I seemed to do was cause pain and mess up things with Edward and me. Don't get me wrong, the only reasons I haven't sunk into a deep depression are Rae, Ash, and Nikki. I have to stay strong and keep going for them.

…Back to the present…

"Bella. Snap out of it. I'm here now." He said quietly as he gently shook my shoulder snapping me out of it.

"Oh no! It happened again didn't it! What's Evangeline going to think?"

"Bella. Right now all you're focused on is going to training got it?"

I just nodded numbly.

"Be happy. Wohoohoo hoo hoo hoo, be happy! Don't worry be happy." Sang Phyn in an attempt to make me smile. Let's just say it worked. Damned corset. It cut off my circulation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

Mother F-king training! Gotta love it! Not. Who the hell made this all up anyway? Walking with a book on your head. Who was the genius that thought up that one? And dancing! I would love to bring Mordecai and these "nobles" to the Club one of these days and watch them have a hernia!

Now, back to that book thing…

"Raven!" barked Mistress Lange. A beast of a woman if you ask me.

"Shoulders back! Stand up straight! Take smaller steps to make you look like you're gliding!"

Ya, Bella and Ashley are her model students. Even Nicole did better than me! What a rip off!

10 hours later…

I finally got down what Madame Beastly was trying to teach me. It's already nightfall!

I was walking back to my room when I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said curtly still looking down. As I made to move around them, their hand snaked its way around my waist.

"Hey! Get off of me you perve!" I said, my voice dying as I saw who had grabbed me.

"Cai." I breathed, shocked.

"Still as fiery as ever, I see." he said with a smirk that me want to hit and kiss his gorgeous lips at the same time.

Cai has dirty-blonde hair that was constantly in his eyes, a playful grin always in place, and was around 6'5". God how I missed him!

"Cai, I-what are you-" but I was cut of by his lips crashing onto mine.

He backed me up against the wall as he kissed me even harder than before.

I kissed him back just as passionately as I let his tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my fingers in his soft hair.

We eventually disentangled ourselves from each other, gasping for breath.

"I missed you so much Rae." Cai gasped out.

"I missed you too." I said, gasping as well.

"I love you." We said at the same time.

"You-you love me?" asked Cai, shocked.

"Yea."

We both just looked at each other before walking away.

"See you in the gardens around 8?" he called.

"Sounds good." I shouted back.

I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before shooting my fist into the air.

"YES!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** hope that you all liked it!!!! Now listen up, the lack of reviews has made me think that you people don't like me story anymore! It made me almost cry when I read my stats at how less and less people are reading my story and reviewing!

If I don't get 20-30 reviews on this chapter………… I won't update ever again! Got it?!!!!!!

NO MORE STORY UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!! I WANT 20-30!! UNDERSTOOD?!!


	17. Screw Propriety and the Wonders of Love

**A/N:** Hey all!!! I am happy to say that I am continuing the story!!! I'm sorry for seeming selfish…..but whatever!!! Yes I know that 20-30 was a bit much but you know what??? I felt like less and less people were liking it!!!! So here is a technical filler chapter because I am once again going away and won't have anytime to write and/or post. So deal with it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! I promise to never forget the little people.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, zip, nada, bubkuss.

Chapter 11

I was born in a cross-fire hurricane

And I howled at my ma in the driving rain,

But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas!

But it's all right. I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash,

It's a gas! Gas! Gas!

_Jumpin' Jack Flash-the Rolling Stones _

Raven's POV

What is wrong with me? I'm the one who broke up with him! Why am I going on a "date" with him?

_It's because you love him._

No I don't! and who the hell are you?

_This is your conscience Raven._

Am I dead?

_No, because I'm here with you._

I saw a light outside my window as I laid on my bed and talked to myself, which has recently been a common occurrence, the talking to myself part not the light part.

What a pretty light, I thought.

_Yes it is. It makes me feel so warm and happy inside._

Me too-hey, hang on a second-have you been snorting or puffing anything I should know about conscience?

Maybe… 

Give me some!

_No, it's mine._

Ah, come on!

_As your conscience I say no._

No fair! You have some!

_Well, that's because I'm special and I beat someone up for it._

Shameful! And you're special alright.

Is that sarcasm or some hidden meaning in that comment? 

Maybe…possibly…I mean! Why would I make fun of someone as special as you?

Thank you….hey! 

Ha ha.

_At least I'm not the one having a whole conversation in her head, by herself._

Bitch.

What was that? 

Oh nothing. Bye-bye now conscience. Go have fun smoking your reefer.

_I will. Bye, gosh. (giggles)_

Right. I need my head checked cause there's definitely something wrong with it.

Now to my present dilemma: to tell or not to tell about Cai?

I know that I love him and he did say that he loves me, but does he really? Was it just a spur of the moment type thing? What is it turns out like last time where all we did was fight? What if all we do is hurt each other? What is I accidentally hurt him with my powers during one of our fight? What if?

I can't worry about the "what if?s" I need to focus on the present. If it gets to the almost point of no return, I'll break it off.

My greatest fear is that one day my self-control will snap and I'' end up hurting those I love. I couldn't bear it. That's why I broke up with Cai, I was so scared that during one of our fights, my anger would push me over the edge.

Ok. Thinking too much. Red alert: need to stop thinking. It's a very dangerous time when I start to think.

I looked up at my ceiling where I had a huge poster with my two favorite sayings ever on it.

The first was:

Don't make me get psycho bitch on yo ass.

The second was:

A friend gives you their umbrella in the rain.

A best friend takes yours and yells:

RUN BITCH RUN!!!!!!!!

Ah yes, the wonders of friendship. Gotta love them.

Now, back to my first question. To tell or not about Cai?

I think that I could tell Bella about me and Cai sort of getting back together.

But then, we'll have to go shopping for our date and I'll have to taser Bella because she'll go ballistic when doing the said shopping. She is waaay worse than Alice, she doesn't go constantly, but when she does…whatever she tells you is a lie. I wonder what size Alice is? I saw a pair of cute shoes the other day. Why am I thinking this? Why is the sky blue? What came first: the chicken or the egg? Why are we here? Is there a god?

I swear I don't have ADD. Ooo! Shiny!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

Something's not right here. Raven's been shut up in her room and every time I see Cai, he looks about ready to burst into showtunes and skip around the palace! This can only mean one thing.

"RAVEN SHARTRUSE SPARKS! What aren't you telling me?" I shouted as I barged into her room.

"Did you have to say Shartruse?" she asked, cringing.

"Yes. Now what is going on with you and Cai?"

She paused for a really really REALLY long time before answering. I was this close to screaming at her.

"Bella, you know when a man loves a woman very much?" she started out.

I lost it.

"I. GET. IT! You and Cai are together! Just spare me 'the talk'! I beg of you!"

"ok, but that's what you get for saying….it." she couldn't say her middle name without gagging.

"oh my god! You know what this means?! Shopping for an outfit!" I screamed as I ran out Raven's door to call Ara and grab Ashley.

Yes, I will admit that I have been to Shopaholics Anonymous. I am proud to tell you that it was a complete waste of time and money.

Don't get me wrong, I still hate shopping, but only when it's for me. For other people, not even god can save them.

I streaked down the hallway to Ashley's wing of the palace and grabbed her while I called Ara on my cell phone.

Here's the plan…

Raven, Ara, and I go shopping, while Toni, who is forcibly dragged along by Ara, is left alone with Ashley. Catch my drift?

I seriously need to get a hobby.

Who would have thunk that I could be a matchmaker?

Just then Cai walked in.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"There's going to be a ball on Friday because Dad believes that you are ready for it." He answered.

"Ok. Raven is in her room." I told him.

"How did you know that I was looking for her?"

"A little birdy told me. She's going to look great tonight."

"How?"

"I know a very talkative little birdy."

I blinked. He was gone.

Now to go and get Ara and Toni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I hope that you all like this technical filler chapter. I will hopefully post the rest of the chapter soon!!!

Happy Easter!!!

Now Review!!!! (I'm no threatening you this time!)


	18. Ah! The Wonders of Love and Betrayal

**A/N:** Hey all!! Sorry for taking so long!! If I were you guys…I would hate myself right now for taking so long. I have decided that I am just going to write really long chapters and just post different parts of it. I am just really mad right now because my cousin came to visit and now I can't find my Twilight, New Moon, or Chamber of Secrets books. Coincidence… I think not.

Disclaimer: I am so lame that I don't own anything. –sob-

Enjoy! Oh, btw: this is a continuation of the previous chapter!!!

Chapter 12(?)

I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you _I love you always forever by Donna Lewis_

Bella's POV 

I pulled up to Francesca's house to pick up Toni and Ara. I didn't tell Toni that Ashley was coming. It'll be a shocker.

"Hey B!" said Ara as she ran down the porch stairs to my car. "Toni's coming, I think."

Sure enough, he walked out the door and got into my car.

"So…Bella…you are only like this if you are shopping for someone. Who's the lucky victim this time?" asked Ara cautiously in case it was her. She's no match for my shopping addiction.

"Raven. She has a date tonight." I answered.

"With who?" asked Toni, interested.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said cryptically.

"So not cool. Just when I got interested." Grumbled Toni.

I just smirked. Being all-knowing is fun.

We arrived back at the palace where Rae and Ash were waiting for us, looking nervous.

"Bella, what's the budget?" asked Ashley after she and Raven got comfortable.

"What budget?" I said cackling.

I could have sworn I saw everyone cross themselves as my car hit 120mph.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's POV

Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to die! They're going to find my body in the middle of Gucci and say that I was killed by shopping!

But wait, isn't this trip for Raven?

I visibly relaxed, only Raven was going to die. That's bad isn't it?

Bella and Rae were in the front and Antonio was in between Ara and I. I mentally blushed at the mention of Antonio. He's so strong, kind, handsome, and he can cook! Not that I could eat any of it, but still, I bet he's good with his hands.

Bad Ashley! Bad Bad Bad Ashley! You barely even know him! Calm down Ashley Jennifer Brown!

"Ashley, are you ok? You look tense." Asked the sultry voice of Antonio. I jumped.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said quickly with a smile as I looked up at him. His eyes seemed to bore into mine. They were like liquid gold. I could stare into them forever.

"Ahem."

Startled, I finally looked away.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but, we're here." Said a not sorry at all Raven.

I would have been blushing if I still could.

"Don't worry about them, my lady." whispered Antonio in my ear. I felt a whooping sensation in my stomach.

We looked in a few stores before we finally stopped by a fountain.

Antonio was standing really close to me, so the only thing my scattered brain could focus on, was him.

I finally snapped out of it to notice that everyone had left us alone.

I was really nervous, so I stuck a strand of dirty-blonde hair behind my ear, and said,

"So, Antonio, what would ya like to do?" I asked before mentally slapping myself. Now of all times for my Georgia accent to show.

"Please, call me Toni. How about we just walk around?" he said as he offered me his arm, which I took. I was completely oblivious to the envious stares of those around me.

"Miss Ashley, how were you changed?" he asked after a short silence.

"Ashley." I corrected, causing him to smile, and me to almost pass out. "I had been engaged to Sir Lux of Luxemburg against my wishes, but back in 1809, women had no rights. He was kind as long as I was an obedient little wife. Needless to say, I fought the marriage until the very end. We were married June 10, 1811. A couple months later, I met Amy, but back then it was Amelia. She had been working at the local hospital as a nurse. I 'bumped' into her on my way home from the schoolhouse where I taught the children. Lux didn't approve of me teaching. Amy and I became best friends. One night, a burglar broke into my house in Georgia, while Lux was away on business. The burglar was a vampire, who changed me. My found me halfway through the change and she took me under her wing. She still feels guilty about it, but I am so thankful that it happened, because it not, I would never have met you." I blurted out. I immediately looked at my shoes, but Toni's hand forced my face upward.

"If I may be so forward." He said as he leaned down…and kissed me.

It was wonderful! I felt like flying! But, that's Bella's thing.

Toni wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands were behind his neck.

We finally broke apart and rested our foreheads on each other's.

"I love you Ashley." Whispered Toni.

Just those four words brought me back to when Lux would say that right after he beat me, "I do this because I love you."

I wriggled out of Toni's hold and ran. I ran until I came to a halt in a courtyard. There was a huge marble fountain and the ground around it was black and white tile. This is where I come to think.

I sat on the edge of the fountain while my hand absentmindedly stroked the water.

I really hate to admit it, but Lux had a bigger impact on my life than I would have liked. I trusted him, like a friend, and then he beat me. Even now he ruins my chance for happiness. I think that deep down I cared for him to an extent when he wasn't beating me because he was a completely different person.

But no. He won't control me anymore. I won't let him. God Damnit!! I'm going to live a happy like with Toni and Lux isn't going to stop me!

It suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. I took a deep breath of Lux free air, and went to find Toni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toni's POV 

"I love you Ashley." I whispered. I loved how her name sounded on my lips, how she laughs like bells, her smile, how her hair shines in the sun. I love her so much.

I felt her freeze and suddenly my arms felt empty. She was gone. What did I do?

I guess that I was moving too fast. I should slow it down. I still feel horrible for scaring her. I saw fear in her beautiful honey orbs.

Why am I such an idiot? I let my feelings run away with me! I'm such a loser. Damnit! Now I owe Ara 2,000 dollars! She bet that I would get ahead of myself and chase her away if I ever saw her again.

I was just wandering around the female's torture device for males called a mall, while mentally beating myself into a coma.

I barely noticed when a small hand gripped my own while I was brooding.

"H-Hey Toni." I heard a small voice whisper.

"Hey Ashley." I just kept on walking with Ashley, when-wait a minute! Ashley?!

I looked down to see that sure enough, there was Ashley holding my hand and walking with me.

"Ashley, what are you doing here? If you want to yell at me, go right on ahead. I won't stop you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's POV

"Oh Toni! I should be the one apologizing! It's my fault for living in the past for so long! I'm happy to say that Lux doesn't have a hold on me anymore and that…I love you too." I said while looking him dead in his beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent, ocher eyes.

I internally slapped myself. Control yourself Ashley. Getting a little ahead of yourself for a minute there.

Toni just stared at me uncomprehendingly until he wrapped me into a bone-crushing hug and rested his face in my hair. I put my arms around his waist and sighed when his lips kissed my hair. This is where I'm meant to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

Never again. Never. Ever. Again. I have been physically and mentally abused. I'm going to need therapy after this.

Bella and Ara were following behind me carrying all the bags from my hell turned shopping trip.

"Aw, cheer up Rae! It wasn't that bad." Said Ara cheerfully.

"It could have been a lot worse." Said Bella, finally calmed down now that shopping was over.

" 'Could have been worse!' How the hell could it have been worse?!" I shouted.

"Two words: bigger mall." Said Bella.

I got down on my knees and looked up as I prayed to God, thanking him that the closest mall was this "small".

If you thought people were staring before, you should have seen them stare, no gawk, at us. Ha ha, that one guy ran into a pole! And that guy got slapped by his girlfriend! He's not getting any tonight!

Here's what this scene looks like to an outsider: Bella and Ara are standing there watching me, holding 20 bags each, and rolling their eyes at me. I am bag less, on my knees, shouting praises to God while shaking my hand in the air for this mall being so small. Hey, I rhymed!

I finally got up and looked at the other two.

"Done?" asked a sarcastic Bella.

"Yep! Glad to get that out of my system." I said cheerfully as we set off to find Toni and Ashley. I wonder where they went after Bella and Ara dragged me off to my doom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV 

Gosh! Raven can be so melodramatic sometimes. Jordan and Cai are going to love to hear about this one: Raven thanking God for making the mall tiny while making a huge spectacle of herself. This is going to be one of her more memorable outbursts. I honestly don't know how Jordan puts up with her so much and for so long!

We finally found Ashley and Toni sitting together in the food court, holding hands. They look so cute!

"Ashley, I need your opinion on a dress I got for you for the ball this Friday." I said happily. Ashley is way more behaved than Raven when it comes to shopping.

"I assume that you're going to the ball too, right Toni?" asked Ara as she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"O-Of course. But only is Miss Ashley wants me to." Stuttered Toni nervously.

"I would love to have you be my escort." Said Ashley as she gave Toni a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is pick the songs for our entrances into the ballroom." I said.

After we dropped off Toni and Ara back at their house, we went back to the palace for our briefing on the ball that was to be held in two days.

Each of us went off to our own rooms. I opened my door to find a very angry Xaephyn. I am sooo dead, possibly in the literal sense.

"Where the hell did you go?" roared Xaephyn.

"Umm, shopping?" I said hesitantly.

"Shopping. You went shopping without telling anyone where you and the other two queens went." He said in a deathly calm voice.

"Yes."

"I am your _personal_, 24-7 body guard. Do you know how this looks?" he stressed the word personal.

"I can take care of myself and I got you and Raina something." I said as I pulled out two identical rings, except one was blue and the other was purple. "They're magic rings. They allow you to store or channel energy through then and they light up when the other is danger. I had an elf make them." I said as I gave him the blue one.

Xaephyn just took the ring and stared at it. Who says I don't know how to handle dragons? All I have to do is give them something shiny that is some how magical and I'll have them eating out of my hands.

"Hey Phyn, while I have you here…will you be my escort to the ball? I mean, I know your always Raina's but…" I just shut up because I was rambling too much.

"Well duh!" did he just say and I quote: "well duh!"? "Of course I am. Since I'm your bodyguard, it's mandatory.

"Oh…ok. Now I'm going to change into something that won't give Morty a heart attack." I said as I walked into my dressing room with my clothes, i.e. dress.

When I came out, Phyn said,

"Well, he definitely won't have a heart attack, but he may gave an aneurysm."

"Thanks ever so much Phyn." Did I fail to mention that sarcasm is one of the many languages with which I am fluent?

"Just go. I have to find Raina."

"Fine. I will." I said, as I left in a huff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

Blah blah blah, look the part, blah blah blah, need to impress pompous nobles, blah blah blah, need to save face and kiss ass.

Let's see, why do I have to kiss ass? I'm soon-to-be-queen and they are what, excuse me, oh yes…NOBLES! Do you see why I'm not getting the picture? I mean, is it just me, or do other people see my point?

_I see your point._

Shut up! I don't need to listen to you right now!

Fine. –sob- 

Drama queen. Oh crap! They're staring at me…better look like I'm paying attention!

"As I was saying, you will need an escort and an appropriate song that will play while you make your entrance into the ballroom. Ok?" said Mordecai.

"We got it!" all four of us chorused, but me, along with Nikki, had our fingers crossed behind our backs. This is going to be fun. I knew for a fact that there was no way in hell that Nikki was going to have an escort. As for me? You'll find out along with everyone else. Muhahaha! –ahem- excuse me, lost my cool for a minute there.

I decided that I was going to call Jordan, and see how he's been.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Jor Jor Binks! **(Star Warstotally awesome!)** It's Raven."

"Where have you been? Have you any idea how worried I've been?"

"Sorry Jordan. I really didn't-"

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone-could have crashed-out of my mind with worry-did you care?-never as long as I lived-you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy-"

"Oh yea! Perfect Percy! Have you been watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?"

**(I personally LOVE HP! Did you know that the cover of the last book is out? I was freaking out in school when I saw it! And that the American Trailer is on Yahoo??? It is soooooo awesome!!)**

Jordan tends to get really into Harry Potter when he watches the movies because, you know, how we live in London and everything.

"yea. Sorry. But seriously, you leave without telling us and all we get is a call from Morty telling us not to worry! Amy and I were going nuts! And what's this I hear about you and Cai getting back together? If he hurts you again, I swear, I will open up a can of whoop ass on him!"

"Amy! Calm you husband down!" I shouted into the phone knowing that she could hear me.

"Oh for heaven's sake Jordan! Get a hold of yourself!" I heard Amy say in the background, followed by a

Slap.

"Amy did you…"

"Yes. I did."

"Thanks love, I needed that." Said Jordan as he rubbed his jaw. And people wonder why I have problems. Just look at my family! My brother says thanks when someone slaps him!

"Ooh Ravie-poo! Where are you? It's time for dress up!" sang a sickly-sweet voice.

Damn. I have no where to run, unless…

I eyed my balcony with interest.

"Gotcha. And don't even think about it." Said Bella as she skidded into the room at the same time as I bolted for the balcony.

CRASH!

Bella had leaped and grabbed me around the waist to bring me down. Man, she's strong! But, I'm not going down without a fight.

10 minutes later.

"Sit." Said Bella as she pushed me down and continued to pull on my hair.

"Ouch! My hair doesn't grow back you know!"

"Oh shut up. Now, Amy, what's new?"

Bella had put the phone of speaker so that she could talk to Amy and fix my hair at the same time.

"Well, everything's fine with us and the Cullens' moved back to Alaska."

Bella almost dropped the hairbrush.

"W-what?" she asked as if she didn't quite hear Amy correctly. I was shocked too.

"They moved. And Bella, honey, I hear that Edward and Tanya are getting pretty close."

Bella had to grip the back of the chair for support.

"Amy, is this the same Tanya that is working for Victoria?" I asked while trying to calm Bella.

"Yes. We have some of our friends keeping and eye on them, making sure that Tanya doesn't try something. Bella-"

Bella burst out into hysterical laughter that made me wonder about her sanity.

"What am I upset about? I'm the one who broke up with him, right? To keep him safe from Victoria and then he goes and falls in love with her second-in-command. I'm not upset. I'm perfectly ok, because he's doing exactly what I told him to: move on. At least he's safer that way right? Hahaha!" she burst out like a maniac. I'm scared.

"Bella, I never said anything about love." Said Amy soothingly.

"Done!" barked Bella as she spun me around so that I could see the end result.

I gasped. My hair was pulled on top of my head like Lizzy in _Pride & Prejudice_ and had pearls strewn throughout it, and she had one curl on either side of my face. I looked gorgeous. I had dangle pearls in my ears, a chocker around my neck of white lace and I short, tight, black turtleneck dress that was cut diagonally down so that there weren't any sleeves. It had a zigzag slip up one side, and Bella had me put on black knee-high boots with a white lace pattern on them. I loved it.

"Oh thank you Bella! I love it!" I squealed with joy as I spun around our of the chair so that I could hug her, my pearl bracelets clinking together on my wrists.

"Go knock him dead." She whispered into my ear as she hugged me before letting me go.

As I skipped away, I heard her tell Amy that she would send pictures in her next email.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cai's POV 

I think that there was a 3in deep trench in the carpet from where I was pacing. I'm so nervous!

I never stopped loving her. Sure, I had women throwing themselves at me, but none were like my Raven. Ah, political intrigue. I hope the girls can handle it, political intrigue has brought the downfall of many a kingdom and empire, such as Rome.

"My lord, if you do not cease your pacing, the Mistress Threadweaver will be very upset with you for destroying the carpet she made for you. You'll be fine." Said my manservant, Emmanuel. Emmanuel is a werewolf and my best friend. We were inseparable when we were human and have been that way ever since, even though our kind hates each other.

"Thanks Em, but-" I said as I nervously adjusted my shirt, so that it sat just right on my pants.

"Oh my gosh! You're just going on a date! Not getting married! Now go!" Emmanuel shouted in frustration as he pushed me out into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

He does have a point, I thought.

I made my way down to the gardens. I was admiring the lilies in the moonlight, when I heard footsteps behind mw. I turned around to see an angel standing in front of me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

I was pacing outside the entrance to the gardens. Should I stay or should I go?

Raven Shartruse –wince- Sparks does not cower at the thought of any man.

And with that, I pushed open the doors and walked out into the moonlight to (hopefully) the man of my dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I hope that you all liked it!

NOW REVIEW!!!!! Or else!! Lol.


	19. So Much for First ImpressionsOhNoHeDint

Hello All!!!!! Has it really been two months??? I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! And this time…I really do have a good excuse.

**Excuses:**

**-no motivation**

**-my rabbit died**

**-my mom's friend who is a family friend almost died**

**-finals**

**-first days of summerno work, just relaxing time**

These excuses probably suck in your book…but you know what??? They are damn good in mine!!!!!!

Please forgive me and keep reading!!! I'll try to update quicker but I only write one chapter at a time so I may be a while. Plus I'm going out of town this weekend and next.

---CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR NEW PICS!!!!---

You're all probably going: this better be one damn good chapter! And I hope it is. I mean…I think it is. So there!!!! –sticks tongue out-

Disclaimer: ME: sigh. Do I honestly have to do this every time? LAWYER: Yes unless you feel like paying me double. ME: Fine! I don't own anything except The Sparks, Nicole, Ashley, Mordecai, Cai, Ara, Toni, Aubrey, and any other OC's I add in! LAWYER: did you have to name them all? ME: YES!!!

P.S. I'm currently listening to "China Girl" by David Bowie. How many of you know what that's about? Anyone? Anyone?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV 

I opened the doors to see Cai with a lily on his hand while he stared at me. I know I'm hott, but this is a little much.

"Cai, sweety, I know I'm beautiful. You don't have to gape at me." I said sweetly, while smirking. What a push over.

He came closer and put the lily in my hair, our bodies were really close together.

"Oh, but weren't you the one gaping at me?" he whispered huskily in my ear. Damn, he's good.

Now it was Cai's turn to smirk. There's no way I'm going to let him beat me.

I backed away from him with an innocent look on my face as I took off one of my bracelets and dropped it.

"Oops." I said, a hand covering my mouth as I bent over to pick it up. This gave Cai a nice view of my ass.

I slowly straightened up and pulled my dress down.

"You were saying?" I purred in his ear as I sauntered past him to a bench that was near by.

He joined me not soon after.

"How have you been?" Cai asked, his arm around me.

"The usual: torturing Jordan, pissing off Niki, hanging out with Bella." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds fun. All I got to do was work, work, and more work." He sighed.

"Aww, well that's going to change from now on. Right baby?"

"Right." He said as he kissed me.

You can guess what happens next.

Nah. Jk. We spent the night catching up on lost time. (there was a little making out involved XD)

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV 

"Don't worry Amy. Rae and Cai are going to be fine." I told her reassuringly.

"It's not them I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine! Why wont people get that?" I shouted as I hung up the phone.

Once I had stormed off back to my room, was I able to fall to pieces.

"Why? I waited for you for 100 years! I didn't date anyone else cause it felt like I was cheating on you! Even when you left me! I told you that I still loved you! How could you give up so easily? Am I not good enough?" I whimpered out to air.

Why? It's days like these that I wish Victoria had just killed me in the words so many years ago.

He deserves better than me! He goes and falls in love with Tanya! In no way shape or form is she better than me! She's Victoria's 2nd in command! And dammit! I have to know if it's really true.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" said a tinkling bell-like voice.

"Alice. It's Bella."

Silence.

"Alice. Please, I understand if you hate me but you are my best friend and always will be. I need you to tell me if Edward and Tanya are together."

"Bella…I-it's true. They have been for some while." She said hesitantly, all cheerfulness gone from her voice.

"R-Really?" my voice cracked as I slid down the door I had been leaning on for support.

"Well, before you came, he and Tanya used to date. Edward broke it off once he met you. Then you went and broke up with him. It crushed Edward, Bella, you must understand! Tanya comforted him in his time of need."

"He lied to me."

"What?" said Alice, shocked.

"He told me I was his first love, that he had never been with anyone before. No wonder he was so good! I just placed it on his vampirism, but it was just from experience! Alice, I wasn't lying when I told Edward loving him hurts too much! Alice! Oh Alice! You'll never understand the pain I go through and I hope you never do!"

"Bella! Bella! Wait-"

"Don't worry Alice. I wont make you choose between your brother and me. I won't bother your one big happy family. Good-bye Alice." And with that, I hung up.

Of two things I was" absolutely certain:

First, Edward no longer controlled my life.

And secondly, Edward and Tanya were going to pay for ever crossing me: Queen Adelina the Valiant of the Vampires.

I turned on my heel and strode out of the room.

I think I shall go to the practice courts. I feel like mashing someone into a pulp.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven's POV 

Today is the day of the ball.

Damn.

All four of us have been sparring and dueling since dawn.

I knew Niki was pissed (as usual), Ash and Bella were nervous, and I was, well, me.

I had been fitted for one dress for the whole friggin' week! This better be a good dress.

I bet you're still wondering about me plan. Well, all I'm going to tell you is that it involves rap and one of my powers. Let's see if you can figure it out.

Hmm…where's Cai? I'm feeling "romantic" right now instead of the diabolical I was 2 sec ago.

I swear I still get PMS because every month I go through these weird mood swings, not that I'm complaining; they allow me to give hell to those around me. –evil grin-

Jing! Back to sparring. I love sparring because there are three different types of guys:

-The ones who think they can win cause we're girls

-Won't fight or will go easy on us cause we're girls and Queens (almost)

-Those who fight for fun

I just love killing their egos before spitting on them. Figuratively of course.

There was a knock on my door.

"Madam Caterina, your dress is ready and it's almost time for the ball." The maids said as they came into the room.

"Please behave this time, madam." One said tiredly.

"I will." I grumbled.

"Good. Now please get in your bath."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nicole's POV 

"Take that you sexist bastard." I said as I walked away from said bastard who I beat into a pulp.

"Good job…for a girl." Said a smug voice behind me.

I whirled around, about to snarl out a reply when he said something that wanted me to kill him even more.

"If it was me, I would've kicked your ass."

Someone shouted out from the crowd that gathered, "Shh! Do you know whom you're talking to? Show some respect."

"I know perfectly well that she is Queen Gabriella. That and the fact she is a girl are the only reasons why she wins."

I decided that I didn't want to be a murder…yet, so I calmed myself down.

"I'm sorry, normally I would make you eat your words, but…I'm just not in the mood." I drawled before walking away.

"Plus, you're just not worth it." I said matter-of-factly while giving a salute wave.

3…2…1…

"Hey!"

"Good-bye Sir Aubrey Cooper. Hopefully, you will die before we meet again."

I finally reached my room, when I was bombarded by my maids and ladies-in-waiting.

"We must get you ready." Was all I heard while they got me ready in a strapless apple red gown. (check profile for pics)

We each had a tiara. Mine was red pearls with rubies, Rae's was purple pearls with amethyst (should be green but purple matches her dress), Bella's was dark blue pearls and sapphires, and Ash's was light blue pearls and blue topaz.

Aubrey would prove interesting. He was 6'2", black shaggy hair, reflecting golden-eyes, and a 'screw authority' attitude. He was the "son" of a vampire ambassador in the east.

Like all the others, he was sent in an attempt to woo one of the queens. Pssh. As if.

He could be considered charming until he opens his mouth. I started sniggering at my thoughts.

"Done! You may look now milady."

I turned to face the mirror, before I gasped and groaned at the same time.

I gasped because I looked gorgeous and groaned because now the nobles won't leave me alone. And I was hoping to sneak away from the ball too, dammit.

Just hen my personal maid/lady-in-waiting, Naphim, came in and shooed all the other maids and ladies-in-waiting out.

Naphim is one of the many cousins of Xaephyn and Raina. She has long brown hair that has green streaks in it and goes down to her waist, startling green eyes, tan-skin, a curvy figure, and a soft face. Don't let that fool you. If she was how she looks, she would've gone back to Vere Celen (dragon country/kingdom) by now.

Let's just say she can handle what I dish out.

"You'll be fighting the men off all night." She said in a haughty voice.

"Shut up." I snapped, annoyed.

"Aubrey may fall in love all over again." Sniggered Naphim.

I groaned Aubrey had a choice between Bella and me…he chose me.

Bella had her fair share of suitors. Let's just say Bella only has so much patience.

"Niki, Mordecai wants to see you." Said Naphim from behind me.

Naphim is also my bodyguard just like how Xaephyn is for Bella.

"Ok. See you at the ball Naphim." I called as the door shut behind me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV 

Beating arrogant jackasses into a pulp is a good way to vent some anger.

"Lina! Lina, where the hell are you?" I heard someone calling. It was Raina.

"Lina, it's past time to get you ready! And you're all sweaty and covered in dirt. Madam Gabriella is a bad influence!" she tittered.

"Calm down Raina! This is what we have vampire speed for." I chuckled as we went to my rooms.

My maids were all armed and poised with brushed, pins, and make-up when I walked in.

I was immediately ambushed. All the tugging and poking and prodding! Shudder.

"You look stunning Lina. You're sure to find a man tonight." Whispered Raina.

I turned around and saw a completely different person in the mirror. She had he hair piled on top of her head with curls cascading down around her face. She was wearing a strapless slate blue dress that hugged all of her curves. She has a pearl bracelet on her wrist and a tiara in her hair. A diamond flower necklace and earrings adorn her throat and ears. She looked the part of a queen.

I was ready. I am going to be the queen I was born to be.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ashley's POV 

I really hated beating up all those men, but they deserved it. I mean, how else am I going to get practice in.

"I'm heading in." I told Bella since she was the only free and sane one at the same time.

I got to my rooms and took a nice _long hot _bath. I got out and dried myself off. I put on my shift and waited for my maids.

I'm known as the easy queen. I'll do whatever the maids want me to do without a fuss. I don't care enough to fuss and I don't want to make their jobs harder. My maids brag about how good I am while the others grumble. I know they don't mean it though. To them, we're just unruly children.

"Oh thank goodness you're already clean!" exclaimed one of my maids.

They hurriedly got me ready. I loved my dress. It was a light blue, almost sky blue, halter ball gown with ruffles in the back.

"Sir Antonio won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" the maids teased.

I looked down, embarrassed.

"Now hurry off to the ballroom!"

I hurried all right.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV 

God Dammit! I am going to have fun tonight and no stuck-up pricks are going to stop me!

I lined up with the other queens-to-be. Ashley was there with Toni and Cai was here somewhere with Rae. Only Niki and I didn't have escorts. Boo-hoo. Not.

"Bella! Nicole! Where are your escorts?" asked a very irritated Mordecai.

"Away." We said together in a bored tone.

"What do you mean by away?"

"Away as in we don't have one." Niki said.

"But you need one!"

"I got Bella covered." Said a calm voice from the doorway of the entrance hall.

"Xaephyn?" I gasped, shocked.

"Yep." He said as he sauntered over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Why are you…?" I asked suspiciously.

"Someone has to save you from those pricks." He said casually. "Didn't we already discuss this? It's my job to do this."

"But what about Nicole?" said a frustrated Mordecai.

"Morty, Morty, Morty. Can you honestly see someone being Niki's escort?" simpered Rae from behind him.

"Well, no, I-tradition!" he spluttered before yelling out tradition.

"Tradition, shmadition. I'd kill my escort anyway, so you should be thankful I don't have one." Said Niki.

Horns blared from behind the huge oak doors in front of us.

"Toni, Xaephyn, and Cai. You guys better get in there. The ball's about to start." Hissed Mordecai urgently.

With one final wave or kiss, depending on who you are, the three boys left through the doors.

"Now, first will be Ashley, followed by Bella, Rae, then Nicole. Got it? Once you get to the foot of the stairs, the man will announce you and you take your escort's arm. In Nicole's case, you just walk to your seat. Kapeesh?" directed Mordecai.

"Kapeesh." We chorused.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ashley's POV 

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to trip!

I stood in front of the doors until I heard the horns blare again.

I took a deep breath and opened them.

I calmly walked down the stairs until I met up with Toni. He bowed and offered me his arm, which I took. We stood, waiting.

"Her royal highness Crown Princess Rosalina of the Vampires and her escort, Lord Antonio of Florence." Announced the servant beside me as he stomped his staff twice.

I placed a charming smile on my face as we walked through the sea of people to our seats.

Next comes Bella.

I kept the smile fixed on my face as people looked back at me.

I gave Toni's hand a squeeze under the table.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV

"Good luck!" I heard Raven call.

I just grimaced and walked through the doors once the horns sounded again.

It was as if I glided instead of walked down the stairs and don't think the nobles didn't notice.

Like Toni, Phyn bowed and I took his offered arm.

"Her royal highness Crown Princess Adelina of the Vampires and her escort, Crown Prince Xaephyn of the Wind Dragons." Tap. Tap. Went the staff.

We walked over to where Ash and Toni were sitting. I nodded my head in acknowledgement to those I knew or recognized.

"Crown Prince?" I hissed once we were seated and the audience looked away.

He was saved from replying because Raven was coming in.

I shot him a look that said "this isn't over." He just nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven's POV

This is going to be fun.

The horns sounded as I walked out. I made sure the doors were closed so Morty couldn't see me, before I put my plan into action.

I imagined a John-Deere hat turned to the side on my head, baggy camouflage pants, converse, and a cut off white wife-beater that revealed my stomach. "This is why I'm hot" by MIMS started playing. It echoed throughout the ballroom.

I "shook my money-maker" down those stairs as the nobles stood in horrified silence.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs and to Cai, I made myself normal again and the music stopped playing.

I took Cai's arm.

Once the servant recovered he said,

"Her royal highness Crown Princess Caterina of the Vampires and her escort, the current Crown Prince Cai of the Vampires." Tap. Tap.

Cai and Ashley were trying to hold in their laughter. Toni and Xaephyn were being calm. As for Bella? She was giggling hysterically on Xaephyn's shoulder. She saw me and went into another fit of giggles.

Pathetic.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nicole's POV

God Dammit Raven! I know you love to cause trouble, but now is not the time!

I hate kissing noble ass as much as the next girl, but it's got to be done! Raven may have ruined it for us! Lord knows I'm not going to help our cause!

Horns.

Oh shit.

I opened the doors and walked out.

The nobles were muttering amongst themselves and glaring at Raven or shooting furtive glances at all three there. Not good.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and waited. A hush fell on the crowd as they watched every move I made. Judging me.

"Her royal highness Crown Princess Gabriella of the Vampires and her escort," the man stopped short and looked around.

"Where's your escort?" he whispered urgently into my ear.

"I do not have an escort." I called out over all the mutterings.

"I have yet to find a man suitable enough for this task. Please do not question me on my judgment." I said in a dignified and commanding manor before gliding to the table and sitting down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Normal POV (third person)

"His royal highness, Regent King Mordecai of the Vampires." Was heard, startling everyone.

Mordecai stood, commanding respect.

"Good Evening to you all and thank you for coming! I hope you enjoy the ball! We have refreshments according to your preference and plenty of songs for dancing. Let the ball…BEGIN!" he finished with a clap of his hands.

The musicians immediately started to play and people moved onto the dance floor.

Ashley and Toni had gone off to dance while Bella was making Xaephyn explain why he never told her that he was crown prince of the dragons. Raven and Cai went off to mingle. Nicole just sat there, sipping delicately from her glass, and glaring at anyone who got too close.

That is, until some daring or stupid person got too close.

"Would you care to dance, _Your Highness_?" asked the person in a mocking voice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nicole's POV

I was just thinking about killing the next person who came near me when I heard a voice ask me to dance. Their mockery was not lost on me.

I gripped the knife I had under my skirts tightly with murderous intent until I saw who it was.

Who else would be stupid enough to approach me but Aubrey?

"Hello Aubrey." I aid airily, as if I hadn't been bothered to hear his question.

"Why have you come? To help alleviate my anger? If so, you are sadly mistaken as you will surely drive me to murder at this rate."

"As fun as that sounds, that is not the reason I am here. I came to ask for a dance."

"You. Dancing?" I scoffed, "I don't think your fat head would allow your body to dance at all since it would probably weigh you down."

"Ah, I have been known to surprise people. How 'bout we find out who is more correct…You Highness?" Aubrey added on as if he forgot.

"I shall take you up on your offer oh-inflated-head-one." I said as I took his hand and he led me onto the dance floor.

The last song had just ended, so we took the proper stance for the next one.

He put his right hand on my waist and took my left hand in his. I put my right hand on his shoulder. I noticed his hand on my waist had a tendency to wander. Typical.

I moved the hand back to my waist instead of my ass.

"We are here to dance, not to have you grope me."

The music started.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV

"Prince?" I asked, extremely pissed off.

"Yes. Prince." Phyn answered.

"But not only prince **Crown** prince?"

"Yes."

"And you never told me…why?" He was just sitting there, sipping his wine or whatever it is that dragons drink, as if nothing was wrong!

"I saw no cause for it."

"No cause." I echoed. "I thought we were open with each other."

He suddenly stood up, grabbed my arm, and marched me out into the gardens.

"What the hell-"

"You were causing a scene. Idiot." He muttered.

"Excuse me! I told you my whole life story and you didn't tell me squat! Excuse me for getting pissed!"

"Fine. You're right. I don't like being crown prince, so I used joining the army as an excuse to escape. I didn't tell you because I didn't want too many people to know." He hissed at me.

"Now that I've answered your questions, we must get back to the ball."

"Damn. Do 1-"

"Yes. You have to dance." He said before I even finished my question. Jerk.

We walked back in and I was immediately asked to dance.

This is going to be a long night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ashley's POV

I love dancing.

I don't really care whom I dance with as long as they have some skill. Sure, I love dancing with Toni more, but one can only dance with the same person for so long. You know?

I danced the first five with Toni before he went off to find Ara.

I've been dancing practically the whole night!

I'm probably going to need new shoes. Oh well!

I'm feeling a tad parched. Drink time! A strong one!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven's POV

"Why, exactly, are we mingling again?" I asked grouchily.

"Because it's your job! Stop goddamn complaining! This is your punishment for before." Cai muttered out of the side of his mouth as we walked through the crowd. "Smile."

I plastered a sweet (bleh!) smile on my face as Cai engaged Lord Whosit and Lady Whatsit in a conversation. I tended to just zone out.

I felt a jab in the ribs, pulling me out of my happy place.

"Excuse me?" I said politely. The Lord and Lady weren't happy at being ignored.

"I'm terribly sorry. It's just, this is my first ball and it's very awe-inspiring. All the work that must have gone into it!"

I guess this was the right thing to say because Lady Thingamabob was talking away about her first ball and Lord Whosy was telling Cai was a fine catch he had.

"Pardon us, Lord, Lady," I said, curtsying to them both which they did in return, "but Cai promised me a dance and this seems like the perfect song." I said as I grabbed Cai's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"I feel like barfing." I said while sticking my tongue out and pointing a finger down my throat.

Cai just smirked. "There'll be more where that came from once you become Queen."

"Damn."

"Ah ah ah, queen's don't swear." He teased.

Cai is getting on my last nerve.

"I need some vodka and a bear."

With that I kicked Cai in the shin and strode over to the bar where Ashley was sitting, talking to the bartender.

"Gimme a bear with vodka. No, make it a whole thing of vodka with a spritz of bear."

"Rough night?" giggled Ashley.

"You have no idea." I said taking a HUGE swig of my drink.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you all enjoyed!!!!

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! They are what keeps me motivated enough to keep going.

I know you all can't wait till Edward comes back. I'm thinking next chapter. So if you want to see what happens when The present girlfriend meets the ex. Review. It's not like I'm blackmailing or anything. Right?

REVIEW!!! XDD Make my day!!


	20. HUGE Timeskip and Briefs Boy

**A/N:** Hey All!! I have to say that this is probably my quickest update yet!!! Well, my trip to New Orleans last weekend..was definitely not what I expected. I was going to see my uncle and his two sons. I. Was. The. Only. Girl. There. Since my aunt and my mom weren't with us. It was a lot of fun though!! (and HOT!) I definitely recommend a trip to New Orleans. It's pretty cleaned up in most of the areas…but not in others.

Well! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Why? Because I'm not rich or smart enough to think up or buy the rights to it. –sob-

P.S.

The title is to test how much you've really been paying attention. Can you guys guess who briefs boy is?

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

3 Years into the FUTURE!!!! Raven's POV 

"Alright Maggots! Line up! It's time for target practice!" I barked like a drill sergeant.

"SIR! YES SIR!" they shouted before moving off to their spots.

Ah, the perfectly trained soldiers. It almost brings a tear to my eye. Sniff.

But what does bring a tear to my eye is that fact that these aren't my troops.

No I am the one who trains the new recruits that we get almost daily.

"Sir-Ma'am. Yes!" my troops shouted weakly.

Oh how fun it is to mess with the new meat.

"IT IS MADAM DRIL SERGEANT TO YOU, FILTH!" I shouted at them.

"Today you will be running 100 laps around the palace. That includes the grounds. Once you have finished, you will report back here for an obstacle course. Finally, you come back here for target practice."

I heard some complaining and grumbling from my men. Sigh. I guess I have to teach them some respect.

"Do I hear COMPLAINTS?! Now instead of going to the obstacle course, you will do 200 pushups and 300 sit-ups. AFTER you do that, you will do the obstacle course.

"Now get you pieces of shit!"

And they're off!

I sat back on the bench that was nearby.

Vampires and dragons are born with all the speed, strength, and endurance they need! Why are you training them?

Yes, this is true. Their skills are perfect for hunting down their prey, not organized battle. All we are doing is perfecting that skill for warfare.

"You Highness, the swords are in." panted my assistant. He must have ran all the way here.

"Oh good. I'll be right there Huugo."

Not only am I the head of training, but I am also the Weapons Mistress. Cool huh?

You should see what our side is developing! It's incredible!

Oh, look; the herpes have finally decided to return. How sweet of them.

"Hurry UP!" I barked. Did one pass out from shock? Oh dear me, can't have that now can we?

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV 

Paperwork. Paperwork. And more paperwork.

Who would've thought being Spy Master would have so much paperwork?

Gah! Reports to file, codes to break, recruits to get!

Finished!

I leaned back in my chair so that it was only on two legs, put my feet up on the desk, and my hands behind my head.

I've been Queen for three years now. The Coronation was spectacular though I only remember glimpses, too nervous to notice anything else.

The one perk I love the most is that, as Queen, I have all the powers of all vampires in the world. It's great.

We were each given our jobs based on our abilities. Now you may be saying. How are you a spy? I'll give you the only reason I need: I'm observant and don't take things for their outward appearance.

These past three years have been busy ones. Ara got married to Jonathon Gray, the army commander. They hooked up after the ball. Rae and Cai and Ash and Toni all got married. (Finally!) Planning all those weddings was no easy feat! But it was fun. Aubrey became my number one spy and we're now good friends. If only Aubrey and Niki would get together. Grrr. Their sexual tension is so frustrating!

I got out of my chair and fixed my pants. Yes, the four of us now have Rae's power of transformation, so we wear pants every chance we get.

The only weird thing is that none of us can use each other's elemental powers. Has to do with balance or something like that.

Damn, we have another meeting. Dress time. Ugh!

I will never get used to them. Bring on pants any day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nicole's POV 

Damn I'm bored. Being General and Battle Strategist can be boring! Especially if there's no battle to be fought!

Sure, I go over plans at least once a week. But still! Sure I could help the others, but what's the fun in that? Charity! Hmph!

Good will to mankind? Pssh. Ya right! You won't catch me giving to charities!

"Hey Naphim." I said, not moving from my position to even look at her.

"Hey. Ashley said to tell you that you've got a meeting in 5 minutes." She said as she opened my curtains to let the sunlight in. I hissed.

"The light! It burns!" I cried as I dived for the shadows.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Naphim muttered under her breath.

"Heard that." I called as I straightened out my dress.

"Stupid Vampire." She muttered again.

"Heard that too!" I called as I closed the door just in time for a vase to smash against it.

"You're paying for that."

I heard Naphim scream in frustration before I turned and cackled down the hallway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ashley's POV 

How the hell did I get stuck with managing the castle?

Not to mention my other jobs of being a judge and handling international affairs?

Guess I was sick that day.

"Mordred, be a dear and put the flowers there. No! the painting goes in the entrance hall! Who ordered a piano?" I shouted as I stood in a mass of servants, as we got ready for the May Day celebrations.

Everyone loves May Day because we decreed that there are no titles or manners. So a peasant could be a nobleman and vice versa. It's so much fun!

I checked my watch. Oh crap! The meeting!

"Alexander! You take over this…this…mess!" I shouted at him as I ran for the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV 

The meeting was held in one of the secret rooms in the palace. It's behind the statue of Frederick the Foul. All you have to do is pres the middle button of his overcoat and the statue slides out of the way to reveal a door.

Inside, there are tapiers burning all along the walls leading to the room.

The room itself is red in color: red carpet, red upholstery, etc. there is a fireplace in the back of the room with 4 wingback chairs and a small coffee table gathered around it. In the middle of the room there is a huge round cherry wood table with chairs (very comfy chairs) around it. The table is covered with parchment, quills, and inkbottles. We could use pens and paper, but what fun is that?

There are many secret rooms and passageways in the palace. Rae and I made it our quest to discover and plot them all on a map. It's a work in progress. We did find a library with books dating back to before the Ancient Greeks!

After all of us arrived and were seated, Ashley got right down to business.

"We have given all the Vampires, Dragons, Faeries, Werewolves, etc. the choice to renounce or join us." She said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Most of the Werewolves and Dragons are on our side or will at least tolerate us. All of the Faeries, Elves, and Merpeople are on our side. As for the Vampires, majority are on our side, but some nobles have written to tell us that they believe Victoria will make a better queen than us." She continued.

"Who are these covens?" I asked.

"One is some coven in India, the other is the Cullens." Ashley answered calmly all the while gauging my reaction.

"WHAT?!" Rae and I bellowed.

"We have sent then messengers repeatedly over the past three years and they still have done nothing." Niki added.

I was shocked and a little disappointed at Carlisle's stupidity. Did he really think he could stay neutral? But I wasn't sad, angry, or hurt. In fact, I was feeling diabolical.

Rae and I had identical Cheshire cat grins on our faces.

"Well, I think we have waited long enough, dear sister." Said Raven to me.

"I believe so, sister. Perhaps we should bring them all here?" I simpered back.

30 minutes later…

Rae, Ash, Niki, and I were sitting on our thrones, crowns on our heads, wearing our most beautiful and elegant gowns.

Jonathon, Ara's husband, Aubrey, and two others stood before us.

"You called?" asked Jonathon.

"Yes. We have a mission for you. The Cullens are to be brought back here unharmed." I told them.

"Of course madam."

And with that, there was a pop! And they were gone.

"You made sure Alice wouldn't get any visions?" Rae asked Ashley.

"Yes. All is according to plan." She answered.

"Ready? We have 5 minutes." Said Niki.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aubrey's POV 

The Queens gave us temporary use of any power we need for the mission.

Lina said that they knew her from before, so they should know about the prophecy and who she is. No worries right?

**(Bella doesn't tell her spies her real name. Only Xaephyn, Raina, and Naphim know the four's real names)**

We appeared in front of some mansion. All this empty wall space…just asking to be graffitied. What a waste. Niki would love to trash the place….I should ask her about that's sometime.

Jonathon took his position with me and another next to and one behind him.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A couple seconds later, a woman with a kind heart-shaped face and caramel hair answered the door. She looked shocked to see us.

"Good afternoon madam. Is this the Cullen residence?" asked Jonathon politely while we all bowed.

"Yes. Yes it is. I'm Esme Cullen. Please do come in…" she trailed off looking at each of us waiting for our names. We didn't answer so she led us into the house.

We came into a living room where a man with blonde hair was sitting on one of the chairs reading a newspaper, a small, pixie-like girl with short, spikey black hair was playing monopoly with a big burly man and a boyish looking man with bronze hair. They were using real money.

I walked over to their game.

"Hi. I'm Aubrey Cooper and is that seriously all you play monopoly with? Paper money? That was _so_ two centuries ago."

They looked up at me sharply, a glare on all their faces. Even with Jon's warning look, my contemptuous smirk didn't falter.

Just then, two girls walked in. one was a blonde bombshell (not my type) and…Tanya. I resisted the urge to growl at her.

They stopped when they saw us.

"Rosalie, Tanya, please just put your bags there. Jasper, we have guests." Esme said calmingly.

After everyone was seated and we were still standing, Jonathon introduced ourselves.

"Let's get down to business shall we? I am Jonathon Gray, Commander of the Queens' guard. My loud-mouthed friend is Aubrey Cooper, son of the Ambassador from India. My other associates shall remain nameless." He stopped and I continued from my spot next to him. All four of us were in our army stances: arms locked and hands clasped behind back, legs spread, back straight, head held high.

They all finally took in our uniforms: dark red vest with the Queens' crest on our chests over a black dress shirt, black dress pants, army boots and various weapons hidden on our bodies.

"We already know who you all are, some more than others." I glanced at Tanya. "The Queens have noticed that, for the past three years, you have deliberately ignored their messages and they have grown weary of waiting."

"Well, we'll just tell you our answer now. We don't want to be involved." Said Emmett, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm afraid using a messenger is no longer an option. Their Highnesses have requested to se you personally." With that Jon snapped his fingers and the Cullens were frozen and couldn't move.

"What the!" they shouted.

We ignored them.

I held up my finders.

3…2…1…

Pop.

And we were gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV 

We all straightened ourselves. The sunlight gleamed off our many jewels.

Pop.

They were here. I gave an evil mental grin.

Jonathon stood with Aubrey next to him. The Cullens and the other guards were behind them.

I kept my face blank of all emotion.

The four guards kneeled, forcing the Cullens to do the same.

"You Majesties." Our guards said.

"Thank you. You mat take your leave of us." Said Ashley in a cool voice.

They left.

It was just us and the Cullens. This will be fun.

Now that Jonathon's power broke, they stood again, anger written on all their faces.

I smirked inwardly.

Carlisle stepped forward and bowed before addressing us.

"Your Majesties. The reasons for why we were-"

"The reasons were explained." Said Nicole sharply. All of our voices were cool/cold, but that was it in the emotion department.

"My family did not know about a war." He argued.

"You were told of a war and a prophecy. Or have you forgotten?" Raven said.

I saw recognition dawn on their faces as they looked at us, mainly me. But my face gave nothing away.

"Are you really Ashley, Raven, and Nicole?" asked Jasper. I noticed he left me out.

"Yes, as well as Bella, but you don't have the privilege of calling us those names." Said Raven coldly.

"You shall call us You Highness, Your Majesty, Lady Adelina, Lady Gabriella, Lady Rosalina, and Lady Caterina. But never our given names." Said Nicole icily.

"We have gotten off track sister." I said quietly.

The Cullens looked startled and stared at me since I haven't spoken the whole time, just observing. I met Edward's eyes before looking back to Carlisle.

"Bella." Alice whispered, as if she could hardly believe it was me.

"The war between ourselves and Victoria is at hand. We need to know whose side you choose." Said Ashley.

"Neutrality is not an option." Continued Raven.

"We already know where _**she**_ stands." Said Nicole as she sneered at Tanya.

Edward wasn't happy. The Cullens moved closer to Tanya, as if to protect her. It's so cute when they think that have power.

"We will give you one week to decide. Until then, you are to stay in the palace." I said as I stood up and walked toward Tanya until I stood before her.

I looked her up and down before sneering wit ha disgusted look on my face that I knew all the Cullens noticed.

"This…filth…will be watched at all times, never out of site." Tanya glared at me. I just continued on as if she wasn't in the same room, let alone in front of me. "If our men feel we or anyone of our subjects or allies are threatened by her, they will not hesitate to kill." I said coldly as if I could care less if she lived or not.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, glaring at me.

I just smirked up at him.

I walked back to my throne.

"Oh, by the way, Tanya isn't all she appears to be. And if she so much as looks at someone the wrong way, _**I'll kill her**_."

I sat back down, looking at all their mortified faces.

Ashley clapped her hands. "Alexander, please be as so kind as to show our guests their rooms."

He bowed and beckoned the Cullens to follow, which they did, rather quickly I might add.

The door closed.

"Think we scared them enough?" asked Rae excitedly.

"Most definitely." I said, grinning.

"How is this going to help them choose?" asked Ashley worriedly.

"Who cares?!" exclaimed Nicole. "Bella, you were great!"

"Who wants to spar?" I asked.

"Hell ya!" we all shouted, running for the training field, jumping, screaming, and yelling in our tunics and pants.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** I know you guys wanted more Bella-Tanya action, but trust me…that'll come later. Aubrey's POV probably sucked. I'm still creating his character. Hope you all liked it!!!

Review!!!! It helps me update faster…as you can see….this is probably my fastest update yet!

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!!!! GO USA!!!!! GO USA!!!! GO USA!!!!

Lol. Had to get that out!

REVIEW!!!!


	21. Faeries, Dragons and Idiots on the prowl

**A/N:** Hey all! I have been working on getting a chapter up every week and a half or so. That's good new right? I hope that you guys like it!

**The Cullens don't think that the girls shouldn't rule! It was a typo!! They are the ones staying neutral!!!!!!**

Anyway….I have a question: Do you guys want me to tell you Tanya's background and how she came to join Victoria or do you just want to find out in the story cause I have no idea how I'm going to put it into the story. (Just like how I barely know how to get Edward and Bella back together!!)

Tanya's power is to manipulate people and emotions! She can only do it if the person is in a certain foot radius. Also, in order to manipulate emotions, either that emotion or one like it has to already be in the person! Like turning friendship into love hint hint. Or intensifying some doubt that is already there. Kapeesh?

Disclaimer: I am a complete moron and don't own Twilight only the plot and any new characters! Got it?

Chapter 15

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alexander's POV 

From behind us, it sounded as if a heard of elephants went charging through. Felt like it too.

I lunged and caught a priceless vase that was about to smash and put it back on the pedestal.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted the burly one, Emmett, I believe his name was.

I turned around so I faced them with a warm smile on my lips.

"That would be The Highnesses." I told them.

"But…that's like the complete opposite of what we saw!" said, Alice?

"They may act like Queens on occasion, but they're still teenagers at heart." I said fondly as I turned around and continued walking.

"They must be a handful." Stated Esme motheringly as she looked at her own teens.

"You have no idea. I don't envy their guards. Replacing Lady Gabriella's doors at least twice a week because she burns them down! And don't get me started on Lady Caterina! Pranking various nobles, beating up the sons, graffiti, booby-traps! The list goes on!" I said exasperatedly.

I heard snickers from behind me.

"What about the other two?" asked Alice curiously.

"Lady Rosalina can do no wrong and Lady Adelina's biggest problems are being late to everything, no matter the importance, and she forgets to wear dresses at the most crucial time."

"Bella? Cough I mean, Lady Adelina? She's really like that?" said…Edward was his name?

"Yes. Ladies Caterina and Gabriella are bad influences but she won't listen." I tsked.

"Are they good rulers?" asked the covens leader, Carlisle.

"Oh, very. Everyone loves and would die for them. They never lie to their people about what's going on; they tell the truth, always. We can trust them because we know that they would sacrifice themselves for us. The maids and guards complain, but that's only because they are much older and view them as unruly children."

"Well! Here we are! Master Carlisle and Mistress Esme's room is here, Masters Emmett and Rosalie's is across the hall on the right, Masters Jasper and Alice's is next to theirs, Master Edward's is next to Master Carlisle's, and Tanya's is across from his."

"But-" Tanya began to protest. I noticed Edward seemed fine, if not relieved about the arrangements. I smirked to myself.

"Tradition states that is unmarried or not related, a man and a woman of marrying age cannot share a room together. Be thankful that they're only across the hall, when it could be across the palace." I scolded.

"Their Majesties rooms are in the east wing. We are currently in the south wing. Just ask and passing hoards or servants for direction. Oh! Raina! You know I hate it when you do that!" I said, clutching my unbeating heart, a similar expression on the Cullen's and Tanya's faces as Rain appeared out of nowhere next to me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raina's POV 

I just grinned at them.

"But the look on your face is priceless." I pretended to take a picture with an invisible camera.

"What the hell was that?" I heard a voice wheeze (snicker) next to me.

"Oh! Hellos there! I'm Raina, Lina's personal maid. You must be our guests the Cullens!" I said as I turned to them and curtsied.

An assortment of hellos were heard.

"Your coming to the May Day festival right? Oh you'll have so much fun! Everyone loves it! But your clothes are atrocious! Not proper at all!" I gushed before actually looking them over and tsking.

"Excuse me!" the blonde girl said outraged.

"Well of course! And you're excused. You are in a palace with queens, knights, and dragons," I smirked at the dragons part, "and you come wearing this? No no, this will not do!" I said in a somewhat outraged voice. That little pixie will look good in black, blues and greens for the guys, as for the others…

"Umm, hello, Raina?" said Alexander waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. She sometimes zones off. It's normal…for her anyways." He told them.

"Hey! Anyway, tomorrow I'll come visit you with the seamstresses. Leave it all to me!"

"That's very kind of you." Said the mother of the group.

"No worries. Welcome to Vampira Palace. See ya later and if you see Xaephyn, tell him I'm going to kill him. Ta ta!" I said, my skirts swishing behind me as I went off continuing my search for my idiot of a brother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's POV 

That was…interesting. Thank God I'm a vampire because Tanya is squeezing my arm to death.

I don't mind not sharing a room with her. She's always near me and I need to be alone sometimes. For some reason, when I'm not with her, I can be myself again. I start thinking about Bella.

Tanya squeezed my arm tighter and all Bella-oriented thoughts left me.

I sighed. "Tanya, love, you have to let go of my arm so I can go into my room." I chuckled.

She pouted **(A/N: GAG!)** before letting go. How…cute.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said before closing the door of my room.

A/N: I SUCK at Edward's POV! Just deal with it and let me write how I want to write! I only do his POV if I have to! That goes for all Cullens! They are going to be OOC!!! Deal with it! Sorry, just a little pent up frustration on my part.

The room seamed almost too perfect. CD's and records covered almost all the walls and a music player was right next to the couch. Actually, it reminded me of my old room in Forks.

Bella! When she first left, I wanted to go and find her and make her see sense! I was ready to go and everything!

But then Tanya came to visit and all will to leave left me. I felt depressed, lethargic, even. I just sat and moped. Tanya was the only light. When I was around her, I felt better.

Alice didn't approve at first and tried to warn me about something, but when I would ask her, she wouldn't remember.

The way Bella acted in the throne room hurt. Where was the kind, gentle Bella I love(d)? What Alexander said made me believe she was the same, but…

I need to listen to some music. I just hit play on the radio and Clair de Lune started to play.

"Bella…" I whispered, going back to my memories.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV 

I have decided that at the very least, Edward and I will be civil to each other.

Oh I'm not upset they're here, I'm upset Tanya's here.

I have a hunch, but it all depends on how Edward acts when it's just the two of us.

Honest! I'm not upset cause I'm positive my hunch is right. If it's not, depression mode here I come!

Edward's room is at an angle from mine, if I were to get a running start, I could make it to his balcony.

I ran to the balcony and used the ledge to spring myself forward.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thump.

I look like that guy from the Windex commercial when the crows closed the door!

After I peeled myself off, I waved my hand over the lock of the doors to the balcony.

Click. I'm in.

He was just lying on the bed listening to Clair de Lune. I smiled softly at the sound of it.

I levitated a chair and had it landed silently next to the bed. I glided over to it, sat down, crossed my legs, and made a triangle or tent with my splayed fingers. **(If you watch the Harry Potter movies, it's like how Snape's hands go after talking.)**

Now we wait.

1 hour

2 hours

2 ½ hours

2 ¾ hours

3-oh thank God! Sleeping Beauty awakes!

Crash!

Edward came back from La La land and was about to get off the bed when he saw this:

The right side of my face was still a little flat, my big golden eyes stared into his unblinkingly, and my face was three inches from his. I hadn't moved for practically three hours.

"Hi Edward!" I said loudly.

Needless to say, he fell off the bed.

I rolled my eyes as I held out my hand to help him up.

"B-Bella! What are you doing in here? How-how did you get it?" he stuttered as he caught his breath.

"The balcony. And we need to talk." I said cheerfully.

"Oh. About what?" he said.

"Sit down please."

"Now, I don't know how you feel about me, but could we please just be civil to each other?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"I don't see a problem. And what do you mean you don't know my feelings?"

"Well, it's been three years, I left, you're engaged, and so I thought you hated me!"

"Bella!" he sounded impatient with me. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I love you! L O V E! Love!" he was getting (just a little) angry.

I have to ask this one question in order to know the truth.

"But what about Tanya?"

"I…I don't know." He said quietly.

"How do you not know?! What do you see in her? Is she better than me?!" I said, half yelling.

"It's like one minute I love her and the next I don't. She was there for me when I needed someone." Edward's eyes flashed bright red before going back to normal and there's a presence in the hall. Bingo. "In many ways yes! She is better than you! At least I know I can trust _**her**_!" he shouted.

I smirked broadly before I composed myself.

"You JERK! I waited 100 years for you! And this is how you repay me?!" I cried. I made a point to sound as if I was close to tears and to have my hands cover my face so Tanya couldn't see my grin as I pushed past her and ran down the hall.

I looked behind me and saw her go back to her room after checking on Edward.

Hook. Line. And sinker.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven's POV 

A bell was wrung in the distance. Dinner time!

For you foolish mortals, dinner, along with breakfast, lunch, and the occasional brunch, is not a time where we all go hunting. Oh no. No, we civilized people do it the civilized way. Mordecai came up with it.

_Civilized my ass._

Not you again. I thought therapy got rid of you!

_No. Therapy just made me stronger!_

Does anything hurt you?

_Let me think about it… … … … … … … No._

Shit.

_Nothing can stop my mighty awesomeness!!!_

Could you take over my body?

_Hmm, dunno. Let's find out._

Let's not. At least wait till we're in private again.

_Fine. Big lard ass._

If I'm a lard ass, you are too.

_Shut up._

I snickered. I win!

_You beat the imaginary voice in your head. Bravo. Good job._

Even my other halves hate me! Yes halves, as in plural.

Is that panther I smell? My favorite!

Sound of elephants stampeding.

Oh crap! They want my panther!

Slow-mo bad Japanese fighting film fighting taking place.

I back flipped into my chair, reached for what appeared to be a wine bottle (Like one of those huge ones) and held it to my chest.

"It's mine bitches! Not one of you sluts can have it! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!" I cackled like a mad woman.

Next to me, Cai just rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of cheetah blood from one of the magnum wine bottles.

Bella came in the same way I did, air.

She grabbed the only bottle of jaguar blood and held it to her chest as if it were her only child.

"Back off whorebags! This puppy's mine! Mine I say!" she cackled while her right eye and body twitched uncontrollably.

The Cullens, who were diagonal from us, stared as if we were crazy. Emmett and Jasper were gasping and leaning on each other, they were laughing so hard.

Nicole and Ashley entered the same way we did except Niki grabbed tiger and Ash lion.

The rest of the nobles and guests came in, some looking dejected.

They all sat in their seats and poured themselves dinner.

"Umm, what do we do?" asked Alice.

"We gotcha covered." Bella said, winking at her, as she clapped her hands twice.

Servants came and poured the Cullens, not Cullens and Tanya. Tanya does not get included 99.9 percent of the time.

"Drink up." I said as I knocked back my third glass in ten minutes.

"We gave you all your favorites. Tanya, human blood is at the other end." Said Ashley.

The Cullens looked sharply at us, then Tanya. They thought she drank animal blood. Snort.

She looked shocked, angry, and dare I say it…tempted?

Gotcha there bitch. You want it, but you can't have it. Unless, of course, you want to blow your cover.

She hesitated for a minute before drinking animal. Damn, almost got her on that one.

Ah well, there's always plan B. (the B stands for bitch)("bitch" cause she is one)

"So, how do you like your rooms?" Bella asked.

"Oh my god! We love them! The beds are soo comfortable! And the view! Gushed Alice.

"Think she likes it?" asked Nicole.

"Oh no. She hates it with a passion." I said smirking playfully at her.

"The rooms were beautiful girls. I love the design." Said Esme warmly.

"Thank Raina for that. She decorated and designed the whole palace." Said Ashley, nodding towards Raina who choked and blushed.

"You're not a vampire are you?" asked Carlisle as he scrutinized her.

From next to her, Xaephyn began his rant.

"Vampires are all the same! They could care less about us others! I-OW!"

Raina had kicked him under the table and elbowed him the ribs at the same time.

"Excuse my brother. To answer your question, no I am not a vampire." She said.

"Then what are you?" asked Emmett curiously. Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"I am a dragon. Please refrain from all questions until after dinner or Sir Hothead might blow a gasket." She answered giving Xaephyn a glare.

I had been dealing with nobles and politics all week. I could feel a virtual headache coming on. The voice in my head wasn't helping. I think I shall call her…Valerie.

_Valerie, eh? I like it._

Knew you would. I know a girl named Valerie.

_What's she like? How did you know I would like the name?_

I had a hunch, plus the fact that she was annoying as hell. Basically, just like you. Still don't know why Jordan dated her. It's probably because she drove me crazy. Asshole.

_Sniff. You think I'm annoying!_

Oi.

_You hate me! Sob._

I don't hate you, I thought tiredly.

_Yes you do! You called me a bitch and tried to get rid of me with therapy!_

I didn't mean it. I really like you and don't know what I would do without you.

_R-really? Sniff._

Yes really.

_Ok good. Ha! You said you like me!_

Why you little!

"OW! Dammit! Mother Fucker! Who kicked me?" I shouted as I felt someone kick my leg really hard.

Silence. Everyone was staring at me. Crap.

"Umm…" I said nervously.

"Nothing to see here! Cate's just being an idiot. Get back to your drinks." Said Nicole loudly.

Bella was grinning and grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"Why you S.O.B.! I'm going to kill you for this!" I hissed venomously in outrage.

"Are they always like this?" Jasper whispered to Raina.

"Yep! The people love them for it." She replied cheerfully.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

People started to get up and leave.

"Dinner's over. Those who sleep, sleep and those who don't do whatever they want." Bella explained before they could ask.

"Hey Xaephy! Do I detect steam rising from your head?" I asked as we all stood up and prepared to leave. Xaephyn and I never really got along.

"What did you call me?" he shouted.

"Xaephy-poo." I yelled as I ran from the room laughing my ass off.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Temper temper!" I taunted.

You know the saying don't poke a sleeping dragon in the eye? Well, I'm not only poking him in the eye, but also jumping on him, and kicking and hitting him. Am I a dumbass or what? Oh well.

"Scale breath!"

"You're dead whore!"

He chased me all the way to Ashley's room. I'm safe!

"Sanctuary!"

"Oh no you don't!"

I dived for the door only to land with my have on the doorknob, my body slammed to the ground with Xaephyn's hand tight around my ankle.

Oh shit.

I heard running footsteps from behind us.

"Let go scale breath!"

"Never bloodsucker!"

"God! We can't leave you two alone for a second can we?" shouted Bella.

"Umm no?" we said together.

"Huh. I feel like I'm babysitting idiots!" Bella said exasperatedly.

"Can I get in my room now?" asked Ashley.

"Yes if scale breath het's go of my leg." I told her.

"Only if you apologize." He said to me.

" 'Sorry' is not in Rae's vocabulary Xaephyn. I'd just let go." Said Cai from behind us.

Xaephyn took Cai's advice and we stood up.

I stuck my tongue out at them both before going to Ashley's sitting room.

I plopped into an armchair by the fire and imagined my pj's on: a purple tank-top with a raven on it with matching pants and slippers.

"Can't you wait till you get to your room?" asked Niki.

"No." I told her.

"Then please share." She said, her eyes glowing red.

"Fine fine! I will! Gosh!" I said quickly.

I imagined Bella, Nicole, and Ashley into their pj's.

Bella: sky blue with a swan on the spaghetti-strap top and matching (short) shorts that showed off her pale legs and slippers.

Nicole: red with a cute? tiger on then shirt and matching tigers all over the (again short) shorts and slippers.

Ashley: dark blue with a dolphin on the spaghetti-strap top, dolphin covered pants, and slippers.

"Oh my gosh! I love your pajamas! They are so cute!" squealed Alice as she bounced around the room.

Bella and I just laughed.

"Well, everyone's here right? Good. Let's get started." Bella said, as everyone got comfortable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV

"Let's start out by telling you what's been going on the past 3 years." I said.

"Ask questions after." Growled Nicole.

"The first three quarters of the 3 years was spent getting ready to be queens. Teaching us etiquette, politics, etc. Then during the last quarter we were crowned. Shortly afterward Raven and Cai were married as well as Ash and Toni and Ara and Jonathon, the man who came to get you. We have been training on how to fight and perfecting our duties. Basically cementing our rule and gaining the people's trust." I summarized.

"Now you may be wondering why it appears we have humans-oh shut up! It's not my fault you look human!-in the palace. That's not true. Xaephyn will explain this to you."

Refer to chapter 16 for speech.

"You all remember Morty right?" Raven asked.

They nodded their heads.

"Well his biological son is Cai, my husband. We used to date but had a falling out. No biggie." She told them.

"Any questions?" asked Ashley.

Stunned silence.

Then…

"Can I see your dragon form sometime?"

BAM! CRASH! BANG! Sounds of running and things breaking. A distant scream/yell.

Idiot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it! If anyone was wondering, Emmett said that last dragon comment and was being chased by Xaephyn. Bella isn't worried about giving Tanya info cause she knows that Tanya already knows all this. Everyone in the palace knows Tanya' powers and who she is but are careful to guard their thoughts. They are trying to get Edward and Bella together. One could say it was a conspiracy against Tanya. XD

Ask me any questions!!!! I'm open for ideas!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! IT HELPS MY MUSE!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Tanya's Slipup? and Wakeup Call

**A/N:** Hey guys!! Sorry if this update took a little longer than normal but on Friday I went to The Police concert (which was bitchin') and then on Saturday, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out, so while my dad and I were driving back from the hotel, we picked up a copy. I started to read at around 11:30 am and didn't finish till 11:30 pm. 12 hours! I was in my room reading and crying for 11 of those hours.

**SPOILER ALERT**

WHY DID FRED HAVE TO DIE!!!!!! WHY? HE AND GEORGE WERE THE GREATEST DUO IN THE WHOLE BOOK!!!!!!! WHY??? I cried for like 10 min when he died…and don't get me started on Dobby or when we thought Hagrid died the first time. Why did JK have to keep psyching us out with Hagrid? Deep breaths…and Severus?? I thought he was good since after the sixth!! Why??!! TONKS AND LUPIN???!!! WHY THE HELL DID SHE KILL BOTH!!!!!! AND RON AND HERMIONE FINALLY KISS!!! THANK GOD!!!! Poor Harry, he was like guys…this isn't a good time for this. There better be more to the epilogue in that encyclopedia she's writing.

Grrrrrr….

**SPOILER ALERT OVER**

Sorry, had to get that rant out of my system. Well I'm feeling "Saintlike" right now (get it?)

Anyway…..I'm going to be going away to Maine for 10 days…..I leave tomorrow BUT since my grandfather isn't coming this time I can get internet! And internetUPDATES!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's POV 

"Should we be worried about Emmett?" asked Jasper.

"Do you want to be the one who has to get him?" I asked him back.

"Nope. Emmett can fend for himself." He said.

"Don't worry, Xaephyn won't kill him. Raina, could you please go get them?" I asked her. I knew she was the only safe one to go and save Emmett.

That just left Nicole, Ashley, Raven, Cullens, the Tanya, and me. If only I could get rid of Tanya, but one can't always get what they want…not yet, anyways.

"So…what do you guys think?" asked Raven lazily.

"Astounding. In all my 700+ years, **(add 100 to the one in Twilight)** I never knew the other races existed, although it makes sense." Said Carlisle excitedly.

"I'm sure the faeries, elves, merfolk, and Raina would love to answer any of your questions." Said Ashley kindly.

"Oh! Dad! **(do they call him Dad or Carlisle?)** You should write a book!" said Alice excitedly.

Carlisle didn't appear to hear her as he was deep in thought, but nodded his head anyway.

"The faeries sound wonderful." Said Esme warmly.

"Oh you should see it! On May Day, representatives from each race come and show off! It's amazing!" I gushed, remembering my first May Day.

"Raina said she was going to get us new clothes. What do you think?" asked Alice.

"Hmm…do you think we should be there?" I asked the other three.

"She does tend to overdo it." Said Ashley thoughtfully.

"Let's do it!" said Raven, pumping her fist into the air.

"I've got nothing better to do." Said Nicole as if she wished something was better.

"You'll come?" asked Alice.

"As if you don't know." Said Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie together.

Alice merely pouted, which earned her a kiss from Jasper.

"Yes, we're coming." I said laughing.

"YAY!" Alice squealed as she tackled and knocked me off the chair.

Raven lost it. The bewildered look on my face was what did her in.

She and Jasper were rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Poor Jasper. Raven's emotions seem to be too much for him." Ashley said, watching the lunatics on the ground.

"Pathetic." Muttered Nicole in disgust of her friend.

I pushed Alice off of me and conjured a bucket of Artic water in my hand.

I crept over to Rae and Jasper and dumped it on them.

"Payback for the pudding incident!" I yelled in Rae's ear as she spluttered as she and Jasper were sopping wet.

Ahhh…payback's a bitch.

As for the pudding incident…

Flashback

"_Are you sure you don't mind us helping, Cook?" I asked._

_The dragon delegation was visiting later that day, so Rae and I were helping Cook prepare the food._

"_Of course not. Lady Caterina, please don't try anything. This is a very important dinner." Cook said as she scolded Raven as she was about to fling an apple at me._

"_Fine." She hmphed, crossing her arms over her chest._

_We spent the next three hours making enough pudding for the dragons._

_Dragons have HUGE appetites. They could eat a whole horse and still be hungry. Imagine that in their human forms. On second thought, I'd rather not._

"_Now get Your Highnesses! The delegation will be here soon!" said Cook as she shooed us out of the kitchens._

"_She worries too much." Said Raven._

"_Oh? You think that just by using your powers, you'll be fine? Just for the record, you'll still smell like pudding." I told her as I went off to my room._

_I missed the evil grin she had on her face as I closed my door and got ready for a bath._

_1 hour later_

_Raven, Ashley, Nicole, and I were in our best gowns as we greeted the dragons._

"_I'm sure that you are hungry after your trip. Please follow us to the dining hall where your dinner is waiting." Said Ashley diplomatically as she led the way._

_The dragons devoured the food. The other Queens and I just sipped our blood and watched them eat._

_Finally, time for the last course: pudding._

_I went into the back to help the serving girl._

_I carried the pudding to the table and was almost there where I heard a "plop" followed by bubbles in the pudding._

_I looked down in time to see the pudding explode._

_I stood there, covered in chocolate pudding, holding the basin, as a glop just fell off my hair._

Flashback over 

Needless to say, it was a very embarrassing night.

"You don't know it was me!" shrieked Raven in her defense.

"Who else would've done it?" I said back.

She didn't say anything. She knew I was right and got her there.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked her.

"This!"

She leaped over Edward while knocking Tanya out of her chair. Then she ran for the door, stunned the guards, and took off using Cai's speed.

"Dammit! Now we'll never catch her!" I shouted in outrage while pulling on my hair.

"Stop." Said a soft yet commanding voice as the person behind me pulled my arms down before wrapping their own arms around my waist.

"Edward, what are you…?" I asked quietly.

Time seemed to have stopped in the room as everyone stared in shock at what was going on right in front of them.

I could feel it on the air that Tanya was using her power on Edward, but…it wasn't working.

I sighed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. What was only a few minutes felt like an eternity to me. Oh how I missed this, this feeling of warmth, safety, completement, and love.

Tanya coughed. Ashley, Nicole, and Alice looked sharply at her to make her shut up.

She ignored them and coughed louder. That only made Edward pull me, if even possible, closer.

"Get away from my fiancé whore."

All content or hope I had been feeling shattered with that one statement.

Tanya ripped Edward and I apart, placing herself in front of a dazed and confused Edward, snarling, teeth bared, at me.

Nicole and Ashley appeared in front of me, teeth bared and snarling as well except Nicole had a fireball in her hand and Ashley a waterball.

"Did you see that? Did you see her? What she did? She bewitched _my_ Edward to think he was in love with her when he's with me! She probably planned this from the start!" Tanya shrieked hysterically, pointing at me.

You mean what you're doing? I thought to myself.

After Tanya's little speech, the Cullen's eyes flashed red. All but Alice though.

I was making sure that Tanya's power didn't work on her, but that she believed it did.

_Go along with it, I'll explain later_, I thought to Alice.

As one, all the Cullens nodded in agreement and glared at me.

_Smart girl,_ thought Nicole to me when she saw Alice nod her head with others.

It hurt. It really did. Even though I knew they didn't mean it, just that they were looking at me with so much hate and disgust hurt. They're my family, no matter what anyone says or does.

Tanya then made a show of kissing Edward and having him kiss back right in front of me.

_That little whore! I'm going to kill her right now!"_ Nicole thought to us as she drew her arm back, ready to strike.

_NO!_ Ashley and I thought as I caught her arm.

_If Tanya dies now, Edward and the others will remain under her control,_ I thought to her.

_We have to wait for when her control is weakest,_ Thought Ashley.

_Alice, please meet me in the library at midnight. Make sure you are alone and that no one follows you,_ I thought to her.

I saw her barely nod her head to show that she knew and understood.

I knew I loved her for a reason.

"Ok then…time for bed everyone!" said Ashley briskly into the awkward silence, rocking her body and swinging her arms backward and forward.

Tanya and the Cullens just nodded their heads and left.

"Well this sucks." Said Nicole, plopping herself down into a chair.

"Definitely." I said, collapsing in the armchair next to hers.

Ashley was pacing back and forth in front of us, thinking hard. We just watched her like one would watch a tennis match.

"How come Tanya's powers didn't work right then with Edward?" she finally asked.

"No idea." I told her.

"Was anyone stopping her?" asked Nicole.

"No." said Ashley and I.

"Could it be that he's becoming immune?" asked Ashley as she stopped pacing right in front of us.

"It would make sense since she uses it on him 24-7." I said, even though deep down, I wanted no hoped no **needed** it to be because of the love we share for each other.

"While you guys hurt your brains thinking, I'm going to see Alice." I said to them as I stretched.

I walked out of Ashley's sitting room and down the many corridors, hallways, and hidden passageways that led to the library.

Alice was already there, waiting for me.

When she saw me come in, she immediately ran over, hugged me, and started firing off questions at random.

"Alice. Alice! Calm down. I'll answer all you questions in a minute, but for right now…how are you?" I asked.

"Fine." She said, "Oh Bella! You have no idea how much I missed you!" she said, hugging me again.

"I missed you too!" I said as I hugged her back.

"What's going on? What's with Edward and everyone else?" she asked.

"I'll tell you, please don't interrupt me until I'm done and remember that everything I tell you is the truth." I said to her and didn't start till I saw her nod.

"As you said, Tanya and Edward used to date until he met me and broke up with her. She was obsessed with Edward and went into denial. She thought that there was no way that he could love a human, but then she heard how happy we all were and she grew jealous. When you guys went back to Denali after you left me, she was overjoyed, ecstatic even when she heard that Edward was the one that made you leave. She thought that he came back for her and didn't know why he was depressed. How can a vampire love a human right?

"After a couple years, you left right? Well after that, Laurent came back on Victoria's orders. Laurent had taken a fancy to Tanya and convinced her to come back with him saying that Victoria could help her get Edward.

"Somehow Victoria had found out about Tanya's power and told her lies about me to encourage her hate for me cause Edward and I were together again at that point (she was the one that made Edward over-react to the whole baby joke). I was the one stopping Edward from going to her. I was controlling Edward to make him love me. That's when Tanya began to drink human blood, but she made sure to drink animal blood before seeing you or her coven.

"She trained under Victoria and became her right hand man. She has the ability to control people and their emotions. Unlike Jasper, she can't make people feel random emotions out of nowhere; they have to have some form of the emotion to begin with. That's why Edward "loves" her and you and your family do her bidding. I stopped it from working on you tonight though." I told her finishing my story.

"She said she was going on a tour of Europe." Said Alice, shocked, trying to process all this information.

"That was her ruse so no one would question her absence." I said quietly.

"She was like a sister to me. We went shopping together." Said Alice disbelievingly.

"At that point in time, that was the real Tanya. But now, that Tanya is gone, replaced by an Edward-obsessed psycho **(bitch)**." I told her.

Alice sat there, thinking, before getting a fierce look on her face.

"She's controlling my visions! That bitch! No one ever messes with my visions!" Alice shrieked.

I laughed nervously, "Alice, are you ok?"

"NO! I am not ok! How dare she! When I see her again, I swear I'll!"

"Calm down Alice! You can get your revenge later. Right now, we need to focus on freeing the others." I told her.

"Ok. What do I do?"

"All you do is keep Tanya away from them as much as possible without her noticing." I told her.

"Ok. Now what about May Day?" she asked. "It sounds like so much fun!"

"It is! I don't think I've ever had more fun anywhere else! One of the faerie clans performs each year along with elves, merfolk, and dragons. Each one wants to prove that their race is superior. And the food! The games are so much fun! And the clothes! Oh I can't wait to show you!" I gushed excitedly, clapping my hands quickly.

"Really? And what do you mean by food? Bella, vampires can't eat." Said Alice excitedly before becoming skeptical.

"On May Day you can! There's some enchantment on the food so that once we eat it, it gets turned into venom for our bodies."

"Amazing! I can't wait! And the clothes we're going to get tomorrow!"

"Alice, if you bounce any higher, you're going to hit the ceiling." I laughed.

She just continued to bounce like an eight-year-old kid on a sugar high.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven's POV 

"Wakey wakey sleepyheads!" I called as I skipped down the halls of the palace.

Only the vampires are excused from sleeping, everyone else has to.

I heard groans and cursing as one by one, doors opened as I passed on my merry way.

I danced out of the way when fired came out of some of the rooms. Dragons don't like to be woken up, by me at least.

"She's earlier than usual. Damn, what's got her all happy?" grumbled one of the dragons.

"I just wanted to see all you happy smiling faces at 6 o'clock this morning!" I cheered as I continued skipping.

"Yeah, I'll give you smiling." And a dagger came whizzing out of someone's room to stick with a thud in the stonewall behind me.

"That's it? Usually there's a whole arsenal being chucked at me." I paused mid-skip to wonder about the change, arms crossed with my chin propped on my hands, leg still in the air.

I snapped my fingers as I came to a realization.

"I haven't gotten to Daraemon's room. He's the one with enough weapons to support an army in his room alone.

"Oh Daraemon!" I called as I continued skipping and dodging all objects that could bring me bodily harm.

I reached a large wooden door that was covered in scorch marks with various pieces of wood missing from it.

I got right up next to the door, cracked it open, and took a deep and I mean DEEP breath.

"Daaa-rrraaaeee-mmmooonnnnn!" I called into the room. The figure on the bed jumped and fell off, but not before lugging a scimitar at me.

It got stuck in the door where my head had been, the blade was sticking out of the door.

"Caterina!" he roared through the door.

Noisy little elf isn't he? I thought to myself.

The door was knocked wide open; there was no one in the doorway.

Swords, daggers, maces, bombs, num-chucks, spiked clubs, normal clubs, darts, poisonous darts, flamethrowers, and many harmful things came flying out of the room at me.

"Love you too!" I shouted as I dodged and ran. Who knew I was this flexible? I thought as I brought my foot up to my face, grabbed it, flipped the other one up as I spun, did a summersault-twist thing in mid-air to land on my hands.

My feet swung down and I continued my run, cackling and waking everyone up.

Daraemon had given up long before now as I was nearing Xaephyn's room. This was my favorite part.

"XAAAAAEEEEPPPPHHHYYYNNNNN!!!!!" I bellowed as I ran, I bet they heard me in the US **(woot!)**

"GOD DAMMIT RAVEN! IT'S TOO FUCKING EARLY SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" he bellowed back from the doorway to his room.

"OOOOKKKKKKAAAAYYYY!!!!! SEE YOU IN AN HOUR!!!!!" I called since it was already 8.

I got an evil-no-diabolical grin on my face. I haven't woken Bella or the others yet. They're going to curse their supersensitive hearing when I'm through with them.

"BBBBBBBEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran to our wing of the palace.

"SHIT!" I heard Bella yell.

Oh yes, "shit" indeed my dear Bella.

MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cough. Ack!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it! I'm going to try to update soon and get to hat god damn May Day!!!! Jeezum! I planned it to happen 3 CHAPTERS AGO!!!!

Please review!!!

I'll try to answer any question ya'll have!!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	23. DON'T HATE ME!

Hey guys –hides behind Edward- Edward: WTH? Me: shut up!! I'm soo soo soo soooorry for not updating but I have really good excuses (yes note the _plural_ form of excuses)

-dodges knives and swords-

Well I got back from vacation and I had to finish my summer work (man was I cramming to finish reading my books) and I barely wrote at all on vaca since I was having soo much fun with my cuzes and aunts and uncles (who I only get to see once a year) plus the weather was gorgeous!!! (and my stupid grandparents can't get wireless and the neighbors wouldn't let me steal their wireless…bastards)

Then school started…plus planning for my dad's surprise b-day party…family came into town…and recently I've been having a lot of tests and homework to get done..plus I signed up to paint the set for the play and well..it kinda sucks but I can't back out…then during all of this I lost motivation to write (I've been trying to write like in the past couple of days but I've just been so tired) and I'm really into Naruto right now (yes one could say I'm a Narutard!) LET ME HERE IT NARUTO FANS!!!! And for those of you who don't know..Naruto is kind of the opposite of Twilight soo..yeah and Bleach..which is also different from Twilight and I've been writing fanfics for them…and like have gotten obsessed with them and stuff…

Did you guys know that I haven't even read Eclipse yet? I'm only on like chapter 2..yes I know..all of my friends have already finished it and keep trying to get me to read it…..

I'm pretty sure once I start to really get into Eclipse that I will get ideas and motivation to write..but until then I'll be squeezing my brain for any droplets of ideas and inspiration left in it from the summer…..wish me luck!!!

And please please please don't kill me for not updating for like 3 months now!!!!!!!!

I'm working on it and you guys have to realize that I have a life outside of this (not really but whatever)

DON'T HATE ME!!!! IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!!!

Love all of my devoted (and right now homicidal) fans who've read this far!!!!!!!!


	24. Monster Mash

**Ok! So who's awesome?! ME! THAT'S WHO!! I just got back from trick or treating with my brother and his friends...why do they insist on wearing black costumes?! It's so hard trying to find them in the dark! UGH! MY HAIR'S GOIN' GRAY OVER HERE!!!**

**I finally updated much to your celebration. Again...SORRY SORRY!!! I'm a horrible person, I already know that...jk.**

**This could kinda be seen as a filler but some important stuff is in it and no I didn't get to May Day, I could have put it in but if you guys wanted an update then I think you can deal with it.**

**So Enjoy!**

**Chapter whatever...I'm so screwed up with the numbers and crap.**

**_They did the mash  
They did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
They did the mash  
They did the monster mash  
_**

Raina's POV

After Raven had so rudely woken everyone up, I decided to get the seamstresses ready for the Cullens' new wardrobe.

"Hell darlings!" I called as I swung open the door to reveal the palace's seamstresses.

"Good morning Lady Raina. What service do you need of us?" asked Chantel, the Head Seamstress.

"As you all know, the Cullens are staying with us, but their clothes aren't fitting for palace life. I need you to create them a wardrobe for the duration of their stay." I said, examining some of the roles of fabric.

"Do you have any preference to the colors or fabrics we use, Lady Raina?" Chantel asked.

"No, whatever you think is good is fine." I replied.

"Yes Lady Raina." They said as they each grabbed fabric, pins, and measuring tape.

I left them to where the Cullens and Tanya were staying. Oh right! I forgot about Tanya.

"Chantel, don't worry about Tanya. I'm sure there are some spare or old dresses we can fix up for her."

"Of course. I'll have two of the girls get started on that." She called behind her.

"Marie, Ann, please go and find some dresses for Tanya."

They curtsied, "Yes Head Seamstress."

The Cullens should be up and ready. Raven doesn't forget anyone.

I knocked on Carlisle's and Esme's door.

Esme was the one to open it.

"Hello Esme, I hope I'm not interruption anything." I asked politely.

"Oh no, not at all dear. Please come in." Esme offered.

"No thank you, I just stopped to gather you and the others for your fittings."

"I see, would you like me to get others?"

"That's not necessary. Excuse me. XAEPHYN'S COMING!" I yelled into the hall. Esme and the seamstresses looked shocked at my outburst.

Seconds later, Emmett came tearing out of his room with Rosalie over his shoulder, screaming at him for being stupid. Then Emmett ran into all the others' rooms with them over his shoulders.

"Where is he? Where is he?" shouted Emmett worriedly, glancing around.

"Well, that was quicker than I thought." I said to myself. "Emmett, you can put the others down now, Xaephyn's not here."

Emmett looked shocked and relieved. "But, where is he?" he asked put everyone down.

"He's probably training. Sorry for sicking Emmett on you, but I figured this was would more fun and entertaining." I said, shrugging.

Jasper and Edward glared at me, I just grinned back.

"Follow me, only Bella's room is big enough for all your fittings." I said, beckoning over my shoulder with my hand.

We finally got to Bella's room with only a couple problems.

Xaephyn showed up, so Emmett freaked and ran for it with Jasper over his shoulder. Rosalie was not happy; she was screaming and throwing things after them. Jasper was punching Emmett on the head and back, but he wouldn't let go.

Emmett and Jasper later got lost, so we had to find them. The idiots kept walking in circles.

"Here we are!" I said, pushing the door open. "This is Bella's r-"

Raven and Bella were wrestling on the floor. Trees were sprouting up everywhere, vines growing on the walks, and it felt like a hurricane was going on.

I slapped a hand to my face as Bella fell off her balcony with a yelp, dragging Raven with her.

"Not again!" I groaned, "Why do they always do this to me?"

I walked calmly over to the balcony and looked down.

"Come on ya pansy!" shouted Raven, getting in a fighting position.

"Victory is mine!" shouted Bella as she got into her fighting stance.

Bella and Raven both simultaneously conjured swords out of thin air and charged at each other.

---Cue dramatic Monty Python music---

Raven swung, aiming for Bella's head, Bella blocked and aimed a kick at Raven's stomach which she caught. They sprang away from each other.

Raven charged at Bella again causing Bella to merely side-step and hold out her sword so that she cut Raven's arm off.

They paused and looked at each other, the arm lying on the ground between them.

"Wuh?" said Raven dumbfounded.

"Now stand and fight worthy adversary." Said Bella regally.

"Tis but a scratch." Replied Raven.

"A SCRATCH?! Your arm's off!"

"No it isn't."

"Well what's that then?" asked Bella as she gestured with her sword at the arm.

Raven merely glanced at it, while her shoulder dripped venom.

"I've had worse." She said nonchalantly.

"You lie!" shouted Bella outraged.

"Come on ya pansy!" repeated Raven as she swung at Bella's torso with her sword and remaining arm. Bella parried and struck back successfully cutting off Raven's other arm as one of her attacks missed.

"The battle is mine!" exclaimed Bella as she got down on one knee with her sword in front of her. "We thank thee Lord, that in thy mercy–oomph!" Raven had kicked Bella in the head making her fall over.

She then proceeded to kick Bella in the back and stomach as she got up to face her.

"Come on then!" said Raven still kicking and armless.

"What?" shrieked Bella at Raven's actions.

"Have at you!" Raven kicked again.

Bella got up and looked at Raven.

"You are indeed brave Sir Knight, but the fight is mine."

Raven bounced around Bella, "Ooohhh, had enough eh?"

"Look you stupid bastard! You've got no arms left!"

"Yes I have!"

"LOOK!" shrieked Bella in exasperation.

"It's just a flesh wound." Kick.

"Look! Stop that!" Bella was getting annoyed as Raven kicked her in the butt.

"Chicken!" Wham. "Chicken! Look, I'll have your leg!" Kick.

"Right!" and Bella chopped off Raven's left leg.

"Right! I'll do you for that!" shrieked Raven in outrage.

"You'll what?" said Bella indignantly.

"Come 'ere!" said Raven as she attempted to charge Bella.

"What are you going to do? Bleed on me?"

"I'm invincible!" shouted Raven as she kinda rammed Bella.

"You're a loony." Said Bella, her stay in London taking effect.

"The Black Knight always triumphs!" Raven was in all black, so she calls herself the Black Knight sometimes.

"Have at you! Come on then!"

Bella just rolled her eyes, drew her sword, and cut Raven's remaining limb off.

Raven looked around at her body from her spot on the ground as Bella sheathed her sword.

"Alright, we'll call it a draw." Conceded Raven.

Bella just walked away to a nearby stump and cleaned her sword.

"Oh I see! Runnin' away eh? You yellow bastards! Get back here and take what's coming to you! … …I'll bite ya legs off!" screamed Raven from the ground as the Cullens and I came over.

I just sighed and pulled out a small pouch from my sleeves.

Carlisle looked at the damage, "Is there any way to reattach her limbs?"

"Yes," I said tiredly as I collected Raven's arms and legs. "Bella and Raven like to reenact what they see on TV, hence the whole dialogue, so we readily stock this powder from the faeries."

I laid Raven down and placed the correct limbs at the right spots, pulled the pouch open, took out a handful of the blue powder and blew it over the body.

Within seconds Raven was fine and chasing after Bella.

(I know this isn't very realistic and reeks of cheese, but just go with it ok? I hadn't read Eclipse and didn't know about the whole 'need to burn the body thing!')

Carlisle, along with the rest of the Cullens and Tanya looked shocked.

"What's that powder?" asked Carlisle.

"I thought you would never ask. It's a mixture of the faeries' own healing magic, crushed dragon scale, and the crushed leaves of the Rosamia bush.

"Magic? Magic doesn't exist or make sense." Stated Rosalie impatiently. Alice threw her a glare.

"Well, it makes about as much sense as you or I. If we exist, why can't magic?" I said patiently.

"She's gotchya there Rose." Guffawed Emmett behind Jasper's back.

"What's a Rosamia bush?" asked Esme.

"Oh it's the most beautiful and dangerous plant you will ever see! It has beautiful purple-stripped roses that bloom all year round and blue leaves. It's dangerous because the plant's thorns are deadly poisons and the roots will come up and drag you down to meet the thorns. Only a few are exempt to it, but I suggest you don't find out and that you admire from a far." I said warningly. I think they got the hint.

Edward was watching Bella as she ran, laughing with a gleeful smile on her face. Tanya was too wrapped up thinking about how to get some of this powder to notice.

"Raven! Bella! Quit acting like morons and get over here!" I shouted at them.

"OK!" they shouted back as they ran over to us.

"Hiya guys!" said Bella cheerfully.

"How did you like our little battle?" asked Raven with her arm slung over Bella's shoulders.

"Awesome!" squealed Alice.

"Excellent!" shouted Emmett and Jasper while doing air-guitar.

"Amazing." Said Edward, gazing at Bella.

"The family of many words." Remarked Nicole sarcastically as she walked over to us, her own sword over her shoulder and her fiery red hair blew around her head.

Raven and Bella both grabbed their noses, "Eww!! You're all smelly!" they complained.

Nicole swung her sword around to face them with a stony glint in her eye.

"Wanna repeat that?" she asked in a low voice.

The terror twins opened their mouths to reply.

"No, they would not." I grinned as I slapped my hands over their mouths.

The red head just shot a smug look at them.

"Oh no you don't. So any way, we were just on our way to the fittings, shall we?"

I frog-marched Raven and Bella off in front of me.

10 hours later…

Bella's POV

Everyone collapsed into a chair, exhausted.

It had been a long fitting, much longer than it usually took. Although we do have a lot more people…hmmm…

The door slammed open.

"Your Highnesses." Panted the footman at the doorway, hands on knees.

"What is it?" asked Rae, Niki, and I sharply as we stood up.

The man was about to reply when the sudden appearance of Ashley cut him off.

"Get up off your asses and change!" she yelled.

"WHY?! What's wrong?!" I asked.

"Why?! She's asked me why!" repeated Ashley, almost in hysterics, "The delegations are here!" she was about to rip all her hair out.

All three of us suddenly got paler than we usually were, if that's even possible.

Nicole was the first to snap out of it.

"Raven!" she barked, "Clothes! Now!"

"R-Right." Stuttered Raven as she snapped her fingers in a vague fashion.

We all raced out the door with Raina on our heels to go and alert the palace.

I swung my head back in the doorway.

"Just–Just stay here for now." I told the Cullens before running off.

"What…..the hell…..was that?" I heard Emmett ask as I veered around a corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are they, daughter?" barked a tall, powerfully built man with salt and pepper hair, mustache, and beard with an intimidating aura. He was wearing a traveling cloak around his shoulders and the dragon version of a military general's uniform. Raina was nervously trying to stall.

When he didn't get a response from her he rounded on Xaephyn. "Son? If they don't show up in the next 30 seconds, this whole place and everyone in it will be turned to ash!" he roared.

Xaephyn, for once, looked scared as he put his hands out in front of him pleadingly. "They'll be here father. There's no need to char the palace."

"Char?" the man laughed."I'd do more than char!"

"We would appreciate it if you didn't Fuhrer Fazaron." Said Ashley respectfully as the four of them arrived bedecked in their finest dresses, jewels, and crowns.

He bowed while they curtsied back.

"We are rather attached to the palace the way it is, sorry to disappoint." Said Raven with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The Fuhrer had an amused smirk on his face as he faced them. Seeing the Queens always entertained him.

"Ah yes, greetings Queen Gabriella, Queen Caterina, Queen Adelina, and Queen Rosalina." He said as he kissed each of their hands.

"It is always a pleasure." They chorused as the curtsied even lower than before.

The Fuhrer clapped his hands together, got an excited grin on his face and said, "Well now that's out of the way. Who wants lunch?"

"Uh dinner sir!" corrected one of his attendants timidly.

"Dinner, right! Come on men!"

With that the whole dragon delegation marched off to the dining hall.

"I pray to God that Cook got the table set and ready to go." Said Bella in a grave voice. The other three nodded their heads looking like they were going to die.

"Hey Ash, didn't you say delegations–as in plural?" asked Raven out of the blue looking at their blonde sister.

"Yeah, you see the faeries and elves are putting their horses in the barn and the merfolk were busy changing into dry clothes." She said somewhat sheepishly.

"What the hell! It's fucking TWO AM! What are they doing arriving _now_?!" Niki threw her hands in the air as if to say what is wrong with the world.

"Don't look at me." Said Rae and Bella together while Ashley just groaned at the redhead's language.

"The Emperor Oberon of the Faerie Clans and his wife, Empress Shaylee. Knock knock." The announcer said as he tapped his stick twice. In came in a man both with tan skin and a graceful almost floating walk. The man was tall, somewhat muscular, long brown hair that went to his shoulders, forest green eyes. He wore no shirt, dark green pants, gold armbands and earring, a crown of leaves and branches that were gold and shimmered in the light, and a dark almost black cloak around his shoulders that hooked at the shoulder. His magnificent wings were larger than any of the maids' at the palace and were golden. The woman next to him was tall as well with a more billowy frame, long blonde hair that went to her waist, and golden yellow eyes. She wore a deep gold dress in the style of the Greeks and Romans that showed her midriff, a crystal chain around her stomach, crystal and silver armbands, star earrings, and a silver crystal crown in the shape of stars and leaves around her head that seemed to shoot off rainbows in the light. Her wings were smaller and more delicate looking than the Emperor's but hers were a shining silver color. Both had a warm aura around them unlike the Dragon Fuhrer.

Intro of the Queens…yadda…yadda…yad– dies

"Oh Shaylee you look as beautiful as ever!" gushed Bella.

"Been working out Obey?" asked Raven smirking, comparing biceps.

He only grinned and flexed his muscles to Nicole's eye rolling.

Ashley was too busy greeting the others' in the faeries company.

They moved on to the eating hall after being forewarned of the sight that could be found there.

The next group to enter were the merfolk. "The Triton Jaladhi and his wife Thalassa of the Seven Seas."

Both parties bowed/curtsied to each other. The Triton was wearing pants that flowed to his ankles before cuff brought the ends around his ankles. He had slippers on his feet since they were not as accustomed to land as the faeries' were. He had glass beads and shells adorning his long purple hair (which flowed slightly as if under water), arms, ears, and neck. His cool deep sea glass blue eyes surveyed the queens in front of him. He held a large gold (cliché, no?) triton in his right hand. Thalassa was wearing a halter bikini top and a long flowing skirt that clung to her hips before branching out to pool on the floor to conceal her own slippers. She too had glass and shells adorning her body and her long green hair flowed like her husband's and her sea glass green eyes were cool like his as well. Instead of a triton, she held a staff that held a blue ball on the top of it. Both the rulers had pale skin.

"We're honored that you could go through the trouble of coming on land this year for the Festival." Said Ashely.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Thalassa assured.

"Would you care to eat anything? The faeries and dragons are already in the dining hall." Said Bella politely.

"We _are_ thirsty dear." Said Jaladhi to his wife, thinking.

"But it's going to be horrible in there." She hissed back.

"To the dining hall my people." And with that the merpeople departed.

The next and last group to come was the elves. Unlike the faeries and merfolk who were free with their bodies and didn't hesitate to wear less clothing than most would, the elves were more reserved and covered themselves up and didn't have as warm a demeanor.

The King and Queen approached the Queens with a dignified silence. Their cunning eyes examining the entrance hall and the surrounding people.

"Aelfdane, what a pleasure." Said Raven, doing her part.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said back after kissing her offered hand.

The elvin king was blonde and blue eyed like most of his people. His slanted blue eyes were like ice against his pale complexion. He stood straight and tall but was tense as if at the first scent of danger he would run. He wore a black and gold high collared sleeveless vest-like shirt with black pants that went over his black shoes. He too wore earrings and other adornments like the rest and had a gold circlet with a star jewel in the center on his forehead.

"Eolande! It's so good to see you well enough to travel!" exclaimed Nicole.

"I've never missed a May Day and I don't plan on it now." she said stiffly, smiling a little.

Eolande was a tall and powerful looking woman, blonde haired and blue eyed. She had cold blue eyes and high cheekbones like her husband. She was a long sleeved navy blue gown with black lace up boots. She wore a gold circlet with a smaller star jewel than her husband on her forehead.

(Is it just me, or do they seem to get colder and colder as I go on?)

"The dragons are here yes?" asked Aelfdane.

"Yes they are, you can see for yourself if you go into the dining hall with the others." Said Bella, gesturing to where the dining hall was located.

Both the monarchs sniffed in disdain at the thought of what they would find there but continued on any way.

Once they were out of earshot all four of them relaxed their stiff poses and exhaled their held breaths.

"Ah man! What crawled up their asses and died?" huffed Raven.

"By the looks on their faces, I'd say a herd of elephants." Remarked Nicole.

"Oh stop." Said Ashley since Bella wasn't going to stop them. "You know they have a superiority complex and think they are the superior race."

"Pff. Shows what they know." Said Bella.

Just then Evangeline appeared at the top of the stairs with the Cullens already dressed in their new clothes.

"Lina, I've brought the Cullens like you requested." She said as she curtsied.

"Thank you so much Evangeline. What would I do without you?" said Bella gratefully as the Cullens came down to join her.

"Spontaneously combust?" offered Raven. Both Bella and Evangeline glared at her.

"Meep." And she hid behind Nicole.

Bella turned to face the newcomers and clapped her hands. "Right. So here's the low down: the faeries, elves, merfolk, and dragons are here because of May Day. They expect most of the vampire population to be ignorant morons so don't worry about asking questions."

"Unless you happen to be next to one of the prick elves. Then I would suggest to talk to other people unless you want be bored to tears as you listen to them talk about their 'superior blood'." Said Nicole, yawning, as she cleaned her ear out with her pinky.

"And the next worst are the dragons but that's only because they have barely any manners at the dinner table and are very blunt and loud." Said Raven, smirking.

"Shall we? Fazaron will hopefully be done eating by now." said Ashley nervously.

"No." said Bella, Raven, and Nicole together.

They turned to face the doors as they opened of their own accord with smiles plastered onto their faces.

Servants came and led the Cullens to their seats while the four took seats at the front of the table with the rulers on either side of them.

Here is the seating order: left side-Oberon and the faeries next to Fazaron and the dragons since they got along the best (the dragons and the elves usually end up in brawls); Bella and Raven were talking with them. Right side- Jaladhi and the merfolk were next to Aelfdane and the elves since they were able to tune out their gargen better than anyone else; Ashley was with Nicole so that there weren't any murders. Vampires were sprinkled throughout the delegations depending on their preference.

The four queens stood up to gather everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! (Raven: Hiya guys!) Welcome to our humble abode. (Nicole: Mi casa, su casa) Now as you all well know, May Day is coming up but we haven't set the date yet." Bella said loudly, her voice echoing across the halls.

"As you all have just arrived, we were wondering if you would like a couple days to get settled and rested from your long journeys or would you like to start straight away?" asked Ashley politely, smiling at all of them.

At once Fazaron, Oberon, Jaladhi, and Aelfdane stood up to say their part.

"We _dragons_ are of heartier stock then the rest of you and would prefer the celebrations to begin as quickly as possible so as to get back to our much warmer climate." Boomed Fazaron, standing proudly.

"Despite what the admirable Fuhrer seems to forget is that we will need a few days to set up all the decorations and organize all of the tournaments and entertainment. The Merpeople do not mind the wait and are just happy to be here." Said Jaladhi diplomatically, standing tall as he was a few inches taller than the dragon Fuhrer.

Oberon had a huge boyish grin on his face as he said his part, "Before this turns into a pissing contest (Shaylee snorted but covered it up with cough) once Aelfdane says his peace. As long as there's fun to be had, my people and I don't mind staying as long as we're welcome." He bowed, spreading his arms wide, grin still on his face before sitting down to pat a choking wife on the back.

Aelfdane said his part, "We too wish for the celebrations to commence as soon as…humanly…possible (they look down on the vampires for coming from humans). We so terribly miss our home." And he stared coldly at Oberon as he too, sat down.

As Obey predicted, it turned into a pissing contest not short after.

The four queens along with the rest of the guests minus the rulers just sighed and got comfortable in their seats since they still had a while until they would finally shut up.

"I'm bored." Said Nicole bluntly.

"No shit Sherlock, so are the rest of us." Retorted Raven.

Ashley just sipped her drink quietly, an amused smiled on her face as she watched Aelfdane and Oberon spit –I mean– get in each other's faces.

Bella and Raven both stood up and jumped onto the table after exchanging looks.

Fazaron and Aelfdane were pushed back into their seats by a huge gust of wind while Jaladhi and Oberon were roughly yanked back into their seats by the vines that had started to grow from them before the wind and vines turned into chains.

"Now are we going to behave boys?" chorused the terror twins.

Grumbled yeses could be heard.

"Good." Said Bella cheerfully, clapping her hands with a bright grin on her face.

"May Day will commence in three days." Said Raven.

"This will give the four of you enough time to rest and get accustomed to the time and climate changes." Said Ashley, getting up on the table as well albeit a bit more dignified than the other two.

"Plus to get the necessary details all sorted out and out of the way." Nicole crossed her arms with a hostile air about her to make even Fazaron quake in his leather geela-monster hide boots.

"I'm sure you all remember where everything is. The servants will be happy to help you all find your rooms. And remember…NO KILLING EACH OTHER!" and with a 'poof' the four queens disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"There go probably the best queens we will ever see." Said one of the faeries in awe.

A dragon snorted. "There go the craziest _people_ I will ever meet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The End!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
He opened the lid and shook his fist  
And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_**

It's now the mash  
It's now the monster mash  
The monster mash  
And it's a graveyard smash  
It's now the mash  
It's caught on in a flash  
It's now the mash  
It's now the monster mash 

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!**


	25. MAY DAY for real this time and the match

**A/N:** Hey guys! I bet you're all proud of her for updating practically in the same month! this one only took me like two weeks! round of applaause. yes thank you, I _do_ deserve it! jk. Well I'm sure all of you will like this one, at least the ending anyways...

Apparently this fic has become really funny...I was only going to make it slightly humorous like with Raven and her POV but it somehow progressed to being mostly funny and well, I'm a funny person, I'm not gonna lie and I just get so many funny ideas that it's inevitable that I would put them all in. Hope you guys don't mind that.

Here's you next chapter whatever the hell number it is...I don't even know anymore.

Enjoy!

Oh! and before I forget Disclaimer for this chappy and the previous: **I DON'T OWN SQUAT!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Sappy pathetic little me  
That was the girl I used to be  
You had me on my knees_

I'd trade you places any day  
I'd never thought you could be that way  
But you looked like me on Sunday  


Bella's POV

I rubbed my temples as me and the others collapsed into arm chairs in our study.

"They're going to give me a headache!" whined Raven.

"I'll give you a headache." Retorted Nicole threateningly.

"Oh shut up! All of you!" moaned Ashley.

"She's just in a pissy mood because Toni's not back yet." Snickered Raven.

"Would it kill you to act your real age not your mental age for once?" snapped Niki.

"Guys, we already have the other dimwits biting each other's heads off; we don't need to be doing that too!" I complained, covering my eyes with my arm as I slumped in my chair.

Just then a thought went shooting across my mind.

"Aw crap. We gotta go explain crap to the Cullens."

"What do you mean 'we'? 'We' ain't doin' shit, you're the one going to talk to them." Corrected Nicole, not even moving from her slumped position in her chair.

"So great to have sisters like you." I retorted sarcastically as I creakily got up from my chair.

Grumbling under my breath, I walked down the never ending hallway to where I knew the Cullens were at by sensing their auras. I guess some vamp out there has the ability to see auras cause I do.

If I wasn't on the verge of a migraine–I would have thought the sight in front of me was hilarious:

Alice was sprawled on the floor with anime spirals for eyes, drool coming out of one corner of her mouth, Emmett was in the same position next to her but more pathetic due to his size; Jasper was shaking his head while fighting a smile, Rosalie glared at her husband as if her will alone would make him snap out of it; Esme was knitting with Carlisle taking notes of what happened today down next to her; Edward was laughing; and Tanya was sitting next to him, not really there, thinking hard about the newly acquired information and how to relay it to her master.

Edward's laugh, I haven't heard that sound in the longest time, it made my heart clench and my eyes soften at the thought I may never hear him laugh with me again, but then my eyes hardened in anger at the fact that the only person in my way was Tanya. _That bitch is going down and I know just how to do it._

Jasper looked up as he felt my strong emotions and waved before taking pictures of Emmett and Alice for black mail later.

I cleared my throat.

"Hey guys, umm, so…what did ya think?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well you know what Emmett and Alice think, they're still trying to process it." Commented Jasper, laughing lightly.

I started, I never heard Jasper laugh before, and he's always been so reserved and polite, well I mean I have but still…I'm not quite used to it yet.

Edward's eyes, luminescent from his recent laughter, looked over at me and seemed warmer and glowed more than ever before. I could feel all tension leave my body and a warmth begin to spread from my heart outward. Not even Tanya could ruin this moment.

"It was very informative; I'm still trying to get everything down." Muttered Carlisle absentmindedly, still continuing to write down what he learned this evening.

"He talked to the elves didn't he." I stated bluntly.

All the others nodded their heads.

"Well, as you all know, May Day is in three days so that should be plenty of time to get to know the others and decide what you're going to wear. I'm not going to tell you what May Day is cause everything will be explained then." (plus the authoress is just too damn lazy)

I suddenly dropped any pretenses and stiffness I had left over from dinner and became Bella, not Queen Adelina, once more.

I flopped onto the floor to fall back with my arms spread, hair around me, laughing gleefully, on the floor.

"Oh my god!" I breathed. "I never get tired of seeing them together!"

"I know!" Alice and I laughed out hearts out till our chests hurt and we labored to breath.

We were still lying on the floor, our heads on each other's shoulders, still grinning from our previous laughter.

Tanya, against her better judgment I'm sure, left the room saying she needed to "use the restroom".

I felt complete, more whole than I had felt in a while with my family: Emmett and Jasper arm wrestling, Edward helping Carlisle, Rosalie with Esme braiding her hair, and Alice and I laughing about nothing and everything on the floor.

I can live with this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raven's POV

Where is that boy? He can't _still_ be talking with the dragons.

A wave of jealously swept through me at the thought of the little pixies and fishes flirting with Cai as he chatted with them.

"I'm going to look for bastard." I stood abruptly, announced this, and marched through the door to look for said bastard.

I paced furiously through the palace, trying vainly, to find him.

_You're overreacting you know…_

Shut up.

_This is what caused problems last time…_

It's not my fault I have a hyperactive imagination!

_Raised eyebrow. So you're saying that you could be imagining things?_

…No…

_That's what I thought…you think on what I said…_

You didn't say anything! I was the one doing all the thinking!

Ugh. Now my head hurts.

I leaned against the wall and held my head.

"Ow." I whined.

I felt two hands on top of mine and someone place their forehead on mine.

"Didn't I tell you what happens when you think too much?"

I pouted up at Cai as he smirked down at me.

"Hmph. At least I wasn't off booty-calling pixies and fishi."

"Fishi?"

"Yeah, my word for more than one fish. Deal with it."

He laughed quietly before pulling me off with him, suctioned to his side.

"I'm serious!"

"I wasn't 'booty-calling' as you so delicately put it. I was off looking for you but since you just had to make a dramatic exit, I had no idea where you were." He replied, kissing my cheek.

"Ok." I sighed, snuggling against his side.

"I think Jordan and Amy are here, wanna go look for them?"

I nodded, not wanting to move from my spot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

TIME SKIP!!! 3 DAYS LATER….

I.E. MAY DAY!!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

"It looks like a giant carnival with a splash of Japanese festival thrown in." mused Raven as she looked around at all the stalls, rides, and open areas where the tournaments and entertainments were going to take place.

The faeries were in charge of entertainment, usually are; each of the different clans are very competitive and very different from each other–hence the emperor to unify them–so their magic is different. No matter what though, it's beautiful.

The different clans are:

The earth, water, wind/air, fire, lightening, stone, iron, light, and dark. You can guess the types of magic from that, right?

The first part of the festival is a time when everyone can walk around, talk, socialize in general and titles aren't used…the elves don't like this one much….

Then the entertainment takes place, all the rulers including us and everyone else, take their seats to watch and eat.

Once this is done, there's an hour break for those competing in the tournaments to suit up and the lots to be drawn.

Then the battles commence, yadda yadda yadda, more food, winners announced, you get the gist right?

So we were sitting watching all the usual tournaments…well _our_ usual anyway.

Yes we have jousting but not your conventional jousting. Instead of horses, the faerie, vampire, merman, or elf rides a dragon that they have partnered up with and use special magic infused steel javelins.

It doesn't hurt the person when they hit, just jolts them enough to hopefully knock them off.

Once the riders fight their own battle, the dragons begin to fight each other. The winning team is the team that is still functioning.

Then there are the usual skill challenges that aren't as fun to watch, followed by dueling. This is the best part of the whole thing, well in my opinion at least.

A vampire walked through the booth handing out flyers.

I leaned over to Raven, "Ok, so which ones do I care about?"

She scanned the list of duels and made a purple check next to each with her finger tip.

Xaephyn vs. Daraemon

Raina vs. Oberon

Aubrey vs. Aelfdane

Jaladhi vs. Fazaron

And…

I spit out the blood I was drinking.

Tanya vs. Adelina

"No one told me I was fighting!"

"No one told me either! That little bitch!"

People turned around in their seats to look at us–mainly Raven.

"Heheh." We rubbed the back of our necks and turned back to the pamphlet.

Nicole and Ashley looked over our shoulders from their seats behind us.

"Do I have to separate you two again?" asked Ashley.

"Ok, who slept with who?" asked Nicole, inspecting the both of us for signs.

"No! And we didn't sleep with anyone!" we said rather loudly again.

"Sorry." Raven and I muttered.

"Ahem." We coughed trying to make things less awkward.

(I don't really feel like going into all the different fights so I think I'll just sum them up with a few words describing what happened and who won until Bella's…that's the one you need to pay attention to.)

Normal POV

Xaephyn won of course despite all the bets being made between dragons and elves. Daraemon was close at certain points in time but Xaephyn was stronger and had fire on his side…plus daddy was watching and he wanted to make him proud.

Raina almost won but come on! Oberon is the faerie _emperor_ if she had won there would have been a HUGE upset! It would not have gone over well. Fazaron was ok with it saying "She did her best. Reminded me of her mother when I tried to cop-a-feel." Needless to say Raina was not as happy with the compliment as most would think. The rest of the assembly screamed "TMI!" to the dragon king who was busy trying to appease his raging daughter.

Now the fight between Aubrey and Aelfdane was interesting to say the least…Nicole is still trying to recover from the shock. During the course of the fight, Aelfdane tried to rile Aubrey up enough to get sloppy by insulting the queens. And we all know how much of a sexist bastard he is so…what happened when Aelfdane insulted Nicole is a **real** shocker. When he did that, Aubrey's face contorted with rage and ended up giving the elf king a bleeding gash on his arm and told him to never ever insult "Gabriella" in his presence again or that he would do worse than a bloody "cut". The was a big gasp from the crowd as he said that, well mainly from the vampires because they had all seen Aubrey and Nicole at least once in their stay at the palace. Ashley, Bella, and Raven all looked at Nicole with identical smirks as if to say "I told you so."

Said female is still trying to figure out what came over Aubrey and is currently in the bathroom; Aubrey's whereabouts are still unknown. He disappeared after Nicole kicked Raven in the head and ran to said bathroom.

Jaladhi vs. Fazaron…I'm sure you all can guess what happened but for those of you who are too slow to figure out the outcome of **water** against **fire** then let me inform you. Whenever Fazaron tried to flame the merking, said merking would just change it into steam with his water….Jaladhi won but barely, most thought it would be a stalemate but with these turbulent times one can barely tell anymore.

Now there aren't just these five fights, there's more in between each of these fights, these are just the only ones our main characters (and author) care about.

Cue announcer voice and lights…

"Now it's time for the fight you've all been looking forward to! The fight between our very own Queen Adelina and the treacherous Tanya! Who will claim Edward's heart? (Edward spit and choked when he heard the last part, Emmett thumped him on the back) The only way to find out is to watch the match!"

XXXBack to the matchXXX

Bella walked into the clearing wearing a short-sleeved tunic and pants with laced up boots. She appeared to be weaponless and her face was wiped clean of any and all emotion.

Tanya on the other hand walked out in a sports bra, sweat pants, and tennis shoes. She had a overconfident smirk on her face and a sword strapped around her waist.

_This is going to be a cinch, between the facts that we can't use powers and from what Edward told me she hates violence. There's no way she can win._ Thought Tanya to herself as she and Bella shook hands and stepped back, preparing to fight.

Bella calmly got into her fighting stance with her right foot behind her and her left in front, both were bent; her right arm was in front of her body and her left bent and behind; her hands were curled into semi-fists. The whole time her face was kept blank or anything that could give her intentions away.

Tanya stood with her feet planted square with her shoulders and her arms locked with the sword pointing out in front of her, still smirking.

The official waved his arm down, signaling the start of the match; Bella didn't move an inch but Tanya charged forward bringing her sword down in a swinging arch to land on Bella's shoulder only to feel wind as Bella disappeared and reappeared behind Tanya, in the same stance as before.

Tanya, in response, whirled around with the sword to have it slice Bella's head clean off but Bella's merely dodged. The fight continued in this fashion, Tanya attacking with the sword and Bella dancing around it at the last possible moment.

Bella could tell that Tanya was getting frustrated at coming close but never succeeding every time, this was exactly what she wanted, to get her to become so angry as to make a mistake.

On one of her arcs, Tanya was able to slice a bit of Bella's tunic. Tanya smirked triumphantly at Bella. Bella, meanwhile, examined the cut with mild interest before walking over to the side of the clearing and picking up the sword that was hung on the wrack there.

Tanya had taken the time to clean and sharpen her sword. Bella returned and took up the same stance as before except her right arm was bent over her head holding the sword and she leaned more on her left foot.

"I think it's time to become serious, don't you agree Tanya?" Bella asked.

Tanya blanched a little at the fact that Bella had been toying with her but quickly covered it up and said,

"About time, I was getting bored with the lack of initiative."

"I wouldn't want to bore you." And with that Bella shifted her weight and pushed off with her right foot to run at Tanya with flawless grace to bring her sword in a high arc and have it swing beautifully down to slice Tanya's cheek; a bit of clear venom leaked out.

Growling, Tanya leaped back and changed up her stance to accommodate this new art style of fighting she had never seen before.

The fight–if you can even call it that–deteriorated at a rapid pace for Tanya after that.

Bella was simply too fast for Tanya, although to give the girl credit, she did slice Bella's arm and her leg a little.

Bella, on the other hand, didn't go for the kill, she slowly but effectively made little cuts here and there on Tanya's body. Now you wouldn't think this as the best battle strategy but think about it, venom is a vampire's blood so Bella is depleting Tanya's source of energy through the bleeding cuts that wouldn't heal till the match was over.

Shing. Both swords were knocked out of the other's hands as they swung at each other with equal strength.

Not missing a beat, Bella resumed her original position. Tanya took a similar stance but with fists in front of her.

There was silence as both waited for the other to make the first move, assessing the other's injuries and remaining strength.

Tanya was breathing heavily but her stance was till firm. Bella wasn't breathing as hard but you could tell.

This time Bella made the first move. She pushed off with her left foot instead this time and sped at Tanya, constantly changing position as she ran in order to confuse Tanya as to which direction she was going to attack from.

Bella was moving so fast that one could only see glimpses of her whenever she changed position.

Bella disappeared and reappeared behind Tanya at a diagonal in the air and swung her hand out to slice Tanya in the back of the neck with her nails.

Tanya spun around to meet Bella and swung her arm up to meet Bella's stomach. Reacting quickly, still in the air, Bella moved her body to the side so Tanya missed by a hair's width. Bella swung her leg up to catch Tanya's head and send her spinning to the ground.

With all the venom loss and the injuries she received, Tanya lost her energy and was only able to get to her knees, panting for air.

The official raised his arm in Bella's direction and announced her as the winner.

Bella walked over to Tanya and held her hand out to help her up as a good sport, but she pulled her up and put her mouth close to her ear and said so that no one noticed or could hear,

"I was holding back." She let go and moved back to be treated for her minor cuts and gashes while Tanya just stood there, shaking slightly.

The medics went to her as well and she was taken to the hospital wing of the palace.

As Bella was being congratulated for her victory and was questioned to where she learned to fight like that she caught Edward's eye and saw the look on his face as he stared at her.

She had won.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I know who I am, but who are you?  
You're not looking like you used to  
You're on the other side of the mirror  
So nothing's looking quite as clear  
Thank you for turning on the lights  
Thank you, now you're the parasite  
I didn't think you had it in you  
And now you're looking like I used to _

Ok so that song was Sunday Morning by No Doubt. Umm...i hoped you all liked the fight, I had a blast writing it. I was going to make it where Tanya and Bella were matched but then Bella stopped holding back but I was like "nah" they don't want to see Tanya almost winning! I have people asking met to kill her for pete's sake!

And I was going to have Emmett push Edward into the lap of some old vampire or dragon lady, you know the creepy scary ugly ones in movies where they like stalk the young hot guy who tries to escape them and they always leave lipstick marks? well yeah like when he choked but didn't feel like adding it in...

Hoped you all liked it!

and Review! That means you, you people who only Favorite me, my fic, or put me on story or author alert! You need to review too!!!!!!!

i mean i'm flattered and all but throw me a bone here! if i feel like people are addicted to this (like some are, you know who you are) then i will be guilted into writing more and updating somewhat regularly.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!

mines gonna suck, my cuzes on my dad's side are coming up and they're all boys...in my house...for five days...someone shoot me now...hope you's guyses is more fun than mine!!!!


	26. The Other Side of the Air Queen and Haha

**A/N:** Heeey guys! Just finished four hours of hw and decided to update! i would've updated sooner but i had homework and a friend's sleepover/b-day party last weekend followed by school..so yeah...i hope you all like it!

I just wanna say hiya! to condawg1 for listening to me vent about the double standards of fanfiction among other things and brightening up my day! haha!

Disclaimer: No tengo nada.

Enjoy!

Bella was leaning on Raven as they finally escaped all the people congratulating her on her victory over Tanya. Bella was happy that people were impressed and happy for her but one can only take so much.

"I wonder when they're going to realize that vampires don't get tired and that we were just using that as an excuse to sneak you out of there?" asked Raven curiously.

Bella just shrugged. "I don't know nor do I care."

"Do you think it would impolite to be go to my room to just chill for a while?" pondered Bella, hopeful that she could get away from everyone.

Her companion snorted, "You're asking the wrong person. You know I would just tell you to screw politeness and do whatever the hell you want."

The other rolled her eyes, "Why do you think I was asking _you_ of all people? Lord knows Ash would tell me to change and go back to talk to more people. No thanks, I'll go to my room if you don't mind."

"Now that you mention it, I think I'll go too." Their talk had brought them in front of Bella's door. She slid her hand out from Raven's shoulder and pushed the door open.

"See if I let you in my room." Said Bella, turning to face her sister.

"I wasn't talking about your trash heap of a room, I meant my room." She retorted.

"Oh like your nuclear waste dump is any better." Bella stuck her tongue out at Raven

Raven just flipped the birdy at Bella and continued walking down the hall.

Bella slammed her door and proceeded in stripping down until she was only in her underwear and stood in front of her full length mirror.

There were several gashed and cuts on her arms and legs left over from the healers and as she watched the wounds healed right before her wide gold eyes.

Her critical eyes examined her body and compared it to how it looked when she was human; she had to say that she was happy with the changes. _But yet Edward still had enough love for Tanya for her to be able to still manipulate him even though I'm here_.

She shook her head, "Snap out of it Isabella Marie Swan! You know what happens when you think like that! It's not true! He doesn't love her like that!"

Sighing at her own stupidity and thoughts, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a clean t-shirt and jeans.

After she put her clothes on, she looked at herself in the mirror, and practiced different hair styles for her to choose from. She chose a simple bun to keep her long hair out of her face while she picked up her guitar case propped in the corner and plopped herself on her king-size bed.

"I haven't had time to myself to play in so long." She ran her fingers over some of the chords. She made sure her guitar was in tune and began to play.

_Looks like I made a mess again  
Heartbreak everywhere I step  
This fire is getting hot again  
But I touch the flame 'cause I'm a curious cat  
Creeping where I don't belong  
Finding out what I knew all along  
Crying all alone  
And it's all my fault, all my fault _

Yeah, I did it again...again

Oh, I'm getting tired of believing  
Even sicker of pretending  
That it's not so bad, just wait it out  
Oh, I think you're feeding me lies again  
The only good man left wasn't him  
And that's how I feel right now so just let me be  
Let me be

It seems every time I find a good man  
He's got a good little wife  
I'm not jealous but I won't lie  
I don't want to hear about your wonderful life  
And babies everywhere I look  
Trophy wives with their little black books  
At this rate I'm gonna end up alone  
It's probably all my fault, all my fault

Oh, another dead end…again

Oh, I'm getting tired of believing  
Even sicker of pretending

That it's not so bad, just wait it out  
Oh, I think you're feeding me lies again  
The only good man left wasn't him  
And that's how I feel right now

Bitter pill that I've swallowed  
Just how low can my heart sink  
Fairy tales from so long ago  
Save them for someone that's not smart enough to know

'Cause I, I'm getting tired of believing  
I'm through pretending  
Yeah I'm broken and sad so I'll sit this one out  
Oh I think you're feeding me lies again  
The only good man left wasn't him  
And that's how I feel right now

How I feel right now  
How I feel right now  
How I feel right now  
Let me be  
How I feel right now  
How I feel right now  
How I feel right now  
Let me be 

She placed the guitar on her lap and felt the burning sensation of tears behind her eyes but no moisture leaked out to alleviate her stress. Having to constantly keep up a happy and content front for more than 100 years can put strain on a person emotionally and mentally. At least when she was alone in her cabin she was able to be herself and mope in peace, but now with her sisters, Aro, Mordecai, Toni, Ara, and Francesca worrying about her, she needed to keep a mask up so as not to trouble them further.

They had enough problems without her adding to them. It's not like they could've done anything anyway.

Now with Edward back with _Tanya_ any chance of letting her mask down when careening out the window. Tanya would report any and all of Bella's weaknesses back to Victoria and we all know Bella couldn't let that happen.

When she was human, Bella would display all her emotions on her face like an "open book" as Renée had put it. Now, she could be cheerful and making jokes while burning with rage or crying a river on the inside and no one would be able to tell.

She smiled a cynical smile; _looks like Mordecai trained me a little too well _she thought to herself.

The only person she could truly be herself around without as much worry was in a highly compromising position and currently "in love" with her mortal enemy's subordinate.

"I truly am a bad luck magnet." She put the guitar on the bed next to her and flopped back, spread eagle, onto her pillows.

Then for no reason at all, she burst out laughing, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe (not that she needed to). This wasn't a humorous laugh, it was a laugh mocking the turn her life had taken; the laugh was almost laughter befitting a crazy.

As suddenly as the laughs came on…they stopped…only to be replaced by dry sobs muffled by her pillows as she tried to press her face as close in them as possible trying to be quiet so no one would come in and check on her.

Now don't get me wrong, Bella was thankful that she got the chance to meet Raven, Jordan, and the others but at the same time she has been alone without her true love for a _century_ and when she finally sees him, it's in the arms of another woman…not the ideal reconciliation if you ask me.

"I thought I got over this! I promised myself that I would never cry because or over him again! Why am I so weak?!" she punched her pillows in anger at herself and her emotional weakness.

Wiping her eyes out of habit, she picked the guitar back up and began to sing, this time in anger instead of sadness.

_So this ain__'t the end -  
I saw you again today  
I had to turn my heart away  
Smiled like the sun -  
Kisses for real  
And tales - it never fails! _

You lying so low in the weeds  
I bet you gonna ambush me  
You'd have me down down down down on my knees  
Now wouldn't you, barracuda?

Back over time we were all  
Trying for free  
You met the porpoise and me  
No right no wrong, selling a song-  
A name, whisper game.

If the real thing dont do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn burn burn burn it to the wick  
Ooooooh, barracuda?

Sell me sell you the porpoise said  
Dive down deep down to save my head  
You...i think you got the blues too.

All that night and all the next  
Swam without looking back  
Made for the western pools - silly fools!

If the real thing don't do the trick  
No, you better make up something quick  
You gonna burn burn burn burn it to the wick  
Ooooooohhhh, barra barracuda.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. 

Satisfied with result on draining her anger, she put the guitar down, fixed her appearance in the mirror and marveled at how refreshed and how much lighter she felt compared to earlier in the day.

"A good cry always does a person good." She grinned at her reflection with her real mischievous glint back in her eye and waltzed out the door to annoy a certain bird and dragon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now with the flame queen who was currently fuming through the palace halls with a smirking Aubrey following behind.

"Leave me alone dammit!" she shouted over her shoulder at him as her hands smoked and he refused to leave her alone.

After said stalker's admission during the tournament, you would have thought it the other way around, but Aubrey had found Nicole a little bit after his fight and found her trying to figure out if she liked him or not.

I bet you all can guess what she figured out.

"I was confused! I didn't mean it! Now get the hell away from me!" she pulled on her head and shrieked as he said,

"But how can I not when I heard you clearly say and I quote 'I think I love Aubrey Cooper'. Now if you had said I _think_ I love Aubrey an d left the Cooper off, I would have thought nothing of it." His face was about to split in half his smirk was so large.

Nicole was not. happy.

Apparently she decided to go down one of the hallways that were dead ends. Brilliant right? She thought so. Cough.

And she was currently pinned against a wall with a smug Aubrey in front of her.

"Hmm, interesting predicament you're in here. It's almost as if you're lost."

"You're so full of shit it's coming out your ears." She spat.

"Oh feisty are we? I like that."

For once in her life, Nicole was speechless…she had absolutely no comeback for that as no one had ever said that to her before.

As she was gaping at his face, he took his hand and rubbed it against her cheek.

If she could be blushing, she would be right now.

Aubrey took a step closer when she didn't push him away.

Then another, followed by another daring step until his face was only an inch away from her face.

Niki's breathing had increased to the point she was hyperventilating.

The triumphant look in Aubrey's eyes was replaced with one that was tender and he bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before pulling back to look at his prize.

Nicole brought her fingers up to touch her lips as she looked, stunned, up at him.

She looked unsure for a moment before reaching up and pecking him back on the lips.

He smiled and held out his hand for her to take which she did, if not a little shyly and that's how they walked around for the rest of the day.

Needless to say, money was exchanging hands rapidly as their hook-up was made known.

There would be hell to pay when the Fire Queen found out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The songs are How I Feel by Kelly Clarkson and Barracuda by Heart. Great songs, check them out.

it wasn't a very funny chapter was it? sorry about that guys but for some reason i guess i felt that i needed to get Bella's feelings across and i still dont know why I added that thing with Niki at the bottom, just felt like it i guess...lol

oh! i'm currently working (slowly but surely) on drawing what the characters look like. For example, I have Niki and Rae done and I'm gonna redo Ash and work on Bella. I may even draw the kings and queens of the other races to give you guys ideas of what they look like but my talents are limited when it comes to things so..i dunno..

tell me what ya think and REVIEW MINIONS! DO AS YOUR MASTER COMMANDS YOU!!!


	27. Oops! and Dont go walking alone at night

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update but teachers have been slamming me with tests and the like. The usual excuses..sorry about that! How have you all been? I'm great since I just got off for Christmas Break! W00T!!!! And on Friday I went to go see Sweeney Todd with my friends and my dad. It was an awesome movie except for the blood bath at the end (according to my dad). Johnny and Helena were amazing...as always...and who knew Alan could sing? I sure as heck didn't. Haha. Well this chapter is like the last one, hope you guys don't mind but I'm really delving into my muse to come out with these recent chapters...no more willy-nilly (well maybe a little), it's the beginning of the end I think. Everything in life has a price.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.

Enjoy!

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free _

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you 

Niki and Aubrey were walking around the gardens holding hands when the sounds of an argument reached their ears.

Nicole was going to dismiss it at first but Aubrey's sudden interest to look at the flowers and the mention of her name peaked her interest.

"Pay up! The bet was if they got together you would pay me my 10,000 dollars!"

"Yeah! But there's a date on there! You said that Nicole would hold out a little longer than she did!"

"Whatever! You said Aubrey would chicken out and we would have to set them up! Did you see that happen? No, I think not!"

"Well you know what? You're a cheating whore."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're a cheating whore!"

"Yeah? Well your face is a cheating whore."

"What?"

"You heard me or are you deaf as well as stupid?"

By this time Nicole had dragged Aubrey around the garden wall to see Bella and Raven up in each other's faces, yelling with Ashley standing there watching with a mixture of amusement and exasperation at their antics.

Needless to say the Fire Queen was not pleased…not one bit.

"So you guys were betting on our getting together?" hissed Nicole, smoke rising out of her hands and her hair.

They stopped calling each other whores to turn, shaking, and look at their literally fuming sister.

"Yes?"

"That's what I thought. Now I won't feel any regret for doing this." And she shot a stream of fire that caught their clothes on fire.

"That's only the first course." she blew on her smoking finger like a pistol that had just been fired.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Tanya was currently alone in her room. Edward had gone out with Emmett, Jasper, and some of the other young men in court to hunt since Emmett was bored with having an already caught meal (Apparently he liked to bludgeon the food himself) and the other nobles hadn't hunted in a while and wanted to see if they were still good or not.

This all meant that she had the whole day (or three) to herself. Alice was busy with Bella and Rosalie and Esme were busy exploring or talking with the seamstresses.

Tanya growled low in the back of her throat. Ever since they came here, the Cullens had immediately become accustomed to court life and were spending less and less time with her and more time with Bella and her air-headed lackeys, especially Edward. The growl turned to a whimper at the thought of how her power wasn't working as well on him anymore.

Is it possible for people to become immune to powers after a while of almost constant usage? She wondered.

Frankly, she was bored and didn't want to wander around by herself in the palace. Let's just say she was concerned for her overall well being.

She flopped onto one of the armchairs in her room. She had to grudgingly admit that it was a nice room and so far she has yet to find a reason to hate her current living arrangements except for the queens cough Bella cough and her powers issue.

She ran a hand through her perfect strawberry blonde hair and scowled at her reflection in the mirror across for her chair above the fireplace.

"What does she have that I don't? I was seducing men long before I turned vegetarian and that brat showed up! She wasn't even pretty until she was changed!" growling she held up her hand to admire the engagement ring Edward had given her.

She got a smile on her face before her mind flashed the image of the one Bella always wore around her neck on a rose gold chain.

She swiped her hand across the coffee table, sending the objects on it flying into the walls and floor.

She shrieked in her anger before calming down.

She ran her hands through her hair, messed it up before heading to the bathroom.

She stripped and looked herself over in the mirror in there. Satisfied with what she saw, she started the shower and got in.

"Ahhh." The warmth of the shower seemed to warm her eternally frigid skin and eased all of her tension and worries.

She spent a good 15 minutes just sitting there, basking in the warmth of the shower before she realized something was off.

She finally opened her eyes to see that the stream of water coming out of the shower had frozen mid-movement as if time had stopped.

She got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she quickly stepped out of the shower, put on the bathrobe, and walked out of the bathroom into the main room.

Her eyes found the birds frozen in the sky just outside her window and the curtains of her open window frozen mid-billow.

Scanning the room, her eyes landed on the only other person in it, lounging in the armchair she had previously occupied with an air as if he belonged there and had nothing to fear, top hat and coat on the table.

Tanya smoothly wiped her face clean of all surprise and anxiety replacing it with a haughty and superior air.

She made her way over to him, sat down, crossed her legs, and adjusted her robe before addressing the man across from her, the sun from the window making her skin sparkle.

"Mathias, to what do I owe the visit?"

He grinned at her pretense, took the glass of blood offered him, sipped it before grimacing.

"Animal?"

"One must keep up the pretenses." Tanya waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course." he said condolingly.

"Your reason for visiting?" pressed the strawberry blonde.

"Ah yes." He set the glass down on the table and turned serious. "Victoria is getting restless."

"How does this affect me?"

"She's tired of waiting. She wants her information now. The news of your little game with the mate killer's wench did not amuse her. Do you have that much free time that you can play around or are you not as committed to the cause as you claim you are?" he questioned, eyes burning into Tanya's, searching for the answers. She made sure to reveal nothing.

"I was merely testing her capabilities, _that's all_." She gritted out, still not losing her composure.

"I see." He was amused at her excuses.

"And I am have already given Victoria information of the layout of the palace and the strengths of the Queens' allies." She took a calming sip from her glass.

"Victoria has read over your last report but is not satisfied. She already knew all the information you gave her. Since then you have not sent any more _useful_ information. She wonders whether your concern in controlling Edward is interfering with your duties. She says to tell you that if need be, all distractions will be eliminated whether you want them to be or not."

Tanya inhaled sharply and began to hyperventilate a little which did not go unnoticed by her guest.

She knew full well that Victoria would go through with her threat if she thought Edward was causing Tanya to slip away.

"Another thing, you think you're secure in Victoria's trust and that she would never dare or could afford to lose you…well you're wrong there." He smirked at her, a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"What are you getting at Mathias? I'm her second in command." She replied haughtily, tiring of his avoidance of the point.

"Patience my dear Tanya, you _were_ her second in command but no longer. Victoria has seen fit to remove you from that post and hand it over to me." He leaned back in the chair, swishing the blood around the glass in his hand.

"I see. Your hunger for power no less satiated I see. Any other news I should be enlightened with?" she pursed her lips, waiting for the rest.

"Nothing else from Victoria. She wishes for you to know that she's waiting for your information."

With that he stood up, pulled on his coat, placed his hat on his head with a little twirl, and vanished.

His parting words were "You are now disposable." And a ghostly chuckle.

Time started again as the birds continued to fly by and Tanya could hear the shower still running in the other room.

She placed her head in her hands and stared at the floor. What was she going to do?

Suddenly she thought about the reason she was in this mess and was enraged. It's all Bella's fault. She should have stayed out of the vampire business like a good little human, not desire to become one herself!

Suddenly a devious plan bloomed in her mind, making her grin in pure glee. She had discovered a way to gain the useful information needed by her master and a way to get back at the source.

Still grinning, she got up to prepare and wait for the right time to act on her beautiful plan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raina tossed and turned on her four-poster bed, sweat matting her hair to her head and her night-gown to her body. With a jolt and a gasp she shot up into a sitting position, panting – the images from the nightmare still fresh in her mind.

The nightmare was so vivid from all the times she had had it before, plus the fact that she had lived through it.

Knowing that there was no way for her to go back to sleep now, she got out of her bed, put on her slippers and robe before exiting her suite to take a walk through the palace and maybe the gardens.

Silently, she passed her brother's room, hoping that she had not woken him.

With a sigh of relief she turned the corner and took off at a brisk walk, her thoughts turning inward as to why she was having that dream out of all the recurring dreams she had had.

Barely paying attention to her surroundings, she didn't notice the shadow that slipped out of its room silently, following her like a waif.

Shivering from the night's chill and the coolness of the sweat in the usually warm palace, she wrapped her arms around her, rubbing for some hint of warmth.

_Why am I thinking about that night? I thought I had gotten over it, I mean it was 100 years ago._ The dragon thought to herself.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shadow that was following her; unsheathe one of the swords used as decoration on the wall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tanya smirked at her good fortune. She was lucky enough for her prey to be taking a late night stroll and to walk right past her room.

So much for all mighty and terrible dragons she scoffed as her prey not once noticed her presence following closely, but not closely enough to be noticed.

Again, laughing gleefully in her mind at her luck, she pulled one of the wall swords down to use as her weapon.

She waited for the dragon to stop in a patch of moonlight to stare out the window before striking.

As silent as the grave she spun the dragon around so that her back hit the wall, sword across her throat, limbs pinned with no chance of escape.

With wide, startled, and frightened eyes, Raina looked down at her captor.

"_You!"_ she breathed.

Tanya's smirk grew even larger.

"Yes. _Me._"

"What do you want traitor?"

"Ah ah aahh. I don't think you're quite in a position to be asking questions." To emphasize her point, she let the sword dig into her throat a little bit more.

Raina shut her mouth with a snap and glared down at Tanya.

"There's a good lizard. Now, tell me all I need to know and you will be allowed to live."

"I will never tell you anything!" Raina spat.

"Oh, I think you will be very forthcoming…with a little _persuasion_." Tanya got an almost manic grin when she said persuasion.

Raina gulped audibly as the sword cut deep enough to allow a trickle of blood down her throat to stain her night-gown.

"No screaming now…we wouldn't want anyone to find us now would we?"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxX

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies 

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have any questions just ask me! And if I get enough of the same question I'll add it to the Author's Note in the next chapter. Do you guys think this is a cliffy? Cause I guess this could be seen as one...idk.

Oh and part of the end idea with Tanya belongs to Condawg1!!! You're amazing and thank you!!!!!!!!!

The song at the top and the end is Behind Blue Eyes by the Who. (condawg1, check it out) I will educate the youth on good music one chapter at a time!!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!

This is what Johnny sings...love this song!!!! Epiphany-Sweeney Todd

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
And it's filled with people who are filled with shit  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it.  
But not for long...  
__Now we all deserve to die  
Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.  
Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief  
For the rest of us death will be a relief  
We all deserve to die.  
_


	28. What Happens When Your World Crumbles?

**A/N:** OH MY GOD!! AREN'T YOU GUYS PROUD OF ME FOR UPDATING SO QUICKLY?! LIKE HOMG!!!!!!! Keep in mind I'm off of school so I have more time to write so don't think this will be a common accurance. I hope you all like this chapter. There is some fluff although not a lot...more like a smidgeon. But it's still there! _AND_ it's longer than the other one...how do you like me now? Hope you all like it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I got nothin'.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
_

With immense pride she looked down at her work, crumpled on the ground.

The "formidable" dragon was in a sitting position from when she had slid down the wall when Tanya had let her drop.

Her arms and legs had innumerable bleeding cuts and gashes, her night-gown was torn to the point it now resembled blood stained rags, barely concealing her. Her hair was matted with blood as well from when Tanya had bashed her skull into the wall in her anger. A single gash ran across Raina's forehead allowing blood to trickle down into her eye. Another gash went from her left temple to her chin that had crusted over. The knuckles on her right hand were bruised from when she tried to punch Tanya but hit the wall instead. Her left arm was broken to the point some of the bone had broken the skin. Both her legs had been fractured and were covered in lesions.

Tanya's perverse glee intensified at the pool of blood gathering around her conquest. She flicked her tongue out to taste the dragon blood on the sword until the sword was spotless.

Making sure to leave no traces of her, she slid the sword back into its sheath on the wall.

She turned away and began to make her way back to her room.

Once she was sure she was a good ways away, her perverted grin turned into a scowl at the fact that the lizard didn't give her the information she wanted.

_But no matter_ she thought _she'll die from blood loss anyway even if someone does find her._

She didn't notice the purple eyes watching her from the shadows as she slipped into her room and change for the night by disposing the blood-stained clothes.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Xaephyn didn't know what Tanya was up to but he decided to ignore it for now. Instead he crept back to his sister's room to check on her.

When he got there, he saw the sheets tossed over as if she had just gotten out of bed and the places where her sweat had gotten to the sheets were ice cold.

He figured she had had a nightmare and went for one of her nightly walks. Nothing to worry about despite the prickling sensation in his right hand that had the ring from Bella on it.

Shaking off the foreboding feeling he had, he went back to his room and fell into an uneasy sleep full of purple dragons fighting black knights and losing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The whole palace was woken by the terrified screams of a serving maid as she stumbled upon Raina's worn and battered body in the early morning light.

Medic Faeries swarmed to the scene, moved the unconscious Raina to a stretcher and moved her to the healing wing.

A frantic Xaephyn, Bella, Raven, Ashley, and Nicole arrived to the healing wing looking as if a hurricane had hit them.

"Where is she? Is she going to be ok? What happened?" Xaephyn all but screamed at the head Medic Faerie when she came to see them.

"She's in one of the private rooms, follow me your majesties. We have managed to stabilize her a little, but she is still in critical condition due to all the blood loss and extensive injuries she received. Most likely she was attacked your majesties." The Medic Faerie replied, her wings hanging a little lower than normal, her face wan, as she told them what she knew.

Bella and Ashley were hyperventilating at the thought of their sister dying, Raven was in shock, and Nicole had a murderous intent.

Xaephyn on the other hand looked resigned as he asked "Can I see her?"

"It's best if you don't see her right now my lord. We will send a faerie when we think it safe –"

Xaephyn cut her off. "No. I – want to – to see my sister." He almost broke down right then and there.

The Medic Faerie took pity on him and allowed them all into the private room where Raina was housed.

Ashley gasped and had to look away, Bella's and Raven's faces had pained expressions while Nicole's had no expression at all but her eyes looked troubled.

Xaephyn fell to his knees besides his sister and clutched her small hand in his, raising it to his lips to kiss it. The tormented look on his face said it all.

"I should have been there. I promised to protect you after what happened to –to Laynalee. I knew you were out! I should have gone out to look for you and made sure that you were ok!" he didn't even notice when the tears started to leak down his cheeks as he stared at the scarred face of his beloved sister.

The Medic Faerie beckoned the Queens outside and closed the door silently behind her, leaving Xaephyn and the medic faeries alone to watch over the dragon princess.

Being the only one capable of talking with a normal voice, Nicole asked, "What are her chances?"

With somber eyes the Medic Faerie turned away from the door to face the royals.

"Not good your majesties, I'm not going to lie to you. She has lost a lot of blood and suffered major damage to her internal organs, including hemorrhaging in several places. At least one of her limbs is broken. She has a 75 percent chance of dying, 15 percent chance of going into a coma never to wake up and a 10 percent chance of full recovery with minimal scarring."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Raven shakily.

"We've already set her up with blood transplants and the faeries are assessing her diagnosis. Rest assured all will be done to save the princess." The Medic Faerie bowed.

"Please alert us to any change, good or bad." Said Bella.

"Of course your majesties."

With that they took their leave, making their way to the great hall in shocked silence.

They opened the doors to loud outbursts from the varying nobles.

The Queens made their way to their places at the head of the table.

Nicole raised her hand for silence, giving her sisters a chance to compose themselves.

With a deep breath, Bella opened her mouth.

"As you all know, Princess Raina was found this morning, badly wounded." Her eyes swept the hall, going from face to face for any sign of who could have done this. "She is currently in the Healing Wing under the care of our best Medic Faeries with the Prince Xaephyn. I ask that you please do not disturb them."

"We ask that you wait until we tell you anything further on the matter instead of trying to find it out for yourselves. If one of the dragons could please alert Fuhrer Fazaron to his daughter's plight and send for his presence along with some of his best medics immediately." Continued Raven.

"We thank you all for your time and patience on the matter." Said Ashley, attempting to smile a little.

"If anyone has any information on who did this or why, we beg that you alert one of us. The Princess was attacked and we want to bring the culprit to justice with the penalty of death." Finished Nicole with a steely glint in her eye.

With that the Queens exited the hall and made their way back to the Healing Wing to await the violent arrival of the Dragon Fuhrer.

The hall erupted with noise, possible louder than before the royals' arrival.

Everyone wanted to know who would dare hurt the foreign princess who had been nothing but kind and helpful to everyone, plus the fact she kept Xaephyn in check.

If anyone was to look closely enough, they would notice under Tanya's carefully crafted façade of worry, one would see a hint of joy and pride.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now that they were alone, Bella and Raven were able to fall apart more than they already were although not completely in case someone was to come by.

They were sitting outside the Healing Ward where Raina was kept under constant surveillance although there has yet to be any change. Xaephyn had yet to even leave the room to use the bathroom.

Nicole summoned some chairs and a small table for them all being she was the only stable one to use dragon magic. Dragon magic relies heavily on one's emotions, which is why you must have perfect control which none of the other Queens seemed to have at the time.

Maids came and brought them mugs of hot chocolate with some blood to help warm them up along with some comfortable blankets and pillows.

Even through their worry and fear, Bella and Ashley couldn't help but smile at how much the maids were taking care of them when it should be the other way around.

Raven and Nicole were touched at how the maids didn't seem to bat an eyelash at how much of a mess they all were but acted more like mothers to a hurt daughter.

The hallways were large so their camp wasn't disturbing the flow of the palace considering the palace was more crowded than usual since no one was allowed to enter or leave the grounds until the culprit who attacked Raina was found and tried.

Two days had passed before any word from Fazaron was heard. He was on his way before he even heard the news since he was making routine checks around his kingdom and was near the vampire/dragon border. The medic dragons would arrive after the Fuhrer considering they were still at the capital.

The guards had forbidden anyone but those closest the Queens such as Cai, Toni, and Aubrey to get anywhere in a 20ft. radius without the Queens' knowledge.

Mordecai had already resumed his regent duties seeing as the Queens were in no way capable of doing so, despite how unprofessional it may be.

It took three days till Alice was able to convince the guards (with a little help from Jasper) to let them see Bella and the others.

Bella was just sitting there, staring but not comprehending at the mug of hot chocolate blood in her hands when she was tackled from behind and almost sent flying by Alice.

She looked up blankly at Alice, still not comprehending anything.

Alice peered worriedly up at her, "Be –Lina are you ok?"

"Yeah." Bella looked at Alice and plastered a smile on her face that everyone could tell was fake.

Esme knelt down next to the chair Bella was occupying and pulled her into a motherly embrace.

Jasper looked like he was in extreme pain so he went to go distract the guards.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward looked around at the somber faces.

"Is it really this bad? I mean she's a dragon ain't she?" asked Emmett.

Nicole looked stonily up at him from her chair with Aubrey sitting on the arm rest, his arm around her shoulders.

"She may be a dragon but that does not mean she is indestructible as you can see." She answered.

Raven chose to remark from her seat on Cai's lap as he held her hand. "Dragon's have a very complex immune system and cardiovascular system due the fact they need a place to store their fire in their human forms."

"The Medic Faerie says that there's a 75 percent chance of Raina dying, 15 percent chance of her going into a coma never to wake up and a 10 percent chance of full recovery with little to no scarring. Xaephyn hasn't come out of her room for the past three days." Finished Ashley while Toni stroked her hair comfortingly.

Carlisle got a determined look on his face before he turned and walked into the ward and struck up a conversation with one of the medic faeries.

Esme looked after her husband with pride.

Finally getting a bearing for her surroundings she took notice of one detail that made her immensely happier and at the same time worried.

"Where's Tanya?"

"She said something about looking up some book or other; I wasn't really paying attention at the time since we were rushing around trying to find all of you." Answered Rosalie in her usual haughty voice but you could detect the undertone of concern.

Bella looked at Edward and his eyes glowed red for a split second before turned back to their molten pools of gold.

He smiled softly at her and made his way over the Bella. Silently, he picked her up, took her place on the chair, and cradled her like a child on his lap.

"Ssshhh." And with that simple sentiment, she felt like she could break down and be herself and no one would think any less of her.

And with that she buried her face in his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent, and just broke down. Dry sobs once again wracked her body but not for anger and pity for herself but for the fear and stress of losing a sister physically and a brother emotionally.

Edward encompassed her in his secure, loving arms while Alice rubbed her back, and Esme stroked her hair making calming noises like a mother would.

Again Bella had the secure feeling of having a family that truly cared about her, the family where she knew she had belonged to at one point in her life, the life she could have had if her love had never left in the first place.

"It's ok Bella, I'm here now." he whispered quietly in her ear so no one else heard him. "Let it all out."

This made her body shake even harder and her press her face harder into his chest to muffle her louder sobs.

He rocked her slowly, letting the love that had been held back from her for so long envelope her in a protective caress.

Slowly, she managed to calm herself down and sit up in a more comfortable position on Edward's lap. She stretched a little and looked around bleary-eyed at her surroundings and if she could have she would have blushed at how much everyone was staring at her and Edward.

Edward chuckled and pulled her back into his chest while Alice giggled and Esme patted her head comfortingly.

Emmett was just lounging against the wall with Rosalie securely in his arms.

That's how they stayed for the rest of the day until dinner time and Emmett said that he was famished from all the "excitement" and made his way with Rosalie to the great hall. Carlisle emerged from the ward looking extremely drained which made a concerned but firm Esme take him down to the great hall as well to replenish his strength. Alice left with them saying that Jasper had been punished enough and was giggling the whole way back.

This left all the couples…that is until…

"Pardon me Your Majesty." Said one of the guards baring the hallway while he bowed deeply.

"What is it Richard?" Bella asked comfortably.

"My Queen, Tanya is currently being stopped by my men from entering this area but she insists that you have something of hers and that she wants it back." He grew nervous as the air turned polar ice cold and became extremely tense.

Bella sat quietly and pondered her response as she ran a hand through Edward's hair.

I could tell her that nothing I have was ever hers and will always belong to me …

_Or…_

I could go along with her and let my love return to her wretched clutches…what to do…what to do…

With a long and heavy sigh, Bella stood up, grasped Edward's hand and pulled him up with her.

"Come Edward darling, Tanya misses your company."

With that she waved Richard onward and followed him silently, relishing in the few remaining minutes when Edward was hers and hers alone.

Richard led them to where Tanya was being held back by the guards, her face was tense and angry but that all changed into a glowing smile when she saw Edward.

"Edward was merely comforting me in this time of hardship and stress. Please excuse the delay." Said Bella diplomatically, her brow creased slightly when she saw something a kindling to pride flash in Tanya's eyes at the mention of the hardship. She got a sinking suspicion in her gut as to why they were in this mess and it had to deal with the vampire standing in front of her.

Edward's eyes flashed red once more and once more he was Tanya's…not Bella's.

With a wave of her hand, she turned and made her way hastily back to her chair so that she wouldn't have to witness whatever Tanya would make Edward do just to spite her.

However, Bella took grim satisfaction that Edward was never and will never be wholly and completely Tanya's since a part of him will always belong to her. Her fingers found the ring she always kept on a chain around her neck which she clutched tightly in her fist before bringing it up to kiss.

Yes, part of him will always be hers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day following Fazaron arrived along with the Seer Galmaea.

There were the sounds of haphazard running making its way to where the royals kept their vigil.

Fazaron appeared, his salt 'n' pepper hair leaning more towards the salt side, his beard scraggily and unkempt, clothes wrinkled and even ripped in some places.

"Where –Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

It was Nicole who answered, she's in the private room in the back of the ward along with your son, but now may not be the –"

Fazaron didn't stop to hear her finish as he pushed the door almost completely off its hinges and sprinted to the room where his comatose daughter was barely kept alive.

They heard his anguished sobs from their position outside the ward with their heightened hearing.

The group then saw the Medic Faerie go in and lead Fazaron to one of the spare chairs and calmly explain what was wrong with his little princess.

His face was in his hands, shoulders shaking from force needed to keep the tears locked inside.

Each Queen got along best with each of the different races: Bella the dragons, Raven the faeries, Ashley the merfolk, and Nicole the elves.

Bella stood up, not bothering to make herself somewhat presentable in the dress she had been wearing for the past four days.

She made her way into the wards and knelt down on the ground next to Fazaron, took his hand in his and began to speak.

"We've been doing all we can to help Raina, she's like a sister to me. She's helped me so much in the past years and I pray to any willing god that she will get through this. Raina's strong, she'll pull through this…she has to." she choked on the one part and began to blink back the invisible tears.

Suddenly a sound made them both look up –a haggard and haunted looking Xaephyn made his way out of Raina's room where he had been keeping a sleepless vigil. The medic faeries had tried to get him to sleep and eat something but he refused even with the threats of sedation.

He walked haltingly over to his father and collapsed at his feet. Grasping his father's other hand in his; he pressed his forehead to it and said:

"Father, forgive me, it was my job to protect her and I failed –I f-failed both her and you. I can understand if you hate me." His voice sounded dead, as if a robot was speaking for him.

Fazaron's tear stained face took in the face of his son. The face that was once full of mischief was empty, almost blank looking, his usually glowing olive skin was sallow and sickly pale, his vibrant purple eyes dulled, his silvery blue hair was knotted and unkempt.

Without a second thought he gathered his son into his arms and clutched him to his chest as if life depended on it.

"How could I ever hate you my son? When you are as blameless as any one man? The one deserving of blame is the monster that did this." after Xaephyn heard this, he grasped his father in an iron embrace as if afraid it was all a dream and he would disappear.

"Don't worry; we'll pull through this, together."

Xaephyn didn't reply but instead hugged his father tighter.

Bella smiled sadly before standing up and waving the Medic Faerie over.

"I think Prince Xaephyn will be more accepting of food and rest. Make sure to give him sedatives for a dreamless sleep and all the food you deem necessary, and please make sure that the Fuhrer gets his daily food and rest. Also, I would like the private room next to Raina's to be reserved for The Fuhrer and his son."

"Of course Your Majesty." The Medic Faerie curtsied before carrying out her queen's orders.

She left the ward, a small weight lifted from her heart but just as soon another was added when Galmaea sought her out.

Galmaea was a tall commanding woman of around 6'1". She had skin as black as night with white pupil less eyes that one assumed were looking at you. Her long black hair was in ornamented dred-locks that clinked softly when she walked or moved her head even slightly; her ears covered in piercings and around her neck were an assortment of necklaces and bracelets on her wrists. Under left eye were three pale blue dots and under the right there were three pale blue dots as well, but from the middle dot a curved line extended to the middle of her cheek. Her clothes were like those that Calypso/Tia Dalma in Pirates of the Caribbean wore.

"Your Majesty, I have some news that may be troubling to you." She said in her thick Jamaican accent.

"I doubt it could be that troubling dear Galmaea."

"Oh but it tis. I know who attacked the Princess Raina of the Dragons."

And time seems to have gone still.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself _

By hurting you 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Well here's the new chappy...whaddya think? It's kinda sad isn't it? Oh and the song at the end is Hurt by Christina Aguilera. Man I couldn't watch that video without crying. I was going to stop earlier in the chappy but I decided to be nice and not draw it out, you better be thanking me! Who knew I could write sadness? I sure as heck didn't! If you guys have any suggestions or questions that aren't _When are you going to get rid of Tanya cause she's a bitch_ then I will happily answer them!

Please Review!! Reviews regenerize me like the Engergizer Bunny! They make me extremely happy!!!!!!!!!!!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!


	29. Which, if not victory, is yet revenge

**A/N:** Hey Guys!! What's up foshizzle my nizzle?! It's about 1:00am right now but I decided to be nice and give you guys your update now instead of waiting till tomorrow. I am such a good person...cough...yeah right. Anywho, This is the moment you all have been waiting for...not sure if it came out the way you guys wanted it but I tried! Honestly I did!! Well I hope you all like it anyway regardless of the suckiness. And the title is a quote by John Milton.

This chappy goes to **condawg1** for being awesome (for a sicky) and putting up with all my D.Gray-man and Naruto rants and **Truelove 4ever**!! I could never plan a hostile weed take over of the world without you!!! You're my weed partner in crime!!! Here's to all those moments with which we make our parents wonder about our sanity!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own everything in this fic that Stephenie Meyer doesn't!

Enjoy!

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

_Recap:_

"_Your Majesty, I have some news that may be troubling to you." She said in her thick Jamaican accent._

"_I doubt it could be that troubling dear Galmaea."_

"_Oh but it tis. I know who attacked the Princess Raina of the Dragons."_

_And time seems to have gone still._

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You-You what?" gasped Bella, clutching her chest before quickly regaining her composure.

Galmaea looked around then turned and began walking down the hall to one of the private rooms. "Come Your Majesty, it is not safe to speak of such matters where there are prying eyes and ears."

With a quick glance behind her to make sure no one would notice her absence and a quick pang of guilt for not grabbing the others but it would have caused too much ruckus, she followed the hem of Galmaea's retreating form into a room off the hall.

The Seer was already seated in one of the wing-back chairs by the fire in the always lit grate.

Bella gracefully entered the room and sat down across from her. Galmaea appeared to blend in with the dark room; her form illuminated by the fire's dancing light.

"You said you know who did this?" pressed Bella after a silence, trying not to let her impatience seep into her voice.

Galmaea got a glint in her eye as she withdrew a small crystal ball from one of her long white sleeves of her under-dress. The ball was filled with silvery swirling smoke whose contents only Galmaea could decipher.

It was the gift and curse of the Seer, the Seer could not pass on until someone was found who could read the crystal ball's messages and replace them. Some Seer's have had to wait centuries before a replacement was found and trained so they could die in peace.

"You do realize that I cannot see exactly what has happened to da child. I have only come across dis information by deciphering what da crystal shows me."

"Of course Galmaea. If it's a question of my trust in you then know that I trust you to tell me the truth." Bella leaned forward, waiting for Galamaea's reading.

Galmaea didn't reply but instead focused all her energy and attention on the crystal. The tattoos on her face and arms along with her eyes lit up to a blinding white as she gazed into the crystal's depths. Suddenly she snapped to attention, sitting board-straight in her chair, her glowing white eyes bored into Bella's as she sat there shell-shocked. The Seer began to speak, not only in her voice, but the voices of the past Seers.

"A yellow serpent hides in the midst of a grand garden while a purple dragon sleeps. The serpent attacks the sleeping dragon, biting and injecting its poison into the soft underside of the dragon, forcefully waking it up. The dragon roars and tries to fight back but the poison has paralyzed the dragon. Going in for the kill the yellow serpent wraps itself around the neck of the purple beast, choking the life out of the once great creature. A blue dragon and a gold dragon descend from the sky and pull the serpent off their fallen comrade. Together the blue and gold dragons kill the serpent, leaving its body to rot in the earth of the once grand garden. Pearls of tears leak from the eyes of the dragons as they carry the body of the purple away for them to mourn their loss.

"Beware the serpent Isabella Marie Swan, Queen Adelina of the Vampires. 'Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned'."

With that, the lights on Galmaea's body glowed for a couple more seconds before fading, her eyes and posture returning to normal.

Based on the clues from the reading, the blue and gold dragons were Xaephyn and Fazaron and the purple was Raina. The serpent however Bella had no idea.

"Do you know who the serpent is?" She asked once Galmaea had regained control of herself and organized her thoughts.

"For dat I had to read da bones for da answer." She got a knowing look in her eye as she looked at the woman across from her. Bella was less than reassured.

"The one who did dis great crime is a woman vampire who is practiced in da ways of deception. She tinks that she can outwit me by her seeming innocence but my bones do not lie and can see into da blackest of hearts." Galmaea's anger seemed to grow along with the fire that began to crackle and grow more and more as the seer spoke, seeming to grow herself.

"Da one who did dis is –"

The fire roared and blazed in the great, burning the logs with a great ferocity breaking them in half. The sound masking what the Seer said and the gasp coming from the Queen's mouth.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

**(I was thinking about stopping here…but I didn't…aren't you all relieved?)**

The door to the room where the Seer and the Queen occupied flew open with a bang as it hit the wall. The Queen tore out of the room, right up to the group keeping vigil. In her haste, she roughly sent Aubrey flying, knocked over Cai's chair with him in it, and scratched Toni's cheek as she ripped their wives/girlfriends from their protective grasps and continued down the corridor.

"What the hell?!" shouted Cai as he got up from the floor.

Galmaea walked over to them, the mysterious knowing look back in her eye. She smirked at their confused faces, revealing her not so pearly teeth.

"The Queen has merely found some information that brightens her whole outlook on life."

"Huh?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"JORDAN!" yelled Bella as she went to the room where he and Amy were staying.

She knocked on the door; there was a manic look in her eye as she pounded on said door.

Amy pulled open the door to look at the group as if they were all crazies. She had her long blonde hair in a ponytail and she was only wearing a camisole and shorts.

"What's going on?" asked a shocked Amy as she ushered them inside. "What's got you all so worked up that you're asking for Jordan?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Said Raven, shrugging as they all sat down.

"Where's Jordan. I really really really need to speak to him." Said Bella, she was craning her head to look around the room to see if she could spot him hiding somewhere.

"He's in the shower. And I repeat, what's going on?" pressed a flustered Amy.

"Galmaea the Seer told me who attacked Raina but I want to make sure we have the right person." Said Bella quickly as if that was the most unimportant thing in the world as she listened intently to hear if the shower had stopped.

"What? When in the hell were you going to tell us?" asked an outraged Raven.

"Sshh. I was going to tell you once I was sure on everything." She waved her hand in Raven's direction to quiet her down while her head faced the bathroom.

"Which would be when exactly? After you talked to my own fucking brother?" Raven stood up, furious, sarcasm laced heavily in her voice.

"Ssh." Bella continued to ignore her, her whole focus burning holes in the bathroom door.

"No I will not be fucking 'shh'd!"

Nicole rubbed her temples. "She's talking like me more and more."

"That's not a good thing." Chorused Ashley and Amy.

"God dammit Bella! You don't have to do everything yourself!"

That got Bella's attention. She turned to face her fuming sister.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're always taking on more and more work! More than you should so that we all can spend time with our loves! It all started since before May Day and don't think I didn't notice! I remember one time I had a whole stack of papers to sign and go through when I had a date with Cai that same night and there was no way I was going to be done in time!"

Raven had Bella's full attention by this time, along with everyone else's.

"And what did you do? You told me to go on the date and not worry about all the paperwork saying you would do it and I said ok! I knew you're desk was covered in stacks upon stacks of papers ranging anywhere from reports from your spies to bills waiting to be signed and I said ok anyway! Didn't think anything of it!"

Looks of dawning comprehension were on Nicole's and Ashley's faces as they remembered all the free time they had been having recently and how little they had been seeing of Bella.

"Even Galmaea goes to you instead of going to all of us!" continued Raven.

Nicole suddenly took a long look at Bella at how the bags under her eyes were more pronounced, how pale her skin was and the slightly dulled look in her black and gold eyes. "You haven't been drinking enough blood have you? I haven't seen you at dinner the past couple weeks and if you were there, you barely drank any blood at all!"

"When the maid handed you the hot chocolate with blood, you drank that like it was the last drink you would get in a while." Continued Ashley.

"Bella! You've been doing too much from the sounds of it! These three aren't the only ones who think so! The whole palace has been talking about all the work you've been doing. People are worried dear." Said Amy, putting a reassuring hand on her sister-in-law's knee.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse…there's no need to worry. You guys need to spend time with your loves and since I don't have one, I think it's fair that I help you guys out." Bella was stunned in her chair, she honestly didn't want to worry them and she just wanted to make sure what happened to her wouldn't happen to them.

There was a collective exasperated sigh in the room as they all looked at her as if to say "do you really think we're that stupid?"

"You're being self-sacrificing again." Complained Raven.

"We were meant to share the work load equally, that's why we each assigned each other the jobs we have. Don't worry about us. You should be worrying about yourself so we don't have to." said Ashley.

Nicole got up and slung her arm around Bella's shoulders. "You definitely don't hang out with me enough. Give me two weeks and I'll have you being selfish in no time."

Amy looked disapprovingly. "I will not be having you corrupt Bella any more than you have."

"Lighten up prissy pants."

"Excuse me?!" shrieked Amy.

The other three just shook their heads, _those two will never get along_ they thought.

Just then Jordan came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of sweatpants with a towel around his shoulders to catch the water from his still wet jet black hair.

He looked over at his wife and Nicole still bickering in each other's faces. He sighed, "Those two will never get along will they?"

The looks on all their faces were "DUH!"

"Right. So anyway, based on all the yelling and such Bella wants me to look into the past to see who attacked Lady Raina. Actually I'm surprised you guys didn't come to me sooner." He rubbed the towel in his hair, making it messier but drying it off at the same time.

That got Amy and Nicole to stop muttering curses at each other's faces and to look at him as if he was an alien.

"What? I thought it was obvious." He looked at all their stupefied faces.

"If it was so obvious why didn't you come see us at once dickweed?" shouted Raven, as she stood up to yell properly at her older brother.

"Dickweed? Like I haven't heard that one before." He said dryly. "And to answer your question, you all were so upset I didn't want to add anymore burdens. I was there when Dad died Rave, so I know how much you can take at one time." At that last sentence he looked his little sister right in the eye making her look away and sit back down.

"So I made sure to already go and check the past right away once I heard the news at dinner, just ask Amy."

"Quit stalling and tell us which bastard did this." Growled out Nicole.

"Fine." He held up his hands in defeat. "The one who did this was..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tanya was in her room, sitting calmly on Edward's lap as they both were reading the same book. They heard rushed footsteps coming down the hallway but thought nothing of it.

_Probably still looking for me._ Cackled Tanya in her mind which she had blocked from Edward.

All Edward did was turn the page and continue to read.

The footsteps stopped outside their room and someone began banging on the door.

"Open up! Open in the name of the Queens!"

Exchanging confused looks, Edward put the book down on the table next to the chair and got up to answer the door after placing Tanya from his lap to the chair.

Tanya watched him open the door and talk to the person(s) outside. After a few minutes he opened the door to let in Jonathon Gray, army commander and head of castle security, and three armed guards: a vampire, dragon, and elf.

Jonathon breezed past Edward and, along with his men, made his way over to a smirking Tanya.

Tanya was highly amused by this spectacle, what were they going to do? Issue a royal decree? She almost laughed out loud at the thought.

Jonathon smirked back at her as he pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from a pouch on his belt.

He unrolled it and began to read in a loud carrying voice:

"By royal decree of Their Royal Highnesses Queen Adelina, Queen Caterina, Queen Gabriella, and Queen Rosalina, I, Jonathon Gray Commander of the Army and the Queens' Guard here by arrest one Tanya of the Denali Coven for the charges of treason, false pretences, and attempted man-slaughter on one Princess Raina Devau of the Dragons. You are to be detained in one of the deepest and darkest cells in our dungeon while the date and manner for your execution is set."

He rolled the scroll back up with a flourish and kept a composed face as he motioned to the guards to seize the frozen Tanya.

"What?" she gasped as the dragon guard pulled her roughly up and placed arms behind her back as the elf placed reinforced steel handcuffs on her. "You dare!" she shrieked.

"Yes…I dare." The dragon moved so that he could grin wolfishly down at her. "You're going to be wishing that the Queens killed you now once the Fuhrer and Prince are through with you."

For the first time since Mathias came to see her, a prickle of fear crawled down her spine causing her to get chills.

The guards moved to form a circle around her once they reached the hallway, not to prevent her from escaping but to protect her from the hostile onlookers who had been drawn in by Jonathon's purposefully loud voice.

The Cullens were part of the onlookers. Alice smiled impishly up at Tanya as she passed while Esme clutched at her frozen heart in Carlisle's protective embrace. Rosalie stood there next to Emmett with a stony face, no sympathy at all. Jasper was almost as bad as Rosalie and Emmett, well Emmett just looked on sadly.

By now Edward had walked out.

"Edward! Edward darling! Help me! Bella's just using this as an excuse to get back at me for taking you away from her! Edward! She's just jealous of us!" she called pleadingly over her shoulder.

He just looked back at her: sadness, betrayal, and anger were all present in his eyes...but not love. She tried to use her powers but found she could not.

The vampire guard looked at her smugly, "Injected ya while you was shrieking like a banshee. Nifty little thing" She flicked the syringe she had used. "Weakens a vampire to the point of being practically human and prevents them from using an special powers they got. This means no using your powers on Eddy dear back there."

"Love!" called Tanya again but Edward just turned his back on her and went to his family.

"You'll regret this Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! No one can stop Victoria! Not even your _precious Queen Adelina_." She spat.

A resounding slap echoed through the air as Tanya's head was thrown brutally to the side.

In front of her stood a furious Alice, hand still raised, and breathing heavily as she glared up her former friend.

"_Don't you EVER speak about Lina like that again."_ She growled and instead of being a twirling pixie, she resembled what she truly was…a vampire. Her teeth were bared as she snarled.

The vampire next to Tanya looked and whistled appreciatively at Alice. "Like you even more kid. You should think about training with us sometime." She said.

Alice beamed up at her, "Careful, I may just take you up on that!"

The other guards had continued without their vampire comrade and were already at the end of the next hall.

"Oops. Gotta run! If you feel like it, head down to the training grounds at around 8 o'clock. Tell them Regina sent you!" with that she sprinted down the hall to catch up with the escort party.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tanya was thrown roughly into the cell. She jumped up from the ground and raced to the door just as it clanked shut and was locked from the outside.

"Damn you all to hell!" she yelled out, her voice echoing on the walls as she gripped the steel bars in her hands.

The guards' laughter reverberated around her before the door where the distant beam of light was coming from slammed shut and was locked as well.

Instead of sinking to the floor and moping, she paced around her cell, trying to think of ways to get her out of this mess. So far the future was looking bleak unless Victoria somehow broke her out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

A somewhat healthier looking Xaephyn and Fazaron stood in front of the Queens, although they still didn't look presentable.

"You captured the one who hurt Raina?" asked Fazaron.

"Yes we have and she is currently in one of our worst cells awaiting her punishment." Replied Raven.

"Are you absolutely positive this is the right person?" asked Xaephyn.

"Galmaea informed me earlier today and we confirmed it with Caterina's brother who has the ability to see into the past." Bella nodded, a smile gracing her face for the first time in a while.

Fazaron sat weakly into one of the nearby while Xaephyn remained standing.

With a fierce look on his face he asked, "She'll be getting the death sentence of course?"

"That is out of our hands although that is what we plan to do. Even though this was in our country and one of our people, she attacked your country's princess and therefore we are giving her to you to deal with as you see fit." Said Nicole graciously.

Xaephyn and Fazaron both bowed deeply to show their thanks.

The dragons turned to leave.

"I hear the cooks are serving venison with lunch, why don't you two go there before going back to Raina's bedside?" asked Ashley as she steered them in the direction of the Great Hall.

"But!" protested Xaephyn.

All Ashley did was shush him and keep pushing them both, chatting merrily away the whole way to the Great Hall.

The remaining three slumped once again in the nearby chairs.

"Good thing we didn't tell them that the reason they're getting her is that we're too tired to deal with her." Muttered Raven.

"Fantastic idea Niki to make it look like we're doing it diplomatically." Bella gave Niki two thumbs up.

"Yeah and now they won't think you're doing it for revenge." Niki replied back.

Bella stood up and stretched. "Well I have a hankering for some nice Jungle Jaguar, who's coming?"

"Nice to see your appetite back." Laughed Nicole as she stood up as well, along with Raven.

"Jaguar's for hoes, I've got a mighty hungering for BLACK PANTHER BITCHES!" cackled Raven as she zoomed out the door with Bella and Niki hot on her heels.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxX

_I wanna see your face, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah!_

**A/N:** Well I hoped you all like it and I just want to say now that **I won't be able to update for the next two weeks at least since I start school again on Monday and the following week I have exams so I'll be studying all this week and next week! Joy, no?**

Ok, so now I'm going to rant about random crap for a while. So I got Guitar Hero III for the Wii for Christmas and man that is an awesome game!!!! The song above, Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones, is on the game...I beat it!!!...on easy but WHATEVA!!! I've beat the whole game on easy so now I'm going to try medium..oh lord. Who else has it? And who has read Vampire Kisses?! ZOMFG!!!!!!! That is an amazing book!1!!!1!! I read that in one whole night and I finished Kissing Coffins last night!!!! I love Alexander!! He's awesome, not as awesome as Edward of course but still!! Speaking of Edward, by a show of hands how many people hate Jacob? Ok, that's a lot...how about how many people like Jacob, not more than Edward but they like him...Ok that's one...two...three? no ok only two including me...I can see why people don't like him but I personally think he's awesome. My friend hates Jacob with a passion and wishes that he would die. That's just a bit harsh right? Hmmm...I _was_ going to talk about some other random crap but I can't seem to remember it...what was it?! UGH I can't remember! -pouts-

All questions and/or ideas are welcome!!!!!!!

REVIEW OR I'LL GO SWEENEY ON ALL YO' ASSES!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Life is for the Alive My Dear

**A/N:** Oh my god! First off I have to thank you guys for the 600 reviews! Holy Shit..never thought I would get that many _already_ on my fic! Thanks so much! I can't even tell you how happy that makes me! Now for 700..just kidding...or am I? lol no really I am...Oh! and I wonder how many people can guess what the chapter title is from...

Hey all! Well I got As and Bs on all my exams so thank you all for your patience with me! I really appreciated it since I had a lot of stress with AP and stuff...

And..guess what...I drew some fanart for the fic! Isn't that great? I drew the three other queens like Thalassa, Shaylee, and Eolande. I don't think it's that good but condawg1 has assured me it is so..I'll let you guys do the thinking lol! it's on my dA account and the link should be in my profile for youz peeps to check out!

Well here's the _other_ moment you've all been waiting for but I'm not going to say anything more...you'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight characters, Sweeney Todd, and any other references to anything else that's not mine.

Enjoy!

_Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss  
I just want to know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure  
Something I'm so sure of  
What it feels like to stand outside your door  
I'm unworthy  
I can see you're above me  
But I can be lovely given the chance_

It had been a week since Tanya's arrest and the dragons had yet to do anything with her. The guards who kept post at her cell just said that she muttered and paced back and forth, rarely resting because when she did–she would just stare blankly up at the ceiling. Bella and the others figured she was trying to figure out an escape but it was practically impossible to do so.

When it had come down to the planning and building of the palace, the dungeon was one of the places the architects spent the most time on. All the architects planned for every possible scenario and escape plan and compensated for the powers of the other species and of the vampires.

The guards walking into the dungeon to relieve the others of their posts could hear a shriek of rage as yet another one of Tanya's plans fell through.

As they passed the previous guards one said, "Usually they plot quietly and try not to make it obvious that they're plotting."

"Yeah, but those are only them smarts ones."

And with that they continued walking down the dimly lit, dank, musty, and damp corridor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the mean time, the four queens were taking this time to relax, have some fun, and their favorite…catch up on paperwork.

Mordecai had tried to do as much as he could but there are some things he just can't do, like deciphering the coded reports and messages sent by Bella's spies for instance or trying to make legible Nicole's many scribblings and notes.

Ashley and Nicole, with a _little_ coaxing, resignedly got to work on their mountains of papers to sign and read over. Bella and Raven however needed to be practically tied down to the chair and supervised to make them do their work.

Take for instance the day before when Raven and Bella led a spectacular chase around the palace and grounds, even so far as the hunting woods at one point.

Now to set the scene…

Raven is a big fan of Johnny Depp like most girls in the world before she met Bella and a little bit after. Yes she lived with vampires so humans should look plain to her but not this human.

She had posters from all his movies on her wall of her room in the Quebec house along with a huge flat screen TV to watch Johnny in HD.

One of her all time faves of his movies is 'Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber of Fleet Street'. She had the play on DVD, the soundtrack for the play in her iTunes, the book, an actual copy of the script for the play, the jacket from Hot Topic, the movie with Johnny itself, the book with all the costume designs and such (actual book), and of course…the movie soundtrack. The soundtrack is where the whole catastrophe began. (She even convinced Cai to dress up like Sweeney on Halloween and the week before and after so she could go as Mrs. Lovett)

**(If you guys knew how much I love Sweeney Todd or Johnny Depp or even Alan Rickman for that matter, then you would know how much I was chaffing at trying figure out a way of sticking this into the story)**

_Flashback:_

Raven was once again using an old straight razor that she had custom made to act out 'My Friends' and any other part from the movie…especially if it involved killing.

"Raven! Raven! There you are! Don't you have paper work to do?" Cai asked as he opened the door to their room.

"_Rest now my friends. Soon I'll unfold you. Soon you'll know splendors you never have dreamed all your days, my lucky friends. Till now your shine was merely silver. Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies…_"

"Oh no! Not again!" Cai slapped a hand to his face.

Raven slowly held the razor up to the light coming from the open window…

"At last, my arm is complete again!" followed by loud organ music.

Cai began a sarcastic slow clap.

"Oh goodie! You're here! Now we can act out 'A Little Priest'!" Cai's smirk fell right off his face and down through the floor.

"No! You promised to never do that again!"

"I know but…oops! Too late!" Cai looked down and saw that he was in the old gray and dusty clothes of Sweeney Todd including the hair and Raven was in a beaded dress of Mrs. Lovett including the messy pigtails.

**(oh and a key you know who's singing: **Cai_**bold**_ and Raven_bold_ Raven and Cai **bold**** got it?)**

"Chop chop!" Raven clapped her hands and got into position. Cai groaned but got into his position sitting in a chair staring moodily at the ground, twirling a glass in his hand.

"That's all very well, but what are we going to do about him." Began Raven.

"Later on, when it's dark, we'll take him to some secret place and bury him." Cai's voice became low, gruff, and careless at the "dead man" in the "box", still staring almost transfixed now at the glass.

"Oh yeah, of course we could to that, I don't suppose he's got any relatives going to come poking around looking for him. _Seems like a downright shame…"_

"Shame?" still not looking away from the glass.

"_Seems an awful waste… such a nice plump frame wot's-his-name has…had…has…nor it can't be traced. Business needs a lift, debts to be erased, think of it as thrift, as a gift…if you get my drift…seems an awful waste."_ Raven stood up and began walking around Cai giving him ideas. _"I mean, with the price of meat what it is, when you get it, if you get it–"_

Cai got a look of comprehension on his face, _**"Ah!"**_

Raven patted him on the head and winked. _"Good, you got it. Take for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop. Business never better using only pussy cats and toast. Now a pussy's good for six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste–"_

Cai stood up and began to spin Raven around the room in a dance, her skirt swishing and spreading out around her, a look of joy on both their faces…well more so on Raven's while Cai's was a mix of brooding and delight.

"_**Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion, eminently practical and yet appropriate, as always, **_

"_Well it does seem a waste..."_

"_**Mrs. Lovett how I did without all these years I'll never know! How delectable! Also undetectable." **_

"_Think about it. Lots of other gentlemen'll soon be calling for a shave, won't they? Think of all them pies!"_

"_**How choice! How rare!"**_

"_**For what's the sound of the world out there?"**_

"_What, Mr. Todd, what, Mr. Todd, what is that sound?"_

"_**Those crunching noises pervading the air?"**_

"_Yes, Mr. Todd, yes, Mr. Todd, yes, all around–"_

"_**It's man devouring man, my dear, and"**_

"_Then"_

"_**Then who are we to deny it in here?"**_

Cai finally let go of Raven and sat down while she busied herself in the "kitchen" before plopping something down in front of him after he finished speaking.

"These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for."

"Here we are, hot out of the oven."

Cai looked in disgust at the deformed pie in front of him on a doily.

"What is that?"

"_It's priest. Have a little priest."_

"_**Is it really good?"**_

"_Sir, it's too good, at least. Then again, they don't come in sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh."_

They both got up to look out into the hallway at all the people walking by; Cai was leaning in the doorway while raven stood next to him.

"_**Awful lot of fat."**_

"_Only where it sat."_

"_**Haven't you got poet or something like that?"**_

"_No, you see the trouble with poets is, how do you know it's deceased? Try the priest. Lawyer's rather nice."_

"_**If it's for a price."**_

"_Order something else, though, to follow, since no one should swallow it twice."_

"_**Anything that's lean."**_

"_Well, then, if you're British and loyal, you might enjoy Royal Marine. Anyway, it's clean. Though, of course, it tastes of wherever it's been."_

"_**Is that squire on the fire?"**_

Cai twirled Raven around by the hands as they spun and twirled around the room at their genius.

"_Mercy no, sir, look closer, you'll notice it's grocer."_

"_**Looks thicker. More like vicar."**_

"_No, it has to be grocer–it's green"_

_**"The history of the world, my love–"**_

"_Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relatives favors…"_

"–_**Is those below serving those up above."**_

"_Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors…"_

"_**How gratifying for once to know–"**_

"–_**That those above will serve those down below!"**_

"What is that?" asked Cai with apparent disgust written all over his face from the scowl to the wrinkled nose as he looked out into the hallway.

"_It's fop. Finest in the shop. Or we have some shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd on top. And I've just begun. The politician–so oily it's served with a doily–have one?"_

"_**Put it on a bun. Well, you never know if it's going to run."**_

"_Try the friar. Fried, it's drier."_

"_**No, the clergy is really too coarse and too mealy."**_

"_Then actor–it's compacter."_

"_**Yes, and always arrives overdone. I'll come again when you have judge on the menu."**_

"_**Have charity toward the world, my pet."**_

"_Yes, yes I know, my love–"_

"_**We'll take the customers that we can get."**_

"_High-born and low, my love."_

"_**We'll not discriminate great from small. No, we'll serve anyone–meaning anyone–"**_

"_We'll serve anyone–"_

"_**And to anyone at all!"**_

With that Cai and Raven stopped in their dance with one of their hands grasping the other's hand while their opposite hands were thrown into the air.

They hadn't realized they'd had company until they heard clapping, albeit somewhat sarcastic.

"Oh sis, who knew you were such an actress? I can totally see you two being Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett in real life." Jordon's smirking face could be seen, along with amusement twinkling in his eyes at the chance to get back at his "darling little sister".

"Thank you! Hey wait a minute! You can see _him_ killing _me_?" shrieked Raven, glancing between Cai and Jordon while her hand pointed back and forth between her and her husband to emphasize her point.

"Obviously." Her "protective and caring older brother" replied.

Raven barked a laugh while Cai looked on nervously and scooted a couple inches away from his "loving wife".

"You then didn't hear what I told Cai when we first got back together. I told him that our relationship was going to end in either one of two ways: either he dumps me again or I kill him. Simple as that." **(my friend actually said that to her boyfriend, no lie.)**

"And she was serious about it too." Muttered Cai under his breath before, "I love you honey!"

Jordon merely sighed and shook his head at his beaming sister. "Sometimes I don't envy you, Cai."

Cai couldn't say anything with Raven cuddling up to him but his expression said it all.

"Oh yeah! Why I'm here…Ashley/Mordecai/Nicole say to tell you to get your ass into your study and start doing paperwork."

"What about Bella?" she asked.

"She's currently tied to her chair being watched over by Jonathon to make sure she doesn't escape."

"Are you serious?" gaped the "happy couple".

"Yep! Caused quite a scene mind you. But seriously, go do your god damned paperwork."

"Now I know where she gets her mouth from." Grumbled Cai.

"Not really. After knowing Nicole for over a century it wears off on you." Jordon and Raven replied together.

"Ahem…back on our original subject. You're coming with me Raven whether you like it or not. On the count of three grab her! One! Two! THREE!"

Both Jordon and Cai launched themselves at Raven but she dodged and sped out of the room and into the corridor and past Bella's prison I mean study.

Jonathon stood up to look outside which gave Bella the opportunity to break the ropes while his back was turned and jump out the (unopened) window to fall to the grounds below as the glass shards fell around her.

With a quick look back to wave and smirk at Jonathon who was leaning out the now open window before she sped off towards the grounds as Raven joined her, both easily keeping a pace just out of their pursuers reach.

"AAHAAHAAAA!! YOU'LL NEVER CATH US COPPERS!" yelled Raven and Bella in unison as they made for the old rusted and broken fountain that had a maze of secret passageways in it so confusing that only they could figure it out to the secret library in the middle.

Suddenly a wall of flames shot out in front of them making them skid to a halt. From out of the wall came a livid Nicole, the murderous intent leaking off her in at least a hundred mile radius.

"Oh bloody hell." Thelma and Louise muttered under their breath as they turned their heads away from their living hell.

"What do you think you two MOFOS are doing?!" she shrieked causing Raven to stick her finger in her ear to make sure she could still hear.

"Umm, taking an…" Bella looked up to check the position of the sun "afternoon jog?"

"Jog? Is that the pathetic little excuse you two are gonna use?" Nicole snorted, sparks flying just from that action.

"If it stops you from beating us most heinously then yes." Raven replied lazily. Bella kicked her as hard as she could to make Raven shut up. "Stop poking the bear!" she hissed.

"Too bad for you it's not. So this is going to end in either one of two ways: You two dumbshits are going to go back to your studies and finish your mini mountains of paperwork…OR…" Nicole got a devilish grin on her face, "we can sit here while I burn you to a pile of ashes and then scatter your ashes in some brothel in China."

"Right. We'll the take the brothel idea." Bella immediately clamped a hand over Raven's mouth and proceeded to punch her in the stomach at full force, using the brute strength of some other vampire.

"What she meant to say is that we'll be going to back to the palace and won't be disturbing you anymore."

Nicole pouted slightly, "Stupid sensible asswipe always ruining my fun."

"Love ya too!" and with that she sped off to the palace dragging Raven on the ground behind her and up the palace stairs.

_End of Flashback_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The mood in the palace had improved dramatically since Tanya was caught and Raina's condition was no longer critical.

The only thing missing was Edward. He hadn't been out of his room since Tanya's arrest and Alice was going to find out why he and Bella weren't attached at the hip (or face) yet.

She found her brother lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling as if his mind was focusing on other things; Claire de Lune was playing softly in the background.

"Edward." She called softly, knowing he could hear it, as she stepped into the room and sat with her legs crossed next to him on the bed.

His eyes shifted from the ceiling to her, "Hello Alice."

"What are you doing?" she moved so that she leaned over her face.

"Thinking. OW! What was that for?!" Edward sat up, rubbing his head while Alice glared at him.

"Thinking?!" Alice was not happy.

"Yes thinking! How does that merit me being hit on the head?"

"You think too much. And what are you still here for? How come you're not with Bella?" Alice was now analyzing Edward's reactions to what she said.

"What do you mean 'how come you're not with Bella'? You're blocking your mind at the moment by picturing shoes." Edward asked tiredly.

"Well there's no way Tanya's going to be stopping you two from being together!" Alice stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You must have figured out that she was controlling you and making you love her instead of Bella!"

"Yes, I have figured that much out, but I still remember everything I did and how could I go back to Bella knowing how much I hurt her?" Edward's head fell as he studied the sheets of his bed.

Alice slapped a hand to her forehead before she took some calming breaths. _Men, _she thought. "I'm not saying just get up and marry her! There's no way the two of you are ready for _that_! I mean go talk to her and see where you two stand since I _know_ she still loves YOU!"

"Really?" the hope shinning in Edward's eyes was almost sickening.

"Oh my god. Come on." Despite her tiny frame, she picked the much larger Edward up by the arm and dragged him out of his room and into the corridor behind her.

She came to a stop in front of an intricately in-laid oak door. **(Have you guys noticed most of the doors are oak? Blame harry potter)**

She knocked and the door was opened just enough for them to see a calm Jonathon with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Yes Miss Alice?" he asked politely.

She beamed up at him, "Can Lina be untied for a couple hours?"

"Well, she has a lot and I mean a lot of paper work to do considering she's been procrastinating quite a lot."

Alice did her best puppy eyes, "But she hasn't seen me or Edward in for-ev-er! Please! We'll bring her right back when we're done! Promise!"

Jonathon cursed under his breath as he caved. "Fine, let me just go untie her."

He let the door open enough for them to come in and see Bella tied to a chair as she poured over paper after paper after paper and scribbling something important down on a sheet of paper next to her. It looked like a mini paper model of the Himalayan Mountain Range.

Jonathon pulled out a pocket knife from a pouch on his belt and with one clean swipe, cut the ropes away from Bella.

"Why didn't you just untie them?" asked Alice curiously.

"They were knotted so tightly there would be no hope of untying them." He replied as Bella stood up and massaged her arms where the ropes were especially tight.

"Heya Lina!" Alice twirled over and hugged Bella around her middle.

"Hi Alice." Bella laughed. Her laughter faded off however when she looked up and caught Edward's gaze.

Both seemed to be trapped and melting into the other's gaze.

"Ahem." Said Alice, despite the fact she was grinning. Bella looked away and if she was human she would definitely be blushing as red as a tomato while Edward smirked slightly.

Bella glanced at him and saw that he was still smirking and started to pout. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing at how cute you are." He said honestly, smirk gone only to come back as he saw how flustered and confused she got once he said that.

"Okay love-birds that's enough, I think Lina's had enough of looking at the same four walls for the past several days." Said Alice as she took Bella's hand in her free hand and dragged her and Edward out the door.

Once they were a safe distance away from Jonathon (who had probably gone looking for Ara for some alone time of their own), Alice let go of their hands and stood proudly before them.

Bella and Edward just stood there, glancing at each other before looking away when they caught the other looking.

"Oh for heaven's sake! You two are going to give me gray hairs!" Alice groaned.

"But Alice you can't get gray hairs." Teased Bella.

"Oh shush! Do you think I don't know that?"

"Well…" went Bella and Edward together.

"Oh I can't stand you two anymore! Go! Socialize! Catch up! Make up! Just do something so that you're together in the end! I don't care how!" she pushed them in the smalls of their backs so that they were outside in the gardens.

"But what about you?" gasped Bella, not quite sure she was ready to be alone with Edward yet.

"_I'm_ going to see Jasper. _He_ won't make fun of me!" with that she stormed off to look for her husband.

Edward and Bella stood there awkwardly, still glancing before looking away at each other.

"Hey um-" began Bella.

"How about-" started Edward at the same time.

"Sorry!" they said together.

"You go first." Said Bella, gesturing.

"No ladies first, I insist." Said Edward.

"But!"

"I _insist_." Edward whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly.

She looked down at her feet so she wouldn't be messed up by the copper pools he called eyes.

"Fine." She said giving up making him grin down at her. "I was saying how about we go walk around the garden. I could show you my favorite places…" silence greeted her offer. "Stupid Bella! Why would he want to go walk around looking at _plants_ of all things!"

Her ramblings were interrupted by the arm was that was held in her line of sight.

"I don't mind looking at plants. What part of the garden would you like to show me first?" Edward looked at her, laughter evident on his face and in his eyes.

Bella made the mistake of looking into his eyes causing her thoughts to scatter to the ends on the earth making it so all she could do was nod blankly and take his arm.

Even though Bella was supposed to be the one leading them around she was too out of it from Edward's eyes and scent that Edward was the one leading, much to his amusement and her embarrassment.

"Oh! Smell those tiger lilies!" said Bella, sniffing one of the near-by ones and getting some pollen on her cheek **(I've done that!)**. Edward bent over and smelled one as well, smiling slightly at her joy.

"It reminds me of Cai's and Raven's wedding. They were part of Rae's bouquet. You should have heard the vows!" Bella exclaimed, giggling cutely at the memory.

"Oh really? I'm a little scared to ask what they were." Said Edward, grinning crookedly down at her.

"You should be!" and with that Bella burst out laughing and took her a while to regain her breath and speak intelligibly.

Edward started to chuckle as she repeatedly tried to calm down only to burst into another fit of laughter.

"For their vows…gasp…Giggle…Cai used the lyrics for 'Lola' by the Kinks in his and you...snort… Mr. Music-know-it-all, what that means right?"

At this Edward's chuckling started to turn into real laughter, "Oh my god! He called her a man at their wedding!"

"I know! And then Raven snort cackle used 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' by Aerosmith in hack hers!" by now Bella was clutching her stomach doubled over she was laughing so hard.

Her laughter and Edward's mixed together as they stumbled through the gardens until they landed on one of the stone benches underneath a willow tree.

Suddenly an all too familiar smell of freesia came over to them on the slight breeze.

"Smells just like you." Said Edward.

"I know. Is this what I really smelled like?" asked Bella curiously.

Edward leaned over and smelled her hair, "Yes, exactly like that."

She did a virtual blush and looked down at the stone ground.

Suddenly the air shifted and Edward was no longer next to her but kneeling in front of her.

"Bella? Please look at me silly." she slowly lifted her head and looked him in the eyes which were smoldering with some unknown emotion.

"I know I've done horrible things in the past and in no way deserve forgiveness, but–" Bella put a pale finger to his lips to silence him.

With a smile that conveyed all her love she said, "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault and you have nothing to be forgiven for that I haven't already. But before you say anything else, I must tell you that even though I've forgiven you…I still don't trust you and I am scared of being hurt again."

Edward looked at her, his eyes full of sadness before they turned determined.

"Bella, look at me, I'm serious this time. I know I can't ask you to forgive me right away but I'm willing to wait and prove to you that I deserve your trust." His voice burned with emotion.

Bella's smile was so bright that the sun was no comparison. "I'd like that. So...start over?"

She held out her hand, intending on shaking but instead had it kissed by Edward and her virtual blush.

"Yes, let's. I'm Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you."

"Hiya! I'm Isabella Sparks but please call me Bella." She beamed at him.

"Shall we stroll through the luscious green gardens?"

"I believe we shall continue our _charming_ walk."

They made it a total of three feet before they lost all composure and cracked up again.

"God I love you Bella!"

"Love ya Brief's Boy!" **(how many of ya remember that?)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I tried to warn you  
I've been a mess since you've known me  
I can't promise forever  
But I'm working on it  
If I can't hold you  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I have a kiss_

**A/N:** So..what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? The song is Can I have a Kiss by Kelly Clarkson..been dying to put that song in for ages..almost as much as Sweeney...which I'm watching right now on the internet when I should be sleeping for school tomorrow! Hope you guys didn't mind the Sweeney but if you did...SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT! just skip if you no likey. lol...Let me know what you think! It was kinda mushy at the end but I had to get it out eventually lol!

Comments, questions, all are welcome! lol

review or maybe...just maybe...there'll be a meat pie with your name on it! (have i been rather threatening lately with reviews? oh well...what ever works! lol)


	31. Evil lurks in the shelter of darkness

**A/N:** Hey guys!! Jeez..I missed all of the month of February! What's wrong with me? Lots of things that's what. Well here is the next chapter! I've had this one for a while but then I got a new beta and she was proofreading the other chapters so that they all look purty but then she said she couldn't do it anymore -sniff- since she was busy with you know, her _real_ life not her internet one. So apparently I have her friend as a beta but I'm like look I've had this for a while they deserve an update and update I shall! Aren't you all proud of me for taking the initiative? Anyway I hope that you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I__'m a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith  
And I was round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
_

In a heavily wooded forest in the country of Russia, a pale figure darted in and out of the trees in a zigzag pattern so as to assure herself that she wasn't being followed. The surrounding forest was completely void of all signs of other "living" creatures: no birds chirped, no squirrels chattering, or any of the normal sounds of the wildlife.

The figure moved at an incredible speed no human eye could detect, the only way one knew of her presence was the sudden breeze as she went by disturbing the leaves and surrounding branches of the trees.

She finally came to a stop in front of a tree and stood as if waiting for something or someone.

Her appearance was anything but kempt. The hems of her shirt and pants were frayed and ripped along with the rest of the clothing. Her long hair had twigs and leaves in it, her feet bare.

The stranger's stance was rigid and alert but at the same time ready to move into a cat-like crouching position at the slightest hint of danger.

Her blood red eyes, standing out remarkably against her paper white face, moved swiftly taking in the surrounding area.

A few moments later, once she was assured that she had not been followed her appearance changed dramatically: Her once long blonde hair seemed to grow back into her scalp until it was just below her ear and red, her body grew taller and took on a male appearance. The now male raised his arm high in the air before swiftly moving it out to his side and proceeded to clasp arms with the man who had appeared in front of him as if from the air itself. His appearance was similar to the stranger's with slightly longer hair and more ragged clothing.

"Were you followed?" the newcomer asked in a deep serious voice.

"No, I lost them before reaching the woods." The stranger said in a lighter voice than the other, still retaining some feminine qualities.

Nodding approvingly the other unclasped his arm and allowed him to pass through even deeper into the forest.

This continued three more times until he came into a wide clearing teeming with others of his kind, men and women alike.

They were either lying about, sharpening weapons, pouring over maps, drilling subordinates, or the ones being drilled. In the center of the clearing was a large tent that most seemed to stay clear from.

The ones being drilled were less skilled in combat than the others and seemed more feral and unstable than the others and their eyes a brighter red and needed to be kept in a strict line.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what__'s puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game_

At once the stranger's stance relaxed and he lifted his nose to sniff the air as he made his way to the tent in the middle.

There were two vampires positioned outside the tent but they were several feet from it, swords at their waists. Their appearance matched their comrade's as did most of the others.

The guards nodded in acknowledgement to the stranger as he passed and opened the flap to the tent.

Inside there was a large table with maps and battle plans littered all around it along with a list of names and powers next to them. The next room was full of weapons and appeared to be a training room. The rest of the tent however was full of life's comforts such as fireplace, armchairs, couches, and even a bed.

Standing at the table, shuffling through a stack of papers was a somewhat tall woman just as pale and red eyed as the stranger with long flaming red hair. Her clothes were cleaner and newer looking than his and her feet wore black military boots. She looked up at him when he entered.

"Ah Samuel, you've returned or should I say _Elizabeth_." She said, mocking him, in a lilting voice common to their kind but yet still had a feral quality to it.

"Yes Victoria." He bowed while she nodded in recognition.

"I trust you have news for me?" she didn't even look up from her papers.

"Yes. The lamb and lion are together just as you predicted."

She still did not look up, the only sign she heard him was the slight pause in her search.

Samuel once again bowed and took his leave of her as she went and sat down–his signal to leave.

Victoria took no notice of her follower's departure. "My stay in the south was extremely beneficial. I learned how to create a strong and loyal army from scratch in only a matter of weeks. All that had remained was train them which, really, only required me training one to train the rest."

It would seem she was talking to no one but the air except for the materialization of a man in the arm chair across from her who smirked and seemed quite comfortable with his position.

"But of course an army of such young vampires like that would attract attention."

"I knew it was only a matter of time the Volturi figured out what was going on Matthias but they did nothing since they wanted their rivals eliminated."

"I see, such cunning, who knew you had it in you?" he smirked, amused.

"Oh not then, I only realized all this later…much later. Back then I wasn't much more than a feral beast hell bent on revenge."

"And that's changed?" an air of sarcasm was in his voice.

"Not really but I've learned to be more rational and calm about my revenge, take it slow. My first attempt at an army was, regrettably but predictably, crushed with no survivors. Pity really, all those talents to have experimented with." she reminisced wistfully not caring about the fact none of them lived.

_I stuck around S__t. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank  
Held a generals rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank_

Matthias took a sip out of his offered glass of freshly killed human blood with a nod of thanks.

With a tilt of his head he encouraged her to continue her tale.

"You know the rest I presume?" she looked at him calculatingly.

"Most of it. You basically worked at gathering information, followers, and terrorizing the child." He summarized.

Victoria flicked her hair over her shoulder and gazed at the man before her.

"Here you sit, very comfortable in your position when you only came into it recently. Arrogance does not become you." The underlying threat was evident in her calm voice, he was taking liberties and she didn't like it.

Matthias quickly moved to placate her but at the same time with a threat of his own. "I meant no disrespect, naturally. I was merely relishing the…_fineries_ you possess."

Victoria made no sign to show she acknowledged the comment Matthias had made but instead tossed a piece of paper in his direction which he caught effortlessly.

"May I ask what this is?" he asked, curious.

Still she made no reply but just calmly sipped her drink, looking in a bored manner out the window of the tent.

Matthias's eyes scanned the paper quickly before a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What is this?" he asked again.

"Oh come now Matthias don't tell me you're that slow. Isn't it obvious what it is? It's Tanya's plea for help." Victoria's face turned from one of apathy to one of amusement and humor.

"She honestly expects _me_ to help _her_ after she failed me so miserably. Tsk tsk. She really must learn that I do not tolerate failure no matter the person or severity." She continued, laughing a little at the end.

"I never knew you were this cruel Victoria: using this girl's emotions for your own gain before leaving her out to dry like the rest of the trash when she's no longer needed." Matthias was surveying her with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh I had nothing to do with exploiting her emotions, Laurent did all of that for me until those mongrels got to him before I could. I really should thank them for that. She was merely a liability with a highly useful power and connections. She was already plotting revenge long before Laurent or I got there, foolish Matthias." She waved her hand dismissively in the air at the rare show of concern from Matthias.

"Don't tell me you've started to actually care for the girl. I thought you two hated each other." Victoria's blasé manner turned into a calculating one.

"We do, or at least she does, I see her as a challenge and worthy opponent because even though she got herself too involved with her own personal revenge on the girl, she still was able to keep pace with me in our arguments and rarely ever became flustered."

"So it's only mutual respect for another? Not love or caring? Because if it is one of the last two I will have you know that I will not go and save the girl. It's her own fault for getting caught and being so reckless with her emotions. I have no need for advisors or at the very least pawns like her." Her stony gaze bored into the red eyes across from her, making sure her point was made.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what__'s puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah_

Once she was sure that there was no resistance in his eyes she stood up and made her way to the table.

"Come Matthias, I want to know what you think."

He stood up and stood across from her as she analyzed some maps.

"She has become comfortable, lax, with her protections and war effort. I do believe she may have forgotten about us." Victoria sounded a little sad at the thought.

Matthias got a wolfish grin on his face. "We can't have that now can we?"

"I think it's time for a little reminder of our presence and how her palace isn't as safe as she once thought it was." Victoria got a truly evil grin on her face as she once again looked out the window at the new recruits who were training.

Matthias followed her gaze out the window and his grin grew even bigger.

"I think it's time for the recruits to get a little taste of the real thing, don't you agree?" Victoria's voice laced with barely controlled glee at the prospect of all the blood-shed.

"I do believe that this is called for…Especially if they live." He licked his lips in anticipation.

Victoria let out a laugh that would make any normal person have chills of fear, a truly evil laugh hinting at the tragedies to come.

"Oh but Victoria darling, you do remember why I agreed to our terms. I am only helping you because it interests me to see the outcome and nothing more. I do not owe you anything, let alone my allegiance. I would watch yourself as well." And with that Matthais vanished leaving an unfazed Victoria behind.

"Silly Matthias. To think I would be afraid of him. But no matter, he is still useful. Guards!" she called out sharply.

The two guards outside her tent walked in, "Yes Victoria?"

"Gather the new recruits and have them be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" one of them asked.

"Impertinent boy! But if you must know, tell them to be prepared…for _blood_."

The guards bowed and backed out of the tent.

Once they had left and secured the tent flap, she licked her lips and relished in her daydreams of the future carnage.

_Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
cause I__'m in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** So? Whaddya think? A whole Victoria chapter. I felt it fitting since a lot of you have seemed to forget about her. Hellooooo she's the whole reason Bella's still alive right now!! The song was Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones. I found it fitting, no?

OH MY GOD!!!!!! TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS I WAS ON MEEBO SPAZZING WITH MY FRIEND AT LIKE 10:00 AT NIGHT!! I WAS SCREAMING AND EVERYTHING!!!!! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT ROB COULDN'T PLAY EDWARD BUT NOW HE'S SOOO FRICKEN' PERFECT!! -DIES- THEY. ARE. ALL. PERFECT. I LOVE THE PICTURES!! AND CARLISLE IS HOTT!!!!! AND ALICE IS JUST SO AMAZINGLY PERFECT I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU!!! YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE HOW HAPPY I AM ABOUT THIS!!!!!! AND HBP COMES OUT IN DECEMBER TOO!!! YEEESSSS!!!!

ALSO FOR MY HP FANS (CAN I GET A W00T W00T?!) DEATHLY HALLOWS THE MOVIE IS GOING TO BE IN **TWO** PARTS!! NOT ONE 4 1/2 HOUR MOVIE BUT **TWO 3 HOUR MOVIES!!! YEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!** WHO ELSE IS INSANLEY HAPPY ABOUT THIS? THAT MEANS EVERYONE GETS A DEATH SCENE!!!!! AND IT'S ACTIONY AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry about that but I am extrememly happy about all of this, no lie.

REVIEW OR THE PIXIE FAIRY WON'T GIVE YOU MAGICAL PIXIE STICKS!!!


	32. Capital Punishment with Fiery Flames

**A/N:** Hey guys! Two chapters in a row!! This is why it took so long. I've been killing myself from sleep deprevation, which was probably not a good idea. Well spring break starts at the end of this week and then I'm going to Texas for half of spring break. I'm not going to be back till the following Thursday and half of the trip is going to be spent in some old hotel that might not...dare I say it...have internet...LE GASP! Well I hope you like this one too.

Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters.

Enjoy!

_Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-_

Bella was sitting in her drawing room curled up on Edward's lap whilst they both read from the same book: _Pride & Prejudice_. The fire next to them crackled and burned as it gave off its warmth and light casting shadows on the walls. The only sounds in the room besides the fire were the rustling of a turning page and the occasional sigh of contentment from Bella.

For Bella this was a dream come true. In her mind she could die happy but then that would leave Edward sad and alone so, her mind contradicted her, no she couldn't die happy.

"I love you Edward." Bella said as she leaned her head back to rest it on Edward's chest. In response Edward kissed the top of her head and replied, "Love you too my little lamb."

Using his hand he titled her chin up a bit more so he could kiss her tenderly on the lips. Bella could feel Edward's soft smile on his lips as he kissed her.

They broke apart and snuggled even more into each other as they picked up where they left off in their book.

The door to Bella's drawing room was cracked slightly so that it didn't become stifling in the room from the fire.

Outside the door were two crouched figures: one had her face glued to the door while the other listened at the crack on the floor.

The one looking through the slightly open door straightened and cursed slightly while the other crawled back up and cracked her back, groaning slightly.

"They're so lovey-dovey it makes me wish I still had a gag-reflex." Raven made a gagging motion with her finger pointing down her throat. "I think I vomited a little in my mouth while I was watching them."

The other ignored what Raven said, her silence agreeing with Raven's comments. "God dammit!"

"What now Niki-chan?" Raven asked sweetly.

"Niki-chan? Never mind, I'll kill you for that later. Why the hell did they make up already?! We had this love potion all set and ready to go! I had to steal five of Naphim's scale for this!"

Raven draped herself on Nicole with her head next to hers, arms on each shoulder carelessly, full weight on Nicole's back.

"I don't know why you're all upset. Wasn't the ultimate goal to get them back together?"

"What part of 'I had to steal FIVE of NAPHIM'S scales' are you not getting?" Nicole turned her head so her glare would achieve its full effect.

"All of it?" Raven offered.

"She's my body guard and a temper as bad as mine and you don't get that?"

"OH! Now I get it! Wait-oh…" Raven looked nervously at Nicole who had a sadistic grin on her face.

"Now Naphim's going to be out for someone's blood and it sure as hell won't be mine."

"But you're the one who stole them!" Raven started to remove her body from Nicole's.

"Naphim doesn't know that." Nicole's grin grew even larger and Raven started to make her way to the door.

"You wouldn't." Breathed Raven.

"Wanna bet? I thought you knew me better than that Rave-Rave."

With an 'eep' Raven tore out the entrance room and into the adjacent hallway and a maniacal Nicole hot on her heels.

Bella started to laugh as she heard what was going on outside as Edward chuckled, turning the page.

"Is life always going to be like this?" Asked Bella.

"Knowing you and who you live with? Then yes, I would say it is." Edward laughed.

"Good. Now put this book down, I feel like playing lacrosse." With that she put the book on the table, stood up, and dragged Edward out of the room by their connected hands to find the rest of their players.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Im just a poor boy,i need no sympathy-  
Because Im easy come,easy go,  
A little high,little low,  
Anyway the wind blows,doesnt really matter to me,  
To me_

Fazaron and Xaephyn were sitting in the room the dragon ruler had been assigned for the duration of his stay.

"When is Raina supposed to be moved back into her rooms again?" asked Xaephyn, toying with the ring on his finger.

"They want to watch her for the next couple days before allowing her to be removed from their sight."

Xaephyn nodded his head in approval.

"Father, you know that we need to make a decision on what to do with Tanya." He reminded his father.

"I know. I've been putting it off but I think now is the perfect time for a barbeque."

"I agree. Shall we have her prepared and a date set?" Xaephyn stopped playing with the ring and started to toss a letter opener into the air and catching it by the sharp point between his thumb and forefinger.

His father shot him a disapproving look at his son's dangerous 'game'. "I want to make sure that Raina is safe in her rooms before I do anything."

He stood up, walked to the door, opened it, and beckoned the person outside it into the room.

The person was one of his ministers that had come with him when he had heard about Raina's attack.

"Please inform all those to who it concerns that the date for the execution has been set."

The minister wrote it down on the scroll in his hand. "When is the date My Fuhrer?"

"Let's see, today is Wednesday so let's make it Friday."

"Of course My Fuhrer." With that the minister saluted and left the room.

"Now onto matters of state: there have been issues with the dragons to the north."

The father and son pulled their chairs closer to the table littered with formal documents and commenced their work.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

_Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he__'s dead,  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away-  
Mama ooo,  
Didn't mean to make you cry-  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-_

Tanya had lost track of time. For all she knew she could have been in that wretched cell for a few days or a few months. The only way she was able to tell if it was night or day was the changing of the guards and the sounds from the palace she would hear briefly when the dungeon door opened and closed.

She had been doing a lot of thinking in her solitude. She tried asking the guards posted outside her cell for news but they either laughed and told her nothing that involved her or remained silent as the grave.

Looking back, she had always known that Edward didn't love her but Bella; she just wanted to have the comfort Edward provided to take away her solitude. She could honestly say that she loved Edward but she went about expressing that in the wrong ways and let her jealousy control her.

Tanya was sitting in the corner closest to the wall, legs stretched out in front of her in the gloom.

She knew Victoria was only using her but she was her ticket to getting close to Edward.

_I honestly wouldn't have cared if she killed everyone in the palace as long as I had my Edward. _She thought before berating herself for her selfishness.

She also knew that Victoria had no intention of rescuing her, but she might as well exhaust all her options.

I'm glad Edward's happy. Bella makes him that way, when he was around her I saw him smile a true heartfelt smile, he never did that for me no matter how hard I tried to make him happy. As long as Edward's happy I'm happy. I think it's time I let him go and move on even though I'll be dying soon so I won't be able to do much "moving on" at least the way I'm thinking of it.

She chuckled sardonically at herself and her thoughts. I'll finally be able to sleep, that will be nice.

She looked up as a guard came and whispered something to the ones watching over her.

He left and they turned to face her. "You execution will be this Friday."

Tanya nodded, expecting no less, she probably got a week longer then she expected. "I wonder what I should put on my epitaph." She mused to herself causing one of the guards to smile slightly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I__'d never been born at all-_

Bella couldn't be any happier, well actually she could but that's not the point.

I wonder how Edward is going to take it. He'll be fine, after all look what she did to him.

The Air Queen was in her room looking over some documents that needed her signature.

"I don't understand why Ashley can't do this! These are so mundane it's not even funny!" she whined, tossing her pen down on the desk. It proceeded to roll off the other side of the table onto the floor with a clatter.

"Damnit! So not cool!" she crawled under her desk and reached her hand out to grab the pen.

"Gotcha!" she started to pull back and get up when the door flew open. In her haste to resume her image of working she hit her head on the corner of the desk–hard.

"Ow." She complained as she sat back down in her chair.

In the doorway stood a livid Edward. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked before tossing a rolled piece of paper onto her desk.

Confused, Bella picked it up and scanned the contents quickly before looking up in confusion.

"What do mean? What's wrong with this?"

"They're going to KILL her that's what!"

"It's the punishment for attacking a member of the royal family. What? Did you think we would just simply exile her or lock her up forever?"

The silence spoke volumes.

This made Bella angry; she stood up and glared at him. "Well if it makes you feel any better I did not order this, Fazaron did. I gave him full control over her fate."

"So you knew she was going to die from the start?" Edward stepped closer to her, looking down into her face, his eyes slightly darker.

"Yes! I knew she was going to die! Is that what you wanted to hear? The way you're acting it makes it seem like you still love her! After what she did to Raina and you and your family how can you still defend her?"

"Because I'm not heartless!" That was like a slap to the face for Bella.

"You still love her." Bella whispered.

"Yes but not the way you're thinking! She was part of the family for decades! Despite her mistakes she's still the same Tanya deep down!"

SLAP!

Bella stood, panting after slapping Edward across the cheek.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I can't do anything now that Fazaron's decided! Her execution is set in stone!"

"Liar! I know you can still save her!" His eyes were now pitch black.

"Even if I could I wouldn't! Unlike _you_ Edward I'm not as forgiving as you seem to think I am! She deserves all she gets!"

"How can you be so heartless? The Bella I know would never kill someone over something as petty as stealing her boyfriend! What would Charlie and Renée say if they saw you now?"

That was going _**way**_below the belt.

"They're DEAD! And what do you know about me? I've changed! You try dealing with blood thirsty vampires out for your life while running a damn COUNTRY! Why don't you go and be with your precious Tanya that you seem to care so much about!"

Edward glared down at her before turning around and stalking out of the room.

Huffing, Bella sat back down and pulled the closest document to her. Still livid she scanned the document before shouting.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT LOW MOUNTAIN NUMBERS IN AMERICA!" and punched her desk with all her strength and might causing it to break in half and crumble to the floor.

She screamed again and stalked out of the room to look for someone to vent to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Galileo,__ Galileo,  
Galileo Galileo  
Galileo figaro-magnifico-  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-_

It was now Friday and Bella and Edward still hadn't made up. It was pathetic really.

Raven looked at Nicole, "Looks like that love potion is needed after all."

"Yeah but Naphim confiscated it after she finished pummeling you."

"Damn."

"Tell me about it. I don't think they could be more emo than they are right now."

They were standing in the courtyard, bedecked in all the splendor fitting of their station.

The Royal Dragon family was next to them in splendor as well although Raina was sitting in a chair as she was still too weak to stand.

Guards were positioned everywhere and all of the court was there to watch as executions weren't a common place. The Cullens were the only ones absent, but Bella pushed that from her mind. She understood them not being there, especially Esme.

Fazaron nodded his head and the guard left to retrieve Tanya from her holding cell.

Tanya was led out with shackles binding her hands together in front of her, she looked worse for wear but some maids had cleaned her up a bit as that was Tanya's request: that she have some dignity when she died.

The guards unlocked the shackles on her wrists and ankles and positioned her.

_Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for __me, for me, for me-_

"Does the condemned have any last words?"

"Just that this letter be given to the person addressed on the envelope and that I be allowed a moment to speak."

"Very well."

"I would just like to apologize for the bottoms of this hardened heart. I had some time to think while I was in the dungeon and have had many revelations. Raina, Fuhrer, and Xaephyn I wish to apologize and hope that you may forgive me in time. Adelina, I am sorry for all the pain I have caused and will cause you."

"Is that all the condemned wishes to say?"

"I have one more thing." She turned so that she faced Raven, Bella, Nicole, and Ashley. "I would like to praise you on a superb prison. I don't think I've ever felt for grimy, cold, isolated, and over all miserable as I have felt in there." She smiled and chuckled slightly before nodding that she was done.

"Ready!"

"Wait-"

Bella ran forward and gave Tanya a hug. To say Tanya was shocked was an understatement, completely and utterly floored would probably be more fitting.

"Thank you and I'm sorry too."

"Take good care of him."

Before Bella could respond Tanya pushed her away and turned to face the execution squad composed of all dragons.

"Ready. Aim. Fire."

The guards formed a circle around Tanya, took deep breaths in, and blew fire from their mouths that consumed Tanya's body.

Witnesses would say that there was a grimace of pain when she died while others would say it was a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-cant do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-_

Victoria was now in Hungary.

The body of her most recent victim fell to the ground with a thud. She wiped her mouth as she rolled the body over with her booted foot.

"We're getting closer Bella dear. I do so hope you're ready for this sample of what's to come that I've prepared for you."

Laughing she motioned to one of her subordinates to pick up the body to be burned later. She didn't want any unwanted attention before her plan could be carried out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,_

_Any way the wind blows..._

**A/N:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for breaking Edward and Bella up again? All of the above? Well the mini battle thing is getting closer and closer. Onlya couple countries separate Victoria from Bella. I should know, I checked a map. Now it may just be because I'm perverted but the whole comment about Raven no longer having a gag reflex can definitley take it the **wrong **way. I definitley did not mean it that way, all I meant was that her muscles now that she was dead wouldn't perform the gag reflex because she essentially shouldn't have one...although then how can Edward get the human food he's eaten out of his stomach. Well hell, there goes that idea. For those who are either too young or naive to understand my ramblings about the gag reflex, just ignore it, you will understand in time or at least when you get into high school. The song is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, the song's more for Tanya than anything else. So how many of you still hate Tanya after this? And how many like her now after she's officially dirt? Well I decided to do some character development or what ever the hell it's called.

Let me know what ya'll think! REVIEW!!!!!!


	33. We Must Reinvent Love

**A/N:** Hey guys!! Wazzaap?! I've been having a somewhat busy past two weeks. First my horse had her baby on Saturday (not last saturday the one before that) at 11:30 am. Her barn name is Luna and as for her show name it's in French and as I take Spanish I wouldn't do it justice attempting to type it out. Then I was running sleep deprived the whole week plus previous weeks. Yes weeks. Then my aunt came down on Friday and left Sunday morning after visiting the baby. Basically this past weekend was spent at the barn with Little Luna. She's sooo cute though!! Plus school so yeah, not much time to write. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!!

Anyway, I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. I have to say that my writing has definitely improved comparing this chapter to my first one. YAY ME! jk.

Disclaimer: See previous.

Enjoy!

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Well, he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

Several days have passed since Tanya's execution and Raven and Nicole were ready to kill someone, i.e. Bella and Edward. They were still not talking to each other and whenever one came into the room the other would leave or totally ignore the other.

It was pathetic. They were acting like they'd never had a fight before.

Ashley, Amy, and Jordon were all taking the neutral ground saying that it was better for their health. Liars.

Currently, Nicole and Raven were on Plan L: threaten to kill them if they don't kiss and make up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella was sitting at her desk once again going through reports from her spies.

Suddenly she came across one that was most disturbing. There were reports of missing persons but normally that wasn't something to be concerned about. The strange thing was that it was only a few people from small towns and cities, people that wouldn't be missed. The report went on to show a map with all the towns marked with red dots. The red dots showed a line, not a straight one, but a noticeable one was there, heading in the direction of the palace.

"Oh no. She can't be at it again. I've got to warn the guards to tighten security and to send out squads."

Abruptly she stood up and made her way to the door. Opening she found Raven with a diabolical look on her face and a net in her hand.

"Raven, what are you doing? I don't have time for one of your kidnapping schemes! We have a real emergency on our hands!" Bella yelled and tried to get around her currently evil sister.

"Nah ah aahh. You're coming with me whether you want to or not." With that said, she threw the reinforced net at her, picked her up and ran, cackling like mad.

The report lay forgotten on the desk.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Raven you don't understand! Let me go right now or so help me God!" Bella was currently trying to naw through the net with her razor sharp teeth to no avail. She'd already tried to cut it with her nails and rip it with her inhuman strength.

"What the hell is the net made of?"

"Ancient Chinese secret." Raven cackled.

"Of course." Bella grumbled, giving up and folding her arms over her chest as she tried to get as comfortable as possible. "Can't you walk any smoother?"

Raven ignored her as she knocked on an old oak door.

The eye slot in the door slid open to reveal golden eyes. "Password?"

"Lovebird."

The slot closed and the door creaked open. Bella merely rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

Bella was now seated in a hard wooden chair with her arms tied behind the back of the chair with a bar of steel; an extremely hot lamp was shining equally hot light down on her, agitating her already sensitive eyes.

The rest of the room was pitch black, leaving her in the only pool of light from the only known light source.

"You've got to be kidding me. Could this be any more cliché?" Bella complained into the darkness. "I know you're there so might as well get his over with."

Silence met her until a light clicked on several feet in front of her. In the pool of light was Edward, roughly held the same way as her. A pale hand whizzed out of the darkness and removed the gag from his mouth.

When the light finally cleared from her in front of her eyes and Bella saw who was revealed in the chair, she groaned.

"I knew those imbeciles were up to no good." She looked over to see if Edward had any way to get out of this.

The next few minutes were spent with them trying to avoid the others gaze but occasionally they would lock gazes and quickly turn away, embarrassed at being caught looking.

The awkward silence was killing her, so Bella decided to speak up.

"So, um, they got you too, huh?" she mentally smacked herself for asking such a stupid question. 'Gah! He must think I'm such a moron!'

Edward merely sighed, "Yes. I was just about pummel Emmett into the ground when all of a sudden Nicole asked me to meet her somewhere and when I got there she threatened that either I become bar-b-que (her words not mine) or to sit in the chair like a good little boy ( again her words not mine). And the rest as you can see came afterwards. What about you?"

Bella nodded her head in understanding. "The only thing you need to know is: Raven."

Edward didn't need to ask for an explanation, it was self-explanatory.

"Any ideas as to why we're here?"

"I think they're trying to get us back together." Bella mumbled, looking anywhere but at Edward.

Edward silent before answering. "Before we can do anything, I think we should both agree that we were wrong and at the same time at fault."

"That's very gracious of you Edward, admitting that you were wrong."

"I live to serve." He made a bowing motion with his head.

"Okay. I'll forgive you if you agree to some terms." Bella half-grinned, half-smirked.

Edward looked amused for a second at her choice in wording before becoming wary and feeling, probably against everything his mind was telling him, hope.

"Go on." He urged, looking more amused by the second.

"One. We both stop overreacting and biting each other's heads off."

"Alright, there's more?"

"Yes." She rocked back in her chair so it was resting only on the two back legs.

"Two. We both stop being so god damn noble and just tell each other when there's a problem."

"Three. We _communicate_; express ourselves and our feelings without worrying about what the other will think."

Edward let out the breath he was holding, thinking it was going to be much _much_ worse. "I agree to your terms oh peace maker."

"Good. Now that that's done and over with…" Bella then put all four legs on the ground, wrenched her arms free of the chains, and stood while dusting her clothes off. Edward did the same.

"…I think we humored them long enough."

As they were walking to the exit, Bella shyly put her hand out and, smiling, Edward entwined their fingers together.

Bella had the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something, something important but shrugged it off as Edward gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Meanwhile, in an office a paper blew out the open window to land in a fountain, erasing all traces of the writing that was once on it.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A vampire with long blonde hair walked down a hallway of the palace. As she walked she would smile and nod to the people she new or just simply smile to the people she didn't. "A pleasant girl" people would remark if asked about her. "Quiet but gets her work done when it needs to be."

"Hey Michelle! Did you hear that Sarah's engaged?" Another vampire approached Michelle and began to gossip.

"No! When did this happen and to who? Raymond?" Michelle had a look of shock on her face as she whispered conspiratorially with her friend.

"Yes! And that's not all! Her Highness Adelina and Edward are together again!"

Michelle's once innocently curious face became very interested in this information. "Finally!"

"I know! That's what I said when I heard Lady Raina talking about it!"

Michelle made a show of just remembering she had to go help in the kitchen and to speed off leaving her friend back in the corridor.

What "Michelle" was really doing was going into Bella's study.

After taking a quick look around, she twisted the knob and looked inside: empty.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself as she moved quickly and silently to the desk.

From the sleeve of her gown she removed a piece of paper identical to the one that flew out the window except the writing was little different.

Quietly as she came, she left. As she walked she had a triumphant smirk and for a second, her body changed from that of a short blonde female into that of a tall red-headed male before becoming the woman again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Victoria and Mathias had been relaxing in the Alps of Austria with the group of soldiers when Victoria got a look of pure evil on her face which was the equivalent of her being extremely happy.

Matthias lazily looked over at her before taking a sip out of his glass.

"Dare I bother to ask what has you in such a delectably evil mood?"

"No but you already did. It seems all is according to plan and even something a little extra to sweeten the deal."

Dissatisfied with the cryptic remark Matthias asked "Care to tell me what the sweetner was?"

"You'll find out shortly Matthias. I do believe it's time to be heading out don't you agree?"

Matthias sighed and handed the goblet off to the vampire waiting on him as he stood and prepared to leave.

"I do so tire of all this traveling."

"Don't worry. It will be worth it when we get there. How much longer?" she barked.

"About half a day Victoria." One of the soldiers replied.

"Less than 24 hours till we meet again Bella. Pity you won't be ready for it."

Victoria chuckled darkly to herself before disappearing within the blink of an eye.

The whole encampment disappeared shortly after as if it never been there in the first place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jonathon decided to check in on Bella's study to see if there were any papers left there meant for him.

He sat at the high backed chair and began to shuffle through the piles before something caught his eye.

His amber eyes quickly scanned over the paper, horror growing across his face before being wiped blank.

Abruptly he stood up, paper still clutched in his hand, and swept from the room; the door closed with a soft 'click'.

He found Bella sitting in the dining hall laughing and joking with Raven and occasionally giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

He approached her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

The laughter left her face to be replaced by fear, determination, and finally just blank, a cold mask.

Her chair slid back. "Raven, Nicole, and Ashley please notify the head of the palace guards that I wish to speak with him immediately and once you have done that please meet me in my study."

The remaining members at the table gave Bella quizzical looks but the look on her face made them keep their questions to themselves.

Bella turned to leave when she felt someone grab her hand and entwine their fingers. Looking back she saw Edward standing looking at her with worry.

"Edward-"

"I promised never to leave you to do things on your own and I intend to keep that promise."

"Thank you." She said quietly enough so only he could hear.

All he did was smile and kiss her hand stuck with his.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

They were all in the study: Bella and Edward, Raven and Cai, Nicole and Audrey, Ashley and Toni, Jonathon and Arabella, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and Mordecai.

"It has come to my attention that our worst fears have been confirmed: Victoria is on the move and has an army."

There were collective gasps throughout the room.

"She has a small army with her, not the size we would have expected her to have by now but still a reasonable number. Most of them are newborns that are barely trained. According to my spy she is currently in Poland but is probably on the move by now. She should be here in about a day to a day and a half."

"I already know what we plan on doing here but what are you planning to do in Volterra?" Raven said as she looked to the Volturi.

"We plan on brining our best long-range men here to hopefully reduce the damage." Said Aro while Marcus and Caius nodded their assent.

Bella then looked to Nicole and Raven. "You two know the most about our arsenal and what our troops are capable of. I'll leave you to coordinate with Jonathon and Xaephyn on who to place where."

"Ashley. I want you in charge of converting rooms into part of the medical wing and organizing the people into the safe areas of the palace."

"Arabella and Toni. I want you down in the kitchens preparing all the potions that the medic faeries need."

"Mordecai, you and Cai are to be in charge of alerting the foreign leaders of the situation in case they wish to remove their people. I don't expect to have any outside help. Audrey, I want you to go with them."

With that they all nodded to show they understood and in a flash, they were all gone.

Finally, Bella was able to put her mask down and just stare dumbly at the wall.

Edward pulled her chair back, lifted her up, and placed him on his lap with her head tucked under his chin.

"Don't worry. I'll be here and I'll always protect you."

"It's not me I'm worried about! It's all the maids and such who don't know how to fight! I mean the instincts are there but they were never trained properly! And who knows how powerful Victoria's army is!"

"Shhhh." Edward began to rock backwards and forwards, trying to calm the hyperventilating Bella down.

Bella let out a huge sigh and snuggled even more into Edward's chest.

It was the calm before the storm.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"So this is Italy. Not quite what I expected but it'll do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_When the moon fell in love with the sun,  
All was golden in the sky,  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, the middle of summer  
The middle of summer  
The middle of summer  
The middle of._

**A/N:** Ok, so what did ya think? The song is When the Day Met the Night and the title is from Mad as Rabbits both by Panic at the Disco. Yes, they are no longer using the !. I just have to say that Pretty. Odd. their new CD is so fricken' amazing I can't even tell you let alone do it justice!! Brendan isn't the only one who sings!! I think Ryan(?) sings too!! I love Behind the Sea, Mad as Rabbits, She's a Handsome Woman, and Pas de Cheval but all of them are amazingly good and awesome!! They are just so freakin's fantABULOSO!! You guys seriously have to go check them out.

Story wise. How many of you guys can recall who Melanie is? Hmmm? He was mentioned in a previous chapter and yes, Melanie is a he. Those who can figure it out with minimal chapter searching will get a virtual cookie and their name mentioned at the beginning of the next chappy!! Also, it may help to look at a map of Europe when tyring to figure out the importance of Victoria being in Austria and Poland at the same time. If you guys get confused just ask and I'll attempt to explain it to you!

Anyway, this chappy goes out to my home dawg **Truelove 4ever**!! W00T!!

And you guys seriously need to check out the Twilight clip they have on MTV in their movie section. It's sooo wicked awesome!!

Read and Review and Brendan will visit you in your sleep!!


	34. Let Loose Your Firery Arrows!

**A/N:**Hey ya'll! Miss me? I bet you did! My god this chapter took me a loooooooooooong time and I mean long. I never knew writing fight scenes with minimal references were so hard! Jeez! And I was planning on finishing the chapter last weekend but obviously, I didn't get around to it…so I will go repent in the Pit of Blackness.

And as for the winners: **LostWithoutYou101 **and** bookluvrxoxo**!! Kudos to both of you! You are the only ones who figured out that Melanie was the vampire mentioned in Chapter 31!! You know…the guy who was running through the woods to report to Victoria? The guy who can change his appearance literally?! If you don't get it after that it means that either I'm taking too long to update or you're just too lazy to go to that chapter and look him up.

I hope you guys like this chapter!!

Disclaimer: see aforementioned.

Enjoy!

_Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold_

Bella had the nagging sense that she was missing something vitally important as the palace went through the motions of preparing for a siege/war or at the very least attack.

Everyone was contributing in some way. All the foreign diplomats had been informed and the elves, not to live down their assumptions, ordered their ambassadors to withdraw from the kingdom until the danger had passed and even some of their soldiers. Most of the elves left but few who were loyal to their friends stayed.

Currently the Air Queen was poring over the reports on her desk, scanning for any hint or sign of what Victoria was planning.

She kept looking back at the report that detailed the warpath Victoria was heading on. Something just didn't seem to be right…but what?

Then it clicked.

She snatched up the report, reread it, and compared the information there to her photographic memory.

According to the report, Victoria should reach the palace the next day. According to the report from her memory, Victoria was predicted to reach the palace at sundown. That was a huge discrepancy at best.

Someone had been in her office and new enough to duplicate the coding style and handwriting of one of her own spies. There was a fly on the wall that needed to be eradicated, but for now that could wait.

Bella chanced a glance out of the window to see that twilight had come upon the land.

"Shit mother fucking damn!" Bella cursed, tossing her metal trashcan across the room to land against the wall and shatter, scrap metal raining down.

Nicole appeared, leaning against the doorway with a dark look on her face. "And I thought I had the potty-mouth."

Bella simply glared at her, barely suppressing her rage.

"So I'm not the only one that noticed." Nicole pushed herself off of doorway and made her way to the desk to read the report.

"Your spies informed us that Victoria was hiding out in Russia and when your spies checked last she was gone. With the information given she should be here today instead of tomorrow." She elaborated when shown Bella's confused look.

"There's no way the palace can be ready in time!" Bella groaned.

"And that's what you got me for." Nicole let a smirk cross her face.

"I've had Regina **(remember her?)** working on getting the palace on wartime footing for a while now. There's no need to worry on that aspect of it."

"I could hug you right now." Bella said, relief clearly shown on her face.

Nicole made a disgusted face. "I'd rather you didn't. I don't like you when you're all mushy."

Bella just smiled and stood up.

"Now to check on the battlements and the palace's defenses."

Together they left the room in search of their commander.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ah! It's been _so_ long since I've been to Italy! The last time I was here I was with James and Laurent and James was stalking this de_liciously_ smelling human man. He was very intriguing for your listening enjoyment." Victoria commented as, once again, she and Matthias were sitting in their armchairs enjoying freshly drained human blood while watching the troops prepare to move out, the sun low on the horizon.

"You always leave off. It makes me want to hear more of your enchanting tales." Matthias moaned forlornly as he took another sip.

Victoria looked coyly at his from over her own glass. "Of course I do Matthias! How else would I keep such an audience?"

"You tease."

She only smirked before continuing. "He actually figured out who we were on the first go. He tried to hide from us by staying in places with an abundance of other humans. Well one night he chose to hide in a night club…Indigo, I believe it was called. Anyway, we hadn't fed in a while and didn't care how many humans we killed, so I went in disguised as a club goer while James and Laurent barricaded all the possible exists. Such a feast it was. All that glorious blood and the _screams_! Oh the _screams_ and _pleas for mercy_ were music to my undead ears!" She cried in ecstasy.

Victoria smiled wistfully at the prospect of having all of that blood in one night while Matthias nodded his head appreciatively.

"I'm surprised the Volturi weren't called in for that." He commented after a brief silence.

"There was a local gang in the area so we disguised it as a gang bang and gang war by placing the dead bodies of the two rival gangs in there and firing off some guns to create bullet holes. All were James's ideas. I'll admit I wasn't as smart when it comes to these things as I am now."

"This James seemed like a very smart vampire." Matthias took another sip, if not longer than the previous with all the talk of bloodshed.

"He was. At least, until that cursed human girl showed up." Victoria all but growled.

"Victoria." One of her generals snapped to attention when he addressed her.

"Yes? Are the pawns ready?" she didn't even bother to look at him.

"Of course. We are awaiting your orders."

"You know what to do."

Without another word the general turned and made a signal to someone down below.

Victoria motioned with her hand and another vampire came, this time with a mirror.

"Shall we watch the show?" she asked her companion as the same vampire refilled their glasses.

"Naturally."

They clinked their glasses together. "To War!"

"To War!" Victoria echoed as they both downed their glasses hungrily.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Now the time is here  
For iron man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella and Nicole had reached the first battlement just in time to watch the sunset and to hear the sounds of something crashing into the castle causing the walls to shake.

"What the hell was that?" Bella shouted over all the noise.

"I believe Victoria is here!" Nicole shouted back.

Quickly, the Queens ran up the stairs so as to get a better view of the battle below. Unfortunately Nicole was right. Their guards were already fighting with Victoria's vampires. A couple of the dragons had turned into their original form and were breathing fire onto as many vampires as possible while missing their comrades at the same time.

The wind blew Bella's and Nicole's long hair into their faces, adding to their irritation. From their vantage point it seemed that about 200 of Victoria's troops were fighting with their own. Now 200 seems to be a large number, but when one considers the palace guard, plus the training army, not to mention the foreign guests…Victoria is vastly outnumbered.

There were the sounds of people running up the stairs causing Bella and Nicole to whip around only to find Naphim and Xaephyn with two bows and quivers full of arrows in their hands.

"Here." They shoved their parcels into the Queens' hands.

"Thanks guys." Bella said, giving a weak smile.

Nicole only glared while she shot a flame tipped arrow into the skull of one of the enemy with deadly accuracy causing his body to burst into flame and turn into ash, screaming. "Don't just stand there! Get going!"

Xaephyn leaped off the battlement only to shift into his dragon form and dive straight into the fight. Naphim, on the other hand, gave an embellished bow before she too left the battlement.

After the dragons had left them, they continued to fire their fire arrows into the fray.

Nicole cursed as she had to duck in order to dodge the flying piece of debris aiming for her head.

Just then Bella whirled around, her arrow trained on the door only to have it open to reveal Ashley.

"What are you doing up here?!" Nicole yelled at her.

"You scared the crap out of me!" shouted Bella.

"Sor-ry but Raven's scary!" Ashley retorted while swinging the quiver from around her shoulders to lean against the wall facing outwards.

"What are you _talking_ about? Just spit it out already!" Nicole was losing patience fast as she shot another arrow.

"Raven wants Bella down there to help fight on the ground and have me take over up here."

"Right." Said Bella, passing her bow to Ashley.

"And Aubrey wishes that you would hurry with the flamey there Nicole." Ashley added as she too shot an arrow, this time into the back of a vampire that was about to attack Toni from behind. The vampire crumpled to the ground, trying to prevent the spread of the fire that was consuming his body. Toni flashed her a grin before ripping the arm off of the one he was fighting.

Bella took one look back to see Nicole flip Aubrey the bird before she leaped off the battlement to land with her foot in the face of a man next to Raven. With a crunch, Bella crushed his skull before dropping a match onto his body.

"Took you long enough." Raven said, punching another one in the gut before drop kicking his head.

"Well I didn't know you needed me! I was busy covering you from above." Bella linked elbows with Raven as she swung them around to take out multiple enemies at once via smashing their ribcages with her legs.

"Pfft. You _know_ you and I work better as a team."

"Heck yeah I do. Cause we're…"

"The one and only…" Raven continued.

"DEVILISH DUO!" Bella and Raven shouted as the ground opened up beneath the enemy vampires around them and as they fell, the wind, twisted into sharp blades, cut through the marble skin. Once they were all in, well placed arrows had them ablaze in seconds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well this certainly is interesting." Matthias commented as they watched the battle before them on the mirror.

Victoria chose not to comment; only to scowl at how well Raven and Bella were able to coordinate their moves without speaking.

It was obvious that the battle was coming to a close with a few of the survivors being round up for questioning while the remains were dealt with by fresh crews.

Victoria waited until all those important were present before waving her left hand absentmindedly while sipping her glass in her right.

Matthias glanced at the gesture before turning back to the mirror's surface.

Immediately, the captives (all 5 of them) began to yell in gibberish before collapsing, the venom oozing from their bodies.

The guards quickly put themselves between the royals and the bodies who were obviously just empty husks at this point.

Matthias took a look at Victoria, but seeing that she was making no move to speak, ordered the vampires to remove the mirror and put it back in its place.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

At this point it was early morning, the early rays making the vampires' skin twinkle in the soft light.

The woodland faeries had already begun their work of restoring the wildlife and vegetation that was destroyed by the battling immortals. The funeral pyres were only smoking now and all those who had been wounded were healed by the medic faeries.

Everyone was recuperating in the great hall on blankets and pillows with a hot mug of blood, hot chocolate, or coffee in their hands, depending on their preference.

Bella was making her way there from her visit with Galmaea. No matter how many times she went and talked with the seer she would never understand her.

"_Your Majesty." Galmaea did a slight curtsy in greeting. Bella did one back._

"_Did you know of the attack?" asked the Air Queen bluntly._

_Galmaea gave a small amused smile, her pale eyes looked unblinkingly at the other woman. "I did."_

"_Did you know the outcome of the fight?"_

"_I had a feeling and my feelings have never been wrong before."_

"_Then why did you not come and warn us?"_

"_The bones told me not to. For me to interfere or influence a person's decision for my own benefit or preference would be one of the greatest sacrileges I could commit." Said the seer solemnly, but slightly amused as if she had said this many times before, which she probably had._

"_Then I thank you for your presence here in the palace."_

"_Anything for you…Bella."_

_Bella looked up, startled. It had been such a long time that someone who didn't know had called her by her name._

"_Have a good day Your Majesty." With that Galmaea politely showed her to the door of the seer's domain._

"_May the bones will good fortune." Bella told her as she exited to search for Edward._

Now that she had left, Bella was free to panic. Even though she had made Edward swear not to fight if there was a battle to break out, she had seen glimpses of copper hair running around right on the heels of Cai.

"Stinking speed demons." She muttered under her breath.

"Are you, per chance, looking for me?" a voice said lowly in her ear as two comforting and familiar arms wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to a cool chest.

"Well aren't we the conceited one?" Bella chastised teasingly, the sigh of comfort contradicting her statement.

Bella leaned her head back so Edward could give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

She reached her hand up and felt the faint line of a scar on his cheek that she could feel mending under her fingers.

"I guess it was too much to ask you to stay with the archers?"

"Especially when you were right in the middle of the fray, surrounded by enemies." Edward told her unabashedly and somehow turning it all on her.

"Raven and I can handle ourselves."

"So is that why Cai's giving Raven an earful about being reckless?"

"Are you serious?"

"I can hear the rant in his mind."

"Well that's their relationship. And you're lucky that you only have this cut because if it was anything worse, I'd have you locked in the dungeon until the battle was over."

"Empty threat."

"Don't tempt me. I'm deadly serious." Bella leveled a glare on him.

"Me too." He said, glaring back.

"Oh fine. I give in. I'm too tired to fight, but don't think that you're going to be let off easy. Now…I want some blood."

Edward just shook his head before swinging a giggling Bella up into his arms bridal style. He brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that relayed all their love and relief at finding each other safe and relatively unharmed.

After leaving his "bride" dazed in his arms from his kiss (which helped boost his ego), Edward sped off to the great hall, mentally racing Cai, with his own bride in his arms, the whole way there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_This is far from over."_ _Cackling could be heard throughout the surrounding darkness._

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron man lives again!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Sooo? What did ya think? How about my fight scene?! I tried to make it as realistic as possible since someone pointed out that I make the vampires too humanlike so I added the whole fire thing. And for those of you are like the arrows couldn't pierce the skin…that's true but the fire will still burn them anyway. And I tried to show Bella being upset that Edward was fighting but that didn't come out too well did it? Oh! And the song is 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath or Ozzy Osborne depending on your version. (that movie was kick ass by the way)

Guess. What. I'm in school right now…I am _so_ bad!! Well I'll try to get chapters up faster since today is the last day of classes leaving the rest of the week for exams (woop dee do.) Wish me luck!

Man these are long author's notes!

Please Review!!


	35. A Little Lull

**A/N:** Hey guys! Man this week has sucked for me. I had driver's ed this week and then on Wednesday I got some stomach bug so I was real up close and personal with the toilet. It sucked majorly. So while I was confined to my bed I decided what the hell, I would work on the next chapter and here it is. Plus, last week I went to Kings Dominion with some friends and it's not that long of a ride…it took us 7 HOURS to get home!! That's like 5 more than it should have taken. And I was dying from something like heat stroke since it was 106 at the park. So yeah...Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: see previous

Enjoy!

_Oh it's been getting so hard  
Livin' with the things you do to me, aha  
Oh my dreams are getting so strange  
I'd like to tell you everything I see  
Oh, I see a man at the back  
As a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun  
And a girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

Ashley and Amy were currently hiding from their prospective husbands since said husbands were currently being overprotective and demanding.

"I would have thought that Jordon would be less overbearing than he is right now. I mean, he is Raven's brother and she rarely gets upset over anything rational." Ashley commented as they strolled through one of the hidden passageways.

"Me too. And I thought Toni would be more understanding." Amy said as she lit another one of the torches.

"Well he is, I've just been really busy and he hasn't seen me since the captives died."

Amy nodded her head understandingly.

"How do you think the others are doing?"

Ashley thought about it for a minute. "They're doing fine. Raven's probably ranting about something or other just to piss Nicole off while Bella rolls her eyes and snuggles with Edward. Cai and Aubrey are probably trying to separate Rae and Niki. The Cullens are probably are cuddling, must be a family thing, and talking."

"You talk too much." Amy muttered.

"Oh you're just jealous I know them better."

Amy stuck her tongue out before clenching and unclenching her hands.

"I need alcohol."

"Now?! What's wrong with you?" Ashley looked at her.

"No! I'm just nervous and I used to have the club to distract me but now…"

"Well here, there's a small room we converted to a bar so you can make martinis in there."

They pushed the door open and Amy went to the bar while Ashley turned on the radio to listen to some Jefferson Airplane.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

True to Ashley's words everyone was doing exactly as she predicted although Nicole was already into the (literally) spitting fire stage.

Bella felt uneasy and for good reason but being with Edward made her want to put off the unpleasantness for a long time.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, whispering in her ear.

"Oh nothing, just how to restrain you next time without _too_ much damage." She grinned cheekily at him.

"Bella you know you wouldn't have the heart to do that." He muttered, looking slightly put out.

"Don't tempt her Edward; I've had a vision of her doing just that." Alice said half teasingly half seriously.

Bella sent Alice a thankful look. "See? I told you not to doubt me. I'm not the same pacifist Bella…although I'm pretty sure you can blame those two over there for that." She jerked her thumb in the direction of Raven and Nicole.

"I'm cool with that!" Emmett yelled as he and Bella high-fived. Rosalie glared at Emmett since his moving caused her to move from her comfortable spot.

Bella finally noticed that there were people missing from their group. "Where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"Carlisle's with the medic faeries and Esme's helping in the kitchens with Ara." Alice told her.

Just then Mordecai came up to them. "I'm off Bella."

She blinked up at him. "So soon?"

"Well Aelfdane, you know how he is, wants reassurance and has some other matters to discuss with you lot. The Victoria business kind of put all that on hold so…I'll be going sooner than planned."

"Does that mean I'll have to leave as well Father?" Cai appeared at Mordecai's shoulder sending a wink at Bella.

"Oberon is more reasonable than Aelfdane but it couldn't hurt, might as well get Xaephyn and Raina ready." Mordecai said tiredly.

"Why are they leaving too?" asked Alice. Aubrey, Nicole, and Raven by this point had joined the party.

"Because even though Fazaron knows they can handle themselves, the stupid lizards who call themselves Elders are paranoid about having their Crown Prince and Princess in a foreign country let alone a potential warzone." Nicole scoffed.

"What about Naphim?" Edward asked.

"She's only a cousin. There's no way she would be in line to the throne meaning if she dies no big loss to the country."

"Isn't my country _great_?" commented Naphim, slinging her arm around Nicole's shoulder and leaning down in their faces.

"You're just being bitter; you don't have to stay here." Flat lined Nicole.

"You wanna repeat that?" Naphim looked back up at her leaning post.

"You're being a whiny bitch because the big important elders didn't show you enough love as a child." Nicole goaded.

Naphim growled dangerously.

"Bring it lizard lips, the sun's still up so you don't need to worry about freezing your cold blood." Nicole back flipped away from the punch that was aiming for her face.

Their shouts and taunts could be heard as they made their way down the hall and to the grounds.

Everyone else sweat dropped. "I guess it is true that people handle stress in different ways." Bella commented.

"Yeah, some buy corvettes and others provoke a real live fire-breathing dragon." Raven added.

"If Mordecai's going to the elves, Cai to the faeries, and Xaephyn and Raina back to the dragons, who's going to the merpeople?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we can't exactly send one of our people to them since they live in Atlantis in some deep ocean trench, we just send some of their ambassador's back." Mordecai explained to him.

"Bella, I know you don't want to deal with it right now but this is not something that can be put off." Mordecai said sternly, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She nodded to show she understood.

"Auf wiedersehen!" (good-bye in german) Mordecai and Cai said together as they turned and left. Cai made a slight detour to kiss the lights out of Raven before following after his father.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella was, once again, sitting in her study with her head in her hands.

"She's watching me. She has the ability to see what's going on but HOW?" she picked up a glass paperweight and threw it as hard as she could at the opposite wall, watching the glass dust fall to the ground.

Raven was sitting in the chair across from her desk with her legs resting on its top. "That would explain the captives' sudden and painful looking deaths."

"How?" Bella asked again. "All of my spies are either killed or escaped beforehand but they never stay long enough to get concrete evidence!"

"Who knows Bella? She has the powers of all vampires ever created! There are powers _not even we know of _that we're somehow supposed to have. There's no point freaking out over it." Raven, for once, was the voice of reason.

"Has the leak been plugged?" Bella asked after a moment of silence while she composed herself and digested Raven's words.

"Being taken care of as we speak."

"Perfect. We're in agreement that that the previous attack was only a test?"

Raven was balancing Bella's letter opener, point down, on her finger as she leaned back in the chair. "Yup."

"What do we do then? Just sit back and wait for the real thing?"

"No! Durr! All we gotta do is send out scouts and pinpoint her location and then plan according to her numbers."

"Fine." Bella snapped her fingers and at once Nicole was standing at the fire place and Ashley was sitting in the remaining chair.

"Ready to plan our battle strategy?" Bella and Raven asked in unison.

Nicole got a purely evil grin on her face while Ashley got a diabolical look on hers. "Of course." they growled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Again!" a body was sent flying.

"Again!" this time a kick was sent into another's face.

"Again!" a line of spikes were sent into the surrounding bodies.

"Again!"

"Again!"

"Again!"

The final body fell to the ground while the others were being helped off the training field to be treated. Those who were the best off were grumbling slightly to themselves as they pulled the spikes from their arms as if nothing was wrong.

Matthias tossed a towel to Victoria who caught it and put it around her neck as she drank some blood.

"Don't you think you were being a little hard on them?" he asked.

"Training isn't supposed to be easy. Those filthy traitors won't go easy on them so why should I?" she retorted. They had been at the training field for hours while Victoria took down wave after wave after wave of recruits.

They were once again sitting in Victoria's tent.

"They've realized it was only a test." Matthias commented offhandedly.

"Have we been watching them again?" Victoria asked over the top of her glass.

"What can I say? Court life intrigues me. Always has, always will." He was unapologetic.

Victoria was satisfied with that answer. "Do you know their plans?"

"Surprisingly no. Just when they were about to discuss their plans the mirror faced interference and was cut off from the room. I could access most everywhere else, just not the room they were in." Matthias actually looked troubled about not being able to watch at his leisure anymore.

Victoria called him on it. "Are you more worried about losing entertainment or the fact we now have restricted spying abilities?"

"A little of both, but mostly the entertainment." He sighed sadly to himself. "It gets so _dull_ just watching you inflict damage on the recruits."

"I see, but as for me, I never tire of putting them in their place." Victoria contradicted.

"Do we have a date set for the battle?" Matthias asked.

"Tsk tsk, don't you know the rules? Both parties need to decide on the day of battle, but if one were to start a bit early no one can blame them."

Victoria stood to leave, but paused at the entrance. "Matthias, it seems they've disposed of our spy meaning we'll need a new source of information. Be a dear and get on that."

Matthias smirked and bowed his head to show he understood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Amy dear, that's the 73rd 'Antifreeze' you've made today, not including all the other martinis, cocktails, and other unmentionable concoctions." Ashley sighed tiredly as she was once again in the hidden bar room with Amy after planning.

"Yes but I can feel all the tension and it gets to me! Plus I'm getting rusty! I had to think really hard to remember how to make a 'Dirty White Mother' and that's a simple one!" Amy cried as she slammed another successfully completed drink on the counter.

All Ashley did was get up to change the CD when she came in contact with something hard.

Startled, she looked up into the smiling face of Toni while Jordon stood smirking next to him.

"Looks like someone was busy." Jordon commented, smirk growing wider, as he took in Amy's frozen state behind the bar and her mountain of drinks.

He hopped over the bar, knocking some drinks over (and by some we mean a lot).

"Found you." He and Tony said together.

"Aw hell." Was all Amy and Ashley could say.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I'm reaching out for something  
Touching nothing's all I ever do  
Oh, I softly call you over  
When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha  
Now the man in the back  
Is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky  
And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye_

**A/N:** Hey all! The song is Ballroom Blitz by Sweet. Well how did you guys like it? I'm not particularly crazy about this chapter but this is the only things I could come up with for a chapter that didn't involve serious war stuff. I even put the Cullens back in! I just realized that they have had cameos occasionally in this fic but they aren't major and probably aren't gonna be…is that bad? I don't care…it's my fault for creating too many OCs.

Has anyone read The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand? I have to read that over the summer for school…is it good? It's like HP7 length with really REALLY tiny print.

Also, who here has read The Host?! HOLY CRAP THE BOOK IS THE MOST AMAZING BOOK EVER!! I LOVE IT TO TEARS!! Ian is sooo amazing!! And Jared can just get that stick out of his ass that he seemed to have for 90 of the book.

**Thanks for putting up with me for so long guys! I can't believe I'm already on my 35****th**** chapter! Wow. I did not think I would be working on this for so long! You guys have been SO great and kind to me! Love you all! –HUGS READERS–**


	36. The Third Wife

**A/N:** Oh my gosh guys!! I'm soooo sorry for not updating!! But it's summer and I went to Maine and I think by now we all know what happens and my excuses for when I go to Maine. The stuff I needed for the chapter was either at home or internet only so I was stranded!! Pleaaaase don't kill me!!

Anyway…I'm going to do a plug for…drum roll please… Imprint: The #1 Twilight Podcast! And guess who does it?! Andrew, Matt, Elyssa, and Laura from MUGGLECAST!! Yippee!! For mugglecast listeners they already know about this from their shameless plugs but this podcast is awesome…you guys seriously need to listen to it. And maybe even check out their website twilightsource (.)(com).

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, xxxHolic to CLAMP, and any wacky or clinically insane OC belongs to me!

_I can't believe it  
It's all my fault  
I feel so helpless  
Answer the call_

Bella had been thinking long and hard about a certain topic that she knew she would get in trouble for thinking.

Every day she would go through the training grounds and watch all of the soldiers vampire and other alike and think to herself "why me?"

Why were these people, some of whom she didn't even know, risking their lives for her sake? Yes her battle with Victoria had escalated to a point as to involve other races, but still…

She sat in her study with the door and windows locked, curtains drawn with the only light in the room the light from a solitary candle on her desk.

Bella pulled her knees up to her chest so her arms could hug them as she sat in the floor with her back resting against her desk, head resting on her knees. She was wearing some of the clothes that she had saved from her human days: a shirt from American Eagle and some shorts from Victoria's Secret that had been bought by her mother and the watch Charlie had sent her for her eleventh birthday.

The Air Queen had come to accept that title but that didn't mean that she was happy with what it entailed: men dying for her and not even knowing the true cause.

She had tried talking about this with Mordecai but his only answer was "That's the reality of war for any monarch." Needless to say she was not happy with that answer.

Many times Bella had entertained the idea of handing herself over to Victoria while her army was still small but she always found some excuse.

Her golden eyes watched as the candle light caused the ring on her finger to glitter. Edward had given it to her a few days previous with a renewed promise that Bella readily accepted.

"What should I do?" Bella asked into the darkness.

A letter appeared on the ground in front of her.

Gingerly she reached her hand out to pick it up and open it.

_Bella Darling,_

_Our little quarrel seems to have really grown out of proportion, hasn't it? I, for one, never intended it to grow to this magnitude as to involve armies, but, sadly, you're the one who took it there. All those poor pawns dying for no apparent reason, tsk tsk. I find it to be a vast waste of talent so let's make a deal shall we? If you come meet me tomorrow at sundown I'll call off my troops and none of yours will be harmed. How does that sound? I will be looking forward to our little rendezvous._

_Victoria_

_P.S. I'm positive you know the meeting place. I believe you took Edward there recently._

Bella read and reread the letter several times before it all sunk it. This was it! This was her answer to everything!

Suddenly Bella remembered the story of the Third Wife that she had heard when meeting with the Quileute to inform them of the new change in leadership in the vampire world and to forge a truce with them and the other tribes.

That was her answer right there: sacrifice herself. What's one person compared to hundreds?

Quickly Bella threw up her mind-shield so as to prevent any of the seers (Alice) from getting a vision.

Briefly the thought that her death would hurt those she loved most but she pushed that thought aside. They would get over it, if she was doing it to save those she loved she didn't care the consequences, whether she lived or died.

"I better start to get ready…say my good-byes in advanced if my plans come to fruition."

She stood up, brushed the bottom of her shorts off and made her way to the door.

After the door closed on the dark room a mysterious wind snuffed out the candle and an amused chuckle could be heard reverberating throughout the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella walked the halls, ignoring the weird looks she was getting for how she was dressed, her bare feet padding softly as she glided down them. She was going to have a mini-gathering of all those important to her. Unfortunately Mordecai, Cai, Xaephyn, and Raina were all gone but she was planning to write letters to all of them explaining what was going through her mind.

In the smaller dining room off the Great Hall, all of importance were gathered: The Cullens, The Sparks, Nicole, Arabella and Antonio, Francesca, Aro, Jonathon, Aubrey, and Naphim.

Drinks were served to increase the cozy atmosphere. Bella was having the time of her life and with a pang she wished she could be selfish for once but pushed the thought from her mind. She had been selfish for prolonging the inevitable for so long.

Bella talked with everyone, teased Nicole with Raven, reminisced with the Cullens, sang with Ashley, Raven, and Nicole for old-time's sake, and was with Edward whenever she could be.

The party lasted well into the next day and didn't end till mid-afternoon when everyone finally called it quits. Through the whole party Bella made sure to let all of them know just how much they meant to her, puzzling quite a few of them.

Edward was the last to leave but Bella's pulling on his hand stopped him. "Bella?"

Edward stared at her. The usually confident Bella looked insecure and scared. "Edward, will you stay with me?"

Ignoring the dread growing in his stomach he smiled his crooked smile at her and pulled her to him. "Of course I will."

"Thanks." Bella nuzzled against him and they just stood like that for a long time.

With a quick glance Bella looked out the window and say that it was an hour till sundown.

"Edward, I love you. I love you more than life itself." Before he could respond Bella had pulled his face to hers and kissed him with all the love and passion she had for him.

She pressed her lips against his roughly as if trying to remember him. Edward recovered from his shock and deepened the kiss, his tongue licking the seam of her lips asking for the entrance that she granted. This kiss was different from the others they had shared; this one was full of their love and need that they had for each other.

After they broke apart, Bella slightly dazed, Edward asked "What was that for?"

"No reason. I just wanted to tell you how much I loved you."

Edward chuckled and kissed her on the lips again. "And I love you."

Bella disentangled herself from his arms and gave him a hard look. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If I die…no listen to me Edward and let me finish…if I die I want you to move on. Don't mope around and pine for me…I'm being deathly serious! ...I want you to find someone worthy of your love…_promise_ me Edward." The desperate look on Bella's face made him cave.

"Although I doubt I'll ever find someone I love as much as you, I promise to move on in the huge impossibility that you'll die." They kissed again.

Bella looked much happier. "Now I know how much you love to read so here." She gave him a book titled Indian Legends of the Northwest. There was a marker sticking out of the top of the book.

"I want you to read the chapter that I marked first."

Edward looked immensely confused at her behavior but went with it anyway.

"Alright."

Bella beamed at him, kissed him again, and made her way from the room.

She had twenty minutes before she had to meet Victoria. She went to her study and pulled out the letter from Victoria that she had kept with her.

She went over to the fire place and dropped the letter into it, watching the paper blacken and curl.

_If I was strong I would have fought her  
Maybe I should have said my last goodbyes  
I feel I've lead them to the slaughter  
If I had the strength I probably would cry_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Victoria let a purely evil and triumphant look come on her face as she looked at the paper that had materialized in front of her on her table.

The words scrawled on it were _I'll be waiting_.

Once Victoria read that the paper burst into flames and was gone.

"This will be truly be the deciding factor in our hundred year battle."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward went to his room and decided to read the story that Bella seemed so desperate that he read.

'What on earth could be going through her mind that she would want me to read a book of _dog_ legends.'

The page he opened to was titled _The Third Wife_. The whole script was written in Bella's somewhat more graceful handwriting as if she had copied it word for word as the Elder told his tale.

_This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice._

_Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf men could still read each other's thoughts while they were in wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began._

_Taha Wi led five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never countered before -a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain. They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return._

_The younger brothers searched for their elders, but only found silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him what had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and the tensions ended between the tribes._

_A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again._

_Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all days of the Quileutes -a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs._

_Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red._

_Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them._

_But the creature leaned quickly, and was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off of the creature, but the hands still continued to mangle his brother. Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed._

_Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece trying to reassemble itself. Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing left but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide -some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again._

_They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge._

_The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of dawn when she entered the village that morning the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off of her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her. She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language that no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to the council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first._

_There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's first approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife. Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, and his elders followed behind him._

_At first, they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor. A handful of Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broken them, too._

_She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone -there was no one to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again._

_Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed._

_The third wife ran towards the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the deathblow to Taha Aki._

_And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst._

_Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished off the creature._

_Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned. Trouble with the cold ones were rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son._

Edward stared at the page before him. Why did Bella seem so desperate that he read this particular legend?

His eyes traveled to the words "third wife's sacrifice". And if his face could be paler it would have been drained of all color. It was all too familiar. His mind flashed back to when Bella felt terrible about putting the Cullens in danger with James and when she left to sacrifice herself to James to save her mother.

She wouldn't do the same thing again…would she?

He set the book down on the table and raced to Bella's room and her study only to find them empty, when asked if anyone had seen her they would say the last time they saw her was when she was walking to her room after giving Edward the book.

It appeared as if his worst fears had been confirmed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella had changed into a pair of her finest slacks and one of her best training shirts, all of which improved her mobility and provided her the ability of blending in. She threw a cloak over her shoulders and took one last look at her bedroom.

Once outside she changed her appearance so that she was taller, hair to just under her chin, and tweaked her face slightly so as to appear to be another one of the soldiers.

"Sorry Raven." She whispered under her breath for using her power.

She had less than ten minutes to reach the meeting place, which was, thankfully, outside the palace grounds. The clearing was the one she had gone to with the waterfall where she would go swimming.

Nodding to the guards at the entrance, she left and almost immediately veered off into the woods where she used Cai's speed to get the rest of the way there. If she had used her wings it would have taken a longer time than she had and been way too obvious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Victoria sat on a blanket in the clearing with Matthias, enjoying another glass of human blood.

"Oh what a beautiful place, no?" sighed Victoria, her skin sparkling in the sunlight.

"Indeed. What a gem she stumbled upon here." Matthias agreed, sparkling as well.

"Speaking of which, I believe she is here now."

Victoria gestured in the general direction of the trees.

A brown blur appeared there to slow down and reveal a stony faced Bella.

"Bella dear! How are you?" Victoria waved her arms to invite Bella to sit with them. Exercising all her court etiquette she accepted.

"Considering the circumstances…no, not very well. Why did you call me here?" Bella ignored the glass held out to her by Matthias.

"Matthias she does not drink with us uncivilized people." Victoria said condescendingly.

"She doesn't know what she's missing." He replied wistfully.

"That may be, but I am happier living the so-called 'vegan' life I have now than the vile life you claim to live." Bella retorted.

Bella was extremely uncomfortable while Matthias and Victoria seemed to be right at home. They sat there chatting away about such trivial matters as the weather and drinking from their glasses.

She had had enough. "Cut it out!" she yelled causing Victoria and Matthias to look up at her outburst.

"What's wrong Bella dear?" asked Victoria innocently.

"You! You called me out here for a _picnic_?!"

"That's what it looks like." Said Matthias.

"I'm here to talk business not chat it up about the weather."

Both Victoria's and Matthias' faces grew solemn and serious.

Bella steeled her nerves and pushed all doubts and regrets from her mind as she faced them.

"Victoria, this is between you and me. No one else."

"I know that but then that whole prophecy made things bigger than they had to be."

"That's why in exchange for the lives of my people I'll hand myself over for you to do as you wish."

"Hm, a very interesting proposal. Do you honestly care about all of those people that much?"

Bella's eyes widened to show her shock at the question. "Well of course I do! They're my people!"

"I know that but you're willing to die for complete strangers?"

At the phrasing Bella looked away from Victoria's cold ruby gaze. "Just because I don't know them doesn't mean that there aren't people who care about them and don't want them to die. It's unfair of me to ask them to fight for my sake. That's why I'm asking you accept my life in exchange of theirs."

Victoria sat silently, appraising Bella's face and what she had said.

"If just plain killing me isn't enough you can hurt me any way you like…"

"I don't like that."

Bella looked up sharply, resting her gaze on Victoria's face in shock. "What?"

"I don't like that at all. You realize that you're throwing your life away. Rather carelessly I might add."

Bella was frozen with shock at what she was hearing. Victoria was denying her request? But this is what she's wanted from the start!

"Do you think I can exchange something that you would carelessly throw away with something so precious? All those delicious powers of the vampires in your army, once I kill them I will obtain their powers. Yes Bella dear, I get the powers of the vampires I've killed and with all those powers for the taking I had no intention of calling off the war despite what I had said in the note."

Bella didn't know she had stood up until Victoria was standing in front of her, tilting her chin up so that she could look at her directly in the eyes, Matthias still on the ground watching.

"Those men tried so valiantly to protect you when I sent my tester squad to attack the palace. Not to mention all your little spies that I killed. You must think they are all fools because they died to protect something you consider trash."

"You're wrong!" Bella yelled in her face as Victoria took a couple steps back, desperate defiance written on her face.

Victoria chuckled. "No, I'm not. I'm sure they're combing the palace looking for you right now." Matthias held up the mirror to show people frantically running in the halls looking for her. "Plus what would Edward think?" The mirror flashed to Edward's distraught face as he dashed through the palace, raking his hands through his hair as he tried to think of where his love could be.

"There must be others that care about you. People close to your heart. You don't seem to understand that causing you to not take care of yourself." Victoria's words held the cold truth in them that was mirrored in her eyes.

"You hate to see others hurt yet you don't mind when you are hurt yourself. You can't possibly comprehend how much you hurt your precious ones when they see you hurt."

Bella stood, fists clenched at her sides, grinding her teeth and glaring at Victoria for all it's worth.

Victoria's face allowed a mocking smile to appear on it. "I hate these kinds of things."

Then the smile turned from mocking to cheerful as she said "Which is why I deny your request."

Bella turned her face down and let her hair hide her face.

Victoria approached her once more and made to tilt her chin up again. "Did I hurt your feelings? Let me see your crushed face."

Right when she finished that sentence Bella whipped her arm up to point a dagger Victoria's startled face.

"Please allow my people to live."

Victoria's face may have looked cheerful before but now it was downright jubilant. "_This_ is the kind of thing I like."

In a flash Bella whipped the dagger around and pulled the twin of the dagger in her hand from the pouch around her stomach hidden underneath her shirt. With it unsheathed she swiped and cut a thin red stripe on Victoria's cheek causing some venom to leak out.

Victoria's smile never faltered. "Lovely, you have your fighting spirit back."

She put a hand up to feel the cut on her cheek. "Fine, I'll spare your men if they surrender to me, but if they don't I cannot guarantee their survival."

Bella watched her warily from her fighting stance as thunder crashed overhead. Victoria looked up at it with a thoughtful gaze. "It seems as if the weather has called an end to our meeting."

Matthias stood next to Victoria. "Adieu Your Highness." He said with an elaborate bow.

Bella growled at him and bared her teeth slightly. "Tsk tsk, such manners." Victoria scoffed. With that the pair appeared to dissolve into nothing and were gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the reports made later in the day, the sentries near the north gate would say that they found the missing Queen Adelina where she fell on the ground as she made her way home to the people she loved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

She gave it all but I'd give, too  
_If it meant protecting you  
Its not enough just to want to try  
Stone in hand I'll make my stand  
It's not a sacrifice  
Just like the Third Wife_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Hey Guys! So what did you think? How do you like my Victoria? The song is The Third Wife by the Mitch Hansen Band. It's a Twilight Band...isn't that awesome?! Ok, **the whole end scene with Victoria and Bella is from the Spider Arc in xxxHolic by CLAMP. Not mine in any way**. I may have tweaked Victoria's or Bella's wording but it's the same general gist of it. xxxHolic is awesome..check it out. (and Vampire Knight..hotness drools). Holy Crap Guys…Breaking Dawn. One Day. Kick. Ass. I'm going to a release party!! Who else is?! I'm so lucky my dad's gonna pick me and my friends and take us home at midnight…round of applause for an awesome dad!! But I preordered my book so I have to wait for it to arrive in the mail so I'll be one of the only losers who didn't buy their books at 12:01.

And BATMAN!! JOKER ROX MY SOXZ!! I have to say that Heath as the Joker in the Nurses' Dress is pure sexiness…who's with me?! If Heath doesn't get an Oscar for this I will be severely pissed. Who else has the urge to try out the pencil disappearing act for real? I DO!

**Oh and I have a question…what does romance of the 104 variety or quality mean?**

Review good people. It seems that if I don't remind you, you don't do it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO KEEP GOING!! I'LL NEED IT FOR THE FIGHT SCENE LET ME TELL YOU!!

_"What do you believe in then?"_

_"I believe that whatever doesn't kill you simply...makes you stranger..." -The Joker_


	37. Repercussions of Not Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own what was created by the lovely Stephenie.

Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain__,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder._

It was official. This was the worst day of Bella's life…ever.

She was the equivalent of a drowned rat from the storm that was raging outside the palace walls but did anyone seem to care or at least let her get a change of clothes? Nope, never crossed their minds.

To add to her _lovely_ day, she was getting a good tongue lashing from Amy and Jordon. All she had gotten from Esme, Francesca, and Ashley were hugs and "thank god your back", Ara and Alice had fussed about the state of her clothes while Toni just smirked at Bella as if to say that this was punishment enough.

Bella was feeling extremely guilty as she forced herself to listen to all of Amy and Jordon's speech on how irresponsible, stupid, and selfish she was. Bella kept glancing to the door of the entrance hall where she had been deposited after being found. The people she was most anxious and dreading to see had yet to appear.

She took a deep breath and plucked up the courage to ask about their whereabouts.

"Where's everyone else?" That stopped everyone in what they were doing in order to cast furtive glances to each other.

It was Toni who finally broke the awkward silence.

"I think Emmett is dragging Edward here with Jasper and Aubrey and Nicole are trying to convince Raven to come down here."

Bella felt as if a wrecking ball had hit her in her stomach. "That bad?" she gave a strangled laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly the doors to the hall ricocheted off the walls, leaving large cracks in the walls they were pushed open so hard, making everyone jump. They turned to see that in the doorway stood a livid Nicole with chunks of stone from the wall falling around her.

"Where's our little _martyr_?" she growled.

Bella gulped as Nicole caught sight of her and made her way over, flames licking the floor as she went leaving black scorch marks. Everyone took large steps away from Bella so as not to get caught in the crossfire–literally.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Sparks. How are you? Not good I hope?"

Bella looked at her sister with fear in her eyes. "I'm dreadful?" She was desperately hoping this answer would lessen the impending doom.

"Not yet you're not." She walked right up to Bella, letting her feel the heat of the flames against her face and watch as the ends of her hair burned before, without warning, she brought her fist back and did an upwards jab right into Bella's stomach. With a huge gasp and cough she bent over to clutch her stomach only to have her head violently jerked back as Nicole's knee made contact with her chin at full force.

Bella fell to her knees, one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other hand clutching her jaw that was beginning to swell since the bone was definitely broken. Her face was kept blank but when Nicole reached her hand down Bella couldn't help but flinch. To everyone's surprise Nicole grabbed Bella under her shoulders and lifted her into a standing position and took out some bandages to wrap her injuries with as they waited for them to heal.

Nicole surveyed her damage with the pride of a new parent. "There, I think I've made my opinion known about your little stunt."

"You're not mad?" Bella dared to ask, wincing as Nicole pulled the wrappings even tighter.

"Mad? Of course I'm mad but I've taken my anger for your out on you so in my book I feel that you know what you did was wrong and you _still_ have a week's worth of sucking-up to do before I'll _fully_ forgive you . Besides, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Bella gawked at her, shocked; Nicole's not the dangerous one?

Nicole grinned coldly at her, "Nope."

"I'm the one you need to worry about."

At the cold, emotionless voice Bella shuddered and looked to the speaker.

Raven stood, watching Nicole as she worked before looking straight into Bella's eyes and the cold fury in them was scarier than Nicole on a bad day and I mean really really _really_ bad day.

"Done." Nicole tore off the last strip of bandages and patted any loose corners down. She glanced between Bella and Raven before stepping back to join Aubrey.

Too put it lightly Bella was terrified of Raven at this point in time. She could handle yelling and rampaging angry Raven, but the quiet and cold fury of this Raven was a completely foreign thing to have to deal with.

All this Raven did was stand there, fists clenched at her sides, and a completely blank face with eyes void of all emotion. The only way one knew how upset she was was by looking at the visible trembling of her fists.

Gracefully she took steps toward Bella and with every step the ground cracked and vines and full grown trees burst from the cracks to cover the marble. Raven's hair also began to change its color, length, and style going anywhere from hot pink to royal purple, pixie to rapunzel length.

"Rae? Raven? Talk to me, say something! _Please!_ Show me that you're there!" Bella cried as Raven now stopped a foot from her, eyes meeting hers blankly.

Bella looked to Jordon for some advice as to what to do but all he did was look on in fear for his little sister. This was no doubt bringing back memories of the catatonic Raven he had returned to after he had been turned and their parents had left them to die. Bella had seen the memories from Amy and she swore never to have Raven go through that ever again and here she was as the reason for the catatonic Raven before her.

"Raven? Rae I'm _so_ sorry." Bella made to take a step closer to Raven when a hand shot out to stop her. Bella gaped at her but her face was hidden in the curtain of her now long black hair.

"Sorry? You're _sorry?_ Do you even know what sorry _is_?" hissed a voice full of venom.

Bella opened her mouth but closed it after looking at Raven's face as she threw her hair back behind her to reveal her face. Instead of the blank face from before, it was now twisted into a mask of pain.

"All people seem to tell me is sorry. '_Sorry_ Raven that we had to leave you and your brother because your father's gambling debts were too great.' '_Sorry_ Raven but I'm a bloodthirsty monster and even though you don't care I'm going to leave you anyway.'" Jordon winced at both as Amy hugged him as a way to say that it wasn't his fault.

Raven is like Bella in the way that they both internalize their problems as they don't wish to burden others with them. The only problem with this is that when they finally let it all out it comes out like a torrential downpour at the same time as a category 5 hurricane is going on. Raven has always felt weak since she couldn't prevent those she loved from leaving her: her parents, Jordon, and Bella, however briefly, causing her to react this way when anyone she cares even remotely about leaves.

"'_Sorry_ Raven but I can't let you die so I'm going to go die instead even though we all know that that will do nothing but hurt everyone else.'"

By now Raven was almost shouting the end of the last sentence as Bella winced with every word spoken as if she were being ripped to shreds by them.

"I am sick and tired of being lied to! I can take care of myself! I don't need others telling me what they believe is for my own good but is really for their own selfishness! Well you know what? _Screw you!"_ By now the vines were twining around Raven's legs and torso, her chest heaving from all her pent up anger.

Everyone in the hall was stunned. They all knew Nicole was going to blow up at Bella but _Raven?_ She was the one who was always on Bella's side and willing to give her a rude awakening when necessary but she never yelled at her like she was doing right now.

Raven had finished her shouting and had crumpled into herself while she was crouched on the ground holding her head in her vine covered hands.

Bella fell to the ground in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face to smile softly at the visibly shaken vampiress.

"Rae? I _am_ sorry though and I _promise_ here and now that I will _never_ leave you. I mean, wouldn't life just be dreadfully dull without the Terror Twins?" Bella felt her heart clench with relief as Raven managed a half smile back.

"Besides everyone knows I'm the better of the two." Bella gave a haughty smirk.

The old spark always present in Raven's eyes returned as she growled a "hell no" and tackled Bella and they wrestled and rolled around on the floor shrieking and giggling, Raven's appearance back to normal with her regular hair and no vines twisting around her limbs.

Jordon seemed to collapse onto Amy as she supported him with a one-armed hug. The relief was evident on his face that he had his little sister back, the only person in his family that he ever truly cared about.

He turned his head to face the now open doorway where two people were standing.

"Where's Edward?" he asked the bulkier of the two.

He jerked his head behind him. "He's busy sulking, but he'll be here in a couple minutes."

Jordon merely quirked an eyebrow before moving to help Jasper and Emmett clear the people from the room leaving only Bella in it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella was all alone in the Great Hall. Without the others there to distract her, all the doubts and insecurities she had about seeing Edward came back full force.

Does he hate me? Will he even want to look at me anymore? He probably hates me since I left right after I promised him.

Bella began to chew on her nail as she thought.

Hurried footsteps could be heard coming up the hallway.

'Shit' Bella thought.

The battered doors cracked open just enough to let the man enter.

Bella stopped mid-pace to look at him apprehensively, still biting her nails, which she belatedly realized she shouldn't do since they don't grow back.

She could feel his assessing gaze all over her body, looking for injuries and to make sure that it's really her.

"Edward." It was barely a whisper, more like a sigh, but he still heard it and was at her side in a second.

"Bella, my Bella." Gratefully he wrapped his arms around her in an unyielding embrace as he pushed her as close to him as she could possibly be.

With his faced pressed into her hair she was able to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head against his cool chest.

"Edward." She repeated. While she was there with Edward it finally hit her how stupid she was being. How could she even think let alone _consider_ giving him up? The selfish part of her wanted to say screw everyone else and that she and Edward should just run away and start a new life somewhere else.

Without warning, all the emotions she had kept bottled away or that had been repressed by the adrenaline came back full force leaving her crying tearlessly on Edward's chest as he soothed her by rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering calming words in her ear.

Realizing this, she pushed away from him and kept her head lowered so that he couldn't see her face.

"Why? Why are you comforting me? After I did that to you? _Why?_"

It was several long, agonizing minutes before he answered.

"Because I love you. As much as it irks me, I love that self-sacrificing side of you. I just wish you had consulted with me first." With every word he took a step closer until he was only a foot away from her. The weight of his words made her tremble with suppressed sobs.

Edward didn't move to embrace her again; instead he titled her head up so he could look her in the eyes and say,

"The sad thing is that I'm grateful to Victoria for talking some sense into you. My own selfishness was relieved that you could return to me and me alone." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Bella couldn't take it anymore; she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I promise never to do it again. I'm happy I'm here too Edward." She kissed him again. "I love you."

This next kiss lasted for a minute, several minutes, hours, days, years, they never knew. All they knew was that it held all their love for each other and relief that they're both still alive.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

With their Queen returned to them, the soldiers began to fight and train harder than before, especially now that the threat was half a day's run from their home.

In comparison, they were weak against the new determination that had risen up in Bella.

For hours upon hours she would spar with anyone and everyone, sometimes twenty to one.

The only ones who could keep up with her were Jasper, Raven, and Regina, the others could maybe keep up with her speed but her combined speed and technique was too much for most of the recruits. Xaephyn could have probably beaten Bella, but the Dragon Elders didn't want their crown prince in the middle of a vampire war so they swamped him with the only legitimate way to keep him there: paper work. Raina had her fair share as well so the dragon siblings were stuck stamping their seals in adjacent desks.

Jasper's vast knowledge from being a Confederate soldier and serving in Maria's army/mob proved to be extremely beneficial and if anyone critiqued Jasper all they had to do was see all the scars that crisscrossed his face in order to see that he knew what he was talking about.

One of the most enjoyable parts of the day was when little Alice would spar with either Jasper or Regina. With Jasper it looked like a deadly dance they were so in sync on the other hand, with Regina it looked like an elaborate death match where the victor could not be predicted.

"Hya!" Bella completed her mid-air summersault and proceeded to kick the soldier in his face making it issue a large crack.

She used the momentum from the kick to do two back-flips and land in a battle-ready crouch.

"Sorry about your face but the medic faerie should have it fixed in no time." Bella walked over to help the soldier up and to dust him off.

"Don't worry about it Your Highness. Just the fact that I was able to get as close to hitting you as I did means that I improved, and that's good enough for me." He beamed at Bella's apologetic smile before bowing and taking his leave to the medic faerie, albeit with a small limp.

Ashley and Nicole were leaning against the wall of the palace as they watched Bella and Raven beat up the recruits, sipping on some blood through straws.

"Hey Niki, why are they beating them up so much? I don't think that they're holding back a lot." Ashley asked, taking a large sip from her glass.

"Because if we don't build up their tolerance for pain and at least have them familiar with the power of Bella and Raven, then they will be completely lost whenever we decide the fuckin' day we're going fight." Nicole said sagely, taking a sip as well.

"Hello my cute little sex kitten." Purred a voice in Nicole's ear making her spew her rather large sip into the air in front of her.

Ashley was giggling like crazy as she looked at Nicole's discomfort and embarrassment and the person who was source of this embarrassment was smirking to himself even though he was facing the full brunt of Nicole's glare.

"_Do you have a death wish?"_ hissed Nicole in his face.

"Depends on how I die, for example I can think of several _enjoyable_ ways I'd like to go." The smirk grew even larger with Nicole's anger.

Ashley had finally calmed down enough to tsk, "Aubrey, I know how much you love to piss off Niki but is innuendo _really_ the way to do it?"

Aubrey replaced his smirk with a beaming grin. "Of course! It's the most fun and guaranteed to make her angry faster than anything else!"

To emphasize his point he pecked Nicole quickly on the lips before she could properly yell at him. If she could, Nicole would be blushing; instead steam began to rise from her head.

"I'll leave you two alone" Ashley said as she walked away, still giggling slightly, feeling that love is the only thing that could cheer a person up right now and that Aubrey is truly the one for Nicole.

"Aubrey! What the hell was that for?! I told you no PDA!" Nicole yelled at Aubrey who seemed to not understand a word she was saying which made her even angrier.

"_You are just too cute_" he purred in her ear making the steam that was rising become even denser.

"Am not." She muttered, looking away from his eyes and hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that she was pouting.

"Are too." He contradicted and proceeded to pull her against him in a hug.

"Fine." She gave up, there's no point arguing with Aubrey if only word from him could make her all flustered and embarrassed.

Aubrey chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he held her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Victoria sighed for the hundredth time that day, the reason for this being that she was in a bit of a pickle. She was sitting in her favorite wing-backed chair in her tent as she pondered her dilemma.

How should she go about starting the war with the little impertinent queens? Should she give them a date and attack then or should she use the element of surprise to watch them all scatter and panic?

She let out another deep sigh.

"You know they say that by sighing part of your soul escapes." Came an amused voice behind her.

"But I don't have a soul Matthias." She replied tiredly, as if she had already explained this many times before.

"So you say, but who knows if we have a soul or not." He sat down, once again, in the chair across from the thinking red head.

She glared at him slightly. "As much fun as it is to discuss philosophy with you, I have more pressing matters to think about."

"Oh?" he queried, interested to hear what the "more pressing matters" were even though he already had a feeling he knew what they were.

"Yes and you already know what they are so just hurry up and tell me what you think."

Matthias smirked slightly; it was rare that Victoria showed the impatience she was showing now and how she seemed to let her guard down slightly. When choosing his reply he decided not to push her buttons as she already seemed agitated enough to kill him.

"I believe that while ambushing them would be immensely entertaining, it could also prove fatal: backing a wolf into a corner just makes him that much more desperate and hence–deadly. I think the best way would be to set the date since what you really want to do is try yourself against the queens, specifically Bella, to prove who the better one is and the most worthy to continue living, no?"

Victoria was silent as she considered his opinion, fingertips pressed together in front of her, lips pursed, hair falling into her face as she thought.

Matthias leaned back into his chair, smiling serenely at the ceiling of the tent. He knew Victoria would choose his way and what he didn't tell Victoria was that in order for her to win she would need the element of surprise on her side, but then again, if she knew it wouldn't be as much fun for the spectators, of which he was one.

After a few moments, Victoria's brain which was going a mile a minute, finally reached a satisfying conclusion. She stood up and went to the table covered in maps in the main area of the tent. She scribbled something quickly on a spare piece of parchment before waving her hand over it and had it vanish from sight.

Matthias watched her movements with curiosity written plainly on his face and when she met his eyes, she was not impressed with what she saw.

Still not answering his gaze she went about gathering her generals and briefing them on whatever was on the parchment but not to Matthias, which he found extremely irksome since he could not hear what she was saying.

"May I ask what that was all about?" he asked, trying to remove the impatience from his voice, once she had sat down again.

"Just some new information that needed to be passed on." She replied.

Matthias was thoroughly unsatisfied with that answer.

"Which is…" he prompted.

"What you will find out in due time." She said ambiguously, picking up a book that lay discarded on the table beside her, and began reading.

Matthias would deny it later, but right then he was pouting at being left in the dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the palace Bella dropped her goblet only for a servant to quickly catch and place back on the table in front of the Queen.

Clutched in her hand was a piece of old parchment with a date written on it.

The people at the table stopped what they were doing to look at her.

She groaned after reading it making Edward try to pry the paper from her hands so that he could read it.

"What is it Bella dear?" he asked anxiously.

To all the questioning stares all Bella said was "I knew my birthday was the bringer of bad luck."

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Alright! I decided to do one a/n this time! The song is (if you don't know) Hey Jude by the Beatles. I am sooo sorry for making you wait 2 months as several of you have informed me. Thanks for that, I was really procrastinating on working on this chapter. Man, school is making me so tired but anyway.

Do not the read the following paragraph if you have not read Breaking Dawn yet.

I read Breaking Dawn and I honestly loved it, I can understand the whole argument about it being like a fanfiction but just look at Harry Potter 7 and how everyone was saying that parts of it were from a fanfiction. I love Jacob even more now and he and Nessy are the cutest thing!! **((--SPOILER--)) **When I found Bella was pregnant (before I even started the book) I seriously thought it was going to be a bad fanfiction since there have been so many about her getting knocked up, but I thought it worked, oddly. Loved the blonde jokes, made my day that much better and Jake's chapter titles. The Amazons and their powers were major kick ass. Ok, who else honest to God thought that Bella, Edward, and all of them were going to die and that the epilogue would be Alice and Jasper finding Jake and Nessy in Buenos Aires? or wherever it was. I did. I'm happy that didn't happen but maybe a bit more climatic ending was in order. Oh well, loved it regardless.

What did you guys think of Breaking Dawn?

Review please and I may just suffer through writing the big battle early! If you couldn't tell I've been procrastinating...''


	38. There's No Room For Uncertainty in a War

Disclaimer: I own only the OCs. (I highly suggest listening to the Twilight soundtrack while reading this)

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out in this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love

Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's too far gone  
And before nothing can be done

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Bella once again glanced at her reflection in the mirror while she paced in her study, she thanked god that her hair was unable to grey. Despite how vain that sounded, with all the stress she had been under the past 100+ years, her hair would look like Mordecai's and his was as white as snow.

Nicole was busy working on a battle strategy, her specialty, since she was able to look at problems from thousands of perspectives…plus the experience her father gave her considering he was a general when she was still human. Raven was drilling and debriefing her troops one last time while Ashley prepared the palace for war in case it ever got close enough to be an issue or if the enemy staged a second attack on the palace while most of the soldiers were away.

What was Bella doing to contribute? Nothing but worry it seemed to her. She didn't want the Cullens fighting, but they insisted despite her many protests and threats…especially Edward. He was sitting in the one free chair watching her pace with a pensive look on his face.

He noticed that she had once again paused slightly in front of the mirror and sighed. "Bella, come here." He held his arms in an open gesture which she gladly accepted.

She was sitting on his lap with her legs dangling over the other edge of the chair, her arms wrapped around and her head nestled in the crook of his neck, breathing in his calming scent as he stroked her hair. Bella relished the coolness of his skin, almost warm from his latest hunt, and the comfort and love he exuded from his body just for her. She could hear him smell her hair and feel the tingles that ran down from the places where he touched.

"Edward I love you." She whispered, trying not to betray her vulnerability and fear with her voice.

Her forehead felt as if it was on fire as he kissed her there before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too." Those simple words held so many meanings for the both of them: their past, present, and future.

In a small voice Bella said, "I'm scared, Edward, for the both of us and for everyone else."

Edward's arms around her waist tightened their hold on her as if he never wanted to let her go.

"I know. I am too."

Bella lifted her head to look him in the eyes, momentarily dazzled by the raw emotions she saw in them: love, fear, devotion, anger.

"Edward, promise me! Promise me that you won't let yourself die, that if things start looking bad that you'll run and leave me behind." She was speaking with her raw emotions at this point, her greatest fear was losing Edward and she would do everything in her power to make sure he would live.

He looked stunned before his eyes softened. "Bella how can you ask me that? I'm never going to leave you, that I'll promise you with all of my soul, body, heart, and mind. I will never ever leave you to suffer in this world alone ever again."

"Me too. I'll never leave you. You're my world, my sun, the air I breathe, and if you were to leave me my world would crumble. Please don't ever leave me. _Please_. _I'm so scared_." The last part she whispered as she clung to his solid and unblemished body with all of her strength and buried her face in his chest, trembling with the force of her words.

Edward just stroked soothing circles and patterns on her back as he began to hum her lullaby. Slowly her trembling stopped and she rested peacefully, occasionally stealing some kisses.

"Everything will work out in the end, I know it." Bella said, half reassuring herself and half reassuring Edward even though both of them knew in the pit of their stomachs that things may never be okay again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella walked through the halls pulling Edward along by their joined hands. They refused to let go of each other unless absolutely necessary.

She stopped midway through a hall and pressed her hand to a part of the wood paneling. A key pad appeared and at a speed too fast for even Edward to see, typed in a code allowing for the wall to open up and to reveal a room.

She pulled him in and after Edward crossed the threshold the wall closed. The whole room was lined with various pieces of weaponry and protection.

"Here," Bella said, picking several pieces and placed them in Edward's arms. "I want you to use these. They're immune to powers so it should put you on an equal playing field, but hopefully not too equal."

"What about you?" Edward asked after he had applied the various weapons and semi-armor.

Bella just gave him a devious smirk. "I don't think I'll need a lot of these. The only weapon I need is Raven. Let's just say our practice spars were Tabasco compared to our Wasabi."

Bella suddenly cocked her head and appeared to be listening to something Edward couldn't hear. She grabbed his hand and began leading him through a maze of hidden passageways.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, squeezing Bella's hand tighter.

"Nicole says to get ready; it seems that Victoria is going to try to catch us off guard by arriving earlier and attacking early so we have less time than we thought." Never once did Bella look back at him and he could see the tenseness in her shoulders.

He yanked back on her arm causing her to crash into his chest and for his arms to wrap around her waist protectively.

"Look at me." He whispered and she brought her head up to meet his eyes and he could see that her fear was still plain to see despite her best efforts.

"Don't forget our promises alright? And know that I'll always love you."

Bella smiled and kissed him again. "Love you too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they finally got outside the first thing they saw was Ara and Jonathon. Ara was frantically patting her clothes and scanning the ground for something while Jonathon slightly helped.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as they came closer.

"I lost my wedding ring." Wailed Ara.

"You didn't lose it, it's probably still in your room." Sighed Jon.

"No it isn't! I always wear it!"

"If it's that important you can wear mine." John offered, taking it off and holding it out to her.

The ring wasn't clean, it was slightly rusted and the tarnish was coming off.

"How did your ring get this bad? Don't you normally polish it?" Ara grabbed it and examined it for more blemishes.

"Yeah but things have been so busy as of late." John shrugged. "If you don't want it…"

"Hold on! Just needs some elbow grease." Ara managed to restore some of the shine but not much.

"Here, I think you should wear it anyways. Your fingers are too big, the ring'll just fly off and then we'll have no rings." Ara handed it back to Jon who put it back on his finger. "It'll be even more like we're not married."

"Hey Ara, do you know where the others are?" Bella asked, cutting into their couple moment.

"Yeah, they're waaay over there." She pointed vaguely to somewhere to their right.

"Alright thanks! Be careful!" Bella called as she once again dragged Edward with her.

"You too!" Ara called back, waving.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

They saw the ridge where their army was accumulated and made their way to the tent where Nicole, Ashley, and Raven were stationed. In the center of the tent was a large square table where a map of the area was laid with several multicolored tags.

"Alright we have high ground, but so does Victoria. There's a valley in between: no man's land." Nicole's finger moved swiftly across the map pointing to the areas she spoke of.

"But what about the forests on either side?" Raven asked, gesturing to the parchment.

Nicole shook her head. "There's no point using them in vampire warfare. Our speed and powers have no need of stealth and secrecy. Most of this fight will be left up to fate."

"Which I believe is where I come in to da picture?" a voice rang out from behind them making them all jump and for Bella's and Edward's presence to be noticed.

"Bella!" Raven said as she ran to hug her.

"Galmaea! What are you doing here?" Ashley asked, beckoning a soldier to bring their new arrival a chair.

"To provide a little frontal support of course." she drawled, pulling her small crystal ball from her billowing sleeves.

"I think I have this covered, we don't need your help." Nicole said, glaring at the seer, but her crystal ball especially. Nicole didn't trust leaving things up to fate, felt too much like a cop out. She preferred to create her own fate.

"Of course you don't." she chuckled. "But would it not be prudent to exhaust all your options before charging in, especially blindly as ya'll would be without my help?"

Nicole grudgingly consented and let her work her 'voodoo'.

Galmaea clasped the orb in her hands as she opened her eyes to reveal glowing milky-white eyes. She sat there silently for several minutes before her head slumped onto her chest.

Ashley gently shook her shoulder, getting her to wake up. "Victoria will not use da forest, but beware of her army. It may not be large now, but even da small seed can grow into da large tree."

"What do you mean by that riddle?" asked Raven.

"I have told you this before; I am to be da partial judge of all time. I may be able to tell you what will come to pass, but you must figure out what for yourself." Galmaea stared into Nicole's hard eyes until she looked away to glare at the table.

While Ashley and Raven looked disappointed, Bella looked thoughtful. Her unfocused gaze was fixed on something unknown.

"I got it! The reason her army would start out small then grow is that one or more of her soldiers has the ability to duplicate themselves."

Galmaea did not verbally confirm Bella's theory but the small approving smile on her face was as good as any affirmation.

"Good job Sherlock but we still don't know who or how many can do that and Alice is being blocked by Victoria so she can't tell us." Nicole scathingly cut in.

"That should not be a problem to da one that it is able to see all of da field, am I correct?" Galmaea hinted.

"That's right. Naphim, come here please." Nicole seemed to know where the seer was going with this.

Naphim came into the tent with her long hair tied back in a low pony-tail. "You called?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The time to assemble is now. The time to fight is now. The time to worry and fear is over.

The brightness from the sun on this cloudless day added to the sparkling light coming from the vampires that were assembled. The brightness seemed to be in direct contrast with their purpose for being there.

Victoria surveyed the chaos that was the direct contrast with the serenity. The air was still and all the animals had fled after sensing their presence.

The thundering sounds of bodies crashing together, the growls, the screams, the ineffective orders shouted all blended together to create music for Victoria's ears. The acute sounds of flesh being ripped from bone made her spine shiver in delight. With a feral grin she watched as the four queens battled their way through her troops. Bella and the raven-haired one seemed to be doing extremely well and to be extremely lethal when put together. Her eyes dilated as she smelled the fresh blood being spilt.

Matthias stood beside her; he too seemed to be getting satisfaction from the turmoil below them. At the same time, however, he seemed bored with it all, as if it didn't live up to his standards.

They watched the Cullen brats hold their own, especially the blonde mate of the seer. Victoria remembered seeing scars on his skin and the slight southern drawl; he must have come from the Southern Wars which would explain his skill.

"When do we add our talents to tip the scale?" Matthias asked into the silence.

"When Bella wants to find me the most. Once she sees her loved ones fall around her, her desire for revenge will take over, and then I will meet her and end her eternal misery."

Victoria barred her pearly white teeth at the scene below her. Most of her soldiers were not trained since the younger the better their strength was but they had less control over their talents. None the less she was able to find a way around that by taking the more powerful powers from subordinates she saw as expendable and using the younger ones for brute strength and speed only.

Suddenly a soft green light caught her attention.

It seemed the raven-haired one had a soft green glow and before her a giant crater appeared in the ground swallowing a huge portion of Victoria's soldiers, but somehow missed almost all of hers. She smirked as her men began to climb up but frowned as they began to slide back in. The blonde one was using water to slick the sides and a wind from Bella was pushing them down. Then the red-haired one appeared and caused fire to engulf the chasm, destroying the vampires for good.

Victoria's smirk grew and decided two could play at that game. She spread her arm out in front of her and vampires' limbs and body parts were rendered from their bodies before combusting.

"Was it necessary to include your own troops in that display of power?" Matthias sighed.

"Of course. It keeps them in line and it shows the enemy just how pointless their cause really is."

Matthias could not argue with that logic, despite its flaw of desertion, since the fear was almost tangible and fear is always better than plain loyalty and devotion.

This all happened in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. Victoria was growing impatient since neither side was winning and the sun was already low in the sky.

Victoria closed her eyes and focused her mind, looking for a specific vampire. _Found you. The time for you to act is now._

She opened her eyes to see him nod his head slightly before ripping the arm from hand to elbow of his opponent and running.

As he ran more and more of him appeared, but not all around him. They appeared randomly throughout the battle field. Each had slight alterations so that it was not as obvious. This was the one power Victoria did not take for herself. The reason being she was too easy to recognize.

"The tides will turn in our favor. My revenge will be complete."

Matthias on the other hand seemed to focus on something. The red-head appeared to give a signal once she noticed the clones. At first, it wasn't clear what the signal meant, but then the appearance of a threat they didn't count on made it clear.

A dragon came diving down from the clouds. Its green scales reflected the sunlight off its small, sleek, and agile body. It opened its jaws wide and emitting a carefully controlled flame. The fire seemed to only attack the clones and unfortunately, the original as well.

Victoria's glare deepened. "Apparently I was taking them too lightly. I will not make that mistake again."

She turned on her heal and walked to her tent. She reemerged with her hair tied in a low pony-tail and a new change of clothes.

"Change of plans. I'm getting involved. Now."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ara crouched before springing at her opponent to rip out his jugular. She spit the chunk from her mouth and made for the killing blow that would sever the head from the body.

She had been doing this for what seemed like hours, although fatigue never came. She had marks from previous opponents' teeth in her arms, legs, back, and stomach. The shirt she had had on was shredded and the pants were not much better.

She dodged as another vampire jumped, aiming for her head only to miss, and as Ara swung her leg around she caught another in the face only to be sent flying into the waiting jaws of Naphim.

This pattern of dodging, punching, kicking, leaping, and biting was never ending, so long as the enemy remained undefeated.

Suddenly Jon was in her range of vision. He was fighting superbly with his clothes more intact than hers; the opposing vampires where no match for him and from what she could see, Jasper. Both were skilled in getting the better of the younger ones' more primal natures and to maneuver them into making a mistake. The scent of the blood and venom from the already killed vampires sent them into a frenzy.

Ara battled her way through the vampires, pulling her sword out with lightning speed only to make it through faster and more effectively.

Just when she was about to get through the last wave of vampires before Jon, she felt a searing pain on her back, more exactly her shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" She swung around with her sword to get the bastard who'd attacked her when her back was to him.

The others smelled the scent of a kill and came in faster, more persistent, and less willing to stay down, aiming straight for her.

She spun as she fought, kicking and punching, using her razor-sharp teeth where she could. For every one that fell, three more appeared to take their place.

As she brought her leg up to knee a particularly persistent one in the face, her leg wobbled slightly allowing for a minor opening in her side. Unfortunately, that was all the opening he needed. He dodged her kick and made a swiping gesture at her open side causing more blood and venom to be drawn.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jon jerk up after ripping one of his vampires in half and look in her direction. With her heightened sight she could see his pupils dilate. A growl was ripped from his throat, scaring off the ones around her only temporarily before Jon took a huge leap and landed on top of the vampire currently with his fingers in Ara's side and shattering his spine.

Jon positioned them so they were back to back. Ara's side was healing slower than usual due to all the blood and venom loss she was experiencing.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked, punching a vampire in the face.

"Yeah. They were slightly overwhelming, but I'm fine now." she clawed another vampire in the eyes before kicking him in the stomach.

"Now that I'm here?" Jon grinned over his shoulder at her.

"No need to get cheeky now." Despite her tone, she grinned back.

"Ready to take out the big guns?" Ara asked, taking out her sword and splitting it into two identical ones as she spoke.

"I'd be putting all of Raven's and Bella's hard work to waste if I didn't." John took out a double-ended javelin, twirled it, before slashing the chest of his opponent.

The group around them looked at the one that had just been slashed. "How can the metal cut us? We're supposed to be impervious to those sorts of weapons." One of the more panicky asked.

"Technology my dear boy." Ara said before she parted head from his body.

"I think therefore I am." Jon said as he took out another one.

"Wrong theory, dear." Ara said, using her husband's shoulders to do an aerial attack.

"Death from above!" Ara shouted as she barely got two in one go.

"You need to stop announcing your attack; it gives them time to react." Jon reprimanded.

After a few seconds and there was no response back, Jon looked behind him and saw Ara was on the ground with five vampires on top of her. She was trying to kick and stab them off of her, but they were limiting the movements of her limbs as they began to tear her apart.

"No!" Jon shouted as he spun his javelin with lightning speed, breaking all their necks effortlessly in less than three seconds.

Jon got on one knee and cupped his hand on Ara's scratched and bleeding face. "Are you alright?"

Ara didn't answer but stuck her sword up, impaling a vampire that was trying to sneak up on Jon while he was occupied with her.

"Never better, _amore mio_." Ara grinned weakly at him before her grin vanished only to be replaced with fear.

She pushed Jon away from her body as hard as she could and screamed as she felt her own sword pierce her stomach.

"Aw how touching, sacrificing yourself for your "_amore mio_". I may be sick."

Victoria in all her glory was standing above Ara, hand on her hip, the sun creating a fiery halo around her head. To Ara, she was the goddess of war coming to take her precious ones from her.

Jon got up and raced back over to see Victoria above his beloved. Her hand moved as if she was about to do something, he had to stop her.

"Get away from her!" He shouted as he ran at her, the end of his javelin shooting out to reveal the long chain attached to the spear point.

"And now the courageous, but stupid, husband returns." Victoria began to clap, mocking him, as she side-stepped the spearhead.

"Since your wife isn't going anywhere, shall we duel?" Victoria bowed and stood, waiting for his first move.

Their dance was deadly and would have been deadlier if Victoria could have used her powers. Jon thought before everything he did. He anticipated Victoria's moves only to be blocked as Victoria read and then counterattacked his counterattack.

The draw was finally ended by Victoria. She moved swiftly, fainting as if she was going for his head, only to knock his feet out from under him. As he fell, she grabbed his javelin and put it through his shoulder.

Jon reached to pull it out only for his hand to slip on the javelin and release the other end. Victoria, seeing this, grabbed the end and put it through his other arm, effectively pinning him there from the chest up. It was now impossible for him to wrench himself free using his legs since he would only slide up the pole. Jon looked around, trying to find a way out and saw Ara.

She had a grimace on her face and appeared resigned. When she saw he was looking, she put on a pained smile.

She reached her arm out to hold his hand and gave it a squeeze. Victoria's eyes missed nothing, but she decided not to comment just yet.

Jon gave her hand a squeeze and a smile back, ignoring Victoria; Ara was more important.

"_Ti amo. Non ho dispiaceri."_ Ara whispered, her throat dry from all the blood loss, but no less melodic.

"_L'amo anche. Non preoccupa. Saremo belli."_ Jon tried to pull himself closer to Ara, but the force with which Victoria had pinned him, put the javelin too far into the ground for much movement.

"_Desidero che avrei potuto trovare lo squillo__."_ Ara's voice cracked, her face was scrunched up as if she was trying to prevent the tears that would never come.

Jon cracked a smile at that one, getting one from her in return. "_Lei si preoccupa delle cose le più stupide." _Like talking in Italian when English would have sufficed, but Italian was what they spoke with each other in private, it being her native language.

Jon could see the effort on Ara's face. She was trying to heal herself and through their joined hands, Jon. He could tell that with the sword and javelin she could not do much, plus the fact that she had lost a lot of blood and venom necessary to work with the power.

Victoria seemed bored with all their mushy talk.

"Alright, love birds, I've given you time enough."

She moved to snap her fingers.

"_L'amerò per sempre, Jonathon."_

"_Per per sempre Arabella."_

Victoria sneered at the couple's last words and finished snapping her fingers.

She walked away from the flames and felt a presence at her side.

"You were uncharacteristically generous. Remind you of you and your lost one?" The somewhat gloating voice of Matthias jarred her ears.

"They were my first personal casualty; as such I figured they deserved a little bonus for being so generous." Victoria responded coolly as she walked there was a ring of no-man's-land around her; even her own troops were too afraid to come near the duo.

"Italian is such a beautiful language." Matthias commented as they walked.

Above them the mournful cry of Naphim could be heard, but not understood, by all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

I-L-L-I-N-O-I-S! Hold your tongue and don't divide us  
I-L-L-I-N-O-I-S! Land of God, you hold and guide us

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** The First song is Never Think by Robert Pattinson and that last song is They Are Night Zombies!! They Are Neighbors!! They Have Come Back From The Dead!! Ahhhhh! by Sufjan Stevens. In order to get the song you'll need to play it...look on youtube. Well I did it...I killed them off..aren't you guys glad for the long wait? I'm going to update again this month since my break is next week so feel free to nag me if you review then! I hoped you guys liked it...showing vampire deaths is really hard...

TWILIGHT MOVIE!! ROBERT PATTINSON ROCKS MY SOX!!!

My assessment: Kristen Stewart can't act, everyone else can. Rob, Carlisle, Jasper, and James are sexxxyyy...they casted everyone perfectly...Taylor (Jacob) minus wig is adorable, but I hear he's not playing Jacob in New Moon..anyone know if this is true? and Catharine Hardwicke isn't directing the next movies. If there was a poster of just Rob in his sunglasses..I would but it without a doubt and hang it on my wall. The baseball scene is my favorite scene with the game and Muse making it all amazing.

Let me know waht you guys think about the movie and the chapter!

HP6 is going to be amazing. Mark my words those of you who saw the trailer and noticed the inferi in the cave.


	39. Everything around's breaking down chaos

_Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice  
_

The sun was beginning to set in the sky. Its light reflected off the many faceted diamonds of the vampires' skin making the valley have an ethereal glow. The flames from the smoldering bodies added heat and the smoke rose into the sky to create a smoky haze. The grass that had previously occupied the ground had been removed to reveal the dirt and clay underneath due to the ferocity of the fighting and the stray fires from the vampires as they desperately tried to put them out in vain. Numbers on both sides had significantly shrunk; neither could identify who lost more.

A hand was thrust through a chest with brute force as lightning shot out from the hand into the body, charring the vampire from the inside out. A slight pause before the hand was withdrawn and the body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

The owner of the hand turned and thrust into another, leaving it for dead faster than the previous.

"Raven, how many have we lost?" Bella took her charged hand and swung it in an arc to shoot the electricity into the surrounding enemy.

"I don't know," she grunted as she threw part of a dismembered vampire into a group of her comrades before setting the group ablaze. "You'd think for vampires we could get things done quickly."

Suddenly a new voice caught Bella's attention. It was distant, but she could still make out the words carried on the wind.

"_L'amerò per sempre, Jonathon."_

"_Per per sempre Arabella."_

She whipped her head around into the wind, her hair blowing in her face. She heightened her sight even further in time to see Ara and Jonathon engulfed in flames and a woman with long fiery red hair standing over them.

"_Victoria_," Bella breathed as Naphim cried out overhead.

With a new ferocity Bella went about destroying her enemies, barely noticing the range of powers she was using, so blinded by her anger.

Within seconds she had left Raven behind and was making her way through the bodies, barely distinguishing friend from foe. As she moved blurs sped by signifying the elves and waves of heat would flare near her signifying the dragons.

Suddenly she felt a calming sensation, with a growl she fought it and faced the cause of her shifting emotions.

"Jasper, leave me and my emotions the hell alone!" she snarled, baring her teeth slightly.

The tall, blonde, leonine man stood before her a little worse for wear; no doubt he would have more scars…as would she.

Without breaking eye contact Jasper dodged a vampire who attempted to charge him from behind, grabbed his arm, bent it backwards, and ripped it off as his attacker howled in pain.

"You need to control your emotions. If you don't then you may kill someone close to you." He tossed the arm aside and set about finishing the vampire before he could get away.

"Well people close to me are already dying!" Bella broke eye contact first so that she could spin around with her sword, dealing fatal slashes to the enemies around her.

"But not all of them, Bella. You need to focus on the task at hand. The battle field is no place to grieve."

She was about to retort when she saw the look on his face. It was one of a person who knew what he was talking about, he had seen his brothers in arms fall before Union troops or left to die on a battle field with no one there to comfort them in their last agonizing moments.

Bella took a deep breath and stopped fighting Jasper's influence. She gave him a weak smile before jumping and using his shoulders as a spring board to launch herself further into the fray.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You'd think they'd learn to run by now." Victoria yawned as she gave her wrist exercise with all the flicking she was doing to set the bodies around her on fire, not bothering to distinguish if it was her own or not.

Matthias was having a fun time stopping and restarting time for certain vampires so that while they believed they were going fast, they were really stopped and instantly killed.

"We should do this more often." He commented with a small smirk on his face after seeing the shocked expressions of those who he unfroze with just enough time to see their own demise.

"Once we win I'm sure there will still be those who resist so I'm sure I could manage something for you." Victoria replied confidently with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is not as amusing as you thought?" Matthias had picked up on how bored his "superior" was.

"Unfortunately, you are right. No one seems to be putting up a real fight."

"You could let them fight."

"But where would the point in that be? All I would do is bore myself faster at their lack of skill and lack of entertainment."

"Then change up your killing style, you don't have to always use fire." Matthias pointed out calmly. "Do like I do, I alternate what parts of them I stop; for instance it could be their legs or their arms or just their torso."

"Interesting concept." Victoria switched her hands and instead of the vampires bursting into flames, a jet of fire burst from the palm of her hand to be shot at her leisure at whichever person she desired.

Between the two of them they were able to carve a path through the warring sides and as they did so, the fear of them spread. The spread may not have been by word of mouth, but all peoples present could feel the fear, tangible as it was, in the air all around them

After some time, Matthias paused slightly, perturbed by a question he had been having.

"Victoria, it seems we have yet to meet up with any of the Queens. The closest we came before was with the Italians that you disposed of."

Victoria stopped and seemed to contemplate her answer.

"Ah yes, the warm up duo. Well, this is a rather large field and for all we know we could be going in circles. Don't worry, Bella will find me of her own accord soon enough." As Victoria spoke a dark and vindictive look came upon her face.

"But till then, let's liven up the party shall we?" She cackled as she raised her arms up with a violent sweeping motion and as her arms moved the earth moved with them. The ground rippled before waves rolled, knocking many off their feet. Where the fallen lay, the ground opened up and swallowed them whole, leaving nothing behind.

Matthias wobbled slightly until the rolling stopped and gave Victoria a quizzical eye brow raise.

"All the blood and violence gives me a thrill like no other. I haven't felt this alive since I've gone hunting with James all those centuries ago." Victoria inhaled with a slightly giddy, slightly mad, look on her face and as she exhaled a cold breeze left her lips onto the surrounding crowds, stirring up her hair to blow like a distorted halo around her face.

As it touched them, ice crystals formulated on their skin and hair as their bodies slowly froze. Once they were locked into place, Victoria moved at lightning speed, dealing only one punch to each body. This caused their now hardened selves to be broken into thousands upon thousands of pieces impossible to be put back together again.

"Must I warn you again not to kill off your own men?" Matthias asked with a sigh as he massaged his temples, a slight smirk visible on his face.

Victoria's eyes hardened slightly as she faced him, a grin making its way across her face. "And again I'll reply that I don't care. They are merely pawns and pawns are meant to be sacrificed; it's just a matter of by whom and when."

Matthias's smirk grew larger in response as he watched Victoria demonstrate only some of her awesome power; the power that could rival the queens' themselves.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ashley had connected all of their minds so that they always knew where the others were and what they were doing/thinking.

Bella was currently grinning, even though she was rending limbs from the enemy, which was a rather serious action. Raven's actions and enthusiasm were hard to ignore. Yes she knew that this was a war, but for Raven who lived to have fun, she decided to make the most of it. She was pulling out all the stops and using her most complex moves and combinations of powers.

In response to this Nicole became a bit more vindictive and tended to vent her anger at Raven or Bella for being careless on the enemy, not that anyone was complaining. Ashley was looking through Bella's mind at what was happening. The reason being she had moved to be with the faeries helping the wounded that were able to be rushed off the battle field quickly enough to the Hospital Wing.

Bella jumped into a swarm of Victoria's pawns and charred them all back with a large discharge of electrical energy and typhoon force winds. She reached a hand down to help whoever they had been attacking up.

"Tch. What would Jasper think?" Bella smirked at the pixie in front of her.

Alice merely grinned up at her and replied cheekily. "I knew you were coming." Her usually spotless visage was covered in small cuts that were healing, her clothes were torn in places, and her usually spiky hair was messed up even more than usual.

Bella was about to reply when she saw Alice's eyes glaze over slightly.

"Damn it! Now is not the time for this Alice!" Bella swung Alice's now limp body behind her as she got ready to defend on all fronts for them both.

Bella was conjuring swords and throwing them at the attacking vampires when Alice's hand grasped her shoulder tightly. She turned to face the dancer only to see in her eyes that she was shaken, but her focus was not on Bella. It was focused on a point above her in the sky.

Confused, Bella followed Alice's gaze along with the other queens via their mind link, only for her eyes to widen in horror.

Naphim was in their line of sight. She was angled so that she was facing something on the ground, shooting fire at it only for the fire to be stopped and pushed back by an invisible barrier.

Suddenly the barrier disappeared, discernable only by the jet of flames that went all the way to the ground instead of stopping in the air. After the fire jet, Naphim's wings seemed to stop beating for five long seconds before starting up again after she dropped several feet. With Bella's already heightened sight she could see that Naphim appeared to be choking and holes shot by invisible arrows appeared in her leathery wings, limiting her flight even further. For a few more seconds she was able to remain airborne but it was in vain as her wings finally gave out and she plummeted to the ground to land with a sickening thud that could be heard throughout the valley.

The time it took for Naphim to free fall felt like an eternity for Bella, when in reality nothing stopped and vampires kept warring.

Nicole's panic was shooting across Bella's skull making her grip it in pain, Alice standing over her making sure none of the enemy got too close. She could feel that Nicole was ready to go on a killing spree, but before she could tell her not to do it Raven's voice echoed through their connection.

"Niki NO!" But it was too late; Nicole had already taken off in the direction off in the direction of Naphim's landing site, carving a path of destruction to get to her before she could be killed by the hordes of bloodthirsty vampires.

Bella was about to take after her sister when Alice grabbed her arm, stopping her. When she looked at her questioningly, Alice merely shook her head somberly signifying she didn't know if the dragon lived or died.

"Aubrey's going to her."

The Air Queen sighed and steeled her emotions in order to focus on the task at hand and not take the risk of being distracted with her worry for Naphim.

Bella gave Alice a reassuring nod that she would not go off after the fallen reptile or her attacker, who she had a sneaking suspicion about who that was.

She was about to head off and do more fighting when a flicker of an image appeared in her mind. It was an image of Edward getting ready to face off against Victoria and Matthias, while being heavily wounded. She had felt Alice tense up beside her and knew that she was the one who had had the vision.

"What else is there? Tell me please!" Bella was frantic, she needed to find Edward, make sure he was ok.

Alice looked hesitant to tell her anymore than she had already let slip.

Bella grabbed her shirt, eyes pleading. "I _need_ to know!"

"Well how do we know it's a true vision? Let's calm down Bella. It could just be a trap vision sent by Victoria to lure you out. Think about this!" Alice was the one pleading now, begging Bella not to do anything hasty.

Bella, in an already panicked state, ignored Alice's pleas and rationalities as she sped off at Cai's speed through the two armies. She was searching for copper or red hair, using her tracking power to find Edward.

"No no no nononono. This can_not_ be happening! Edward where the _hell_ are you?" She hyperventilated to herself as she sped around, her surroundings blurring and blending into differing batches of color and sound.

Suddenly something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was glimpse of fiery red hair that was a deeper darker shade of red than Nicole's.

Just when she was about to turn and head in the direction of the hair, she felt a searing pain in her side. While she was distracted, one of the vampires took advantage of it and slashed her side with her razor sharp claws. Bella faced her while her hands pressed her wound, trying to will it to heal faster since she could no longer use Arabella's power.

The vampress that got the one up on her grinned and got into a crouching position.

Bella followed suit and bared her teeth at her, growling deep in her throat. 'I don't have time for this!' she thought to herself.

The vampress attacked first and in the split second she was suspended in the air, Bella raised her arm and out of her sleeve came a sword that impaled itself in the vampress's skull, causing her to fall short of her target and hit the ground with a dull thud as her ravenous comrades fell upon her body.

Bella walked away from the scene and the vampress's screams as she made her way to where she had last spotted Victoria.

It seemed that Victoria had not gone far and that Alice was spot on about it being a 'trap vision'.

Victoria and Matthias were standing lazily in the middle of their no-man's-land, for all intents and purposes, waiting for her.

When Bella appeared Victoria had a triumphant smirk look on her face, the crazed look had yet to leave her eyes.

"I told you that she would come to us of her own accord, doubtful Matthias."

"Indeed you were correct again and I was wrong again. When will I learn to never doubt you, Victoria?" Matthias agreed in the same lackadaisical voice his General had used.

Bella gritted her teeth and snarled at them both.

"Someone's testy. You'd think she'd been fighting vampires all day."

"I agree. And look at that nasty looking wound on her side, too bad she can't _heal_ it, eh Victoria?"

"If only she could _heal_ it, then _may-be_ she could get better."

They both laughed out loud at their little joke as Bella glared holes into them.

"Hush hush, I think we offended her."

Victoria waved Matthias's rebuke off and faced Bella completely.

"Hello Bella-darling. It's been a while hasn't it? How's Edward?" Victoria asked, approaching Bella.

Bella saw her walking towards her and had the random thought that movies have it all wrong. This was the big show down between the protagonist and the antagonist. Usually time was supposed to slow and everyone was supposed to stop and watch. This was as far from the truth as possible. If anything time sped up, but that was doubtful, and no one paid any mind to the encounter taking place. The war was still going on and the people who were dead were dead and were not coming back.

"Sorry about that cut there on your side, but I assume you already took care of the person responsible so I don't have to?" Victoria asked, still genial, as she made her way over with slow purposeful strides.

"Yeah, you're people made sure she's dead." Bella ground out through her gritted teeth.

Victoria flashed her pearly whites back in a wide smile. "That's wonderful to hear. Isn't it wonderful Matthias?"

"Indeed."

Victoria was now two feet in front of Bella and was about to take another step further before being stopped by the blade pointed at her throat. For a second she gazed at it stupidly before pushing the point aside with her finger and eyeing Bella seriously yet jokingly.

"Where's Edward." Bella asked, eyes never breaking contact with the blood red ones of Victoria.

"Dunno. Most likely in this Valley somewhere. That vision was just a ploy to lure you out since I was getting bored…and what do you know, it worked!" Victoria seemed to become bored with the conversation.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" she asked, still holding the sword point away from her body.

"Yes let's." Bella agreed.

"But first, you know why I'm here?"

"To get revenge for James."

"That _was_ the reason and is still a part of it, but now it's more just to break you. I could care less about revenge, now it's about seeing what would happen if you finally cracked. I think it would be the most entertaining thing to see and I do need entertainment in this long life I've lived." Victoria grinned a sadistic grin and licked her lips at the thought of her words.

Without warning, Victoria sprang from her relaxed standing position into a crouch and launched a roundhouse kick at Bella's head. Bella jumped back and into the air pointing the sword down to bury into Victoria's head, but Victoria looked up and moved out the way of Bella's attack and kicked her in the back sending her flying forward to hit one of the far off trees.

Bella barely managed to extract herself from the tree's trunk before Victoria punched her back into it and sent an electrical current through her arm into her hand and into Bella's body causing it to spasm and convulse while Bella swallowed a scream of pain.

Victoria got ready to send another shock when Bella released her wings, pushing Victoria back and away from her body. In the free moment Bella spun around, telepathically lifted a boulder and sent it at Victoria. It smashed into millions of pieces leaving Victoria unharmed but Bella used the boulder as a cover and burst through the rubble to punch Victoria in the face. The force sent her somersaulting backwards, leaving a rift in the dirt following the path she created before she regained her footing and dug her hand into the ground, slowing her body down.

Victoria used the remaining force of the punch and catapulted herself back at Bella and summoned hundreds of bows and arrows that were loaded with flames in the shapes of arrows and sent them flying right at Bella who was running along the ground.

Seeing the arrows Bella took to the air, using her wings flew towards Victoria, but Victoria saw this and changed the course of arrows. Bella dodged by spinning, taking for higher altitudes, or plummeting feet towards the ground before pulling off a daring dive.

Once Bella was close enough she put her hands in front of her to build her power and sent a shockwave of force from her hands as she made a pushing motion towards Victoria who countered with the same attack.

It was a battle of wills that Victoria won by adding more force at the point where Bella had weakened slightly to gain more power. The force flung Bella to the ground making a large crater and for her to arch her back as she coughed up venom.

Bella got to her feet and wiped her mouth.

"How was that for a warm up? Oh why didn't you fight me sooner? Arabella barely put up a fight. She was dreadfully dull, and so was her husband." Victoria sighed.

At the mention of her sister and brother-in-law in such a disrespectful way, Bella became enraged and saw red for a second. Her rage was such that she severed the connection she had with the other queens. The force of their fight had led them deeper into the woods at the outskirts of the valley and essentially away from the war.

"How dare you speak about them that way!" Bella shrieked and the force behind her shriek pushed Victoria back a little.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry, but I can't guarantee I won't do it again."

Bella roared and charged at Victoria.

"Good girl. Feel your anger and hatred for me."

Bella lengthened her nails and swiped at Victoria, but missed as Victoria dodged. Bella didn't see where she went until she felt an intense pain in her back.

"But the cost of feeding your anger is that you lose sight of the necessities and leave yourself wide open."

Victoria had picked up Bella's fallen sword and with two clean cuts, sliced off Bella's wings leaving them to be bloody stubs on her back.

Bella fell to her knees, the pain was so great.

"You should be thanking me. I taught you a valuable lesson, didn't I Matthias?" Victoria called.

Matthias, who had been standing and watching the fight take place while sucking the blood of a vampire, dropped the corpse and responded with a "Yes you did Victoria."

Victoria took the brief pause to examine the sword in her hand, dripping in its master's blood and venom. "This is an exceptional sword. None of my recruits have swords like this! It can harm even a vampire's marble tough skin."

She made her way over to Bella and stuck the sword in the ground in front of her so the red head could lean on it.

"Bella-darling, do you understand the irony of your situation right now? The fact that your own sword which was created to kill my vampires just cut off your wings?"

Victoria tsked at Bella's lack of response and interpreted it as defeat.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, don't tell me you've given up already! I guess all my hopes and assumptions of you were wrong. Time to go annihilate the rest of the pawns, Matthias."

Victoria began to walk away, the sword still in front of Bella in the ground.

There was a whistling sound as the sword missed Victoria's head by millimeters, cutting off a good portion of her hair. Bella had managed to get up on one leg with the other still bent, she had retracted what was left of her wings and was smirking at Victoria. "You were saying?"

Victoria smirked back until she felt her hair and saw it on the ground around her.

The smirk changed into a snarl as she grabbed the sword and took off at Bella who did not have enough time to react.

Victoria grabbed Bella by her hair and pulled, making Bella expose her neck for Victoria's mercy.

"James _loved_ my _long_ hair." She hissed into Bella's ear, spitting venom on Bella's face making her flinch.

Victoria had the sword poised at Bella's neck; any small move made by Bella would slice her own neck open.

"Victoria, calm yourself." Matthias cautioned, making his way over looking slightly concerned at the drastic change in events.

Victoria hissed at him, not noticing as a dagger slid into each of Bella's hands. While the red head was distracted with Matthias Bella made her move. In one swift fluid motion Bella reached behind her, stabbed one dagger into Victoria's stomach and with the other cut her hair, freeing her from Victoria's unyielding grasp.

Bella leaped several feet away as she watched cautiously for Victoria's next move and planned her own; the remnants of her hair were blown away by the wind. The long brown hair that went to the middle of her back now came to just below her shoulder and to just below her ears in some places.

Matthias and Victoria were shocked at her actions, neither expecting her to go so far. It's not like she was still human and could grow her hair back, it was going to be like that for eternity, part of the reason why Victoria was so enraged.

Before they could react, Bella conjured hundreds of weapons and sent them flying at the pair plus the flaming arrows. Matthias stopped them before they hit him and ran back to his position, but left Victoria to her own devices.

Victoria kicked the ground, raising a large boulder into the air that blocked all the flying artillery from hitting her. Once again Bella used a boulder for distraction as she appeared behind Victoria and sent a massively charged shockwave into Victoria's back, mainly her spinal cord.

It was Victoria's turn to spasm and smoke began to rise from her body in some places.

Bella leaped into the air and dropkicked Victoria's body creating a giant crater based on the force of her impact. Victoria managed to get to her hands and knees before Bella picked her up and thew her into the trees. Her body broke a path through their trunks until a natural rock wall appeared and she hit it, sending cracks throughout.

Victoria coughed as she removed herself from the face of the rock and got into a battle ready stance.

"How's it feel Victoria? To be the one tasting your own medicine?" Bella asked as she walked to Victoria through the trees.

Victoria lost all desire for playfulness and sarcasm. She roared and bared her teeth.

Bella snarled and bared her teeth back as she got into a fighting stance as well. At the same time they came at each other; their goal: to incapacitate the other long enough to tear them to shreds and set them on fire.

Bella aimed for Victoria's wounded stomach but was blocked by her knee. Victoria aimed for Bella's head but she tilted her head and blocked with her arm.

Their fighting took them back to the valley and the ferocity of their fighting had called attention to themselves.

Edward, Alice, and Raven were all there with Matthias, waiting for them to emerge from the foliage.

They all gasped when they saw the condition of their bodies: both their hair was butchered, their clothing ripped with bodies covered in cuts, lacerations, and bruises.

Raven was about to jump in but Matthias's voice stopped her.

"Ah ah ahh. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why the hell not?" she snarled, turning to face him.

"Because you'll die if you do in there now. I know for a fact Bella is the best at hand to hand combat out of the four of you. If any of you go in now you'll only slow her down and distract her." Matthias was leaning leisurely against a tree, watching the battle taking place before him.

Edward looked extremely suspicious. "Why are you telling us this? Wouldn't you want Victoria to win?"

Matthias sighed and changed his position against the tree. "As I have repeatedly said, I could care less who wins. I am merely a spectator who, as Victoria said, is looking for a little entertainment in this eternity."

Edward nodded at Alice and Raven as if to say that his thoughts coincide with his words, making them relax a little.

A resounding crack drew their attention back to Bella and Victoria. Bella had managed to pin Victoria on the ground with her body weight, pulled on the arm in her grasp, dislocated her shoulder, and then broke the arm in three places.

Victoria keened slightly before she threw Bella off using her lower body strength. Bella didn't let this slow her down; she back flipped and ran back, kicking Victoria in the chin to send her flying into the trees again, but not as far.

In a flash Bella was over Victoria, pinning Victoria's arms like she had pinned Jon and began to rip her to shreds.

Victoria growled and keened in pain, but Bella ignored it and the thought that she was physically killing a person with her own hands. Once she felt she was done she got up and took out the box of matches Edward had given her before the battle had started.

She took one out and paused before lighting it.

"It's over Victoria. All your plotting and your killing, it was all for nothing." Bella lit the match and was about to drop it but before it fell Victoria had her last words.

"Oh really? With the way your precious Edward is looking at you it seems he doesn't want anything to do with you. So I did accomplish one thing."

And then the match lit up her body like a bonfire.

Bella turned and tried to walk without grimacing, but found it to be impossible.

Raven and Alice ran over to support her and help her to Edward.

"I kept my promise. For a while there I didn't think I would, but I did." She gave Edward a pained grin which he returned with her favorite crooked smile.

Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto Edward's chest.

"It's over." She breathed, relishing in the normalcy of Edward's scent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Hey Guys..What do you think? The song is Wings of a Butterfly by H.I.M. Well Vicky's dead...Icky Vicky! Now what? And is Naphim dead or alive? Only time will tell! This mean this fic is getting close to ending! -sniff- I may start to cry!

Happy Belated New Years!  
Go RAVENS!!!!!!! I AM WACCO FOR FLACCO!!!!

Review Please!


	40. To learn and love and laugh

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Place your hand on mine.  
Untie your mind.  
Let your bloated brain balloon and float away.  
Wet the end of the thread.  
Thimble upon your index._

It had been three days since the Great Battle, as people have started to call it. The gravediggers, as they were nicknamed, had just finished clearing away all the bodies and remnants of the Battle. The sick have been moved to the infirmary, the dead have been totaled, and the remaining enemy has been dealt with.

All involved moved about as if in a daze, the shock having yet to wear off.

Bella was alone in her room, the first time she's been alone since she killed Victoria because Edward refused to leave her side.

Nicole had yet to leave Naphim's side. The dragon had almost died, if the faeries hadn't gotten to her when they did, she most certainly would have. She was still in a coma and the medics weren't sure as to when or if she would come out of it.

Ashley and Raven had their respective others glued to their sides as they went about doing what they can to repair the palace and aid the wounded.

Bella was sitting in her room in the chair next to the cold, empty fire place. She gazed unseeingly out the window at the bright sunlight that streamed through, proof that just because people experience tragedy, the world does not stop for them.

Clenched in her hand was a packet of papers that had names listed on it. It was the list of the missing or dead. On the list were Ara's and Jon's names along with many others that Bella had known and loved.

Even if she could, she would not be crying. She was beyond tears at this point, she still hadn't called Francesca to let her know neither had Toni. When she had told him, he said that he already knew. He tried to laugh and say that it was ironic that starvation didn't kill her but the same fire she cooked with did, it was a cold laugh. The following time he had stayed as close to Ashley as possible, keeping his hands on her and kissing her to prove that she was still alive and with him.

Aubrey had been appointed as a replacement for Jon and had been kept busy keeping track of who was dead and who was injured and what to do with the vampires captured from Victoria's forces.

As she sat, she could feel the chill of the cold stone room and did little to change it. She knew that war meant death, but she still didn't think anyone really close to her would die. She thought that she could protect them in any situation, how naïve…how…foolish.

She had seen and caused more death to last her a lifetime. As a passing thought, she considered becoming monk or nun and joining a cloister in Tibet.

Where Edward was, she didn't know, but she hoped that he never saw her like this, at her weakest and most vulnerable.

Thoughts and memories that dealt with Jon and Ara went through her mind. Bella knew it was a waste of time to think about all her regrets and what if's, but she couldn't help it.

The thoughts going round and round in her mind made her even more depressed.

Then one thought came to her mind, it was of one of the shopping excursions she had with Ara before Mordecai came to get her and the girls.

"_Hey Bells, try this dress on! You'll look so cute in it!" Arabella held up a slinky little black number and pumps._

_Bella visible grimaced, "No thanks Ara."_

"_You mean you'll try it on? I knew you'd love it!"_

"_That's not what I said and we both know it–hey!" _

_Ara had shoved her into one of the empty dressing room stalls and had put her body against the door preventing Bella's escape._

_Sighing heavily, Bella gave up and began to undress and put the clothes on._

"_Hey Bella?" Ara's voice wasn't as cheerful as it had been a couple seconds ago._

"_Yes Ara?" Bella was wrestling on trying to get the dress on past her somewhat substantial bust._

"_I've been thinking, about your destiny."_

_Bella stopped struggling with the dress and trying not to tear it to listen._

"_I want you to know, that if I don't make it at the end of the war, that I love you and I don't want you moping about over it ok?"_

_Staring wide-eyed at the door where she knew Ara to be behind Bella spluttered a "W-What?"_

"_I had a premonition, a foreboding feeling today at work. So I took out the Tarot cards one of my workers keeps and decided to do a reading. I drew the card of Death."_

_Trying to laugh it off Bella said, "But those things are notoriously inaccurate, besides, it's not like we can die."_

_Ara was silent before she continued. "That may be, but I just want you to know and tell this to Toni too. I want you both to know that I love you and that I fully accept my fate with no blame for you whatsoever. You are going to have a tough time if this is true and I know Toni will have it even harder, but you both need to move on and make something of yourselves ok?"_

_Bella stared at the door, wishing to herself that the Tarot was wrong. "Ok I promise, but that doesn't let you off the hook ok? Now help me with this damned dress so that I don't rip it."_

_Ara swung the door open, a big grin on her face as she advanced on a now scared for her safety Bella._

Bella's cold face warmed slightly as a small smile crossed it at the memory.

She ran a frozen hand through her hair and felt the rough ends and all the different lengths of the strands. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of how short her hair had become.

"Ara would have a cow if she could see me now." She slowly corrected her posture as she sat up and made her way to her bathroom.

"She always loved my long hair, but at the same time wanted it styled instead of all one length."

Taking a deep breath, she took the scissors on the counter and began working on her hair. Dark brown strands fell and began to accumulate on the counter, the floor, and in the sink.

When she was finished her hair was even shorter than before in some places, she refused to use her powers to grow her hair back out or to use extensions. That would be lying and forgetting about all that happened. This way she would always remember the sacrifices made three days ago.

Now, she began to make the final touches. Without the extra weight, her hair began to curl and become wavy in some places.

She set the scissors on the counter, took another deep breath before opening her eyes to look at herself in the mirror.

The front of her hair was curly, almost ringlets as it came down to frame her face to her chin. Her bangs were swept to the left and behind some of the curls.

A longer group of hair that went a little past her collar bone was made into a braid with a ribbon in it and on the end of the ribbon there was a silver swan charm that Ara had gotten her for her birthday so that she could remember her human name. The swan had topaz eyes that glinted in the light and just looking at it made her calm.

The rest of her wavy hair was layered and the longest strands came to the end of her neck. She figured if she was going short, might as well go the whole way, but still not Alice short.

A little spark was back in her eyes and her lips looked like they may just smile.

"They say a make-over can do a girl some good, and they were right. If only she could see me now."

That thought sobered Bella, but she wasn't as depressed as she was before. She was Queen Adelina and she had a country to run. Her sisters were busy trying to make their world a better place and here she was moping. _Now_ Ara would be embarrassed of her.

Bella made her way out of her bathroom and flung open the windows in her room, letting the fresh air and sunlight clean and warm the frozen room.

She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She was still in the blood/venom covered, shredded clothes she wore for the battle.

It was a fact that if the people saw that their leader was ok and confident, then they would be as well. Bella needed to project confidence and hope that they would recover and being the same clothes would not help.

Striding across the room into her bedroom, she pulled open the doors to her walk in closet and began to select new clothes.

As she was flipping through the racks she came across clothes that Ara had gotten her and her determination began to waver. No, she could not be weak. She needed to be strong. She had had her time to grieve. With stronger confidence, she moved past the clothes and selected some of her more regal, yet casual outfits.

Bella ended up wearing a soft blue long-sleeved mandarin collared shirt that came to her mid-thigh with slits up the sides and buttons going up the middle. Her legs were clad in black leggings with black boots that came to her knees. The boots were to be laced up and had a three inch heel.

On her ring finger was the engagement ring that Edward had given her. It sparkled in the sunlight that streamed into the room.

There was a soft knock on the door to her rooms that startled her from her thoughts.

She strode over and opened the door to reveal Mordecai. He and Cai had arrived that morning from their respective missions.

"The report you requested." In his hand was an envelope and as he took in Bella's new look, his eyes twinkled gleefully.

"My dear, if you were not already beautiful, then you are most definitely now."

Bella looked away; if she could be, she would be blushing. "Thanks Mordecai."

"You are welcome Bella dear." With that he bowed and took his leave.

Bella hastily opened the envelope and scanned the contents inside.

She closed her eyes and threw the papers somewhere in her room, her fears confirmed.

Matthias could not be found, his body was not among the dead. He had escaped.

Bella wasn't as worried as one might think. She liked to believe she knew how his mind worked and knew that he would not be able to stay away for long. His ego and curiosity would not let him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours later found Bella and Raven sitting in the throne room on the respective thrones. Both sat with their backs against one arms rest and their legs hanging over the other; their positions were mirror images of the other's. They exuded laziness and relaxation.

"Raven, why did you help Cook?" Bella threw her arm over her eyes to block out the bright light from the windows and chandelier.

"I didn't think she'd throw me out." Pouted Raven, arms folded in front of her chest.

Bella smirked to herself before fixing her sister with a serious gaze.

"Instead of creating more problems, you should be helping in places where you are actually needed."

"I know that but all I'm good at is weapons and training troops." Raven glared out the window at her own incompetence.

Sighing, Bella replied, "You know very well that's not true. You are good at lifting the spirits of the people and directing the troops who love and respect you enough to make Cai jealous."

"Really? They make him jealous?" Raven sat up a little more and stared wide-eyed at the vampire across from her.

"Yes they do now shut up." Bella slumped back against the arm of her throne at the same time Raven did.

Bella resumed her position with the arm across her eyes and Raven mimicked her.

"How's Jordon?" Bella asked softly.

"Amy says he should be fine and that he's just milking it for all it's worth." Hidden in Raven's even voice was her fear and worry.

"If Amy says so then he'll be fine." Bella relaxed her tense shoulders.

"I know." Raven's voice shook, the only notion to her feelings.

They sat in silence for a while, the light slowly turning orange, and the shadows lengthening.

The sounds of the palace echoed throughout the room until the sound of tinkling glass made them both sit up.

Sitting on one of the ledges of the windows was Matthias. He had the arm with the glass propped on his bent knee while the other arm was slung across his lap and his other leg dangled carelessly.

The setting sun lit up his features and made his skin sparkle softly.

He broke the silence first.

"Let me tell you a story. I trust you two know your Bible."

He took their silence to mean yes. "Then I'm sure you both know of the thirteenth apostle, the one who replaced Judas Iscariot?"

Bella and Raven had sat up slightly and didn't answer. Their eyes were fixed on the vampire in front of them.

Once again he took their silence to mean yes. He continued speaking while he gazed out the window.

"That man's name was Matthias. He was a very devout man and loved God. He continued to believe in God; even as he watched his fellow disciples fall one by one and he was persecuted by those around him. One day, he was walking back to Jerusalem to observe the Passover when he came upon the most pitiful thing he had ever seen. This creature was even more pitiful than the lepers he had healed. Overcome with pity, he stopped by the man who was lying on the ground in front of the forest.

"This man was clad only in rags and was skin and bone, but his skin somehow sparkled in the fading light, much like how the light is right now. The apostle helped the man up and asked him what ailed him so as to heal him. The whole time the man had his eyes closed. While the apostle waited for the man to answer, the sun had set. With the last of the rays, the man opened his eyes. His eyes were blood red and appeared to glow in the moonlight.

"This man was a vampire who had not fed in years. He preyed on the passing travelers who took pity on him like Matthias and those who did not. In those few moments when Matthias was too shocked to move, the man attacked Matthias with a strength he did not know he had and began to drink his blood. The only thing that prevented the vampire from completely draining him was the fact that the sound of another creature, another vampire, frightened him off.

"Alone for three days as he went through torturous hell. Matthias believed he was going through the final tribulation. After the transformation was complete, Matthias woke to find that he was not in heaven with this Lord like he had believed, but still in the filthy woods where the vampire had left him. Matthias felt betrayed and that was the moment when he turned away from his God and from heaven."

Matthias took a long sip from his glass. Raven and Bella glanced at each other before returning their gaze to him.

"That wasn't in the Bible." Raven stated, having gone to Sunday school when she was human.

"Of course it wasn't, silly girl. According to church teaching Matthias lived out his days until he died from old age. "

"Then you were the apostle weren't you?" Bella sent him a calculating gaze.

Matthias glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What a lovely deduction. Nothing gets past you, eh?"

"Then you've been alive for over 2,000 years? How come you don't look as bad as the Volturi do?"

"The simple fact that I travel while they stay put and collect dust."

"How did you find Victoria?"

"She found me. Someone had told her of a vampire who could rival the Volturi so she came looking for me. I have to admit she found me at one of the more boring parts of my life."

Raven and Bella by this time had sat up properly, with their backs against the proper part of their thrones.

They seemed to understand where he was coming from and half tempted to forgive him when he continued.

"Of course the promise of entertainment via bloodshed and psychological torture just sweetened the deal." Matthias had a truly evil smirk on his face as if he knew what they were thinking and how he had just ruined their good opinions of him.

"I'll never understand why you choose revolting animal blood over the delicious human blood."

"Because we were human ourselves! It could be one of our descendants that we're killing." Raven shouted at him, her words echoing off the walls.

Matthias turned his head to look at her fully, a condescending smirk on his face.

"That's what I believed at first. How could I kill the people I had once worked so hard to save? But I got over that rather quickly once I tasted what they had to offer. This is no different than eating meat. Man was once an animal and still is. There is no difference between a human having a steak and a vampire having a human."

"Yes there is–" Bella began but she was cut off by Matthias.

"No there really isn't. All creatures have evolved from each other yet that does not stop the lioness or tiger from hunting. Humans claim to be different from the "lower species" when there are very little differences between them. With this being said how are we not like the lioness? It is our duty as being on the top of the food chain to keep all others in check."

He took another sip from his glass, wiping a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. With amused eyes he licked the blood off the digit.

Bella and Raven looked like they were ready to protest some more, but Matthias held up a hand.

"Save it. I have merely given my reasons for my lifestyle choice as you have given yours. There will be no compromise between us, so it will be better for us to move on to another topic, yes?"

Raven was now glaring daggers at the vampire across the hall while Bella was attempting to keep her face neutral although she was exuding a furious vibe that could be felt by Matthias.

"Bella dear, you cut your hair! How lovely it looks. I always thought you would look better with shorter hair; your previous style did nothing for your face. Victoria on the other hand, she needed to have her long hair in order to look pretty. Vampirism only does so much for someone who was ugly to begin with."

Raven growled softly, she wanted his focus away from Bella.

"Now as for you, long hair suits you although I'm sure you would look fine either way. The new hairstyles don't do anything for me, so pardon my rudeness if I don't 'gush' over your hair like I just did with Bella's."

He smirked as Raven growled louder.

All of a sudden the door to the throne room banged open and in strode Ashley, Nicole, Mordecai, Cai, Toni, Aubrey, and Edward.

Ashley and Nicole took their places at their respective thrones while Edward, Cai, Toni, and Aubrey stood next to their significant others with varying displays of ownership. Some, like Edward and Toni held the hand of their loves while Cai and Aubrey put restraining yet loving hands on the shoulders of their own.

Bella looked up at Edward and saw that he was glaring at Matthias. Noticing her gaze, he looked down at her and gave her, her favorite crooked smile. She was breathless for a second before she regained her composure, but Edward's smile grew with her reaction.

Matthias was still sipping from his glass and he watched the little scene in front of him.

"Oh how lovely, more wonderful company." He bowed his head to Ashley and Nicole while completely ignoring the men.

"Matthias, if you had just let me know you were coming I could prepared you a much better welcoming." Ashley said sweetly, giving him a small smile.

Matthias seemed amused by her reaction, demeanor, and comment.

"How hospitable, I was not expecting such politeness. You are a charming one aren't you?"

Toni growled at his comment, not wanting Ashley anywhere near him, but having no choice.

Edward growled softly when he read Matthias's and Raven's thoughts. Bella gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she faced Matthias down with a stony glare.

Nicole was equally polite as Ashley, the only difference being that Ashley seemed genuine while Nicole's was openly sarcastic.

"Matthias, I'm sure you'd love to see your accommodations, would you not?" she asked sweetly. Aubrey gave her shoulder a warning squeeze to not lose her temper.

"I _am_ tired. It would be much obliged." Matthias stood as he spoke and made a show of stretching his arms and back, letting the pops be heard by all present.

"Then if you would not mind following me?" With that queue all the queens stood and took their hand or arm of their loves.

As they group made their way to the door, it was opened by guards who immediately flanked Matthias before he left the room.

Matthias chuckled, earning himself a glare from Toni. Toni was not as experienced in keeping his expression schooled as the others: Edward learned from Carlisle, Cai from growing up with Mordecai and court, and Aubrey from growing up in the cut-throat world of noble vampires. In comparison, Toni lived his childhood on the streets and was then raised by Francesca who only insisted on being polite.

The guards had sent word to their fellows to clear the hallways so as to prevent a riot at the sight of Matthias and potential harm to their Queens and their escorts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Here we are Matthias _darling_." Nicole sneered when they arrived to their final destination: the dungeons.

"Thank you for taking the time to show me here, _Your Majesty_." He replied just as sarcastically.

Bella decided now would be the best time to step in.

"This is the cell where you will be staying in lieu of your hearing and trial." The guards unlocked the solid iron and titanium alloy door that was 3 ft thick and held it wide for Matthias to walk in.

"I know it isn't very conventional for showing one's hospitality, but you will find that there is no stronger or horrible cell in our dungeon." Ashley was still smiling sweetly, but it was too sweet and went against the vindictive glint in her eyes.

Matthias stepped in, turned, and bowed. "I would not have expected any less."

He made his way to the bench on the other side of the room and reclined on it with his arms, which were folded behind his head, pressed against the cold damp wall–not that he could feel it, mind you.

The guards took it as their queue to close the door.

The sound of locks clanging into place filled the silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

After short discussion with dinner, each queen departed to her room with their lovers.

Bella was once more in her sitting room, but this time the fire was roaring and she had Edward with her.

She was currently sitting on the carpet in front of the fire facing Edward as he took in her new look. His hands ran through her shortened locks and played with the curls.

"Do you hate it?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Edward was silent for a moment before a large grin spread across his face making an identical one appear on Bella's.

"Yes. I love it."

Bella felt relief wash over her, having a madman tell you you look pretty only does so much for one's confidence.

She intertwined her fingers with Edward's, once again marveling at how perfect they seemed to be for each other.

Edward pulled her forward so that her head was pressed against his chest and his arm was wrapped around her back.

"I'll always love you. I was so scared that I was going to lose you as I watched you fight Victoria and just now with Matthias…Bella you need to include me. I want, no, _need,_ to be included."

Bella thought about what he was asking, she had wanted to be able to discuss things with Edward for _so long_, but was too scared of involving him in her world.

"I'll be fine Bella. Let me worry about me, okay?" That sealed it for Bella.

She leaned back and gave him a sultry smile. "Only if you think you can handle it."

Edward had a wolfish grin on his face. "I think it should be you who won't be able to handle it."

With that he pushed her forward so that he was on top of her, his arms supporting most of his weight.

For a second he paused to stroke her cheek and Bella nuzzled into it like a cat, purring softly.

His topaz eyes twinkled softly before they began to smolder, leaving Bella entranced.

Taking his chance he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that gained intensity.

They broke apart from their intense make-out session after several long minutes; not needing to breathe has its perks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The End!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Set the needle on it's path,  
Bobbing up and down and past.  
Tears and seams all turn to one  
With every stitch and each spool spun._

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Sorry! Sorry! Not even going to attempt excuses! The song is Genesis by Forgive Durden which is from the most EPIC album out there Razia's Shadow: A Musical. Go buy now or at least listen. It is so beautifully done I can't even tell you. Well, I hope you all liked it! I tried to put some fluff in there, even though IMO I suck at fluff. Next week I get my school ring! Yays!!!

Hmm..Matthias isn't attempting to escape? He must have something up his sleeve and as for the nobles, they've been awfully quiet throughout this whole war. Everyone knows that a quiet noble is a plotting noble. X3

Review Please!


	41. Evil has a new face

"Mr. Seaton, I get no pleasure from the knowledge that people will die at our hands. One single soul, the loss of one soul is tragic to me, let alone the numbers we're talking about. But do not forget that every war worth fighting involves collateral damage. And what we're doing is fundamentally and absolutely necessary."

-_Jonas Hodges, Day 7, 9:00pm-10:00pm__  
_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a quiet night with only a light breeze to disturb it. The new moon in the sky reflected the darkness as a figure strode purposefully towards the only light, a window that illuminated the small patch of land in front of it.

As the cloaked figure stepped into the light, he was immediately greeted by another cloaked figure. They briefly stood motionless, facing each other, before they clasped arms.

"I see I am not the only late one, Ambroise." Spoke a smooth deep voice, chuckling slightly.

The one called Ambroise nodded stiffly before gesturing for the other man to walk with him before he spoke with as smooth and deep a voice, but with more of a French accent.

"I had to attend a brief meeting with Their Highnesses. It seems as though they have detained Matthias."

The other appeared to be intrigued by this information, but before he could respond they were greeted by a beautiful woman in a revealing evening gown with strands of her short blonde hair blowing in her face.

"The Master has been waiting for you both and has directed me to show you the way." Her face was blank as she spoke and took the men's proffered cloaks.

Promptly she turned and began to walk down an adjacent hallway, her heels clicking as she went. The men followed like wraiths down the brightly lit hall.

She led them through the large mansion and down many halls before finally stopping in front of large and ornately carved doors. Without turning to face her guests, she pushed them open and stepped to the side, allowing them to enter.

The room had a large and polished cherry wood table in the center of the room with at least ten wing backed chairs, all but two of which were filled, positioned around it. At the head of the table, sitting in front of the fire place, sat a powerful looking man with a commanding presence.

At the sound of the doors opening, he directed his stern and demanding gaze upon the two men.

"Ah, Lord Jeremiah, Lord Ambroise, so _nice_ of you to finally join us, correct gentlemen?" At the coldness and slight mocking quality of the voice, the men around the table shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

The slight boom from the doors closing caused some in the room to jump.

Jeremiah managed a weak laugh before he hastily sat in his chair while Ambroise merely nodded his head in the man's direction before taking his seat two seats down from the man's right.

"Now that we are all assembled, I shall begin by wishing you all a good evening and trust that you all had safe and secretive journeys to my humble home," The head of the table paused, allowing time for his ruby eyes to sweep the room and each of the occupants in turn, the fire light casting shadows on his face. "Lord Ambroise, I believe you have news that interests the group at large which would owe to your lateness?"

"I do. I have just come from a meeting with Their Highnesses," at this news, several members shifted once more in their chairs. "It seems as if they have captured Matthias and placed him in an underground dungeon, as to where, my sources are still finding out. The interesting part, Lord Cooper, is that he is perfectly capable of escaping, but chooses not to."

Lord Cooper folded his hands in front of him and looked at the men's faces turned towards his.

"Lords, this is most troubling news indeed. Matthias has been working closely with us as a go-between with ourselves and Victoria. He knows all of our names and faces, allowing that, if he so chooses, he could turn us in to Their Majesties."

"But he was sworn to secrecy!" exclaimed a man farther down the table. The other nobles began to mutter amongst themselves and give furtive glances towards Lord Cooper to see his reaction.

Lord Cooper smiled, albeit a little patronizingly, at the man and held his arms wide. "Why my dear Lord Aldrich that is true, but you know how these mercenaries are! They are not meant to be trusted."

Talking broke out again, but he held up a silencing hand. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, please! Do you honestly believe that I did not have a plan if such a thing as this was to occur?"

Their silence confirmed that they had believed just this, but were too ashamed to admit it.

Lord Cooper's face went from jovial to hard in a matter of seconds as the silence dragged on.

At some hidden signal, the woman from before opened the doors once more, allowing them to close behind her as she walked to where Lord Cooper sat.

Silently, she bowed before offering an envelope for him to take. Once he did this, she positioned herself behind the right side of his chair, facing out towards the rest of the room. The fire light emphasized her figure and threw the rest of her in shadow.

Lord Cooper took the time to open the already unsealed envelope and to read its contents. Once he had finished he handed it off to the woman for her to read aloud.

"Her Royal Highness Queen Gabriella the Fierce and Lord Aubrey Cooper, Head of Palace Defense, wish your attendance at their wedding one month from now. They look forward to your personal appearance." She promptly folded the paper up and placed it back in its casing.

"Thank you, Yeva," Lord Cooper said curtly.

"As you just heard, my darling son is getting married and to one of the Queens no less."

"So? Is this 'get together' your way to scare us into submission and to flaunt your new and higher status?" yelled out a man to Lord Cooper's left. He had stood up and was looking around at the other men seeking assurance, but only few would meet his gaze. The others were too scared to defy Lord Cooper.

"Sit down Leroy, you're just making a spectacle of yourself," said Jeremiah from his relaxed position of his booted feet on the surface of the table and his body slouched in the chair. "You know for a fact that's not what Bartholomew meant and for God's sake, _try_ to use your brain for once and think _before_ you act and make a spectacle of yourself."

If he could still blush, Lord Leroy would be beet red, but instead he just hung his head and lowered himself back into his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Lord Leroy provides a valid point, Lord Jeremiah, and I would much appreciate if you would remove your boots from my table top. I'd rather it not be scratched." Jeremiah hastily put his feet down and straightened his posture.

"In answer to Lord Leroy's question, I will have Yeva explain my plans and logic behind this joyful news."

Yeva stepped out from the shadows and faced the table with her back ruler straight, arms clasped behind it.

"My Master is planning to use this alliance to gain favor with Queen Gabriella, and by default, the rest of the Queens. By doing this, they will turn a blind eye to our actions and anything Matthias may tell them since they will be inclined to give us the benefit of the doubt. With the Young Master so close to the Queen, he will be able to turn any suspicion away from us due to his loyalty and love for his father."

"Once again, well done Yeva. As you can see, this new role will allow us to implement our plan much more easily, wouldn't you agree?"

He was met with agreeing nods and murmurs.

"With the end of this war, Victoria failed to uphold her end of the bargain by not disposing of the illegitimate Queens when we told her to. It is common fact that women cannot rule a country let alone a nation of vampires, which is where we come in."

Lord Aldrich raised his hand to once again interrupt. "Lord Cooper, are you saying you were behind this recent war?"

"How astute of you, why yes I was a slight instigator and spy for Victoria's side. I even supplied her with soldiers," Lord Cooper replied jovially.

"You went against your own people?" Lord Aldrich continued, shocked.

"I went against the traitors to our great race, those who were complacent under the monstrous regiment of women. I did it for the benefit of our race, which deserved much better than those _women_ who, as we speak, are trying to limit our power." He spat "women" as if it burned his tongue and left a bad taste in his mouth.

At the stunned silence around him, Lord Cooper smiled before standing, Yeva immediately at his side.

"On this note, I leave you gentlemen. Yeva will contact you the usual way with information about our next meeting. Good night."

With that, he turned and walked briskly from the room.

"If the Lords would follow me, I will direct you back to the entrance hall, and from there you shall take your leave." Yeva spoke once more, bowing slightly before opening the double doors all the way and allowing for light to stream into the dimly lit room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

One Hour Earlier…

Bella walked briskly down the hall, dodging her way through the mass of servants that had decided they were needed once more, with Edward's hand clasped in hers as he kept pace with her.

"I can't believe we're late. Why didn't you tell me the meeting time had been changed?" fumed Bella to her amused partner.

"Because I was only informed mere moments before you were, darling." He chuckled.

She shot him a look and huffed some more before they finally made it to their destination.

Quickly nodding to the guards to open the door, Bella walked in, hoping not to draw too much attention to herself – no such luck.

All eyes in the room swiveled to them as the doors closed behind them.

As her regal mask fell into place, Bella addressed the room in a polite voice.

"I do apologize for our lateness; I was not properly informed of the change in time and location of our meeting."

She curtsied while Edward bowed before both made their way to their seats.

Ashley cleared her throat once they were seated and brought attention back to her.

"Now that we are all gathered, let's get to business shall we?"

All heads in the room nodded in confirmation as she picked up the folder in front of her.

"As these documents state, Victoria and Matthias are the ones behind the recent battle. With Victoria dead and Matthias in custody, it appears as if the threat is over." She closed the folder with a small snap and looked in the direction of the noble across the table from her.

"Lord Ambroise, it is to be understood that you are the ambassador for the nobles with the crown?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Then I trust you will relay this information to the other nobles with the addition that since we are not fully clear on whether the threat has been eliminated, my sisters and I will be maintaining our war time extension of power. There will be no debate on that matter."

Lord Ambroise stood, gathering his cloak in his hand, before bowing. "Perfectly understood, Your Majesty." He turned to the other three and bowed once more. "Your Majesties."

The door closed behind him with a soft click.

Once he had left, the rest of the people in the room let out a loud sigh.

Nicole relaxed a little more in her chair, linking her fingers with Aubrey's. "I agree. Just the thought of them gives me a headache."

Ashley tsk'd at their behavior. "Ambroise's not that bad. He's always polite when he's around us; I think we can trust him at least."

"So do I, I've had my eye on all of the nobles and out of all of them Ambroise's got the cleanest slate, that includes your dad by the way Aubrey. His plans to have you marry one of us and his raising you to be a chauvinist takes away major points towards trustability." Bella nodded sagely at her deductions towards Aubrey who simply shrugged.

Edward did his crooked smile and glanced at Bella.

"Bella, 'trustability' is not a word."

"Truthiness is so why can't trustability?" She said as she stretched her arms above her head.

Just then the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed ten times making Nicole stand up in alarm.

"Um, I need to go now so talk to you all later. Bye." She picked up her skirts and hurried out the door leaving the rest clueless.

Simultaneously all heads turned towards Aubrey.

"What? She promised she'd go see Naphim in her rooms since Naphim's getting discharged today."

"So soon?" asked Ashley, concerned.

"Well, for a dragon, this is pretty late. She _did_ almost die." Bella argued.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naphim was currently in her room which was located next to Nicole's. She was in a sitting position, being supported by the many pillows behind her. Her long green hair was in a bun behind her head to keep it out of the way of the bandages that went around her forehead and most of her face. Bandages could also be seen leading under her shirt from her arms and neck, with splotches of red staining them in select places. Her legs were bandaged as well, but they were covered by the sheets and heavy comforter.

Both bedside tables were covered with pills that she needed to take, a glass of water, stacks of books for her to read to stave off boredom, and a few plates with only crumbs left. Next to her bed was an IV stand with two bags hooked on it, one clear the other a light purple. The IVs led to her left wrist and arm.

When a soft knock was heard at her door, Naphim gave a tired "come in" and waited for the visitor to enter.

Nicole closed the door softly behind her and walked briskly towards Naphim's bed to sit on the edge of it.

"How're you doin' lizard-breath?" Nicole teased as she looked Naphim's bandages over with a critical eye.

"I feel like shit." Naphim groaned and reached for a handful of pills to put in her mouth.

Nicole picked one up and looked it, "You can swallow this horse pill?"

"Swallowed whole horses before so this is nothing."

"Way to break stereotypes." Nicole replied sarcastically.

"I know, but pillaging is so much fun."

Naphim set the glass of water and down and looked at Nicole, hoping to see a smirk or glare but instead found the most vulnerable look she'd ever seen on Nicole's face. It seems like Naphim's near-death experience had finally taken a toll on Nicole's ability to put on a brave face.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you. When I found you with all those monsters crawling all over you, I didn't know what to think." Nicole took Naphim's hand in both of hers.

"Oh Niki, look, I'm fine now! Just the fact you care this much about me is enough. I can honestly say you are one of a hand full of people who actually care about my future."

Naphim tried to put on a brave smile, but Nicole saw through it.

"Those stupid dragon elders don't know what they're missing." Nicole growled the last part.

"It's fine though, I have Xaephyn and Raina, even Fazaron cares about me so I have enough familial love in that department." Naphim patted the queen on her head, earning a glare.

"So what's this I hear about you finally getting hitched?" she asked, changing the subject.

Nicole looked surprised that Naphim even knew about it, in response Naphim added:

"The Medic Faeries love to gossip."

"Yeah, well, I proposed to Aubrey and he said yes, so we're getting married in a month." Nicole tried to hide her excitement, but her dragon could still see it.

"You have told him that if he ever hurts you, he's mine to maim?"

At this, Naphim's eyes glowed a fiery green and her canines became even more pronounced.

"Get in line. I just wish my dad could walk me down the aisle. Mordecai's doing it instead."

"What was your dad like? You haven't really told me about your human life." Naphim was generally curious since she's told Nicole practically everything about her life.

"Well, he's partly the reason I am the way I am. He always told me to be my own woman and to never let a man walk over me, hence my proposing to Aubrey. However, back in the early twentieth-century, this is not always a good thing. He taught me how to be a mechanic, did you know that? I even worked in Poppa's shop, but he had to tell the people who came to get their cars fixed that he did it. He eventually earned the title of fastest mechanic in town, even though I was helping him the whole time."

Nicole chuckled softly to herself at some memory before continuing. "I don't remember much, I don't even know how or why I was changed, just that I was. When I left it broke Poppa's heart since I was the only one he had left. Mom died after getting cholera when I was three. He was never the same and it killed me to not be there for him. I think a little while after he had a stroke at a niece's wedding."

Naphim gathered Nicole in her arms and gave her a hug while Nicole lay there, content in just remember her "Poppa".

After a few moments Naphim pushed Nicole onto the floor and began cackling.

"What the hell was that for, bitch?!" shrieked Nicole from the floor.

"Pity party time is hella over! Now let's surf the net to see how much we can sell my meds for." Naphim whipped out a laptop from seemingly nowhere and scooted over to give Nicole some room on the bed next to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was currently six o'clock in the morning if Alexander counted the number of chimes that the grand clock in the main entrance had let out correctly.

He sighed softly to himself as he checked his own pocket watch that had a chain leading to the pocket inside his coat.

Just as he was about to make his way to the kitchens to check on that day's menu, the main door opened to reveal Lord Cooper.

He hastily made his way over to take the Lord's cloak.

"Lord Cooper, how wonderful to see you, but we were not expecting you till much later." Alexander said as he bowed.

"I hope I'm not intruding, it's just that my Yeva hasn't seen Aubrey in so long and she wanted to get here earlier."

A quick glance at the blank face of Yeva proved Lord Cooper's statement false, but Alexander chose not to question as it wasn't his place.

"Lord Cooper, Ms. Yeva, if you both would follow me I can show you to your rooms – Ah! Young Lord Cooper."

Aubrey made his way into the hall, looking up from the folder he had been scanning at the greeting.

"Father!" He rushed over to clasp hands with his father before giving him a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here, father? I never got a letter telling us of your arrival."

Lord Cooper took in Aubrey's golden eyes and frowned slightly before giving his son a wide smile, his eyes twinkling. "I wanted to surprise you, especially after that invitation! Married, my son! And to a queen no less. I knew I could be proud of you."

Aubrey grinned even more at his father's pride and turned to give Yeva a hug.

Alexander coughed softly, brining attention back to himself.

"Ah yes, the rooms. How about after I get settled, you show me this blushing bride of yours, eh my son?"

Aubrey looked nervous for a second before recovering slightly. "Of course father."

The group made their way up the grand staircase with Alexander leading the way.

As they walked, Lord Cooper continued the discussion with his son.

"So how did you propose?"

"Um, about that father, Gabriella did the proposing."

Lord Cooper halted his steps and gave his son a harsh look before recovering.

"Unconventional, but never mind that." He threw an arm around Aubrey's shoulders and gave a little squeeze.

As soon as Aubrey left the room, Lord Cooper's loving-father mask fell and he showed his true face: one of livid rage.

How dare that _woman_ propose to _his_ son! No matter, once his plan is realized, Aubrey will be shown what his proper place should be and everything will be righted again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy  
_

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Well apparently some people don't read the author's note and thought that I ended the fic. No! I used to write "The End!" at the ends of all my chapters remember? Just felt like throwing it in this time since I hadn't done it in a while. See the importance of reading the author's notes? Sometimes it's just me rambling but other times I put major clues in.

The song is Know Your Enemy by Green Day. Great album. The quote is from the show '24', the last season. 24 gave me so much inspiration for this fic you have no idea. Just when you thought it was over I throw you a curve ball. -evil grin-

I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry for taking so long but I've had exams and end of school activites. I figured I'd might as well update before I go see Eric Clapton and Steve Winwood in concert (awesomness!!) Gosh, now I need to start the college process..kill me now.

This chapter is dedicated to TrueLove4Ever. She's the one who made me the deal that if I updated my fic she would update hers. So here it is! I've updated! Where's yours? Take that biatch!!!...........I love you! XD


End file.
